


Clashing Spirits

by Lindz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually takes a long while for the love to come in, Akaashi is a real tough cookie who doesn't back down, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is a character we hate until he changed into someone better, M/M, Not as much as I would have liked, Oh well still a good story, Other characters do appear, Slight Smut, Story mainly about my OTP though, Stubborn, Tough beginning chapters before the love comes in, Wars, Wolf Tribe vs. Owl Tribe, Working title in process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 109,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindz/pseuds/Lindz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been this way for as long as anyone could remember. The Tala vs. the Nascha, the wolves vs. the owls. So basically Akaashi is the son of the Chief to the wolf tribe while Bokuto is the son of the chief to the owl tribe. Do they meet, fall in love with each other, and try to be together although their clans don't allow it like Romeo and Juliet?! NO! COMPLETELY WRONG! They fight to kill each other every time they meet and nearly succeed in doing so. Their fathers are tired of this war though, or at least one chief is, and offers anyone from his tribe to marry the son's chief as a peace offering in order for their tribes to unite. Having nothing to lose at all from this valuable offering, the Nascha tribe accepts. Now Bokuto finds himself in the middle of his enemy's village, surrounding by hundreds who wants to kill him, looking for the perfect one he wants to call his mate and take back home. He almost finds a girl he likes until he hears it, a slight growl in the background, and when his eyes raises up they clash with the eyes of the person he's been searching for this entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm bad at summaries and I'm really bad at making up titles, but what I'm good at is writing a hell-a-amazing stories. So give this one a shot, you have nothing to lose except five minutes of your time. I hope you enjoy and please keep in mind that some of the words and phrases that are native do sound weird, because I actually use native languages in this story. It's not just one language, I looked up dozens and picked my favorite words to use. If anything is confusing I'll answer all questions, but everything is pretty straight forward. Akaashi and Bokuto's tribes do speak the same language, but they do have different words that mean different things though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm bad at summaries and I'm really bad at making up titles, but what I'm good at is writing a hell-a-amazing stories. So give this one a shot, you have nothing to lose except five minutes of your time. Akaashi and Bokuto's tribes do speak the same language, but they do have different words that mean different things though. I'm really bad at writing notes, so I'll just say... um... thanks for reading? Hope you enjoy? Haha!

There's a soft breeze in the wind, ruffling up the world around them. He takes a soft inhale of breath, a careful inhale so his prey doesn't notice him. He spots his men moving with nature, barely a peep coming out of them as they close in. Akaashi follows their lead, watching his footing as he creeps along the earth. There's a crack and everyone freezes, waiting to see what will happen next. It's quiet for a minute, two, their prey doesn't seem to react at all and everyone lets out a small breath of relief.

“Watch yourself Kanti,” Akaashi warns looking back at his partner.

He lets out a small growl, his tail waving around in anxiousness while his head hangs down because of the mistake he made. Akaashi reaches out and runs his fingers through his fur, a gently stroke before he moves on again.

“Get in position,” he whispers.

Kanti nods at him before taking off into the distance. Akaashi stands up tall from his crouch, spear spinning around in his hand before he grips it tightly. The first battle howl escapes into the air and soon it's joined by dozens more. Akaashi lets out a loud howl joining the group before running out into the field.

The buffalo know of their presence now and start to run away in a herd. The wolves come out in packs, snapping at any of those who get out of line, leading them towards their ambush. Akaashi lets out another howl as he catches up with everyone else, throwing his spear into the closest beast. The animal falls down in an instant and doesn't move one bit. A perfect shot. Akaashi doesn't stop there though and runs by his kill, pulling out his spear to get the next one.

One by one the beasts fall down and then victory cries start filling the air. His lungs are burning, his heart is racing, and there's blood splattered across his skin, but there's a smile on his face as he hunts for survival. Everything is going smoothly, without the slightest hitch. His pack has really gotten used to their hunting strategies now. A couple more beasts and then they'll be able to have a great feast back at home tonight.

A caw breaks through the air and Akaashi's eyes go wide. A shadow moves over the ground and he raises his eyes to the sky, seeing a lone bird circle around them. It only takes seconds before more start swarming in and soon they nearly cover the entire sky.

“Nascha!” Akaashi yells out at the top of his voice.

“Nascha!”

“Nascha!”

“Taipa Nascha!”  
  
The name gets echoed over and over again, for all his comrades to hear and be warned. The tribe comes from the trees screaming out war cries and countless seconds later they're surrounded and thrown into battle. Akaashi lowers his stance and growls underneath his breath, waving his spear around his enemies.

Slash, blood flies up into the air.

Stab, his spears cuts through flesh.

A piercing screech fills the air and Akaashi turns just in time to see an owl dive towards him with its claws out. He lifts up his arm at the last second and cries out in pain as the talons dig into his skin. Akaashi tries waving it off, but the more he moves his arm the tighter the talons dig into him.

“Kanti!” He yells out.

Kanti comes running up and bites the owl on the neck, tackling it down on the ground before the two beasts start fighting against in other. It's nearly the size of his partner, large grey wings outstretched high trying to seem intimidating, black spots covering the beasts feathers along with a pair of sharp silver eyes. Akaashi curses and clutches his bleeding arm, but he can't slow down now. He picks up his spear again and continues the fight with his brothers and sisters, war cries sounding off everywhere as blood fills the air.

Akaashi doesn't know how long it lasts for, but at one point he finds himself on his knees, his spear the only thing keeping him up. A man catches his eyes then, the enemy. There's a grin on his lips, his face completely covered in blood. Golden eyes shine from the vibrant red color, looking away for a second as he takes down one of Akaashi's brother with his pair hands. He laughs, he laughs out loudly as he beats the man, he laughs out at all of them.

Something snaps inside of Akaashi.

He lifts off his spear and tosses it straight towards him, hoping it'll pierce through his heart or neck, hoping it'll slash his head in half. The man senses it though and moves at the last second, not fast enough it seems since it nicks him at his neck making blood trickle down. The man turns his golden eyes on him, his tongue darting out as he licks the blood around his face.

“Nascha,” Akaashi spits out.

“Tala,” the man laughs at him.

He runs towards him and Akaashi takes a defensive stance. Even injured he won't allow anyone to get the better of him. He leaps and Akaashi falls backwards, lifting his good leg in the air to kick him right over him. Now that they're both on the ground Akaashi leaps forward and punches him straight in the face. It's a struggle on the ground, claws scratching each other, teeth sinking into skin. Akaashi dares not let his enemy get back on his feet though or risk losing this battle.

Hands stretch out and Akaashi can't breath, the grip on his neck cutting off his breathing. He tries clawing at the hands, but the man's grip is too strong and he simply chuckles at bit.

“Beautiful.” He grins tightening his grip.

Akaashi gasps out and he feels as if it's his last.

“AAAH!”

Akaashi's eyes go wide and he sees a blur of white in front of his view. He rolls over and clutches his neck, coughing out spit, struggling to start breathing again as he watches Kanti dig in fangs into the enemy's arm, trying to rip it off with his bare teeth.

“Hausis!”

There's a loud bird cry and Kanti is attacked, jumping back and releasing the enemy's arm as he takes up a defensive possession in front of Akaashi. His snow white fur is strained with blood, and one of his eyes is completely sealed with a scar running down it. Akaashi growls and reaches for his fur, petting him softly as he glares down at the enemy and the large owl landing on his arm.

He'll probably die. Kanti will charge forward, fighting the owl off, leaving the man to Akaashi which he's in no condition to fight. If he tries going for the owl instead he'll go down in an instant, but at least Kanti will be able to tear a limp from that arrogant bastard's body. It's a good thing the Taipa Nascha tribe fight with their bare fists like that savages they are; without a weapon to fight him off, Kanti will have no trouble at all reaching him. His partner growls out loudly, the owl raises its wings, Akaashi feels around the ground for a sharp rock or anything that could help, the enemy in front of him eyes him with a playful expression.

In an instant this will all be over.

In an instant it is over.

A loud horn fills the air and the enemy goes still. A twin horn comes right after and Akaashi turns his head towards the wind. Slowly weapons start falling down and killer instincts leave their bodies. Akaashi sees his old man coming into view and spits out blood on the ground. His enemy doesn't seem pleased as well that their battle has come to an end because he can hear his curses from underneath his breath.

Akaashi doesn't know if it's worth it to live another day. He thinks seeing the bastard with an arm missing wearing a fearful expression, any expression really other than the arrogant one he sees, is worth being dead for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I got so many comments in one chapter it was amazing! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, wink, wink. Hehehehe, I love Bokuaka so much. I'm going to try and update everyday, but more likely it's going to be every other day.

Kanti licks at his wounds over and over again, his pink tongue staining red as he tries getting all the blood off his white fur. Akaashi growls at him to stop and reaches for some herbs, applying a generous amount on each and every wound he spots before wrapping it up immediately after so Kanti couldn't lick the ointment off.

The arguments raging around them makes Kanti hold his ears down in distaste and Akaashi has to agree with him. After a battle like they had what they want is some peace and quiet, not what sounds like another war in the comfort of their home. He glances up at all the elders and leaders of his tribe, old and young alike, sitting around the burning fire screaming about the only problem their tribe really has.

The Taipa Nascha.

He sees his father sitting above it all at the head seat, a look of exhaustion on his face. It completely mimics Akaashi's right now. One day he'll be sitting there, listening to everyone complain, probably ignoring them all before coming up with a better solution. What could possibly be the best solution though for the predicament they're in now?

“Brother? How is Kanti?”

Akaashi blinks and sees his little sister walking over, a cloth and some water with her. She pours the water over the cloth and starts rubbing it gently against Kanti's fur, trying to help wash the blood out.

“Are you alright there Kanti? You were very brave today, everyone told me so. You're such a good boy,” she smiles and praises him.

Kanti goes from his lying position to sitting up straight, trying to seem stronger and tougher than he actually is right now. Akaashi rolls his eyes at his silly partner and finishes tending to his eye; there's going to be a scar there from now on, but he should still be able to see from it since the scratch wasn't that deep.

“He's fine Magena, he's just acting like a big baby.” Akaashi says.

Kanti barks at him and falls into Magena's lap, burying his face into her legs. Magena giggles and runs her fingers deeply through his fur, grabbing handfuls of it.

“There, there, you deserve a nice long rest after all the fighting you did today. You too Akaashi, although your wounds are wrapped up you need rest with the other warriors. Go to our tent and take a nap; I'll stay at the meeting and tell you what happens.”

Akaashi smiles kindly and reaches out to stroke his sister's cheek, “thank you Magena, but I'm fine.”

She puffs out her cheeks, her crystal green eyes sparkling from the reflection of the fire. Green eyes that looked exactly like their mother's and reminded him of her every time he looked into them.

“I know you're looking out for me, but as the chief's only children it's our duty to be here.”

He attempts to stand up, but staggers a bit because of his injuries. Kanti immediately gets up and runs to his side, supporting his weight as Akaashi walks over to the fire. He picks up some sage and throws it into the flames, making it crackle up higher and turn a blueish purple color before turning back to bright red.

“Enough.” He speaks out, catching everyone's attention.

At this moment his father opens his eyes and stands up from his seat, tired grey eyes staring at his children. He looks completely exhausted, like he's too old to be dealing with this war happening right now. Akaashi knows this, so he wants this dispute to end as soon as possible so he doesn't have to worry about his old man's health. Akaashi takes a small breath before he hardens his face and stands up straight, ignoring the shooting pains up and down his body. He takes the image of the chief's son and takes a stance.

“Today Taipa Nascha broke our treaty and hunted in our lands, hunted down our preys, and then had the nerve to battle with us! That is what happened today! That is what has happened before in the past months over and over again! They think that since we're a peaceful tribe that it means we don't know how to fight when pushed to the limit! But we've showed them at every turn that Tala Mitena is not to be messed with!” He yelled out.

Howls erupted from the tent as the warriors and wolves alike all started cheering along with what he said. Akaashi howls out with them, raising his hands in the air.

“We will not be pushed aside! We will not be run out of our lands! We will not give in! Not to Taipa Nascha, nor any other tribe! These are our lands! Our father's lands! And our father's father's lands! We have lived here and hunted here for generations after generations and this year's generation will not be known as the ones who lost our homelands!”

Akaashi looked over at his father, face so stretched and wrinkled that he couldn't tell the emotion on his face or what his eyes relayed anymore. He bowed down on one knee to his father and lowered his head.

“Lead us Chief Nadia Mimiteh.”

The words echoed from everyone's lips.

“Chief Nadia Mimiteh.”

“Chief Nadia.”

“Chief Nadia Mimiteh.”

One by one the warriors and leaders fell on their knees, the wolves lying down on the ground in submission. Nadia walked down to his children and picked up a handful of dirt from the ground, throwing it into the fires.

“How many did we lose today?”

Akaashi stiffened.

“Thirteen warriors.”

Nadia reached for another handful of dirt and threw it into the fire again.

“How many of them were fathers?”

He picked up more dirt and did it again.

“How many were mothers?”

He did it again.

“Sons?”

And again.

“Daughters?”

And again.

“Friends?”

  
Over and over again until the fire died out completely under the piles of dirt. He walked right over it to the middle of the room, staring down at everywhere.

“Each battle we lose loved ones, over and over again. Each battle our tribe becomes smaller and smaller until we'll vanish, just like these flames, and then what? There won't be a next generation to pass down these lands to because they'll never be born.”

“Excuse me Chief Nadia Mimiteh for speaking out of terms, but I rather die in my homelands than die in a strangers.” Akaashi spoke, his words heavy with meaning as he glances up at his father.

“If you truly think that my son then you are a fool and I have taught you nothing,” Nadia says right back at him.

Akaashi flinches and lowers his eyes again.

“Taipa Nascha is our enemy; there is no doubt about that. They try to take our lands, take our food, but they have never crossed the line of trying to take our women and children.”

“Are we going to wait until they finally do?!”

“Hush child! Do you ever wonder what drove them into our lands?! Why they have to take what they can to survive?! Have you ever thought about what they might be going through?!”

“Why should we?! They aren't apart of our tribe! They aren't our problem!”

“All life is equal!”

Akaashi hates the men who spoke up against his father. Now they all have to sit and listen to his lecture!

“No one life is greater than another! Our spirits created all of us equal! Your life is as valuables as a fire ants while Taipa Nascha's lives are just as valuable as my own children! Do you understand what I'm saying?!”

“Yes Chief Nadia Mimiteh.” Everyone recited as one.

“Every living creature wants to live. Every living creatures wants to survive, Taipa Nascha's and Tala Mitena's alike. We all want peace and it's my job as chief to achieve that for my people.”

Nadia walks across the tent, placing his hand against Akaashi's shoulder. He looked up and stared into his father's eyes, seeing a sudden spark in them.

“Akaashi, you are in charge of the tribe until my return.”

Akaashi narrows his eyes, “where are you going father?”

“To the Nascha's lands to negotiate with their chief. I won't let these battles bring a war. I'll never allow a war where our children will be forced to kill so young. I will leave to negotiate with them and bring back peace for our tribe.”

It took a couple of seconds for his words to sink in before everyone got to their feet in complaints.

“But Daddy! You can't!”

“Chief are you crazy?! They'll kidnap you!”

“They'll kill you as soon as they have you!”

“They'll hold you against us!”

“Father you're crazy if you think we're going to let you go there in your condition!” Akaashi yells out.

“My son, you speak as if you have a say in the matter. I am still chief, and as chief, my words are absolute. I'll be leaving by tonight and you shall be taking care of the village for the next couple of days. Leave the beasts alone and stick to fishing at the rivers for food until my return. It won't look good if we start killing more of their men while I'm visiting.”

“Daddy, please. You can't leave,” Magena says running up to his side, “I can't lose you too. I don't want you to go join Mommy yet, Akaashi and I still need you.”

Akaashi nods his head, thanking his sister. Those waterworks may be real, but hopefully they sway their naive father's decision. Nadia raises his finger and wipes the tears away from his daughter's cheeks.

“Magena, be strong. Your emotions are showing too much.” He told her.

Magena freezes, but Nadia reaches his arms out and crushes her against his chest.

“Watch after Akaashi. You're just as much as the new chief just like him. Don't worry about your father, he'll be right back alive and well again. I promise you Magena. You all need not worry over me; I'm not as I may seem. I'm still very much lively and very much able to fight for our tribe.”

Magena slowly pulls away and wipes her tears away, putting on a brave face just like Akaashi. Nadia presses his forehead against her forehead for a second and then ruffles up Akaashi's hair, giving them both a smile.

“Let's go men, there's so much to do before my journey can begin. Get some rest you two, especially you Akaashi. You fought well today and I won't let that effort go to waste.”

“It will if you die going on this foolish mission,” Akaashi tells him.

“There are more ways to fight than simply picking up a spear and killing someone. Sacrifices need to be made for the tribe. No matter how badly it is, no matter how much we despise it, our tribes lives are our lives and we need to take care of our family. You love Tala Mitena, correct?”

“Will all my heart and soul Father.” Akaashi tells him.

“And you would do anything for them, even if it meant starting a war to protect the lands for our children to live on and food for them to eat. That is a kind of courage Akaashi, a kind of bravery, and a kind of love. Violence is not the only answer though, and in a couple of days I'll show you.”

“I would do anything for Tala Mitena...” Akaashi closes his eyes and submits, “even if it means letting you go into enemy territory Father for a chance at peace. I'll pray to our ancestors for your success and will be waiting for the good news.”

“That's my boy. Maybe you don't need to watch over him after all Magena, Akaashi's back to having a good head on his shoulders.” Nadia smiles.

Akaashi whistles to Kanti and offers him to his father.

“Take Kanti with you; he's traveled to enemy territories and has fought against them many times. He'll be useful... and also give me some peace of mind.”

“What use will an injured wolf give me?” Nadia questions.

“Just about as much as that old dust bag of a wolf you still keep at your side.” Akaashi answers back.

  
Nadia grins at him and nods his head, “good enough. Come along Kanti, if you're up for the journey. It's time to leave men and get started.”

Nadia finally leaves his tent, bringing half of the men with him. The other half stays looking towards Akaashi, ready to hear his plans and listen to his instructions. Honestly though all Akaashi wants to do is go to his tent and knock out completely until tomorrow. He rubs the bridges between his nose and sighs out.

“Go wait for me in the tent Magena, I'll be right there.”

“I'm actually going to check of Father and make sure he has everything for his journey, if you don't mind Akaashi.” She asks him.

Akaashi shakes his head at her and shoos her off, “that's just fine.”

She leans over and presses a soft kiss against his cheek before running out of the tent. Akaashi cracks his neck side to side as he walks across the died out fire into the chief's chair, landing on it with an 'oomph' as he stares out at everyone.

In a couple of more years this is going to be his life.

He better start getting used to it now then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily for me, and for all of you guys, I had a day off today. So I got to relax, watch some TV, and of course update this wonderful story of mine! Hooray for days off!

  
The sun is harsh today. There isn't anyone out of their tents, no would dare walk outside and face this heat so early in the day. All but one. This one walked out of his tent and immediately regretted it, but kept moving anyway to check in on his warriors at their posts. The forests provided nice shade, but the winds didn't offer any cool breezes. He tried to stay hidden as long as he could, but stepping into the sun was inevitable. It burned his skin and made his wounds from his last battle sizzle, but pain wasn't anything but weakness leaving the body. He finished walking up the hill and saw his friend sitting down against the grass, staring blankly into the distance.

“How's it looking now Komi?”

“As it always looks Chief Bo, quiet and bored.” Komi answers, getting up to his feet. He lifts up his headdress that had fallen over his eyes as he tried to block it from the sun and faces his chief.

“That's a good thing, quiet and bored is good for us to heal our wounds, especially yours. And enough with that Chief Bo, my father isn't dead yet. It's only Bokuto for now,” Bokuto told him slapping his back.

“Ow! Shit, that hurt! Idiot Chief Bo!” Komi yells at him.

Bokuto rolls his eyes and starts laughing out loud, his friend laughing with him a few seconds later. The two of them sit on the grassland and look over the wide forest, hearing mother nature and all her beauty.

“I love our home,” Komi mumbles absentmindedly staring at it.

“I know, me too.” Bokuto mumbles back and then sighs, “too bad it doesn't love us back though. I don't know what father is going to do now Komi. We don't have the resources that we once had when he was younger, our people are slowly dying off.”

“Which is exactly why we keep heading to Tala's territory to get what we need.”

“But our people are still dying hunting over there! We lost a dozen men our last battle? And before that several dozen! I'm tried of dragging dead bodies home to their loved ones! I'm tired of always being stopped right before we can finish them off by my father! I'm tired- I'm tired- I'm tired of living this life right now!” Bokuto yells out, slamming his fists onto the ground.

“Bokuto... you aren't the only one. I had to bury my uncle because of our last fight... but what other choice do we have? Lay down and starve to death? Or fight to keep us going?” Komi asks placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bokuto growls out and runs his hands through his hair, completely knocking off his headdress. He feels like pulling at his hair, feels a sharp pain on his head that proves he is pulling at his hair. It wasn't supposed to be this way, things weren't suppose to turn out like that.

“I don't know what to do,” Bokuto whispers covering his face with his hands.

“I know, I really wouldn't want to be you right now.” Komi sighs out.

“I'm being serious Komi. Our two choices are start a war with Taipa Nascha and take what we need... or leave the only place we've ever called home.” Bokuto mumbles, staring at the grass blades.

If they leave... nothing will ever be the same. Not the grass, nor the wind, or the trees, over even the heat from the sun. Nothing. Everything will be new, different. Everyone, people who have lived on these lands for decades, will have to leave all they know for something unknown.

“And even if we leave there is no guarantee that we'll find someplace that will be able to help us survive.”

“What does your heart tell you Bokuto?”

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, “kill them all. Kill Taipa Nascha, every last one of them, and ensure that our people continue to live wherever they want whether here or in their lands.”

“See? There you go. You know we believe in you, you and your father, because we know what type of people you are. You two are great leaders, you'd never steered us wrong before. If war is what will help keep my family alive, help let my child grow up to be my age, be my father's age, then I will fight with every ounce of blood in my body to make that future possible. I know everyone in our tribe would do the same as well.”

Bokuto looked over at Komi and smiled, a really bright smile, a really rare smile that not many warriors in their tribe have seen before except for his closet friends.

“Thanks Komi. You're right, I should believe in myself. I'll tell our chief as soon as he gets up, even before that! Now! I'll tell him now! Well, as soon as I finish all my rounds. Don't worry, Onaga is coming here as soon as he wakes up to relieve you. You won't have to wait long.” Bokuto says slapping at his back.

“Thanks Chief Bo, try not to piss your father off though. You're still suffering too, don't forget.”

“Ugh,” Bokuto shivers looking at his bandaged arm, “don't remind me. Out of all the animals in the world that tribe had to associate with wolves. I swear that if it wasn't for Hausis my arm would have been completely ripped off and become puppy chow.”

“Well thank Hausis then for saving your ass.”

Bokuto wasn't quite listening to Komi anymore, because his mind had reverted back into the battle where he nearly lost his life. It should have been a simple fight, it would have been one since his warriors easily outnumbered the Nascha, but that one warrior... the one with the black hair, the large fur covering his body, the sharp spear that nearly took him out. Bokuto raises his hand up and brushes the cut healing on his neck. Those eyes haunt him in his sleep. Not the haunt that fears, because Bokuto fears nothing in this world other than his father, but they stay constantly on his mind... that brave warrior that continued to fight when he should have died.

It was the first Nascha warrior that Bokuto ever found himself respecting. He wanted to take him home as a prize, knock him out and drag him back to his tribe, slowly break him down until he was as obedient as the wolves they themselves have. It was going to be fun, hard work yes, but so very fun. Although, from the look on the warrior's eyes, he would rather die and kill himself than be taken as a prisoner.

That's a warrior Bokuto could respect.

He grabbed his headdress off the ground before continuing to do his rounds, Komi ignoring him after he ignored him back. Bokuto pressed his lips together and let out a sharp whistle, holding his arm out for his lovely partner to land on. It took her a while because of her damaged wing, that damn snow white wolf nearly chopping it off and getting a mouth full of her feathers, but Hausis was a strong one. She fluttered with grace onto his arm, tilting her head and calling out to him for a pet.

“There there, someone is looking better this morning. How are you feeling Hausis?”

Hausis spreads out her wings and lets out a cry; Bokuto laughs.

“That's good to hear. I want you to take it easy now, alright? We have ourselves a big battle ahead of us and I need my most trusted partner to be in top shape if we're going to win it.”

Hausis's silver eyes turned sharp and she let out a couple of coos. Bokuto knew exactly what she was saying and narrowed his eyes as well, a grin appearing on his face.

“Of course that means getting our revenge on that white wolf. Don't worry, I'll be picking his bones from your beak soon enough.”

Hausis cries out cheerfully and takes off flying into the air. Bokuto watches her with a careful eye as he heads over to where Washio is supposed to be stationed at right now. He remembers the last time Hausis tried to fly with an injured wing; she crashed right into the forest and it took him hours to find where she was at. He won't make that mistake again.

“Oye! Bokuto! Are you finally here to send me home?! I've been staring at nothingness for the past couple of hours and I'm starting to get hungry!” Washio calls out as soon as he spots him in the distance.

“Sorry! Not yet Washio, but Sarukui is supposed to be coming as soon as he awakens! It's good to hear everything's been quiet!” Bokuto yells back, but it's pointless since he's practically standing right next to him.

Washio flinches slightly and sticks a finger in his ear, “ah, relax man. I'm right here.”

“Oops. I'm just here to check how things are going here. I just finished up checking on Komi and Hausis... I'm telling father that we should go to war with Taipa Nascha for their land.”

Washio's face hardens and he nods his head, “if that's what you think is best for us then you know I'm with you no matter what.”

Bokuto chuckles at bit, “that's funny, Komi said that exact same thing more or less.”

“That's because we both believe in our future chief. Ah man, a war though! I don't want to die before getting married! I guess this gives me a good excuse to talk to that cute girl that works with my mother.” Washio mumbles rubbing at his chin.

Bokuto laughs out loudly and pats his back, “you're so funny Washio! You don't need a war to go ask some girl out! Just go out and do it, you scardy owl!”

“Easy for you to say, son of the Chief! Women are practically throwing themselves at you to have you father their children! Why haven't you settled down, huh? Huh? Your father had already been married and had you at your age right now.”

Bokuto blows out some steam and picks up a rock of the ground. He tosses it up and down in his hands a couple of times, looking into the distance.

“Because, our women don't interest me. Or at least, not yet they don't.” He mumbles throwing it into the distance.

The rock disappears behind the forest and trees, never to be seen again.

“What interests you then Bokuto?”

“Warriors, a fighting spirit!” He grins over at Washio.

The friend rolls his eyes, “of course.”

“You know, someone who just... excites me. Gets my blood pumping, my heart racing. A challenge, a strong warrior, looks hardly matter, but I'd prefer someone who makes me want to ravish them anytime I see them. You know... just... anyone will do as long as they keep me interested.”

Washio stares at Bokuto long and hard before speaking, “Bo, there is no one in our village who is like that... which makes me wonder, who did you meet to even start to think about you wanting that type of person?”

Bokuto narrowed his eyes, “what do you mean?”

“You must have had someone in mind while describing all of that Bokuto or else how could you have made up that person?”

Bokuto opened his mouth and then frowned. That's not- he wasn't thinking of anyone- well, he was, but he wasn't thinking of anyone particular- well... he wasn't... was he? No. The only person on his mind was that-

A cry pierced through the air and Washio and Bokuto immediately went on guard. They searched in the sky and saw Hausis diving towards them, hovering right in front of cawing like crazy.

“She's spotted Tala Mitena up ahead; there are a small army and their heading straight for us. Go back to the village, get more warriors and wake up my father. It seems they weren't far from thinking of war themselves.” Bokuto growls out.

“Bo, that has to be wrong. Why bring a small army to our entire village? It has to be something else, think logically about this. You know what your father told you about thinking before you act. Come on, you're coming with me. Have Hausis warn the others to head back to the village.”

“But-!”

“Bokuto, you are not going to face a small army by yourself. That's exactly as stupid as their small army facing our entire village. Think for a second.”

Bokuto looks into the distance, at Hausis, and then at his friend before he growls out.

“Alright! Fine! Whatever! Hausis, warn the other warriors to head back to the village. We need to prepare for a battle if they've come for one. Come on Washio, we need to hurry up and warn the others.” Bokuto says running off ahead of him.

A battle. Exactly what he needed to get his blood pumping in the morning. Sure his arm is messed up, but that just makes the fight more exciting and challenging. He wonders... if that warrior is with the small army. Of course he has to be, he was one of the strongest ones there from the Taipa Nascha. He'll have to be there if they were planning a fight, and Bokuto has to be the first one to reach him in that fight.

He doesn't notice it at all, but Washio sure does as they run.

The wide ass smile on his chief's face as his eyes sparkle with excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness! 49 comments! That's a lot, thank you everyone for supporting me! Or at least, I think that is a lot for only four chapters being out. Or is Kudos better on this site? Because I have 30 of those, which is still good! I want to thank everyone for reading my story, leaving kudos, and leaving comments making my story even more popular! Thanks!

This is unfair. What the hell? Really? Seriously? What in the world is wrong with his father?! How dare he- HOW DARE HE SHUT HIM OUT! Well, it wasn't only him, but the entire tribe, BUT STILL! BOKUTO WAS HIS SON! HOW DARE HE ENTER A TENT WITH TAIPA NASCHA'S CHIEF TO NEGOTIATE WITHOUT HIM! Bokuto growls out loudly as he glares at the Nascha warriors standing in their lands. To make matters worse, his special warrior isn't there at all. That sad excuse for a warrior. He might have been injured far more than Bokuto had to believe, but still that isn't an excuse. If he was a warrior that meant he had pride, to fight whatever battles no matter the condition you're in to protect your people.

Bokuto groans out again, catching the Nascha warrior's attention. They move their spears around a bit, prepared for a sudden attack if they get pushed. Komi walks over to Bokuto and kicks him in the leg, glaring down at him.

“Cool it. You're acting like a baby.”

“I can't cool it, I have no idea what's happening in there right now. I should know, I'm the next chief.”

“I wouldn't have let you in there with that attitude of yours now either; Chief Eyota Opa was right to keep you outside.”

Before Bokuto can say anything back, Hausis raises her wings again and lets out a screech. It's the dozenth time she's done so since these warriors came here into their lands. At first it shocked everyone, but now the warriors seem to be used to it. That still didn't mean it wasn't annoying though.

“Hey, what's up with Hausis? She's usually the calm and collected between you two.”

Bokuto glares over at the warriors and growls, “it's because of that mutt that screwed her wing up is there with them.”

He stands out as the only white wolf in the pack, a scar running down his eye he must have gotten in the fight before. Bokuto smirks lightly and goes over to pet Hausis feather's.

“Good girl,” he tells her.

He hears the wolf growling slightly, but ignores it as he along with everyone else waits for the two chiefs to come out of the tent. They wait... and wait... and wait... and wait even longer. So long Bokuto feels like he's losing it. So long he wonders if he can just walk over and kill all those warriors and see what will happen next. So long he remembers that he was going to tell his father that he was going to go to war with Tala Mitena today and realizes that standing around here is stupid if that's the case. They have their chief right now along with a few of their best warriors, he thinks. Winning the war would be so easy with all this leverage.

Bokuto starts cracking his knuckles and grins. Washio gives him a warning and grabs his shoulder.

“Calm down.”

“We're going to kill them anyway, you know that.” He tells him back.

Bokuto sets off the rest of the warriors, and they all start doing their own little warm-ups as warnings against the Tala warriors. They seem on edge, they have a feeling what's going on. Their wolves all start growling and stepping forward. Nascha's owls all start taking flight and covering the sky. It'll only take one second. A step. A yell. A cry. All hell will break lose, some of them will get injured, but no one should die. He's ready. He's ready to save his people. Bokuto takes a step forward.

The tent waves open and out walks the Chief of the Tala Mitena. He's older than his father, looks twice as older with all the wisdom and wrinkles on his face. It's scorching hot over here, but he still wears his tribe's tradition outfit. Wolf fur covering himself, clothes a mixture of black and brown, tassels handing from his sleeves, a headdress covered in white feathers with red tips on top of his head. He searches through the crowds before his eyes land on him. Slowly the chief begins to move, walking straight towards him. He sees Washio and Komi get in his way, but Bokuto moves them aside and meets him head on.

His grey eyes are so clouded, but also so clear. They look almost familiar...

“I take it you are Bokuto, the next chief here?”

Bokuto nods his head proudly and lets out a hoot, it repeating throughout the entire village. The old chief laughs slowly and nods his head.

“Yes, as you may already know I'm Nadia Mimiteh. Yes...” the old chief smiles lightly and nods his head, “it was nice meeting you Bokuto. Come on men, we're leaving. We've accomplished what we came to do.”

Bokuto blinks, not understand what just happened. He was expecting a taunt, a lashing, some words of wisdom or something from his enemy, but all he got was a smile and not even the time of day. And they were allowed to leave?! It seems that was the same thing on everyone's mind, because none of the Taipa warriors moved to let their enemies get home freely.

“Move aside and let them through.”

Bokuto turned his head, seeing his father walk out of the tent with a fierce glare on his face. The waves immediately parted and the old chief chuckled to himself before he called his men forward again.

“I'll kill anyone who tries to get in their way escaping. Sawni, make sure they make it out of our territory safely and report anyone who tries to interrupt that. Bokuto, get in here now.” Chief Eyota announces.

His owl flies off into the air and Hausis, without a word, takes off after him. Bokuto looks at everyone just staring at him, not really moving until someone gives him a push. He follows his father inside of the tent and stands in the middle of the area, at a complete lost now.

“What the hell was that about?” Bokuto asks him.

Eyota walks over and digs around a pile of junk for his pipe. He strikes a match against the ground and lights it up, smoking a few puffs before he finally answers.

“Negotiations.”

“And why the hell wasn't I included in that negotiation?!” He yells out.

“Because of exactly how you're acting now. You're still a child Bokuto, and normally I love that hot-tempered head of yours, but it wouldn't have helped us at all today in this tent with Chief Nadia.”

Bokuto growls out loudly and stomps his feet on the ground, “so?! Are you going to tell me what the hell happened?! And why you're letting him go?! We're in a war father! We need to kill off the Tala Mitena tribe and take what they have so we will survive! And you're letting their chief walk away freely right now! What are you thinking?!”

Eyota takes a deep, long puff. Smokes fills the air and Bokuto waves it out of his face.

“Son, if you would have told me that before Chief Nadia came I would have 100% agreed with you.”

“But now?!” Bokuto screams out.

“Now... things are different. We're attempting peace, key word here being attempting. War, that's a nice thought if things fall through.” Eyota mumbles taking another hit.

Bokuto blinks slowly and takes a calming breath. Somehow his body slinks to the floor and he sits down on his knees, staring up at his father. Now that's the look Eyota loves his son to have. That look of yearning, that look of wanting to know and learn what to do.

“Chief Nadia is a simple man, his mind lost in the spirit realm. He wants the world to be at peace, and I guess his first step has been us. We tried to negotiate what will happen between our tribes, and although we came to some agreements, we also came to some disagreements.”

Bokuto nods his head, “well then where does that leave us?”

“Negotiation takes time. Chief Nadia has taken the first step, now it is time for us to take ours by accepting his offer to tour his village.”

Bokuto nods his head again and thinks it over.

“What did he offer?”

“A small piece of his land and hunting grounds.”

“But we want it all,” Bokuto tells him.

“Precisely, which is why I haven't accepted his words of peace fully yet.”

“But why accept them at all? Shouldn't that be an insult? We should kill him.” Bokuto frowns.

“Because he also promised me something else Bokuto, something that is the only reason I'm bringing you on this trip with me. He promised me an heir between our two tribes.”

Bokuto blinks slowly and tilts his head, “what the hell is a heir between us?”

Eyota sighs out and taps his pipe onto the ground. He loves his son, honestly he does, but sometimes he can be as dumb as a lump of rocks. He can only hope that his grandson will be smarter, more intelligent enough to run their tribe with pride. Of course he can be expecting that though if the birth mother is from Tala Mitena. It's no coincidence or strange luck that such a small and simple-minded tribe has survived for so long.

“Bokuto, Chief Nadia has come and offered you any women in his village you want to take as a bride as first signs of peace for our negotiations.”

He lets it sink in, “... oh.”

“Oh? I thought you'd be furious.”

“No, not really. You were my age when you settled down and had me; I guess it's about time that I do the same. Truth be told none of the women here interested me, but maybe someone in Tala Mitena will... wow, that was a good peace offering. He must be serious.” Bokuto gasps slightly.

“Well he isn't called the Wise New Moon for nothing. I still don't know what this means, if this is simply a trick or not, so we must be on our strongest guard... but if this is legit... then you'll get a wife and our village will be able to survive.”

Bokuto takes a small breath and nods his head. Yes. His people will live on. He will be able to stay in these lands, everyone will, and all he has to do is take his pick at the feisty warriors? Even though their Chief Nadia offered him anyone, of course the person he chooses is going to fight back against him. They're going to be a challenge to control, a challenge to maintain and tame. A challenge exactly what Bokuto was hoping for.

Eyota sees the glint in his son's eyes and the smile appearing on his face. He can only wonder what that expression means, wonder what's going on in that head of his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's early in the morning and I'm tired... really tired... good night everyone!

Akaashi sharpens his spear.

He is the only warrior in the entire village doing so.

He stays at his seat and sharpens his weapon, over and over again, until it shines, until it sparkles, and still he continues to spark it up as his mind runs wild. The village runs wild along with it, fathers hiding their children and their wives, warriors clenching their fists and biting their tongues... teenagers... teenage girls... Akaashi squeezes his eyes shut and howls out loudly, throwing his spear in the distance. It flies a far distance and lands on the ground completely upright. Kanti runs over to retrieve it for him, but it doesn't matter. It's not like he'll be able to use it.. it's not like he'll be allowed to keep it come the afternoon.

There's movement in the grass and the sound of twigs breaking coming from behind him. Akaashi takes a calming breath and turns around, seeing Magena walking over towards him with a bright smile on her face. She's beautiful in this field of flowers. Wearing their mother's old clothes, robes of fur surrounding her body, dark red from the wolf that took care of him since he was a baby that could no longer live without her master. The headdress on top of her head is a little bit too big for her, but she's still only just a child. She'll grow into it...

Just a child.

“Akaashi! Akaashi look at me! Don't I look lovely?!” Magena asks twirling around for her brother to see.

Akaashi reaches out and tugs at her robes, pulling it down to cover her legs more. He also takes off her headdress and starts adjusting the straps, making it tighter so it won't hide her beautiful face. Magena reaches her hands out and covers it over her brother's while he does this. Akaashi didn't notice it at all before, but now he sees that his hands are shaking lightly.

“Don't be sad brother, please.” She whispers leaning her forehead on her chest.

“I didn't want this for you, Mom wouldn't have wanted this for you. Father shouldn't be making you do this!”

“I think it's a wonderful thing. We're achieving peace here, aren't we? And it's not like I'm going to be the one picked, so you shouldn't worry all too much Akaashi. There are hundreds of beautiful women in our village; this chief's son could easily overlook me.” Magena giggles lightly.

“This isn't funny!” Akaashi yells out loudly making her flinch, “you could be picked! You could be married off to the enemy and taken away! I could never see you again! He could do- do- unspeakable things and I won't be able to protect you Magena! I won't be able to be there for you! I'm going to kill him! If he chooses you I'll kill him and the rest of that tribe!”

Magena sighs softly and reaches her hands out to stroke Akaashi's forehead, trying to get all the lines to go away.

“How come when you try to do anything for our village, you're praised, but when I try to I'm scolded? Akaashi, Tala Mitena means just as much to me as it does to you. I love our tribe, our village, and I would do anything to keep our people safe. Even if it means getting taken away, even if it means getting married off. I'm scared, so scared I don't know how I'm standing up right now, but I'm also very happy and blessed. Our ancestors looked fortunately upon us. I get to go and help everyone Akaashi, I get to be the person who brings our tribes together. I get to be a hero! Songs will be sung about me, stories told, pictures drawn! It's scary, but it's also exciting! So Akaashi, don't worry. No matter what happens today, no matter what comes our way, I will always be your sister and no distance or differences will change that.” Magena tells him.

Akaashi frowns to himself and looks at his hands. He sighs out lightly and lifts up her headdress, tying it back around Magena's head making sure it looked nice now.

“When did you get to be so wise?” Akaashi asks her with a soft smile.

“Well what did you think I did when you and father would give all those lectures, stand there and look pretty? I'm just as smart as you Akaashi, maybe even smarter.”

Kanti barks out at this moment and nudges the two of them closer, a happy grin on his face as he wags his tail rapidly around on the floor. Magena giggles and rubs at his ears while Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“Shut up Kanti.”

“Aw Kanti, you're such a sweet old thing.”

He barks out again and starts heading back towards home, looking back and howling at his friends to come catch up.

“He's right, they should be arriving soon. I see the owls flying in the distance.” Magena says looking up at the sky.

“Magena, whatever happens today I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You'll make a great chief for Tala Mitena.”

Magena looks over at Akaashi with wide eyes and blushes, a giant smile appearing on her face, “Thanks Akaashi! I love you!”

“I love you too. Now come on,” he says offering his hand to her.

Magena grabs it tightly and it's then that Akaashi can feel her fear. This might be the last time they talk to each other in a long time. This might be the last time he's able to hold her hand in forever. He wants to kill anyone who takes his precious sister away, but to defy not only their father's wishes, but hers as well? As a chief's son this is the right choice, but as a brother?

Whatever happen will happen. The winds will control Akaashi's fate today.

* * *

 

“I'm sorry,” Nadia bows down in front of his entire village.

There are gasps, whispers, strange looks passing by each other. Akaashi walks up to his father's side and bows his head as well. What they're doing is wrong. Someone's daughter will be taken today, someone's sister, someone's friend, and it was all because of their leadership, because they couldn't think up of another way, because they weren't strong enough to protect what mattered.

“There is no need to bow to us Chief Nadia Mimiteh!”

“That's right! You're sacrificing your daughter as well! We are all in this together!”

“Lift your head Chief, please.”

The daughters in the village walk forward and each reach their hands out to touch Chief Nadia and Akaashi as a sign for comfort.

“We are proud to be able to protect our village.” They tell him.

Tears appear in Nadia's eyes and Akaashi's face tightens just a bit.

“We are achieving our first step towards peace here brothers and sisters. I know how painful it must be, these people have taken away our loved ones and again today they will take away someone we love. They come to our village and will taunt us, try and start something with us so these negotiations will fail, but please. Control your emotions. Show them that Tala Mitena is above them, above just our primal instincts. We offered them peace, help me show them that we mean it.”

The warriors stand tall, their fists slowly relaxing to their sides. Their weapons are stored back in their homes, where their children and wives are at. The wolves are all tamed, heads lowered as they lay on the ground. They look like the most non-threatening village in the world and Akaashi absolutely hates that.

A horn cries in the distance alerting everyone of their arrive. His people start scattering to their positions and Akaashi tries to walk over to his sister's side, but a hand pulls him back. Nadia's eyes are glowing as they stare directly at his son.

“Stay in the back with the other warriors.”

Akaashi's eyes widen, “but father-!”

“You heard what I said. Akaashi, this needs to happen. Control yourself. Think of the village, think of our tribe, and think of your sister's will. Magena is strong. You must be strong with her.”

Akaashi glares, pulls his arm away, and stalks towards the other warriors planting himself right in the middle of them. He crosses his arms and glares towards his father, but says nothing else. It doesn't take long for the Taipa Nascha to walk their way into the village. There isn't a lot of them, Akaashi can count them all on his fingers. Their chief leads the group and Nadia walks over to go greet him.

All of them are male warriors, their owls flying by their sides or resting on their shoulders. Akaashi can feel his brothers and sisters beside him stiffen up on edge. He lets out a small warning growl, but otherwise doesn't say a single word to calm them down.

The Taipa Nascha, such a strange tribe. They must live somewhere in the dead of heat which explains all their lack of clothing. It must be someplace savagely that doesn't challenge their intelligence which explains why they don't fight will tools and simply follow their natural instincts with their bare fists. It's no wonder why they come to his lands for food to survive, because they probably long depleted their own lands being so stupid.

Akaashi's eyes scan up each and every warrior, trying to see what would be the best move to make to end them quickly. They didn't come for a fight though. His father brought twice the men he did, so that either means that the Taipa Nascha truly did come for piece or else they are even stupider than they look. He sees only men on their side as his father continues their talk of negotiations, not a single woman warrior which is a shame because the women in his tribe are often deemed stronger than even the men-

Akaashi's eyes widen and he unconsciously leans back into the pack, the warriors around him immediately taking his place to shield him. There's no way, the warrior from before is here? He couldn't, well he could, and he is, because Akaashi recognizes him instantly. He reaches and rubs his arm up and down, feeling the sting of that beast's talons.

He's standing beside the chief, same dumb ass smirk on his face that makes Akaashi's blood boils. He has anklets on above his feet, a red ribbon on one of his legs, completely shirtless with a collar around his neck, the tassels hanging on it covering his chest. Four bracelets, two on each arm, and an overly large headdress with feathers going all the way to his back. He almost didn't recognize him without all that blood covering his face, but Akaashi would recognized that smirk anywhere. Small patches of black and gray hair peeks from underneath his headdress, an obnoxious laugh filling the air.

How long would it take for him to run over and kill that man?

No spear in hand, he'd have to go home and pick one up. Going in bare hands, he wouldn't be able to kill him. Compared to brute strength that warrior can over power him, but that doesn't mean Akaashi won't try. Kanti, he could surely rip his throat out. Where is his wolf partner? He'll tackle him down on the ground, Kanti will kill him... and then all hell will break loose.

“So, this is what you have to offer us?” Eyota grins looking at the women all presenting themselves to his tribe, “it's not as many as I thought there would be and some of them look a little... beefy.”

Nadia chuckles under his breath, “well that's because most of our women are warriors just like us. The rest are simply children or taken for. These are our are eligible women.”

“Were we not promised our pick in any and all of your women?” Eyota tests the waters.

“Father, don't be greedy. This is enough, more than enough. Besides, it's not like you're looking for a wife. I wouldn't want someone used anyway,” the warrior said placing a hand on the chief's shoulder.

Father. Akaashi stares at the chief and notices the same red tie around his leg, just like his son. He should have noticed it sooner. This is it, the deciding moment. Both father and son. If his warriors ride in Taipa Nascha's territory with their heads on stakes there will be a battle, but they would be destroyed.

Akaashi takes a step forward.

His father's words ring in his ears, warning him. He remembers the days where his father was gone, wondering whether or not he'd see him again, whether he'd come back alive, and preparing in case an army came back with his dead body dragging. He stays planted on the ground and decides to wait this out a little longer.

“Well, take your time son. Chief Nadia, I was promised a tour of your beautiful village. Why don't we take that while my son haves his fill? I'd much like to see the place you live at.” Eyota says.

He'll need to get recognized with the lands he'll soon have. Nadia smiles at him peacefully and shakes his head.

“I much rather see what the young man chooses first; you see my daughter is mixed in there as well, although everyone standing in front of you are my children. I'd like to be there to give them away if you don't mind.” Nadia tells him.

“Hmm, alright then. Never mind what I said before Bokuto, hurry up and choose your mate so we get can moving along.”

“Alright, alright father. Shut up, this is a big decision for me.” Bokuto says waving him off.

He circles around the women once, whistling out so his most trusted friend would be able to help him on this decision. Hausis lands on his arms and stares with him at the wolf girls. Most of them are standing up tall, stone cold faces on, some are smiling at him, obviously charmed by his good looks, while there are a few who look scared. They're the youngest of the bunch, probably just turned the age of being eligible.

Bokuto starts at the back of the line walks across, looking at the dozen of women. He doesn't want someone taller than him, and definitely wants somewhere with long hair. Someone who looks beautiful, but also strong. He rather prefer everyone to be glaring at him so he knows who has the most spunk. There are a few top choices Hausis chips at some, caws at others, and tilts her head when Bokuto looks at her for advice. The problem is that there are so many women, Bokuto can't really remember all of them. All their brothers and sisters standing behind them too isn't doing anything in helping him either. He'll probably have to look at them a couple of more times, shoo away the ones he definitely doesn't like, and... and... and...

He comes to a stop and reaches his hand out, grabbing the chin of a girl. She stares directly into his eyes, not budging an inch, a slight glare on her face ready to accept her fate. Her eyes shine an emerald green, a color he's seen before. A hush goes over the village, one lone voice standing out. A soft growl. Barely there, but still there because of the hate dripping from it. Bokuto tightens his hold on her chin and slightly moves her head to the side, looking behind her towards the crowds.

And there he is standing. A fierce glare on his face, fangs bared out, hands into fists. He recognizes the fur, the clothing, the figure, those eyes. A mixture of grey and green, like the woman in front of him and the chief behind him. The only thing he's missing is his mutt by his side.

“Found you.” Bokuto grins to himself.

He looks at the girl and then at his warrior behind him, seeing the resembles a little. His grin only widens as he throws Hausis off him. Bokuto doesn't waste another second as he barges past the girl, stalking straight over to his prize. His warrior's eyes widen and he doesn't have time to react as Bokuto's hand reaches out and grabs his arm. The warriors surrounding them start growling, and Bokuto hears his own warrior's cries as well, but nothing else matters now that he has his hands on his prey.

“You're mine.”

Akaashi's eyes widen and he growls out, “the fuck I am!”

He jerks his hand back, but the chief's son in front of him jerks him forward and throws him on the ground. Nadia calls out to his men to stand down and the women scatter back to their loved one, Magena running over to her father's side. Eyota is the only one who sees humor in this and laughs out loud to himself, waving his hands in front of his tribe to calm them down.

“What is the meaning of this Eyota?” Nadia asks holding his daughter close.

“Your guess is as good as mine Nadia. Although he is my son, I never have a clue what's going on inside of his head.” Eyota chuckles.

Akaashi growls and gets back to his feet, lowering his position as he flexes his claws. That arrogant asshole is still smiling at him and takes a step closer.

“Akaashi, calm yourself.” Nadia calls out to his son.

Akaashi, so that's his name. Akaashi. It fits. He'll allow him to keep his name when he becomes apart of their tribe. It would be a waste to erase it. Akaashi lowers his shoulders and takes a step back, planning on walking to his father's side. The second Bokuto realizes this though he grabs him and pulls him to his side again, digging his fingers into his shoulders so he couldn't escape his grip.

“Bokuto,” Eyota warns him.

“The deal was I could get anyone, and who I want is him.” Bokuto says stubbornly.

“That's my son! The next chief of this village! What could you possibly want from him?!” Nadia asks.

Eyota rubs his neck and turns his head, “he has a point Bokuto. He won't be able to bare children. It wasn't apart of our agreement.”

“I don't care.” Bokuto tells them, “he is mine.”

“I am not yours!” Akaashi roars throwing his fist.

Bokuto catches his hand and squeezes at his injured arm, causing a cry to come from his lips as his leg buckles. Bokuto catches him with ease and smiles, loving that expression of pain on his face.

“I promised you an heir Eyota, not my heir.” Nadia tells him.

“Yes, you can't take my brother from our village. We need him to survive, I'm my father's only daughter. I'm more than a good enough prize to bare your future heirs.” Magena says stepping up.

Akaashi goes limp. His sister... his sister is offering herself to save him. The moment this man touched his sister Akaashi was ready to kill. The moment he even looked at her he was ready to attack. This... this... a soft wind ruffles up his hair and Akaashi looks to the sky. This should be better than expected. No one has to be taken. No one has to be forced to give up their comfortable lives, his sister isn't forced to marry this arrogant asshole. This way everyone is safe. His father, his sister, his family, and friends.

This is more than he could ever ask for.

“I'll go.”

Bokuto's eyes widens and he looks down at Akaashi, his grin falling from his face. That wasn't something he was expecting to hear. Akaashi stood up tall and proud, glaring down at the hand that grips him, but no longer struggling. He glances at his father and nods his head at him.

“Let me go Chief Nadia.”

“Akaashi, now wait a second!” Nadie calls out.

“Release me this instant.” Akaashi orders.

Bokuto lightens his grip only slightly; it's enough for Akaashi to break it and walk away. Magena runs to his side and throws her arms around him; he places a hand on her head, but nothing more.

“This is for the best and you know that.” Akaashi tells his father.

Nadia's face tightens up, “Akaashi.”

“The winds told me so Father. I rather it me than Magena or any one else here. It's the least amount of sacrifice.”

Nadia can't say anything. Whatever he'd say would contradict with what he was about to do. How he was about to give everyone else kid away, how he was going to give his own daughter away, but not his only son. There was nothing, absolutely nothing to be said.

Eyota walked over to Bokuto and gripped his shoulder tightly, giving him a warning glare. He pulled him down to his height and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“You know if the situations were reversed I'd never allow for you, my only son, to leave our tribe.” He warns.

“Father, I have never wanted anything as much as I wanted him. I don't care what it takes, I don't care if we have to accept that small piece of land they offered us, I don't care at all. It has to be him. Now back off and move aside.” Bokuto glares at him.

He pushes his father aside and heads over towards the chief family. Everyone is on edge now; it was confusing at first, but now they realized that they're trying to take their future chief and a few warriors have already ran back to their homes to get their weapons. Bokuto only takes a few steps before he's tackled down on the ground by a great white beast. Hausis is immediately flying towards to protect him, but other wolves join in and pounce on her.

“Kanti, that is enough!” Akaashi yells out.

Bokuto laughs a bit, finally seeing the bastard that injured his arm. He knows Hausis is probably itching to have her revenge right now, and probably would if it wasn't for the other wolves keeping her occupied.

“Get off of him, now.”

Kanti growls and snaps at Bokuto before backing off of him. Akaashi kicks him away and glares at Bokuto dusting himself off and laughing to himself. He reaches out and grabs one of Akaashi's cheeks, playfully tugging at it. Akaashi turns his head and bites down at his hand, but it only makes the man laugh louder.

“You're coming home with me alright.”

“And I'm the only one you'll take. You'll leave my people and lands alone after this?” Akaashi asks, “Because that is the only way I'll ever leave with you.”

“Sure, sure, whatever you want. I'll only agree if you say you're mine though.”

Akaashi's eyes widen and he growls out, “I'll never be yours. My heart and soul will always belong to Tala Mitena.”

Bokuto grinned, “good. Just the answer I was expecting. We're good here Father, I'm ready to go and bring my new prize home.” He says running his fingers through his prize's hair.

“I would still like that tour, but I can see from the mood in the air right now that it would be our wisest move to leave now. We've definitely have overstayed our welcome. Men, gather the horses. Bokuto, expect a long talk when we're back home. Go with the others and take your mate along with you; I'll be there shortly.” Eyota says.

“No! Akaashi! Brother!” Magena screams out reaching for him.

“Someone take her,” Nadia says tossing her aside.

“Akaashi! Akaashi! Is was supposed to be me! Don't leave me Akaashi! Don't leave!”

Akaashi took a step to reach out for her, but Bokuto grabbed him back the neck and pulled him to his side. He pressed his nose against his hair and held him tight.

“You're not going to escape, not now, not ever,” he taunted.

“Let me say good bye to my family you monster!” Akaashi struggles.

“You offered yourself to me now. Either you come along quietly now or I slay your entire village later. The choice is yours.”

Kanti stood in front of them blocking there way, barking out loudly ready to leap at Bokuto once his partner got out of the way. Akaashi's eyes were wide with panic. He looked over at his father, his sisters, his friends, then down at Kanti before finally... he submitted.

A low howl escaped his lips.

Kanti's ears fall down and he moves aside slowly. Bokuto pushes them forward, walking straight towards his warriors who now guarded his back as they head for the outskirts of his village. Akaashi didn't turn back, he couldn't look back and risk regretting everything. He simply lets out another howl, long and loud. A good bye to his warriors. A good bye to his family. A good bye to his village.

One by one every joined in, replying back. We'll never forget you. We'll never forget this. Thank you. We'll miss you. We'll come get you back one day. We won't allow them to keep you. This isn't the end. This sacrifice won't be in vain. I love you, her sister cried as she howled. Be strong my son, I am sorry his father howled out to him.

That was enough... that was enough. Akaashi let go of his feelings and emotions and hardened up his soul. Nothing was going in now, and nothing was going to be shown out. He would do his duty as the chief's son and protect his village.

Eyota walked over to Nadia and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised when the chief didn't slap his hand away or move away from him at all, but he also didn't accept it as well.

“I have made the ultimate sacrifice for peace with you,” Nadia says and then turns his head to the side to stare at him.

“Something that won't be forgotten.” Eyota says nodding his head.

“Good. If I find out that anything has happened to my son, I will kill yours right in front of you and force you watch as we slaughter each and every last person in your tribe.”

Eyota shivers, feeling fear in his bones, and jumps back a little. His instincts are telling him to run right now, something they've never told him to do before. Nadia doesn't glare, doesn't growl, doesn't scream or shout. He stays calm like he always had, like he always is, and that's the real scary part.

“You were right, you have overstayed your welcome. My warriors will show you out.”

He turns his head and doesn't look back, walking over to his daughter. Eyota looks around at the village, at the tightly formed tribe. He sees the warriors walking forward, sees the anger in their eyes, sees that they're one command away from killing them all. Nadia could have done it. Said the word, murdered them all, and then gone to kill his tribe, exactly like he had the chance to.

Eyota is no fool. He knows when to pick his battles. Slowly he walks backwards, step by step, until he feels a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turns around and started retreating, covering his mouth with his hand. He underestimated this tribe, he underestimated everyone here, but he won't do it again.

Tala Mitena tribe. They are a fearsome foe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hi.

His father was gone for four days before he returned back home. Four days of no words or any signs from him, nothing. He hardly stayed at the Taipa Nascha village for long, half a day he remembers him saying, before returning back home. That must have meant that their village was closer than any of them had believed, simply a two day journey away, maybe one and a half. No wonder they were able to trespass in their lands so often and so quickly.

A two day journey on foot without a horse would probably take three times the amount, so six days in total. Somehow he'd have to bring enough food and water to keep him alive on that trip, and also enough smarts to keep him hidden from his captors... although... he wouldn't run away. He accepted this. Accepted these terms, accepted to be the prisoner to the chief's son in order to save his people. The minute Akaashi escapes they'll be at war and he wouldn't want to be the cause of that. He wouldn't want to return home only to find everything up in flames, his captor grinning over the dead bodies of his family before he walks over and takes him back.

Akaashi shivers from that image and wraps himself tighter around his fur, hugging it to his chest as his only comfort. He can do this. It's only for the rest of his life. He remembers all his trainings, he remembers his strengths, and he remembers the reason he's doing this in the first place. Whatever this arrogant asshole wants him for, Akaashi will allow him to do whatever. He will not succumb and submit though. He will not give his heart and soul away, only his physical form which doesn't matter in the first place. He's free, a spiritual being trapped in this meat suit. He's sure his mother is watching over him, by his side through this entire journey he's about to experience.

Akaashi won't allow them the satisfaction of seeing himself scared.

… He's allowed to feel pain though as long as he doesn't show it. Nadia... Magena... Kanti.

“What, are you cold? In this heat?” He hears his captor's voice.

Akaashi doesn't say anything. Not a single thing when he got dragged out of his village, not a single thing when he was hoisted onto this man's horse nor the hours long ride until they finally decided to rest for the night. He wouldn't leave the horse until his captor dragged him off of it, and hadn't touched a single thing to eat. Now he was shivering although it was burning up despite it being in the middle of the night, and yet he still refused to speak to him.

Bokuto grunted a bit and reached, yanking Akaashi to his side in an instance. The man refused to meet his eyes, and Bokuto grabbed his chin and turned it so he would. Defiance shined in them. Shivers ran up and down Bokuto's spine and he grinned. He looked towards the others, a few of them passed out in front of the fire, his father included, all else who's awake on guard in case of ambushes. No one seems to be looking at them.

Bokuto looked back down at Akaashi, “if you don't wipe that look off your face I'm going to do something you won't like.”

He hoped he wouldn't.

Akaashi didn't react at all.

The next thing he knew Bokuto was getting closer and their faces smashed against each other. Akaashi jerked back, suddenly feeling a pressure against his lips, his surprised reaction showing as he widened his eyes. Bokuto held the back of his neck though and kept him exactly where he wanted him. Something moist slipped between his lips and Akaashi had enough sense to open his mouth, feel a warm tongue dart around inside, before closing his jaw and biting down hard.

Bokuto yelped and pulled away, his hand reaching up to his bleeding lip. Akaashi glared at him and spat out blood, growling lowly under his breath.

“Hehehehe, now that was interesting.” Bokuto said before leaning over again.

He grabbed Akaashi's shoulders and pushed him down to the ground, using his body to trap him there. He wouldn't force him now, not while they're out in the wild, not when they're surrounded by so many people. No, he would wait until they're back home. They didn't mean he couldn't play with him though.

Akaashi felt like his was suffocating underneath all this weight and tried pushing him off, but the fat man wouldn't budge at all. His hand reached out for his face and grabbed it roughly, an arm reaching around his neck nearly choking him.

“Good night Akaashi.” Bokuto chuckles in his ear.

Akaashi stiffened a bit and looked beside him, seeing golden eyes dance in the dark before they closed. This can't be right. He can't possibly fall asleep on him like this. Akaashi tries wiggling his way out of his grip, but every time he does Bokuto's hold on him only tightens more. What is with this man? Akaashi can't understand him at all. What kind of chief doesn't tie up their prisoner? What type of chief completely lowers their guard and falls asleep next to them? Akaashi could easily slit his neck if he had the proper weapon... resulting in a war and his death...

He curls his feet into the earth, trying to calm down. This is his fate. He expected something, but this fate is on a whole different level. Being forced to be used as a pillow, suffocating every night underneath this man?

Lock away all emotions, lock away all thoughts. He can't give into them, but his father hadn't trained him that well. Hate still blossoms everywhere inside of his body and the more he feels Bokuto's touch against his skin, the more he feels wrath and desires to kill this man.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

It turned out to be a long night.

Akaashi didn't get a wink of sleep, watching the sky and the stars all night long as his captor snored in his ear. He watched the constellations to pass by time, remembering stories his tribe would tell, remembering his mother's voice as she retold old stories. The wind stayed his company throughout the entire night until morning came and everyone started waking up. Only then did it leave him.

Bokuto leaned up with a great big yawn and stood up to his feet. He abandoned Akaashi for only a minute to get some food from the others, and when he had returned not a single thing changed about him. He still laid on the ground, motionless, staring up at the sky, dark circles underneath his eyes... beautiful. He looked so... perfect at this moment, so open, so vulnerable.

“Here,” he said placing holding his food out for him.

Akaashi's eyes flicked towards him, those bright greenish grey eyes, and then they flickered away.

“Eat,” Bokuto said again, this time shoving it near his face.

Akaashi lets out a growl and slaps his hand away, the food landing in the dirt. He rolled over on the ground and faced with his back to him, ultimately ignoring his presence. He'll die if he doesn't eat, but he'll never eat anything offered by this man. Bokuto growls a little to himself and runs a hand down his face, but he does not act on his impulses. He simply eats his share and offers Hausis his mate's; the time will come where he'll be so starving he'll accept anything with gratitude. This is a waiting game and Bokuto is the one with the unlimited time limit.

Although he hid it well, in all reality Akaashi was starving. Being sleep deprived didn't help with his hunger as well. He tried to stay strong, stay awake and aware, but there is only so much his body is capable of doing. He didn't noticed himself dozing off once they started their journey again. If it wasn't for Bokuto catching him, he would had fallen right off the horse and crash landed against the ground.

“You're such a handful,” Bokuto sighed lightly as he held Akaashi in his arms.

His face looked nice when it was completely relaxed. Not as beautiful when the fire and defiance are in his eyes, but still... very nice... almost attractive. Bokuto reached his hand out to brush the hair away from his face a little bit.

“A beautiful handful,” he changes at second thought.

He imagines it. Imagines him under him, imagines him naked. Gasping, panting, gripping on his shoulders, running his nails down his back. Moaning out loudly, a sweet moan, a secular moan. He's sure to have an addicting voice, an alluring one. One that Bokuto wants him to scream out at the top of his lungs, hardly caring at all if the whole village heard him.

He wants to conquer him. Usually it's mind first and then body; to completely break their mind so he would be offering himself to him, but in this case Bokuto wants him fighting. He wants him struggling, wants him yelling and howling at him to stop. He wants the fight of taking his body, over and over again, and then his mind will break with it.

He can't wait.

He can't wait. He can't wait. He can't wait.

He doesn't want to wait.

Somehow his horse starts running faster. Somehow everyone starts passing by ahead of him, trying to keep up, trying to lead since they know their next chief's directions are horrible. Somehow they're able to make it back to their village by nightfall, not having to rest for another night before arriving in the morning. Somehow his angel stays asleep in his arms until the horse comes to a stop.

Akaashi wakes up slowly, smelling sage burning in the air. He thinks he's back at home for a minute, and for that short minute he's happy. Then he realizes that he's moving, that someone's carrying him, and he opens his eyes to see that bastard up above him carrying his body. Akaashi clenches his fist, ready to lift it straight up and uppercut this man.

He shouldn't.

…

…

…

He does anyway.

Bokuto lets out a loud curse and drops Akaashi on the ground, yelling as he clutches his nose. Akaashi smiles only a little bit, only a little. There are whispers coming around him and he looks around, only to realize where he is now. There are dozens of people dressed like Bokuto everywhere, owls covering the sky and resting beside the people, tents laid out all across the land all circling a bonfire which Akaashi assumes is the middle of the village.

He hears them talk about him. Akaashi gets to his feet and takes a step back. He hears laughter behind him and quickly turns around, seeing warriors grinning and pointing. A hand grabs his wrist and he nearly jumps out of his skin. Bokuto's grabbing him with a very pissed off expression, a trail of blood running down his nose.

“Now that wasn't very nice,” he tells him.

Akaashi hates him. “Well neither was waking up to your face.”

Bokuto snorts, “so you can speak.”

He feels like he's in his own little world with his new mate until he starts hearing the back talk. Bokuto looks up at his family around him and frowns. He's too tired to deal with them. He's too tired to show Akaashi off and threaten to kill anyone who touches him. He's too tired for a lot of things right now, so he stalks off in the direction of his tent with his grip on Akaashi tightening.

It's a sudden jerk movement, that had Akaashi falling to the ground. Bokuto continued to drag him though despite that until he was able to get back to his feet. They leave the crowded area, Akaashi's eyes wandering all around them.

It's a land of nothing but dust and cracks on the floor. Gone is the luscious greens of the earth and the trees of the forest, the area looking more like a desert. Their tents are similar to the ones Akaashi has in his own village, symbols of birds and suns drawn all along it. Little kids run around the place, baby owls flying around them. Old men smoke pipes around a fire. Young women sing songs and play music despite the night sky being up. It sounds like the whole village is alive and up right now instead of sleeping like they should be.

Well, owls are nocturnal creatures. It shouldn't be all that surprising that the owl tribe stays up at night and sleeps during the day.

One tent stands a little higher than the others, dozens of hand prints in different covered paint decorating it with a large owl skull on the top. There are feathers covering the opening and Bokuto walks right past them all, throwing Akaashi in as soon as he's in the comfort of his own home. Akaashi lands with an oomph and growls out lightly to himself. At least he didn't land on the hard ground like last time, but he's getting tired of being dragged around.

“Shit, you really did a number. Ah,” Bokuto hisses touching his nose.

He walks over to the corner of his room and reaches for a bag, pouring water into a bowl. He tosses the bag over to Akaashi before placing his hands in the water, washing all the blood from his face. Akaashi smacks the bag away before it has the time to hit him in the face and turns away.

It's very... messy... in here. There are remains of food everywhere, leftovers and bones piled up in a corner. A bunch of hay sitting all together with a imprint in them, scattered clothes lying around everywhere, so many feathers covering the floor... is this how his people here live? Disgusting. Akaashi looks down at the blankets he's lying in and cringes away, his nose turning up. The smell in here wasn't doing any favors for the place either.

“Here, eat something.” Bokuto says tossing him some jerky.

Akaashi watches them fall in front of him on the blankets, but doesn't make the motion to pick them up. Bokuto takes a small breath and dries the water from his face off. He stands up and heads over towards him, picking up the jerky and offering it again.

“Eat it.” He orders.

Akaashi makes the motion to slap his hand away, but Bokuto catches his wrist.

“I swear to whatever God you pray to if you don't eat this. You haven't eaten anything all day, I can't have my new mate dying on me now. Eat this before I force it down your throat. Your defiance in eating is only hurting yourself; the sooner you play along the sooner this will be more fun.”

Akaashi's eyebrow twitches, “fun?”

He thought this was fun. Taking him from his village, tearing him away from his tribe, leaving his family to drag him someplace completely new, to someplace all his enemies live at, someplace where he knows no one, with his most hated enemy, and he thinks all of that is fun?

“Fuck you.” He spits out.

Bokuto stills, a curious shiver running through his entire body. He rips a piece of jerky with his teeth and chews it up in his mouth. Akaashi glares at him, hoping he'll drop death with amount of hate he feels right now.

A hand reaches out and pulls his hair back, causing the young wolf man to grunt out in pain. Bokuto takes advantage of his open mouth and presses their lips together, forcing the food inside of his mouth. Akaashi grunts again and tries moving away with no success at all. What is with the brute strength of the Taipa Nascha? He's really getting annoyed with it now. Akaashi feels his mouth watering from the taste of meat on his tongue, hears his stomach growling from the lack of food from the past day, and isn't strong enough to deny it as the jerky slips down his throat.

Bokuto pushes him down onto the blankets and chews up another piece of jerky, forcing their lips together to shove it down his throat. Akaashi doesn't like this, he doesn't like this at all. He tries lifting up his feet to shove at Bokuto's chest, but the man only pries them over and lays between his legs.

“You know, they'll be plenty of time for this later on,” Bokuto chuckles and grinds their hips together a little bit, “but I can't have you starving on me and wasting away to nothing but skin and bones. Now are you going to eat or am I going to have to force feed you everything?”

His stomach curls. He feels like throwing up. He feels his blood boiling underneath his skin. He feels- he feels... he feels way too much right now. Akaashi unwinds his body and lets his mind run free, stopping his struggles and relaxing underneath his captor. This is his life. This is his sacrifice. He shouldn't be defying him, shouldn't be fighting back, that wasn't apart of the deal. He wants to listen and obey, but he also wants to defy him will all he has. He won't allow him to break his pride, but it feels like taking anything from this man is giving up a piece of himself.

In the end Akaashi turns his head to the side and opens his mouth up. Bokuto blinks and places the rest of the jerky inside of his mouth, pushing it close. He doesn't have to move his jaw to make him chew, because Akaashi does that all on his own and swallows.

“See? Now was that so hard?” Bokuto chuckles running his fingers through his hair.

Akaashi keeps his mind blank.

“Eat some more, you already look like you're a twig.” He says getting up to grab more food.

Akaashi forces it down, forces whatever he feeds him down, and ignores how much better he feels now that he has food in his stomach. He ignores how much clearer he feels after water runs down his throat. He ignores the look on Bokuto's face now that he's eaten his full for the night.

“Well then, it's late. Although the party is going on outside, I'm sure you rather stay inside. I sure as hell know I'd like to continue that position we were in earlier.”

Don't think.

“What do you say, huh Akaashi?”

Stop thinking.

“Get over here.”

Let your mind wander someplace else. Bokuto grins, his golden eyes sparkling in the shade of the tent, his hand reaching out to grab Akaashi's leg. He pulls him down over to him and reaches out for his fur, tearing it off his body. Akaashi closes his eyes and tries to think of a better place.

If he was back at home he'd be lying down in bed with his sister in their tent.

Warm hands rip away his shirt next, pulling it off of his body making his chest exposed. Lips press themselves against the crook of his neck and lay rough kisses down him.

They'd- they'd be talking about, about, Akaashi's breath hitches and he forces himself to daydream, talking about their mother! Old stories about their mother, and their father. After that conversation ran out they'd talk about what they were going to do the next day. Magena is almost of age to start hunting with the rest of the warriors; her training is almost complete.

Akaashi wouldn't get to see when his little sister became a warrior.

Hands glide downs his ribcage, pawing at the top of his pants. They run down his thighs, hitching one of his legs around Bokuto's waist. They move even closer to each other, body pressing against body, hands roaming back up his legs, between his thighs, a hand cupping him at his crouch. Akaashi gasps out and lips connected against his own, a tongue wandering all around as the hand continues to rub up against him.

He can't- talking to sister- he can't- father, friends- he can't- warriors, hunting in the morning for food- a wave of pleasure runs throughout his body and that is when Akaashi snaps.

“Get the FUCK OFF OF ME!” He screams pushing Bokuto off with everything he has in him.

He jumps back onto his hands before landing in a crouching position, hands reaching out to grasp one of the bones in the pile. He grabs the biggest and sturdiest one, a curved shape that looks like one of the ribs to a buffalo. Bokuto gets up off the floor and holds his arms out, motioning for Akaashi to come attack him.

“Give it your best shot.”

Akaashi lets out a howl and throws the bone at Bokuto, picking up another one as his opponent moves to block it before tackling him on the floor. He straddles him and swings the bone down in a swish motion, Bokuto lifting his arm up to block it. The bone shatters upon impact and his fist shoots straight forward, nearly swiping against Akaashi's face if he hadn't leaned back at the last second.

“You know, I bet your sister would have been a much easier lay. Probably not better, but certainly easier.” Bokuto laughs at him, trying to rage the fires.

“I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Akaashi yells wrapping his arms around his neck.

Bokuto breaks his weak hold and flips them around, slamming his arms against the floor above his head and pressing his whole weight on him. Akaashi struggles and yells out in desperation, his eyes burning with fury that has shivers running down his captor's spine.

“Now, that was certainly a valiant effort.” Bokuto praises him.

Akaashi curses out and lifts his legs in the air, trying to kick him in the back of the head or chest or something.

“You really have to think though, what would you have done if you actually killed me. What would you have done when my family found me in my own tent dead and you nowhere in sight, huh?”

This leaves his prisoner paralyzed. What... what had he been thinking? The kicking and struggling stops completely and Akaashi just stares at him wide eyes.

“I-” he tries to speak, but doesn't know what he's trying to say.

“What, done already? I thought you were going to kill me. Come on, do it. I won't stop you this time. Take your best shot.”

Bokuto releases his hold and leans back a little, leaving himself completely wide open. Akaashi stares at him emotionless, the fire in his eyes completely died out. Bokuto snorts lightly to himself and then is knocked back as a fist connects with his nose again.

“That's for talking shit about my sister,” Akaashi spits out at him.

“Fuck, why is it always the nose?!” Bokuto yells out clutching at it again.

Blood isn't spilling out like last time, but that doesn't mean it hardly hurts!

“I won't accept you badmouthing my family despite this being my fate... I want to protect them. If this is helping me do that then...” Akaashi closes his eyes shut, “do to me as you will. If you go back on your word I'll kill you, but as long as you keep it I'll keep my own. I won't... I won't fight you anymore. I may be your mate, but you will never be mine. I shall always be your prisoner, and nothing more than that.”

Bokuto blinks slowly at him, finding nothing he said funny. So, that's it? That's it? He broke him that easily? He made him submit that quickly? No, no, no! Where is the fun in that! No! Just no! He doesn't want that! He wants him to fight back! He wants the fire and tension, the hate and passion! He doesn't want some submitting mate! If he wanted that he would have married someone from his village! A prisoner and nothing man- no, just-

“No.” Bokuto voices out loud.

Akaashi slowly opens his eyes, “... no?”

“No, fuck this. I don't want this, I don't want this quiet submission. I want you to beg. I want you to beg for me to fuck you. I want you to beg me to be your mate. I want you to be all mine, body, spirit, soul, heart, everything. I won't let you keep anything to yourself.” Bokuto tells him.

“I will never beg.” Akaashi growls lightly.

“See, exactly that! I want that fire! Don't submit, not like this. I want to break you. I want to break you until there's nothing left except this puddle of muck for me to have and hold. You're not this weak. You're not this pathetic. Where is the warrior I fought a few days ago?! Where is the warrior that fought me just a couple of minutes ago?! Do you honestly want me to have my way with you?”

  
Akaashi raises an eyebrow, now understanding. This man wants him, but he wants him to fight him? Is he crazy? Is he insane? How can he want two different things at the same time, it doesn't make any sense. And why is he asking what he wants? If it was up to Akaashi they would have peace right now, either peace or death for the Taipa Nascha. This man hardly cares of what he wants and desires.

“Fuck you.” Akaashi ends up spitting out, because he can't think of a way to answer that question.

“Exactly! Fuck me! And fuck you too! I want to take you down fighting, so you better not give me this horseshit of 'I'm your prisoner, do whatever you want' because that isn't the fucking reason why I chose and fell for you! I want the warrior!”

“Do you?! Do you know what you want?! Because what you're fucking telling me is that you want me to fight you off, but also fucking beg you for shit! Are you an idiot?! Because I already get that you're an arrogant asshole!”

Bokuto stared at him, seeing the fire light up in his eyes, and grinned. Now, how to keep that fire? How to keep that light?

“I'll make a deal with you Akaashi. What I want is a fight, what you want is to go back home. If you're able to escape from my clutches I'll set you free.”

Akaashi didn't make a single reaction to his words. He knew them to be lies and wouldn't allow hope to swell up in his heart.

“I'll set you free and I'll have my tribe leave your tribe alone. I'll never have them set foot in your lands and you'll never have to see me again. The same thing goes if you successfully kill me. Think of it as a game, if you escape or kill me you will save your tribe-”

“Shut up.” Akaashi growls lowly.

“Do you think I'm kidding? Because I'm not. I want this. You won't have to worry, nothing will happen to you. I'll tell my father tomorrow morning, and him as chief will force everyone to listen. I'm not lying to you Akaashi. I will never, ever lie to you.”

Akaashi lowers his eyes, “I don't believe you.”

Bokuto grins, “I don't believe you don't believe me. You're still going to try, and after that first attempt you're going to see that I keep my word. But, in this game, it would be unfair if you were the only one who got a prize. I must get a reward too for stopping you. For every time you fail, you have to get punished by me. What the punishment is? Whatever I desire and choose at the time, but no matter what you have to accept it and listen to me. You have to show me how much you hate it while you force yourself to obey. Not a bad trade, huh?”

Akaashi scoffs and turns his head away, “why ask me? It's not like I even have a choice to decide.”

“Silly Akaashi. It was your choice to come here. It was your choice to sacrifice yourself. You've been making choices all along. You have a choice. Sure, your choices have consequences, but you decided to do what you wanted to do. Not me. I've never decided your fate. I've only interfered in it.”

He's done. He's so tired and mentally drain, so mind-fucked right now speaking to this crazy insane person that he doesn't have the energy to deal with this. Akaashi says nothing at all and simply reaches for his wolf coat to drape it back over him. Bokuto's eyes never leaves him at all. He knows he's right, and that's fine that he's giving him the silent treatment again.

“Come here,” Bokuto orders patting the soft spot next to him.

Akaashi's doesn't feel like getting manhandled again tonight, so for once he listens and moves over. He expects Bokuto to grab him, which he does, and wraps his arms around him as they both lay down on the blankets.

“I know I shouldn't have to say it, but don't kill me tonight. I haven't told father the rules of our game, so if you do they won't apply.” Bokuto yawns out.

“You mean your game,” Akaashi mumbles.

“What's mine is yours mate,” he chuckles under his breath.

He runs his hands up Akaashi's spine, feeling the shiver against his bare skin. His skin is so smooth and soft, not a single scar on it he can feel. He lifts them even higher, grabbing at some of his dark hair and running his fingers through it over and over again. Amazing, so fluffy, just like Hausis' feathers. Bokuto curls up and buries his face into Akaashi's hair, nuzzling against it. Even softer than Hausis' feathers. The whole time Akaashi is just staring at this man's chest, brooding.

“Don't worry, I won't touch you inappropriately again. Not until you beg me to do it, and trust me, you will. There's no one who can resist my charms.”

Akaashi snorts out loudly making Bokuto smile into his hair.

“Good night Akaashi, sleep tight.”

All he got in response was a shove against his stomach. Yeah, this is what he wanted. A long fight, a long war, and at the end of it all, a lifetime mate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad face, I'm going back to work now so I won't be able to update as frequently than before, aw, but there's no way I'm just going to stop updating this all together since the story is pretty much completed. All I have to do is fix it up a little bit before posting up. So yeah, still going to update! Just slower now! Sorry! Hope you enjoy!

Akaashi's eyes fluttered open. It wasn't like the first time he woke up, where he thought he was back at home. He knew exactly where he was this morning, and waking up he sort of recognized the place. Bokuto's tent, and he guesses, his as well now. Still completely fifthly, even worse since the sunlight was creaking through now, but no Bokuto in sight.

Akaashi looked around the tent as he got up, making sure he wasn't hiding anywhere to try and scare him. After a second he noticed he was the only one in here and relaxed his guard. Now if he could always wake up this way. Akaashi finds his shirt torn to shreds and the strap to his coat broken... he runs a hand down his face. He'd rather die than wear his captor's clothes, so he simply drapes his coat over his shoulders like he had last night to cover himself. Akaashi grabs the bag filled with water and drinks the rest of it, finding some food as well simply lying out that was most likely for him.

So... what does he do now? Wait... for what? Him? That leaves a sour taste in Akaashi's mouth and he stands up on his own two feet, heading for the exit. He may be a prisoner, but that doesn't mean he needs his captor to walk around on his own. He moves the feathers and flaps them out of the way to look outside.

There is a group of warriors just sitting there a few feet outside of his tent huddled together. They don't look like they're there to guard him, because if they were they'd be closer to the tent, but when he opens it up all of them turn their heads and stare at him.

Akaashi stares right back and takes a step back into his tent, letting the feathers hide him again. Alright, so that was a bad idea... now what though? Sit here and wait?... That's about all he can do...

“Is this going to be the rest of my life?” Akaashi asks.

If he was back at home he'd be walking around checking up on the villagers by now. Probably having breakfast with them and his-... Akaashi has to stop thinking about that. The more he does the more it hurts and showing weakness, especially in front of this tribe, can't be allowed. He has to be strong, he has to show pride to his tribe. Even if it seems he's already lost, he needs to act like he's still in control.

Akaashi throws the feathers back open and walks out of the tent without a second glance or hesitation this time. Screw these people, they don't control him. He's the chief's son, not really, but seeming to be his mate. If anyone has a problem with him walking freely then they have another thing coming when Akaashi introduces his fist to their faces.

* * *

 

“Run that by me one more time to make sure I know how much of an idiot you are.” Eyota asks.

“Me and my new mate are playing a game, one I'm hoping you or no one else will interfere with-”

“Now just stop right there. Why are you playing any sort of games with Nadia's son? He's yours now, do whatever you want with him.”

“I know that already Father! And I'm doing that now by playing a game with him!”

“A game where if he kills you, you expect me to do nothing about it! You were just talking about going to war with this tribe and now you want me to simply let them all live after their chief's son kills you?!”

“If you really think about it father, if he's able to kill me so easily maybe I don't deserve to live and be the next chief.”

Eyota opens his mouth... but then closes it. He made a good point with that. A really good point. Eyota sighs out loudly and stares into his son's eyes. They're annoying, so confident, so determined. Nothing he will say will change his mind; this conversation is just going to go around in circles until he listens.

“You wanted him. You said you would do anything to have him. Now you're saying that if he's able to escape you're simply going to let him go? Not only that, but you're expecting our tribe to stay out of their lands forever? Now I know I taught you better than that Bokuto. Think about the people, think about our tribe. Who is more important to you? Them or your new fuck boy?! He is the only reason keeping us from killing each other!”

“Of course I hold Taipa Nascha above everything else, but Dad... you'd do anything for Mom, right?”

Eyota narrows his eyes, “this is not the same.”

“It's not, it's something completely different, but the same feelings are there. Our tribe isn't a weak one. No matter what environment, no matter what circumstances, we will survive. Think of this as an act of fate. Why are you even doubting me so much? It's not like he'll be able to get away with it, I will never let him get away from me nor will I allow anyone else to have him. If he does, by some miracle escape though... then maybe that's fate? Our fate to leave and move on, start a new life for our new generation of youngsters. Find a more suitable land for them instead of this waste barren and small scrapes of the beautiful field that Tala Mitena has.”

Eyota looks at his son and places a hand on his shoulder, “I know you're completely bull shitting me Bokuto, but that's alright. You can have your way. You won't listen to me anyway, just like I won't listen to you. If he escapes, that's on you. If you don't capture him, I personally will and cut off his legs so he can never run again. If he kills you, I'll will torture him until he's on the brink of death and then kill his entire tribe in front of his eyes and leave him there in the ashes to die.”

“Dad! What the hell?! That's not what I'm asking you to do at all!”

“I know, doesn't it feel infuriating? Now you know how I feel every time I talk to you. Son, you need to stop being a spoiled brat. It's the people before ourselves, I've trained you enough for that to be engraved in your brain. Don't let a pretty face and a good fuck fool you from what really matters.”

“You just don't get it Dad. Akaashi really matters to me.”

Eyota blinks slowly at his son's expression and frowns to himself. He doesn't like it, not one bit. It makes him look... so vulnerable.

“Do what is right for our tribe Bokuto. That's my only warning.”

“Stay the hell away from my mate Chief Eyota Opa. That's my only warning.”

Father and son stare at each other for a long time, neither of them backing down. Bokuto may be younger and more fit, but Eyota has experience on his side. He could take down his son, not easily, not at all without effort, but it could happen. He is still chief for a reason and that means he is still held above all else.

Hausis starts hooting in the distance and Bokuto turns his head again, cursing under his breath.

“Shit, I was gone too long.” He mumbles before running out of the tent.

Eyota watches him leave and sighs to himself. Where did he go wrong in raising such a knuckle headed son? He did everything a good father would do. Raised him with plenty of love, trained him to fight, gave him whatever he wanted to be happy, gave him the best life he could provide, even allowed him to have a male mate, or more like concubine in his eyes. Taipa Nascha is going to need an heir to be chief after Bokuto to continue their bloodline; his son will bear him a child one of these days before he passes. That's an argument for another time though.

For now Eyota will simply allow his son to run free and wild for a little while longer.

* * *

 

  
He's surrounded... not by people though. Akaashi could handle people, he could deal with people, but owls?! He reaches out and rubs his bandaged arm, glaring at the birds flocking to him. He sees the leader, that white owl that messed up Kanti's eye. He takes a step back and that stupid bird raises its wings and hoots at him.

Does he make a run for it? Akaashi runs about as fast as a wolf, but aren't owl's faster because they can fly? Stupid cheaters.

“Okay! I'm here everyone! You can let him go now, come on! Shoo! Shoo! Hausis, move out of the way. Stop scaring him.”

Bokuto comes walking over, shooing off the owls to fly back in the sky. Akaashi stiffens up and acts on his guard, staring at the man push owls that could easily peck his hand off. If Akaashi had done that he would have been pecked to death without a doubt.

“Trying to escape already Akaashi? Didn't really seem to get very far, huh?” Bokuto asks looking at him.

Akaashi glares, “what was I supposed to do? Wait in that God awful tent until you came back?”

“God awful, seriously? What's wrong with our home?” Bokuto grins at him.

“For starters, it stinks.”

Bokuto blinks and laughs out loudly. It's not funny, it's really not, Akaashi doesn't understand the humor in what he said at all. He turns around when his captor makes no motion to stop and starts walking away. Bokuto wipes his tears and runs to catch up to him, looping their arms together no matter how much he struggled.

“Aw, now don't leave me behind Akaashi. That's cruel.”

“Talking to you is cruel.”

“Your words wound me.”

“I wish my fists wounded you as well.”

“Trust me, they do. You aren't weak at all Akaashi; I'm not attracted to weak people.”

Akaashi looks at him and then rolls his eyes, hardly caring at all. He struggles to free his arm out of his grip as he steers them to the forest in the distance, but Bokuto plants his feet firmly on the ground once he sees them trying to leave the village.

“Let me go.” Akaashi growls.

“What for? Where are you going? The village is back there, not out there. Your home isn't out there.”

“My home is out there!” Akaashi yells at him.

Bokuto blinks, but otherwise doesn't do anything.

“Release me now. I need to...” Akaashi bites his bottom lip.

Bokuto finds the sight... he finds it... well he blushes and leans in when he seems him doing such a thing.

“What?” He asks, curious on what's making his mate do that.

“I don't need a chaperone to take a piss! Now let me go!” Akaashi yells out loudly.

Heads turn, but he ignores them and stalks off when Bokuto's arm goes limp. He nearly runs away, because he knows the minute he recovers that the idiot is going to-

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Bokuto laughs out loudly, bending over to support himself on his knees.

He hates his laugh the most in this worst. Far beyond everything else, Akaashi wants to rip his throat out so he can never laugh again. Despite yelling that at him, Bokuto still follows him into the forest. Luckily for Akaashi he's smart enough to stand away from him as he goes behind a tree and does his business. When he heads back Bokuto is staring at him with a frown on his face.

“Aren't you hot in that?”

Akaashi looks down at himself; all he's wearing is his wolf's fur and some short pants. If anything he's under dressed because his shirt is missing. He looks up at Bokuto, the same outfit he always wears, and watches as he takes his feather headdress off and runs his hand through his hair. Black with white streaks, spiking up as soon as he runs his hands through them. It's shorter than he thought of it to be, but then again Akaashi didn't even know what color hair he had because of the headdress... or at least, he doesn't remember paying attention to the color at all because he's taken it off before.

“I'm getting hot just staring at you,” he frowns before putting the feathers back on his head.

Akaashi decides that when Bokuto talks stupid, he won't respond. Maybe that will teach him to not ask idiotic questions or say anything that sounds stupid anymore. What Akaashi didn't know though is that he's used to people not responding to him and can practically have a whole conversation by himself without his friend speaking once, so he doesn't get the picture.

“Come on, I was planning to get back before you woke up to make sure you ate this morning.”

“I did,” he says quickly.

“Really? Good! Then now we can begin on our chores! You're going to have to know what do to now that you're the chief's mate. That sort of makes you like the chief's second in command!”

If he would have stayed at home he would have been the chief first in command; Akaashi decides not to say anything. Even he is getting tired of his sass right now.

“I'm not anything, nor will I be anything, other than your prisoner.”

Bokuto smiles like he's knows a secret, “that's what you think.”

Akaashi smirks back at him, “that's what I know.”

Bokuto's smile turns into a smirk as well and he grabs Akaashi's face, pulling him to press their smirking faces together. He doesn't have a strong grip at all on the other man, so he's easily able to pull away from him. Akaashi glares as he wipes his mouth off.

“What the hell was that far?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“I thought you said you wouldn't touch me until I begged?”

“And I thought you said you couldn't believe me?” Bokuto asks right back, tilting his head to the side.

He circles around Akaashi and smiles kindly, looking the man over up and down.

“Don't worry Akaashi, I haven't lied to you, nor will I ever. I told you I wouldn't touch you inappropriately, but I never agreed that I wouldn't touch you at all. What's a harmless kiss between mates?”

“Do that again and I'll rip your tongue out.” He growls.

“Aw, is that a promise Akaashi?” Bokuto laughs pinching at his cheek.

  
Akaashi's eyebrow twitches and he stares over at Bokuto with a slight smile on his face. Bokuto is frozen for a moment and doesn't react until too late when Akaashi pounces on top of him and goes for the kill.

* * *

 

“Hey Chief Bo- oh, is this the mate you choo-.... man, what the hell happened to your face?” Washio asks.

There's a large scratch mark on his cheek and Akaashi straightens his shoulder a little bit, proud of what he did, but also disappointed that he couldn't do more damage. Bokuto smiles and rubs the back of his head, having one finger scratch his cheek and then flinching because he forgot it was his messed up one.

“Let's just say my mate doesn't like it when I pull his cheeks.” He tells his friend.

“Geez, I wouldn't like that either. Hi, nice to meet you...”

Akaashi stares at the Taipa Nascha warrior and makes no motion to say anything back to him.

“Don't mind Akaashi, he likes to stare at people.” Bokuto tells him.

“Right...” Washio says slowly staring back at him, “so... what's the rule about this? Do I ignore him? Welcome him? I half expected you to bring a woman back, but you bringing him is no surprise at all. In actuality I would have been surprised if you brought a completely normal person back. Is he allowed to be without you? Or even... outside? Should you even be showing him this place right now? What does your father say about all of this?”

“Chief Eyota has no say whatsoever in anything that has to do with Akaashi. He's mine and mine alone and my word is law when it's about him,” Bokuto says fiercely before going back to his happy mood, “and no, you don't have to treat him any different than how you would treat our brothers and sisters! Akaashi is one of us now, he's part Taipa Nascha since he's my mate. Think of him as a friend, but if you touch or harm him in anyway there will be severe consequences. If you could help me spread the word on that it would be really helpful Washio, thanks.” Bokuto grins and winks at him at the end.

Washio sweats a little bit and laughs under his breath, “I understand. It's... it's nice to meet you Akaashi. I'm Washio.”

Akaashi looks at him again then looks away, turning his back on him now. He starts walking on his own back into the forest leaving the two of them behind.

“So like, you never answered, but is he allowed to do that?” Washio asks.

“Obviously if you see him trying to escape without me then stop him, but he's allowed to wander the village by himself. Father... he isn't too happy with this choice, and I don't know how the other villagers will react as well. I plan on telling them all tonight at the party, so if you could just keep an eye on him for me... that would be really wonderful.” Bokuto asks.

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you say Chief Bo. He's the one, isn't he? The person we talked about once before. He looks like he could be kind... I heard a rumor he's the other chief's son though. Is that true? And if it is, what in the world is he doing here then?” Washio asks.

“Now that, Washio, is a story for another time. I need to quickly catch up with Akaashi though before he strays too far. I'm trying to show him what I do everyday as his chores for being mate to a chief. Are you all good here?” Bokuto asks already walking away.

“Yeah, tired and hungry, but fine other than that!” Washio calls after him.

“Alright! I'll have Onaga bring you some food when he comes to switch with you! Bye Washio! Akaashi! Hold on a second!” Bokuto yells, really running now.

It was so strange. Walking through this forest of green Akaashi didn't hear a single sound. No bird calls, no bugs scattering around, no rabbits or any sort of forest creatures around. It was so quiet it was unnerving. What could have happened to have a forest as large and beautiful as this one have nothing living inside of it?

“Akaashi! Wait up! That's an order!”

Then again, if all of the Taipa Nascha were as loud as Bokuto they probably all ran away from the noises. It's completely quiet... there's not another person in sight... and Akaashi spots about six weapons he can use to kill someone with. He moves into the bushes and hides behind a tree, watching his target jog pass him without a second glance. Escape? Or kill? It could mean the end of his tribe, or it could mean the freedom of it. Bokuto told him he would tell the others of their little game, he did not believe it at all, but maybe that was the reason why he left so early without him, because he was spreading the news... or maybe Bokuto wanted him to think that so he could rage war on his family. Maybe the reason why he chose him specifically was because he knew he was the chief’s only son and wanted to cripple their tribe.

A surge of anger swells inside of Akaashi's chest. His claws dig into the tree bark as he tries to calm himself down. If that's the truth then he has to be careful, so very careful not to cause any type of trouble for his tribe. It's just so hard to not act on his emotions though, especially when his captor can bring them out so easily. Akaashi walks out from his hiding spot and closes his eyes, trying to feel any type of wind for guidance.

It's a barren place, another thing that unnerves Akaashi. No wind, no sound, an empty and lifeless forest. He's glad he doesn't live here... oh... well, he's glad he wasn't raised here. Akaashi starts moving forward, making noise in the soundless forest, following Bokuto's voice until he finally catches him looking under a log calling out his name.

“Akaashi?! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you! I was half expecting you to jump out and attack me again! That would have been so cool!” Bokuto cheers running over to him.

Akaashi just stares without a reaction.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asks tilting his head, “Akaashi? Don't tell me you're back to ignoring me. I thought we had this talk last night. Don't submit to me.”

That's impossible when so much is on the line. He can't possible fight back, especially coming to the theory that Bokuto might actually want a war. Akaashi offered his hand out like a good mate and Bokuto stared down at it before looking up at him with an angry and confused face.

“I'm going to hit you.”

He blinked and saw Bokuto's fist flying towards him. His thoughts were telling him to take it, that dodging would be disobeying him, but Akaashi's instincts as a warrior ever since the minute he could walk told him to doge it and counter attack. His body reacted on his instincts first and moved out of the way, raising his hands to grab Bokuto's outstretched arm and flips him onto the ground. Bokuto's eyes shut closed for the impact before they open wide open, a silly grin appearing on his face.

“There's my mate.”

He's purposely doing this. He's purposely trying to make him start a fight with him so he can start something, Akaashi knows he is. He doesn't know what to do right now. Akaashi is completely at a lost. He was brought here to be this man's mate to save his village, but that isn't at all how things are going down. Bokuto wants him to hate him, wants him to fight back, calls him his mate but doesn't force him to do any of his mate duties. He calls him one of their own, talks about him with a smile and happy tone in his voice all the time. He gets mad when he submits and is happy when he tries to fight. He's supposed to listen, but when the order is not to listen, does he not do it? Or does he? Nothing is right or wrong with Bokuto, everything is just all over the place. Nothing means what it should mean.

“I talked to Father this morning; he's more or less agreed to my conditions if you escape or kill me, so now is your chance if you want to try it. I warn you though, I'm a lot tougher than I seem right now.”

There it is. Does he believe in those words? Or are they just lies for him to lower his guard down? Life... life is so complicated right now. Akaashi wishes the Taipa Nascha tribe simply asked for his head instead of his hand. He would have preferred that.

“Oye, Akaashi? Earth to Akaashi? Stop ignoring me.”

“I'm not ignoring you; I'm simply thinking.” Akaashi tells him.

“Oh,” Bokuto says and rolls around on the ground, “are you thinking about me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Bokuto says again, this time in a higher tone of voice. He gets up from the ground and dusts himself off, peeking at his mate out the corner of his eyes.

He goes in for a kiss and Akaashi plans to simply let it happen, but again his instincts act up remembering the last time they kissed and he reaches out to claw at his face again.

“OW! WHAT IS WITH YOU DOING THE SAME MOVE TWICE?! FIRST MY NOSE AND NOW MY CHEEKS!” Bokuto screams covering up his new flesh wound.

Akaashi frowns and stares at his hand, blood in his fingernails. It's official. His instincts completely reject him. Everything inside of his body is telling him to hurt and kill this man. Akaashi is literally fighting against his own nature right now being this man's prisoner and keeping him alive.

Well, it's only his first day. He's sure once the days turn into months and then years his instincts, and everything else that completely rejects him, will slowly die off and he will turn in the perfect obedient mate for him. His mind will break and he'll be nothing but an empty shell. Akaashi sighs lightly to himself, wishing that day could come now. He dislikes being conscious for all of this.

“Kill me Akaashi, kill me, don't injure me! I don't like pain! Come at me with everything you got or nothing at all!” Bokuto lectures him.

For now Akaashi chooses nothing at all and hugs himself tightly. Bokuto walks over and cuffs his face with his hand, staring into his eyes. He sees a mixture of grey and green inside of them and smiles softly. He has him. He has him right now. From the minute he saw him in battle he was hypnotized by those eyes and now here they are, staring right at him, this close it's almost unbelievable. Akaashi stares at him for a minute before he looks away, turning his head so it wouldn't be in his hand anymore.

If it bothers Bokuto, he doesn't say anything about it.

“Come on, we still have seven other posts to check out and a lot of other chores to do before the party tonight.”

“Party?” Akaashi asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, for us becoming mates. Don't worry, it's not a wedding ceremony or anything yet. It's more like a celebration that I have finally chosen someone. Like a welcoming party to welcome you into our tribe.”

Akaashi opens his mouth, but quickly closes it after. All he does instead is nod his head and turn to start heading off. Bokuto frowns to himself and wonders if he needs to fight him again to get some difference. Well... he already has two battle scars. He doesn't feel like getting another one so soon, so he decides to leave his mate allow and continue on their chores for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to go out and meet his enemies, meet the warriors who have killed his friends, and be put up on display like a prize. He doesn't want to be accepted into this tribe and get washed away from his other one, no. He is Tala Mitena for life; he will never be anything else, especially Taipa Nascha.

“Come on Akaashi! Everyone is waiting for us! Take off your furs and put this on already!” Bokuto whines.

He throws at him an outfit practically matching with what he has on, the loin cloth, the bracelets and anklets, the necklace covering over his chest; nearly everything but the headdress. It's a darker color than Bokuto's though, more of a midnight blue, and the fabric feels like leather instead of cloth. He doesn't make a move, doesn't say anything either, and sighs to himself. Bokuto peeks out of the entrance of his tent, his hips bouncing left and right to the music, and then looks back at Akaashi still sitting down in a corner doing his favorite pastime, staring.

Bokuto groans and rolls his eyes as he walks back in and up to Akaashi. He picks up the anklets and grabs Akaashi's feet, putting them on one after another.

“Geez you're like a baby, first I had to feed you and now I have to dress you.”

“No, stop! I rather die than wear your outfits!” Akaashi growls at him.

“Fine then! I don't care, we just have to go now though!” Bokuto exclaims grabbing his hand.

Akaashi blinks, expecting more of an argument out of that. He tightens his fur over his shoulders and kicks that stupid anklet off of his leg as he's pulled outside. Smoke feels the sky as fire dances around the village, the villagers hooting out in glee. Bokuto drags him pass all of them until they reach the large bonfire in the middle of the village, natives wearing owl bones and masks dancing in circles around it. He saw Chief Eyota Opa sitting down laughing, a cup of something in his hands as he sang along. Those who weren't dancing where playing the instruments, music flooding in all around as they banged on drums and blew into pipes.

It almost reminded him of home. This could have been a Tala Mitena party if it wasn't for the people here. His chest feels heavier, his face completely emotionless as he tries to hide everything within. Bokuto hoots out into the air and lets go of Akaashi's hand. He can't help it, he wants to dance! He wants to sing! He goes in and joins his friends, Akaashi losing him in the surge of people. He stands in the middle of it all and... well... what can he do? Tonight was a party celebrating how Bokuto brought home Akaashi, and there his captor was completely forgetting about his prisoner. If he's always like this then it's going to be easy to escape Akaashi likes to think, but he's not suppose to think like that.

He lets his eyes wander around again and sees all the similarities between their tribes. There are families together having a good time. Friends together laughing as they smoke pipes. Little kids playing around together. It all looks so peaceful, so happy, so much fun. Completely different than the warriors Akaashi has faced against in the field of battle. He's killed so many of them... most likely killed someone's brother here. Someone's father. Someone's son. Akaashi stares down at his hands and looks up at the people, taking a step back.

No, he doesn't belong here. This wasn't apart of the deal being prisoner. How can he possible be accepted into the tribe when he's killed so many people inside of it? Of course no one would accept him. Of course everyone would hate him, and they should. Akaashi would hate any Taipa Nascha who joined his tribe, without a doubt. He'd want to get revenge on them, so why is there a party going on in his honor? No, things don't work out that way. No, he shouldn't be here. No. No. No.

Akaashi takes another step back, and then another. He keeps walking backwards before he finally turns around, planning on leaving everyone behind. He doesn't see that someone is standing right behind him though and runs straight into a body.

“Whoa there, where do you think your going?”

Akaashi looks and sees a familiar face; someone he met this morning that was on look out. He doesn't remember the name of the person at all because he was blocking out everything that happened today, but it seems like he still remembered him.

“Why are you alone? Where the hell is Bokuto? Ugh, he didn't explain this enough to me. God, I can't even remember your name either, although that hardly matters. I doubt Chief Eyota is going to allow him to keep you for long.”

What the- what did he mean by that? Keep him for long, and then what? What is going to happen to him after Chief Eyota says its been too long? Akaashi narrowed his eyes slightly, giving off a warning growl when the man reached out for him.

“Whoa there, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm simply trying to return you back to our Chief.”

“You touch me and you'll regret it.” Akaashi warns him.

The man narrows his eyes at bit, but then sighs out and raises his hands up in the air. “I got it, I got it. Not worth the trouble of getting my eyes pecked out by Bo. I'll go tell him you're here alone, that idiot. Do whatever you think won't get you in trouble.” The man says passing him by.

Akaashi's eyes follow him as he walks into the dancing group and pulls Bokuto aside, pointing a finger over at him. He sees his mate smiling and waving over before he comes back, sweat covering everywhere on his body from dancing so close to the fire.

“Aw man, I completely forgot about you Akaashi! I'm sorry! Sarukui didn't do anything to you, did he?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi shrugs at him.

“Well... I'll take that as a no. Come on, after I introduce you to the village you can join in and dance with us! I bet you're a great dancer, this is going to be so much fun!” Bokuto hoots out grabbing onto him.

This time they walk together and Chief Eyota grins up when he sees them heading his way. He clears his throat deeply and waves the music to stop, wanting everyone's attention for the announcement he has to make. Akaashi hates this. People are already staring, and Bokuto is making it blankly obvious with the arm slung around his shoulder. He doesn't move, doesn't say a thing, and simply stares down at the ground.

The speech is stupid. Talking about peace, no war, making the Taipa Nascha tribe sound like a bunch of heroes and his tribe sound like a bunch of backless idiots with their tails between their legs. It has Akaashi clenching his fists over and over again, nails digging into his skin so he doesn't speak up against him. When words of peace is spoken though... when Chief Eyota announces how this is the first step at achieving peace with the Tala Mitena tribe... people cheer. Everyone cheers and Akaashi is a little shocked. He believed they wanted war, or at least most of them. He had his suspects that he was only brought here to be an excuse for war, but this tribe sounds pleased that no more battles will rage on between tribes.

It's a relief. If people are happy about it, then that means people will listen. The next time they go hunting in his lands a battle won't start, shouldn't start now, because of him. A smile appears on Akaashi's face. He's done something to help his tribe, he's done something to protect them. His sacrifice isn't in vain.

“Everyone! I would like to introduce you all to my new mate! Residing from the Tala Mitena tribe! Son to Chief Nadia Mimiteh! Now becoming a warrior of Taipa Nascha, Akaashi!” Bokuto cheers out, raising his hand in the air.

The hoots emerge like crazy and Akaashi looks at them all. Dust gets thrown at him, Bokuto draws something on his face he knows are tribal markings, and feathers are placed in his hair as whatever sort of ritual this owl tribe does. When it's all done the party starts back at twice the speed and energy and everything takes off.

Akaashi sits down in one spot next to the Chief, Bokuto forgetting all about him again once the music started up. He raised his legs to his chest and placed his chin on top of his knees, fixing his fur falling off his shoulder.

“You know, I'm surprised you came so quietly.” Eyota said beside him.

Akaashi peeked at him out the corner of his eyes and saw the man take a long swing from his cup.

“It really makes me wonder why. Why my son chose you instead of anyone else, and why you chose to come here with him. This is not normal you know. Have you two perhaps met before?”

“His bird tried to claw my eyes out and my wolf tried to bite his arm off.” Akaashi told him.

“That makes this even curiouser then. I know it must sting to go from killing him to pleasing him like this. I bet that warrior pride of yours is burning with rage right now.”

Akaashi shrugs, “anything to keep my tribe safe.”

“Oh, I see.”

Eyota stares in his cup and tosses it to the side, reaching over to grab something to eat next. He leans back in his seat with a sigh, popping berry after berry in his mouth as he watches his people celebrate.

“My son told me about the little game you have going on.”

“You mean his little game. I have nothing at all to do with that.”

“I knew you weren't stupid, the Tala Mitena aren't a stupid tribe. So I know you know that escaping and harming anyone here, especially my son, will result in the immediate war between our tribes. We've seen your lands dozens of times, and now that we know where your village is, launching a surprise attack would be completely easy. We'd wipe them out by morning.”

“It's a good thing that I'm not stupid then. I know my status here, I know what I'm supposed to do, so you don't have to worry about a single thing other than keeping your side of the bargain and reassuring this peace you're selling to everyone. I'm a prisoner here and I would prefer to be called one and stay locked away than be forced to celebrate in these charades and be called something else.”

Eyota snorted and started laughing out loud, “you think I wanted to throw you this party? You think I wanted to welcome you into my tribe? No, this was all my son's idea. That is exactly right, you are our prisoner. Nothing but something to keep my son's bed warm at night. You hold no status, you never will. Why my son calls you his mate, the reason escapes me, but trust me in saying that is the last thing you are. He will be leader of this tribe and then his son after him. He'll grow tired of you, I know he will, and then he'll move onto a more suitable mate that can actually bare his children. And you, my dear Akaashi, will be locked away like a real prisoner, and then forgotten.”

“As long as the peace stands, I don't care what happens to me.” Akaashi whispers.

Eyota reaches his hands out and grabs his chin, forcing Akaashi to look at him.

“I can see why he chose you; you're really a looker. I'm sure someone else in this village will find you desirable; maybe that can be your new position once my son tosses you aside. It would be a waste if we don't have your seed and genes at all in our tribe; I'm sure your knowledge will provide useful for our future generations.”

Akaashi turns his head away and stands up from his spot, staring down at the chief.

“I don't take orders from you.” He growls out before stalking away.

Eyota watches him leave with a sigh on him face. He runs his hands through his hair and tugs at the ends. It's unnerving how nothing he said got under that wolf's skin. It's unnerving how he couldn't read a single thing off his face. He could have planned an attack and Eyota wouldn't have even been aware until he moved for the kill. The Tala Mitena tribe are a scary bunch, and having someone who was going to lead that pack living alongside them? It's even scarier than facing them. That one boy could destroy his tribe from the inside... his son will be able to handle him though. He's see the way Bokuto is, knows how strong of a warrior he is. He'll break that boy soon enough and when the years pass and he's nothing but a puppet, Eyota will think back on this day and laugh to himself.

Akaashi somehow finds his way back to Bokuto's tent and storms in there. He rips off all the feathers in his hair, washing his face completely dry from the paintings and dust until the water turns black. His heart is racing inside of his chest right now. He's angry, he's so mad, and he can't do anything. He can't do anything!

“AHHHHHHH!” He screams at the top of his lungs pulling at his hair.

This was supposed to be easy. Become a prisoner, save his people. That simple. People weren't supposed to think of ways to fight each other again. Peace wasn't supposed to be a lie. Akaashi wasn't supposed to be a prisoner to anyone but Bokuto. He runs his hands down his face and walks over to the blankets, curling himself in a tight ball with them.

He misses his sister.

He's happy he's here instead of her though. If Magena was here right now in his shoes... Akaashi doesn't even want to think what would be happening to her in this situation.

Bokuto doesn't notice he's missing until hours later; his heart races inside of his chest in fear that he may have run away, but finally relaxes when he spots a figure in his bed. Ignoring the party that was surely going to continue on without them until the crack of dawn, Bokuto goes to join his mate by his side and reaches out to wipe the tears away from his cheeks.

“Akaashi,” he whispers out lightly rubbing his head.

The boy doesn't stop crying in his sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Bokuto's eyes flash open when he wakes up. His head feels like its splitting apart, a definite sign that he drank to much. A groan escapes from his lips and Akaashi looks over at him, seeing him roll around on the blankets in pain. Good, he thinks to himself taking his bandages off his arm.

The wounds have finally closed up, leaving nothing but scabs from the wound he received from that damn owl. Akaashi pours out the dirty water onto the ground outside before pouring in cleaner one in the same bowl, using a damp cloth to clean his wound. Bokuto looks over at him, half curious about what he's doing right now. He rolls over to his pile of junk and searches through everything before he finally finds what he's looking for.

“Here, use this.” He says offering it out once he rolls to Akaashi's side.

Arms wrap around his waist and he holds out a small leather pouch, something strong and medicinal coming out of it. Akaashi's nose turns up from the scent burning his nostrils, but takes it from his hands. He's curious, after all, what type of medicine this tribe has. He opens up the pouch and dips a finger in, sticky substance sticking to his finger, a greenish blue color, with specks of herbs still inside of it.

“It helps with wounds; it'll make them heal faster.” Bokuto mumbles against his hip.

Akaashi ignores his hot breath against his skin and decides to try it out, rubbing the ointment on his scabs. Bokuto scratches at his arm and rips the bandages off as well, lifting it up to Akaashi's face.

“My turn, my turn!” He cheers.

His wounds are much larger, Kanti's fangs really sinking into his flesh. A perfect outline of his fangs are on Bokuto's arm, still puffy and red despite the days passing by. Akaashi slaps some on his wounds, smiling lightly to himself when Bokuto flinches and yelps in pain, before rubbing it in.

“This stuff works wonders, but I hate using it because of the smell. I don't mind it so much now that you're applying it to me though,” he chuckles placing a kiss on the side of Akaashi's hip.

“Stop that,” Akaashi frowns squirming in his arms.

“What? This?” Bokuto chuckles and does it again.

Akaashi grabs a handful of ointment and shoves it in Bokuto's face, laughing when he sees him back off and wipe it off.

“Dude! That got in my tongue!” Bokuto yells wiping his tongue off.

He grabs water and downs it all, gargling to spit the taste out. He's ready to payback Akaashi for doing such a thing to him, but pauses when he sees him laughing. It's not loud or really noticeable, but that doesn't mean it isn't there. His laugh is light, soft, his shoulders shaking as he tries to hide it but fails. It's a nice sound, pretty, sweet... beautiful. Bokuto blinks and smiles lightly to himself, wanting to see that laughing face. When he gets up to go look at it though, the laughter disappears and an emotionless expression meets him instead.

“Why'd you stop?” Bokuto asked him.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, “why did I stop shoving this in your face?”

“No you idiot, laughing. Why'd you stop? I want to hear it again.” Bokuto tells him.

Akaashi blinks and shrugs, “it stopped being funny.”

“What's funny to you then? What makes you laugh? I really want to hear it again.” Bokuto pouts looking at him.

Akaashi looks down at his hands and shrugs. That's all the answer he gives him. What makes him laugh? His family, his friends. His sister trying to do something perfectly, but messes up because she's trying too hard. Kanti doing the simplest of things, either hunting after butterflies or chasing his tail around. Really, it's little things that make Akaashi laugh and smile, but here... nothing makes him feel that way.

A glint appears in Bokuto's eyes that Akaashi doesn't like at all. He leans back a little away from his face, but he should have moved away completely because Bokuto's hands shoot out and grip his waist.

“Tickle attack!” He grins digging his fingers into his skin.

Akaashi flinches. He gasps, trying to breathe in air, before a loud exhale of laughs escapes from his mouth. He starts laughing, trying to push him away and shield his ribs from this torture, but laughs too much to do so. He can't breathe, he can't breathe at all, and it doesn't stop. Bokuto smiles brightly seeing his mate squirm underneath him and joins him in his laughter. He doesn't stop until he's sure that Akaashi is one laugh away from dying, and rests his fingers against his hips. Akaashi has an arm covering his eyes, his chest rapidly moving up and down as he finally tries to catch his breath.

“You really have a nice laugh; you should do it more often.”

Akaashi moves his arm away to glare up at Bokuto and growl, “if you ever do that to me again I'm kicking your teeth in.”

“Aw, if you do that then you'll have to chew up all my meals and feed it to me. Hmm, I don't think I'd mind that so much. That would be a nice life to live,” Bokuto sighs lying down on his chest.

His head moves up and down along with Akaashi's breathing, the two of them lying lazily there for a while.

“Hey Akaashi, why did you leave our party last night?”

He doesn't say anything.

“You're allowed to talk to me, you know. And feel free to tell me the truth since that's all I ever do for you as well. Mates aren't supposed to lie to each other.”

“Why did you throw a party for me if I'm your prisoner?” Akaashi asks.

“Prisoner? What? Akaashi, no, you're my mate. You're mine, and last night I wanted to show everyone that you were mine and celebrate me getting you. It was a party for us getting together and taking the first step of peace between our tribes, not a party celebrating how we captured a Tala Mitena.”

“It was a stupid idea and your Chief thought so as well. He understands I'm a prisoner, he-...” Akaashi closes his mouth.

“He what Akaashi? I know Father didn't like me choosing you, but he didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Well, he did threaten him a little, and told him his future, and ordered him around a bit, things that should have had Akaashi killing him for.

“Akaashi, answer me.”

“I'm not your mate; I'm your prisoner.”

“You're whatever the hell I want you to be! What did my father say to you Akaashi?! Tell me before I get angry!”

It already sounds like he is angry though. Akaashi sighs out to himself and runs a hand through his hair. If he doesn't say anything Bokuto will probably have a really loud fit, and if he does tell him what happened he'll still have a fit about his father... it'll probably won't be as loud though.

“Our little game; he warned me that if anything happened to you he'll kill my tribe. He also agreed with me on being a prisoner and didn't see me as your mate... he also said that when you got tired of me he'd find a suitable place to lock me away; either that or have someone else use me. He wasn't the only one, someone else told me that you'd grow tired again as well. I didn't know what I was expecting when I came here with you, but it wasn't this. I can tell you that much.” Akaashi confesses.

He means that in a good and bad way though. The way he's been treated, not really like a prisoner of war or hostage, but more like a pet... kind of like a person. He's been given freedom, and he's been respected of his privacy and boundaries, and that doesn't make any sense. It's only going to be that much harder to deal with when his life turns upside down. When Bokuto does toss him away to find a suitable partner to birth his child. When he actually does get locked away, used, abused, shun from the light.

“What the fucking fuck?! He has no right to talk to you that way! He has no fucking right at all to anything that deals with you!” Bokuto yells out in anger.

He stands up and starts pacing around his room, kicking things out of his way and throwing his hands up dramatically in the air. Akaashi watches with a raised eyebrow; is he seriously acting like a little kid right now?

“What the fuck does he know?! Nothing! Fuck him! He doesn't know shit about you and he doesn't know shit about me! Or doesn't care a flying fuck about anything that I think or care for! Ugh, I'm going to slug him. The next time I see him I'm going to fucking slug him! You aren't allowed anywhere near him Akaashi! You aren't even allowed to be seen by him! If he ever says anything like that to you again or even tries to boss you around you come straight to me! Is that understood?!”

Akaashi rather have it that way. He never wants to see that chief again or deal with anything he has to say to him. Bokuto growls out in frustration again and waves his hands in the air furiously before walking back to Akaashi, sitting down in front of him. He reaches for his hands and pulls him up into a sitting position, holding onto him tightly.

“Akaashi, I know this is hard to believe because of how I tore you away from your family and I'm keeping you here against your will, but I care about you. A lot. I wanted you, which is why you're here now. I know it's a lot, but you will get use to this place, and you will get used to me. Hopefully not too soon because I still want us to fight some more, but I know your feelings will change one day. I swear to you that as long as I'm around nothing is ever going to happen to you Akaashi. I'm never going to get rid of you and I'm never going to toss you aside. Owls are kind of like wolves you know, once we find someone we want to be mates with we mate for life. I don't care if no one in this entire village accepts it, but you're my mate Akaashi and you're the only one I'm ever going to have until the day I die.”

Is he-... Akaashi blinks. Is he being serious about that? How much of what he said was a lie? And how much of it was the truth? Wants him, he wanted him, no, Bokuto desired him. Bokuto lusted after him, which is why he's here now. Which is why he was nearly attacked the first night he came here. There were no special feelings about that, none at all. These promises he's making, why would he even make them? He's nothing here but a prisoner. What he thinks, what he says, none of it matters. He has no freedom at all, so why is he being talked to like he does?

“Why?”

“Why?” Bokuto repeats tilting his head to the side.

Akaashi nods his own head. He wants to know, he wants to understand. He needs to. Why is he doing this to him right now? What is he expecting from him to say? For him to think? To believe?

“I just told you why Akaashi, because you're my mate.”

That isn't an answer he can accept. Bokuto reaches out for his head and pulls him in, pressing their foreheads together as they awkwardly sit in front of each other. He's expecting a kiss, but none comes. Instead Bokuto releases him and gets up, taking a sniff underneath his armpits.

“I don't feel like dealing with people today; screw my chores. What do you feel like doing Akaashi?” Bokuto asks turning around to him.

Akaashi... doesn't really have an answer to that. He doesn't want to deal with people either, so maybe stay inside all day? But if they do that then Akaashi will be trapped here all day with this imbecile and who knows what will happen then.

“Come on, I know there's something you want to do. Anything you're curious about? Any places you want to see? The outskirts of the village? What lies beyond the forest? We have a waterfall up the cliffs in the back that are real fun to jump off of. Only three people have died doing so.” Bokuto tells him.

Jumping off a waterfall sounds insane... but swimming around in water. Akaashi can't remember the last time he had a bath, but he can surely smell it on him. Not to mention his clothes as well, or at least what's left of them.

“I need a bath.” He finally says.

“A bath? Ugh, now that you mention it I think I need one as well. That's perfect! I know just the place too, it's a bit of a distance though so we're going to have to ride by horse. Hausis could come with us as well and you two can make up for trying to kill each other! Ah! I'm so smart!” Bokuto grins.

Akaashi frowned lightly. Hausis? Is that his owl's name?

“Hausis?” Akaashi asks, just to clarify.

“Yeah, Hausis, my partner owl.”

Akaashi's eyebrows furrow together, “why did you name your owl old woman?”

“Because Hausis sounds like an old woman whenever she hoots at me, making me do this, reminding me to do that. She's basically my old woman, the only woman I'll care for more than you Akaashi.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes at that statement and stands up. There's nothing he can gather to wash in the river since he's wearing everything he has right now... is that it? For the rest of his years, this very outfit forever... he needs new clothes... he's going to have to take Bokuto's clothes... he almost rather walk around naked, but he knows that idiot would like that even better. Does he just take from that dirty pile of clothes though? Or does he ask for something, hopefully something new.

Bokuto walks around his tent picking up stray clothes around him, tossing them all in a pile in the middle of the room. He comes across Akaashi's torn to shreds shirt and chuckles lightly before frowning.

“Oh... that's all you have, huh? We're going to have to do something about that.” He asks tossing it away.

He picks up one of his pants up off the ground and holds it up to Akaashi's waist, frowning to himself. He shakes his head and balls them up, throwing it back in the pile.

“Too big, you're more Komi's size. Ugh, well at least he hasn't pissed me off recently.” He mumbles to himself.

He grabs the edges of the blanket and hoists it on his back, tying the edges into a knot so it would make a bag and keep all his clothes in. Akaashi looks around the place now and nodded his head a bit. Much better, now there is only old food stinking and dirtying up the place.

“Well, come on then Akaashi. We have to make a quick stop to Komi's before we can go wash up. Don't worry though, you'll like Komi. He's real nice, has a kind face, he's wife is the scary one, but that's only because she has a baby on the way.” Bokuto says leading the way out.

He brings his fingers to his lips and whistles out into the air, calling Hausis to come to his side. Akaashi sticks by his side this time they venture outside. He doesn't know if Bokuto is a liar or not, but he rather take the chance of believing that he'd protect him. At least until he got himself a decent weapon to protect himself with... more likely allowed to have a weapon.

Heads turn when they walk through the village, but no one goes out of their way to see them. Akaashi looks back and sees the warriors staring at him and some of the village women smiling kindly. Once they start pointing and whispering he stops staring at them and instead stares at the back of Bokuto's head. He's not wearing his headdress right now, so he can see his hair freely right now. That weird gray, silver, black, enchanted hair there. It's not common in his village, and it doesn't even look common in Bokuto's village as well. His father is the only one who shares his mixture.

“Komi! Oye! Komi! Anyone home?!” Bokuto announces his presence outside of a tent.

It's smaller than his tent; a family is supposed to live in there? Akaashi narrows his eyes in confusion and curiosity until a woman comes waddling out. She's much shorter than he is, a bit hunched over with an arm protectively around her belly. Her dark brown hair are in two braids running down her chest, beads covering the bottom. There were a few native markings on the side of her cheek, brown eyes looking over to the side up at Bokuto.

“Bo, nice seeing you. I'm sorry to say Komi isn't here right now. He had guard duty for the night. Is there something I can help you with though? Oh! Please excuse me, I didn't mean to be rude to your mate. Hello there, my name is Huwaka. It's a pleasure meeting you.” Huwaka says bowing lightly to him.

“Hello, I'm Akaashi. Nice to meet you too.” Akaashi says nodding his head.

“Whaaaaaat?!” Bokuto gasps next to them.

Akaashi looks over and Huwaka jumps up a bit, straightening her posture.

“What is it? What's wrong?” She asks in a panicked voice.

“You're the first person Akaashi has ever introduced himself too, me included. It was a shock. What's that about Akaashi? Did you fall for her pretty face? She's mated you know.” Bokuto pouts and frowns at him.

“Aw Bokuto, stop that. His parents probably raised him to be kind to ladies, that's all. Unlike you Mr. I'm Rude To Everyone. I hope some of your manners can rub up on this old fool.” Huwaka giggles into her hand.

Akaashi smiles while Bokuto throws a tiny fit, stomping his foot on the ground.

“Now now Bokuto, we're only teasing. Stop throwing a temper tantrum and tell me what's wrong, unless you only came to visit Komi.”

“No, no, you can help me as well. You see here, my mate doesn't have any clothes to wear and my clothes fit him just a tad to big. Komi is more his size.”

“Oh, why didn't you say so? Hmm, you're right about that. I have some clothes that will fit him nicely. Come on in Akaashi, I'll give you a few things Komi won't mind. We'll be right back Bokuto, you can stay out here.” Huwaka says holding the tent open for him.

Akaashi looks at Bokuto's dejected face before walking in, a soft smell of herbs tickling his nose. Everything is set up so nice and neatly inside of here, Huwaka waddling around as she heads towards the nicely folded clothes. She tries to bend down, but has trouble because of her belly. Akaashi is immediately by her side bending down for her.

“Where is it? I'll help.” He offers.

“Aren't you a sweetie, definitely a keeper. If you could just move those aside a bit. Yup, hmm... you can take that one, and that one, oh- definitely that one, I hate it when he wears that. No, not that, oh he'd kill me if I gave you that... and that... go ahead and take that.” She tells him.

A couple of minutes later Akaashi has a pile of clothes all for him. Huwaka rubs her chin as she stares at them, really only a couple of outfits to last him.

“I'll have to tell the girls to help me stitch you up some new outfits; I can't believe you didn't bring anything with you for the journey. How have you been surviving Akaashi?” Huwaka frowns at him.

He has a feeling that he shouldn't tell her about how he was dragged away from his home. That would be... not wise to tell such a nice women.

“Everything... simply happened so fast.”

“Oh I bet it did, I hope you're finally settling in on your feet though. Such a handsome young man, no wonder our chief fell for you. I would have too after seeing those beautiful eyes.” Huwaka says cupping his cheek.

Akaashi blushes from the compliment making her giggle out loudly in the tent.

“You're so adorable!” She gushes over him, “when I introduce you to the other women they're just going to eat you up!”

“He's taken!” Bokuto yells out loudly from outside.

“Boo, I forgot how jealous he can get. Well, we better not keep your mate waiting. You can come and visit me anytime Akaashi when you need a break from that big meat head. It's become harder and harder for me to move with this belly here, so guests are always welcome.”

“Thank you Huwaka. You're... you're very nice.” Akaashi tells her.

Huwaka blinks before smiling, “thank you.”

“Are you guys done in here yet? It doesn't take that long to pick out some clothes. Hausis and I are getting inpatient.” Bokuto says sticking his head in.

Hausis sticks her head in too and hoots out. Akaashi nods at Huwaka as he passes by her, thanking her again for her kindness. Bokuto wraps a free arm around Akaashi and glares a bit, Hausis raising her wings when she sees her partner on edge.

“Calm down Bokuto, you have him again, you have him. I'll see you around Akaashi, take care of him Bokuto or else you have another thing coming.” Huwaka glares right back at him.

“Yes Huwaka, I know better than to enrage a pregnant woman. Thanks for the clothes, I owe you guys one.”

Hausis flies off her partner's shoulders when Bokuto drags Akaashi away, getting them on their way again. They head to the cages where the horses are, Bokuto sighing out in relief when he packs all their things on it. He pulls the horse out and offers Akaashi a hand to help him get on since he sure as hell isn't allowed to have one on his own.

Akaashi opens his mouth to complain, but then closes it and sighs. He jumps up on it on his own and Bokuto chuckles as he jumps on after, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“I was waiting for the argument.” Bokuto says in his ear.

“Whatever,” Akaashi says.

He hopes this ride is a quick one; he doesn't know how long he can this ride getting pressed so closely up against him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I can't remember the last time I updated, sorry! I've been in a Haikyuu phase though like seriously, it's so crazy I've just been writing and reading and watching and I'm so excited about the new season that's coming out soon! Anyway here is my newest chapter! Last chapter I got this really nice comment and I would just like to thank that person. I love reading super long comments knowing what the person is thinking, what they love, and what they laugh at in my story. Especially what they laugh at, because while I'm writing it I'm thinking is this funny? And when you guys tell me yeah that just makes me smile. Okay, good bye now.

Akaashi dips his hands into the water and cups it, staring at the clear liquid in his hands. He's never seen water this sparkling before... it's beautiful. He can practically see the stones lying on the bottom and the fish swimming around in it. The rivers and lakes near his home aren't this clear, not filled with this much life... he almost feels bad that he's about to wash up in it.

Bokuto cheers out as he throws his clothes off piece by piece and then jumps in butt naked, splashing water everywhere. He dives down in and swims around before resurfacing, spitting out water and waving over at Akaashi.

“What are you doing Akaashi?! Come on in! The water feels great!” Bokuto says swimming past him.

Akaashi stares down at the large pile of clothes they have beside him and then stares back at Bokuto swimming and playing around.

“What about all the clothes?” He asks.

“They'll be there after we're done playing! All we have to do is dump them in and toss them out.” Bokuto calls out.

… but that doesn't wash it. Akaashi takes a small breath and sighs out, getting up to drag all of the clothes near the river. It seems that being his prisoner also means being his servant since his captor isn't capable of doing any type of cleaning. He grabs the first piece of clothing and soaks it underneath the water, watching it try to slip away down stream.

One hour passes before he's finally finished with everything and has them hanging up on strings to dry by the sun. Bokuto had given up on trying to drag him in, and got extremely scolded when he did almost drag him under water by his foot, and was directing his time in trying to catch fish instead. Akaashi leaned up and wiped the sweat off his forehead; he had long abandoned his furs, but it was still burning up right now. Finally though he gets to wash away all that sweat and hard work.

He kicks off his shoes and places them neatly together before walking in waist deep into the river. The water makes him shiver a little, but it's nothing he won't get used to. He pulls his pants off next and soaks them in the waters to clean them, standing up tall to toss it on the string to dry as well. Once the last bit of clothing is up Akaashi falls back and dives into the water, letting it soak him clean. He opens his eyes and reaches out for the rocks on the bottom, spinning them around seeing it sparkle like rainbows underneath the water.

It's amazing. This has to be the most interesting sight he's seen since he's got here, the most nature filled place with life spreading all around. Akaashi resurfaces and smiles as he looks up, seeing trees and branches shake above with the bright blue sky background. He didn't have this sight back at his home. They had trees, and rivers, and birds, and the sky as well, but for some reason this looks... completely different. Even the winds feel different, ruffling up his hair, brushing against his skin. It's an entire new experience right now, his first good experience.

Akaashi blinks hearing nature, but also silence. Where was Bokuto? He turns around and looks, planning to see him drowning or something, but instead finds him simply standing in the waters staring over at him with a bright red face and his jaw a little slacked. Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him and Bokuto's face slowly sinks under water, bubbles surfacing up where he was. The man only gets stranger and stranger with each passing day. He knows Huwaka hoped that his manners would rub off on him, but Akaashi hopes that his strangeness wouldn't rub off on him.

The next time Bokuto pops out he looks his normal self again, his eyes completely on him glowing a bright golden color. Akaashi stares at him then over to the edge, knowing he planned on catching fish but didn't see any there.

“No fish?” He asks.

“Wha-?” Bokuto mumbles.

“Fish. Weren't you going to catch some for us?”

“Oh... right.” Bokuto says.

Akaashi raises his eyebrow again, but doesn't say anything. He swims over to the edge and gets out of the water, hating the wind at this moment for making him cold. He strolls over to the forest to look for some pointy sticks, finding a couple before strolling back into the river and tossing one to Bokuto. His captor drops it in the water and curses to himself, diving down to get it back.

Akaashi waits for a school to come swimming by him before he stabs it in, blood spreading around the water as he lifts it up and tosses the fish out of water. Bokuto watches with awe and stares at the stick in his hand, trying to do the same. It fails completely and he growls, stabbing into the water over and over again. Akaashi tosses his fourth fish on land and walks over to him, reaching for his hand to fix his grip.

“Work with the current, if you stab around aimlessly you'll scare them. Wait for that perfect moment before trying.”

“Oh... right. I'll give it a shot,” he narrows his eyes in complete concentration.

Giving it a shot to Bokuto though meant still doing it his own way before catching one as a lucky shot. He grinned and looked to show Akaashi, but no longer found him in the water. He spotted him on the land with his fur over his waist, trying to start up a fire already.

“Show off,” Bokuto mumbles adding to the pile Akaashi caught by himself.

He pulls some pants off the string to put on, ignoring how they were still damp a little, and joins Akaashi by the fire to warm himself up. He lets out a long whistle for Hausis to come out of whatever hiding spot she's resting at, and seconds later she flies down to join them by the fire.

“There, there girl. I'm hoping we all can move on from killing each other like before. Akaashi is a friend now, not enemy.”

Hausis hoots and turns her head the other way, Akaashi blinking as he stares at the two of them.

“You can understand her, right? Communicate with her? Like my tribe can with wolves?”

“Yeah, more or less. I mean, to be honest I don't know everything she says all the time. It's more like feelings than words, a certain trust built between us. Hausis here doesn't need to listen to orders; she immediately knows what to do when she sees the situation we're in. Isn't that right girl?” Bokuto coos stroking her feathers.

Hausis hoots and jumps a little closer to her partner, letting his hands run over her. Akaashi has to admit, when they aren't in killing mode, they can be pretty cute.

“Can she eat fish?”

“Yeah, Hausis eats practically anything.”

Akaashi picks up a stick near the fire with a fish on it and tosses it over to her as an offering. Hausis looks over at him and hoots before pecking at the meat.

“Aw, she likes you now. The fastest way to any owl's heart is through their stomach, mine included.”

“Our wolves aren't like that. We're raised with them by birth so they'll learn our scents and welcome us into their packs. An outsider could never just walk into our tribe and befriend a wolf. They aren't that open.” Akaashi says.

“Aw, does that mean the next time I meet that white wolf of yours he's going to kill me?” Bokuto asks with a grin.

Akaashi spins the fish around in the fire, “probably.”

“I just want you to know that if that happens, and your wolf fails, that still counts as an attempt and I get to give you a punishment. By the way, how have those attempts been? Are you coming up with any good ones?”

Akaashi looks up at him, “are you asking me if I've come up with any plans to kill you?”

“Yup, that or escape. You haven't tried to at all and that's extremely disappointing. Where's the fun in that?”

“This situation we're in isn't fun.” Akaashi growls out.

“But it could be if you let it be; it all depends on how you see it.”

“It all depends on how you see it, huh? Then try seeing it in my shoes. Try seeing yourself being torn away from your family, from everyone you love, in order to become a prisoner to a tribe who has slaughtered countless of your friends! See yourself completely alone without knowing a single soul, without being able to seek comfort in a single soul, and then imagine yourself trying to be strong because you know one small mistake you make will result in the slaughter of your entire tribe! And finally, try to see your captor calling all of that a game and asking why haven't you tried to let your family die yet?! Huh?! Huh?!” Akaashi yells out at him.

Bokuto blinks as he stares long and hard at him, waving a hand in front of Hausis when she spreads her wings out ready to attack him.

“It's... it's not like that.”

“Well for me it is. For me it feels exactly like that, so I'd be happy if you stop calling the extinction of my tribe a game and calling this situation we're in fun, because that's the last thing this is.”

“I already told you it isn't like that. I swore to you that if you escaped or killed me no harm would come to you or your tribe.”

“Well your father said something else.”

“My father has absolutely nothing to do with this! Or you!”

“Who's in charge of the tribe? If I kill you, who will be there to stop your father from taking revenge? You can't honestly be this stupid.”

Bokuto stares at him before leaping over the fire, tackling him on the ground. Akaashi had enough self restraint this time around to control his anger and instincts, staying still and closing his eyes as he waited for the hits.

“Fight back!”

Akaashi did nothing.

“Fight me back right now!”

He got a punch to the face and a small groan escaped his lips. He turned his head and opened his eyes, seeing split vision for a second. Nothing happened though.

“It isn't like that Akaashi! That isn't how this is supposed to go at all! This isn't how you're supposed to act at all!”

“How else would a prisoner with their entire village hanging on their shoulder's act?!” Akaashi asks,” because I sure as hell don't know!”

“Be prideful! Stand up for yourself! Defend yourself! Show me that defiance the first day when you refused anything from me! Show me that fire when you shoved me off for advancing on you!”

“And then what?! Fight and then what?! Win?! Lose?! The result is still the same! I'm stuck here for the rest of my life! You don't seem to get that! I'm here! I'm here forever! Not home, not with my father, not with my sister! I'm going to miss her becoming a warrior! I'm going to miss my father passing away! I'm going to miss Kanti's heating period and see his pups! I'm going miss-” Akaashi's breath hitched and he bit his bottom lip.

No, no, no! He swore, he swore he would be strong. He swore he would never cry, that is the ultimate sign of weakness.

“I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!” Akaashi yells out so loudly that his voice breaks, “and that's the worst part of being stuck here.”

Bokuto goes limp and leans up off him, Akaashi running into the river and jumping straight in. He doesn't resurface until he knows his face is back to being emotionless, walking back to the fire and picking up a fish. The two of them eat in silence, the tension still thick in the air. It's silent while they collect the clothes after they dry, and when they pack them away, and part way when they ride back to the village.

“I'm sorry.” Bokuto mumbles to him.

Akaashi doesn't say anything. It's the only thing said between the two of them for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Akaashi jumps awake. He leans up from out of his spot and turns his head around, listening to the wind. It takes a second, but he hears it. A howl. A long howl breaking through the air. He immediately gets out of bed and runs to the sound, a leg trips him though making him fall face first right on the ground.

“Hgn, Akaashi? What's up?” Bokuto moans rubbing his eyes.

Akaashi growls and kicks his legs away before running out of the tent, successfully this time. He ignores Bokuto calling his name and runs through the village, looking around as he listens out for the howl again. It's the early morning of dawn, the time everyone should be waking up to start on their chores. Akaashi hardly sees anyone in sight though.

A howl splits through the morning again and Akaashi is running so fast his lungs start burning. He lets out a howl back, answering the call, and continues to run until he starts to see it. Warriors jogging ahead of him, a crowd in front of him, a blur of white flashing through them all.

“KANTI!” Akaashi yells out.

Kanti's ears twitch and he jumps over a warrior, landing on his back and kicking off of him. He lands on the ground and quickly dodges two more bodies leaping towards him, clawing at the hand that grabs him by his tail and snapping at the net that flies towards him. His fangs rip through it and he takes off running to Akaashi, seeing his partner right in front of him. Kanti runs straight for him and rubs himself all over his legs before getting into an attacking position, ready to fight off the warriors and take his best friend home with him.

Akaashi can't handle not being able to have a touching reunion though with the wolf that helped raised him since he was a child and falls down to his knees, wrapping his arms around him.

“Kanti,” he nearly cries out, burying his face into his fur.

“Get the wolf!”

“Kill it!”

“Hurry! Sent news to the guards to see if anymore are coming to attack us!”

Akaashi's eyes widen and he looks up, staring at the warriors heading towards him with evil glints in his eyes. He curses and holds onto Kanti tightly, glaring at them all while his partner barks out.

“Run away Kanti! Quickly, before they surround and kill you!” Akaashi orders him.

Kanti looks at him and growls.

“I made my choice, this is my home now. You're supposed to be protecting my sister, not me. You have to leave.” Akaashi growls back pushing him away.

Kanti bites at his hand.

“I don't care! If you stay here they'll kill you!”

Kanti whimpers.

“I can't Kanti, I can't go with you. You know I can't. Why, why did you come here? Why did you come back for me?”

Kanti licks his cheek and Akaashi frowns. Because he loves him. Akaashi loves Kanti just as much and stands up on his feet, fixing his position to a fighting pose. He wasn't going to let Kanti get caught and killed. He doesn't care what it takes, even at the stake of his own life, he is going to make sure his brother makes it out of here alive.

“Get it!”

Akaashi lifted his leg in the air, ready to kick the first warrior that came charging at him.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!”

The entire crowd froze. Akaashi glanced behind his back and saw him heading over. Bokuto was staggering on his feet, but started getting the hang of it by the time he reached them. He looked pissed, but most of all tired. Kanti growled as he approached and Akaashi knelt back down and hugged his jaw close, telling him to shush. Bokuto spared them a glance as he walked passed and headed towards the other warriors.

“Chief Bokuto, that wolf-”

“I don't care about that wolf! What in the hell were you all going to do to my mate?!” Bokuto yells out.

The warriors all stay quiet.

“ANSWER ME!”

“He was protecting the wolf!”

“I don't care if he was protecting a mountain lion! You do not have the authority to lay a single finger on him! You have no right to do anything to him! I should kill you all for even thinking about it!” Bokuto screams, spit coming from out of his mouth.

Akaashi's eyes widen slightly. He looks like an alpha wolf, growling out at all his betas to fall in line, and all his warriors looked like wolves with their tail between their legs bowing down to him.

“GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I ACTUALLY CHANGE MY MIND AND DO IT!”

The area clears out and soon it's only Akaashi, Kanti, and Bokuto left here. His captor takes a deep breath and sighs out, running both his hands over through his hair as he turns back to stare at them. Kanti breaks free from Akaashi's grip and jumps in front of him, letting out warning growls, daring him to come closer to rip his arm off this time.

“This is too early in the morning to be starting any trouble Akaashi,” Bokuto groans.

“I wasn't expecting him to come,” Akaashi answers back, an apology almost on his lips.

He actually... feels bad right now, which he shouldn't be feeling at all towards this man! After everything he's done to him, after everything he's been through, he shouldn't be apologizing for anything! He should be apologizing for ruining his life!... he did... but an apology doesn't make it any better!

Akaashi tugs at Kanti's tail and pulls him around, cuffing his face in his hands.

“Go back home Kanti, I'm serious. That's an order.”

Kanti barks at him.

“I know, I know we're supposed to have each others backs until we die, but you can't stay here. All that changed Kanti. You have to go back home, please.” Akaashi begs him.

Bokuto blinks, “he doesn't have to go back.”

Akaashi flinches and looks up at him, “what?”

“Your wolf, Kanti was it? He can stay.”

Kanti looks at him curiously as well and Akaashi wraps his arms protectively around his body.

“Why?” He asks.

Bokuto frowns and looks down at the ground, “I want you to have someone you can talk with, someone you know that you can talk to freely since you don't like this place enough to talk to any of your new family here. I don't mind, I'll make father allow it, as long as you promise you can control him. I don't want him running around killing people and snapping at others, especially me. Keep him tamed as he is right now and there shouldn't be a problem.”

Akaashi's eyes widen, not believing what he's saying right now. Kanti barks a couple of times at Bokuto before turning back to Akaashi, pressing his nose against his cheek.

“No Kanti, I can't. I can't keep you trapped here like me. You deserve to be free.”

Kanti whimpers and licks his cheek. His freedom is wherever Akaashi is, and he never wants to leave the side of his partner. Akaashi feels his hands shaking and he tightens his hold on Kanti trying to hide it from Bokuto, but it doesn't work as well as he thinks it does.

“Tha-... thank you.” He says out softly.

Bokuto grins at him as he walks over, “you're welcome Akaashi! You totally owe me one though- AH!” He yelps.

Kanti snaps at his hand when tries to reach out and grab Akaashi, nearly biting his hand off if it wasn't for Bokuto's quick reflexes.

“No! Bad Kanti!” Akaashi chuckles smacking his ear gently, but he's laughing. He's laughing a lot.

Bokuto hugs his precious arm to his chest, his heart racing from that attack, but he feels light as he sees his mate laughing freely. Akaashi calms down and takes a small breath, pulling at Kanti's ears.

“If you're going to stay here you have to follow the rules. No fighting, no killing, no going against my orders at all. Is that understood?”

Kanti growls out something at him.

“What happens if someone tries to attack him Bokuto?” Akaashi asks.

“If that happens he has to head to me, and if he's surrounded I give him permission, but he can't kill anyone. He can also fight to protect you from the warriors though, I give him permission to help me protect you when I'm not around.”

Kanti grumbles and growls, kicking dirt over at Bokuto's direction. Akaashi smirks and rubs at his secret spot just between his ears.

“Ahhhh,” Bokuto yawns out and rubs at his eye, “come on Akaashi. Back to bed, I'm still beat.” He mumbles walking over to him again.

Kanti growls when he reaches out for him, but doesn't bite at all when he grabs Akaashi's arm and pulls him to his feet. He directs them back to their tent, Akaashi with his hand safely on Kanti's head. Bokuto lets out a sharp whistle as they walk, Hausis coming to his side minutes later and screeching at the top of her lungs when she sees Kanti.

“Ah-ah-ah! No! No Hausis! Kanti is a friend, friend. No more revenge, he's here to stay with us and I need for you to keep an eye on him. Is that understood?” Bokuto says waving a finger in front of her face.

Hausis pecks at him and screeches out again, Kanti growling out loudly and snapping at nothing.

“What did I just say?! You're becoming dinner if you try and kill him! Make sure no one else tries to kill him either and I'll reward you to whatever you want!”

Hausis turns a whole new feather and hoots at Bokuto.

“Yup, I promise.”

She flies over them a little while before landing on top of Kanti's back. The wolf immediately loses it and starts chasing after the owl, jumping up and snapping at her feathers. Hausis seems to be laughing as she flies low enough for him to think he has a chance before flapping her wings, getting just out of his reach. It seems as if the two of them are playing around, waking up the other few villagers still sleeping peacefully with all their ruckus.

Bokuto stops them in front of his tent and turns down to look at Akaashi, staring at him in the eyes.

“He's not allowed to enter inside of here. I can't fight off you and a wolf, or want to wake up to him eating half my body. Order him to stay out here.”

What? No. Akaashi just met him, just found him again, and now he's going to be separated?

“I'll stay out here and keep an eye on him and Hausis-”

“They will be fine, come on Akaashi I'm tired. I don't have time for this.”

Akaashi looks at him, sees the determination in them that he won't be budging at all on this point, and then looks over at Kanti who senses his distress and comes walking over. He gives a warning growl at Bokuto and tries dragging Akaashi away from him... but Akaashi waves a hand pushing him away.

“Stop Kanti... stand out here as guard and don't mess with anyone. You can't- don't come in.” Akaashi tells him.

Kanti whimpers.

“Please, go on.”

Bokuto drags him behind the feathers and curtains, Akaashi following after. Kanti whimpers even louder now, and stands outside of the tent, but he doesn't go in and disobey his orders. Bokuto falls down on the blankets face first, releasing his hold on Akaashi so he doesn't drag him down with him. Akaashi looks back at the door and slowly sits down, spotting Kanti's shadow there. He's scared, he's scared something is going to happen to him. He can't possibly sleep right now, but Bokuto seems to almost pass out instantly.

Akaashi sits down next to him and hugs his legs to his chest, staring at the light slowly rising in the tent as the sun rises outside. Bokuto cracks open an eye as he moves his hand across the blanket, spotting Akaashi leaning up instead of lying down. He grabs his shoulder and gives it a tug, pulling him down. Akaashi's eyes flicker over to his golden ones and Bokuto stares right back into his silvery green ones.

He leans over and presses their lips together; Akaashi turns his head and looks the other way. Bokuto doesn't take no for an answer and rolls around, leaning over Akaashi with his elbows trapping his head from turning away. He leans down against and presses their lips again, a little more pressure this time around.

He doesn't understand it. He's seen kisses before in his village, between couples and experimental dates, he's shared them between his mother and father when he was a child, between his sister growing up. It didn't seem like anything special, never felt like anything other than skin contact touching more skin. Well... when his mother kissed him he felt like laughing, when his father kissed him he felt proud to receive such a praise, whenever his sister would kiss him he'd fill up with love and happiness. When Bokuto did this, it wasn't a kiss. It was lips pressed against lips, tongue against tongue, skin against skin and heat all the way between.

Bokuto pulled away from him panting, his eyes lowered and hazy as he stares down at him. Akaashi licks his lips and presses them together.

“I thought you said you were tired?”

Bokuto grins at him, “well I feel wide awake now with you in my arms.”

“I don't want to do this anymore.” Akaashi tells him.

“And why not?”

“Because I don't like it.”

Bokuto blinks, “no? What does it feel like when we kiss?”

Akaashi blinks back and looks down at his chest, seeing it being pressed against his. What does it feel like? Kissing him? Kissing the enemy? His captor? His, what he considers to be his mate? His answer takes too long, because Bokuto leans down to kiss him again. It feels...

“Like nothing,” Akaashi mumbles against his lips.

Like Bokuto could be grabbing his arm, rubbing his head, bumping into him, holding onto him, simply touching him in any way. Bokuto frowns and moves to grab his hand, lifting it up to press against his chest. Akaashi narrows his eyes when he feels his heart; it's racing so fast right now. Like he's in a battlefield right now, like he's just run ten miles, like he's just experienced a life or death situation.

“This is what it feels like for me.”

His heart beats hard against his hand making him wonder, “why?”

“Because I want you.”

Is it really that simple? If it is, then the reason why he feels nothing should be simple as well.

“I don't want you.”

“I know, but you will, one day.”

Bokuto lays back down by his side and wraps his arms around him, getting in the position he usually does at night hugging him like a little kid. There's nothing he feels right now. Nothing Bokuto feels right now... but no hatefulness either. That anger he had that first day, not even so long ago, that fury, that blind rage... it's burning out. That's good though, right? That's what he wanted? To feel nothing, to experience nothing. That would make this whole ordeal easier for him to deal with, easier for him to accept.

… it doesn't feel like that though. It doesn't feel like he's slowly losing his feelings. It feels like.. it feels more like... like they're... changing.


	12. Chapter 12

His father told him that their lives are a circle. How what they take from the Earth, they have to give back one day. How what the Earth takes from them, it gives back. It's a circle, and it does make a lot of sense, but after hearing it for so long Akaashi got pretty tired of listening to it. He started wondering if life was something different, a square, a trapezoid, maybe even a wolf like shape. Maybe life was just a straight line down, never giving, always taking, and taking, and taking, until it reaches rock bottom.

It really all depends on how the person sees life. Their tribe sees it as a circle, Bokuto's tribe probably sees it as something else entirely. When he lives here long enough, when the years pass and he truly becomes integrated with the Taipa Nascha tribe, will he find out then? He's been seeing how these people live, partying every night, sleeping most of the day, eating meat on a daily basis, picking bones out their teeth. He watches how everyone works each day, silently, sees the stares from the others, listens to the conversations, avoids the glances from Chief Eyota. A week passes and he still isn't used to it. There's a pattern, going on over and over again, but never entirely the same each day.

Akaashi runs his fingers through Kanti's fur as he sits down on the ground; an order to do whatever he wants while Bokuto goes see his father. He could have walked around and explored more with Kanti, could have seen Huwaka who he's grown a tad closer to and speak with Komi who he's learned by name now, could have tried escaping like Bokuto's been waiting for him to do. He simply felt like sitting here with his partner though and think about old memories, old lessons, old thoughts.

Kanti growls lightly breaking him from his thoughts.

“I don't know what we're going to do today. It's whatever Bokuto decides.”

He growls again.

“Because I'm his. If we don't obey he can start a war and everyone we love might die. This was my sacrifice. This is the decision you made for yourself. This is our life now.”

Kanti snorts.

“I know, it doesn't have to be.”

Bokuto comes a little while later, not questioning why he's just sitting on the ground since he knows how much Akaashi just loves to stare out into the distance. He takes his feathery headdress off and places it on top of Akaashi's head, chuckling when he sees his shocked expression from the sudden movement.

“Guess what?” He asks grinning from ear to ear.

“Your father convinced you to get rid of me?” Akaashi asks brushing the ridiculous heavy thing off.

“What? No. Don't joke like that. The tribe is getting ready for a hunt. We're low on supplies and we're going to travel to your lands- our lands to go hunting. I convinced father, well I more like ignored everything he said on the matter, but you can come with me. Kanti too if he wants, which I'm sure he does. Doesn't that sound like a fun trip for the next few days?”

Akaashi stares at him, “you want me to help you hunt?”

“Yeah, show me more of those awesome spear moves you got going on there. I'm sure you'll be able to keep up with the rest of us.”

Akaashi hadn't trained since he's gotten there. His muscles aren't what they use to be, still there, but not what they were. His skills are sure to be rusty. He hasn't carried or even touched a single weapon here.

“Are you sure you trust me with that?”

“Our game is still on, despite what you think. You've been painfully dull lately; hopefully this hunt will make your heart start bumping and your instincts come back. Release that inner warrior fire inside of you.”

Akaashi stands up off the ground and dusts himself off, “who else will be going? Your warriors, I presume. How do they feel about it?”

“They don't care; while hunting it's every man out there for themselves. Don't cause trouble and they'll do the same for you.”

He narrows his eyes, “why? Don't you hunt in packs?”

“Owls fend for themselves, packs are something more suitable for wolves, don't you think.”

Kanti growls out at that remark making Bokuto wave his hand.

“I didn't mean anything by that Kanti, calm down.”

Akaashi pulls him back, knowing that he was going to snap at him. He holds him down and looks back at Bokuto, nodding his head.

“Alright then, when do we leave?”

“Now. People have actually started leaving already honestly, we're a little behind.”

They don't hunt in packs. Why? Aren't they all doing the same thing? For the same reason? Food to keep their tribe alive? What- he's not understanding this logic. Bokuto is the wrong person to ask for answers though since it's his logic, and probably doesn't know anything logical at all.

“Come on, we'll leave as soon as we pack up our horses. I was rather hoping to be the one who leads us into battle, but it seems that I'll be following this time around.”

His first hunting experience with the Taipa Nascha. This is sure to be a great learning experience to see how deeply their tribe moves and how they think. Akaashi follows after Bokuto, Kanti tailing behind the both of them excited to finally be able to sink his fangs into something.

* * *

 

Even though the warriors all left on their own, they all sleep at the same spot huddled in numbers when night falls. Akaashi and Bokuto arrive when the dusk is starting to settle in, seeing the fire from the other warriors already setting up camp. Even more come later into the night until there's a small pack, twenty or thirty of them all together. It's not a good amount with how large their tribe is, which gives Akaashi some insight on why they'd see the Taipa Nascha in their lands so often. Because they never hunted enough to survive off of for a long time.

They don't have to venture deep into Tala Mitena lands for them to come upon some prey. Akaashi knows these lands well and almost takes lead as he shows them, or tells Bokuto where to go for the herds. Kanti pauses at some places and looks into the distance, looking at where home should be. Akaashi glances with him sometime and thinks about doing it. Running. He's the only one with a hunting spear, more of the other warriors holding hunting knives, a single person with a bow and arrow. He could make it to his town, send Kanti in advanced to howl out war cries, and then ambush everyone.

He needs to stop having these thoughts.

At the first sign of the herd, a group of antelopes grazing in the grasslands, everyone scatters off calling out battle cries alerting their prey of their presents. Akaashi is baffled. Why not quietly? Why not wait and sneak up on them so they have a better chance at catching them off guard? Antelope can run fast, easily outrunning those on their feet, and maybe even horses with their grace. Kanti looks just as confused as Akaashi, but quickly catches on and runs in after them. He's not going to miss his dinner. Bokuto slaps him on his back before heading in with his tribe, Akaashi having no choice but to join.

Arrows fly, tomahawks or thrown, some nearly hitting and killing Akaashi if he wasn't on his guard. He throws his spear at the right moment, taking one down as Kanti leaps and squeezes at the neck of one breaking it instantly. The Taipa Nascha tribe are trully a tribe of warriors; they are easily able to take down half of the herd even with their numbers. It's enough.

… they don't stop though. They keep killing, chasing after the antelope, following them deeper into the lands. Akaashi looks around and tries yelling out for them to stop, but no one listens to him. Who would? He spots Bokuto, blood splattered on his body. He's reminded of their fight before all of this happens and fills a rush of something course through him. He sees him heading over to an antelope, a child. Nothing that would be sufficient enough for them, nothing that would benefit them.

“Bokuto!” He yells out.

He doesn't stop.

Akaashi's had it with being ignored. He growls out and throws his spear in the air, watching it fly off into the distance. It lands right next to him, no, that's where he wanted it to go. Instead it lands near his legs, slicing against his right calf. Bokuto lets out a cry and suddenly everyone hears that. Akaashi stares at his hands before running over; people stand in between him and get in his way.

“He just attacked our Chief!”

“He tried to kill Bokuto!”

“Who is he?! Isn't that his mate?!”

“EVERYONE BACK OFF NOW!” Bokuto yells out.

Hausis lands next to her partner and coos at him, cawing when she sees Akaashi approaching. Kanti has his back and growls at those who move aside for them to pass through, ready to snap if any of them tried something.

“I didn't... you wouldn't stop.” Akaashi says, stopping in front of him.

“I didn't stop? This was trying to stop me? Not kill me?” Bokuto asks, confusion written all over his face.

Akaashi nods his head, “I wanted- what you were doing... why are you still hunting?”

Bokuto attempts to stand up, but fails miserably cursing under his breath as he falls over. The pain is nothing to deal with, but this feeling of uselessness is really hurting his pride.

“We're still hunting because there are still a gang full of them out there.”

“What type of logic is that? That's a good thing.”

Bokuto looks at him like he's stupid, “what type of logic is that?”

“You keep the women and children alive and only try to hunt the men when you can. That is the way of life. If you do that they'll be able to repopulate and breed more so we can keep hunting and surviving. If you kill them all in one go how do you expect them to live on?”

“What- what are you talking about?”

Akaashi opens his mouth to explain again, but recalls something. An empty forest without sound. A barren wasteland they call their home... did the Taipa Nascha tribe not know how the circle of life worked? Akaashi looked over all of them, turning all around seeing the warriors with eyes still hungry for more kills, lifeless animals lying on the floor not for food, but for the sport.

“This is wrong,” Akaashi whispers.

“Akaashi, you're not making any sense! Our game is getting away!”

“They aren't game! They are what's keeping us alive!” Akaashi yells back at him.

It makes sense now. They hunted. They hunted and hunted and hunted and completely wiped out all existences of the animals living in their lands. The fish still seemed to be around, but seeing as how Bokuto knew no idea how to catch one, it seems like fish wasn't their sport. This tribe didn't know how to survive; how it had survived this long is amazing. Well, their environment around them has completely depleted because of it, explaining why they were hunting in their lands now... and if they do the same thing to his lands that they did to their own... Akaashi's people would starve as well.

“Bokuto, everything you're doing is wrong right. We need to go back, everyone needs to come back to your village, and I need to speak with Chief Eyota about this.”

If he doesn't do anything his tribe will suffer.

“Speak to Father- What the hell is going on in your head right now Akaashi?”

“Trust me. You're going to doom our tribe if you don't listen to me, both of our tribes. This is for them, not us. Bokuto you're- you're killing everything, and once everything is dead nothing can come back to life and then what are we going to do to survive? How will we survive if you kill all our resources?”

Bokuto stares at him like he's attempting to get it, but doesn't quite seem to yet. He understands one thing though, that Akaashi's smart. That he knows what he's doing most of the time, and that if he wanted to kill him he could have done a much badder wound than the one to his leg. He's trying to tell him something, and if he doesn't listen right now that would make him a bad mate.

“Men, pack up. We're returning home. Tell everyone, that's an order. We need, Father needs to be here.” Bokuto tells his tribe.

Akaashi sighs out a little in relief and reaches his hand out, expecting Bokuto to grab it. He doesn't though, completely surprised by the nice effort, leaving Akaashi confused.

“Do you need help or can you make it on your own?”

“You're offering help to me?”

Akaashi blinked, like he had just realized his mistake, and pulled his hand away. What, what was he thinking? Offering help to him? It was his fault that he needed help to begin with, but still. Harming him hadn't made him feel good inside. In all honesty he felt bad when his spear hit him instead of landing next to him...

“Help me up, I'm really fucked up now with this leg.” Bokuto says offering his hand now.

Akaashi reaches out and helps him, supporting his weight when Bokuto throws his arms around him. He doesn't like this, he doesn't like this at all. His warrior spirit is not dying, but becoming dull and tame. That isn't supposed to be happening. That isn't supposed to be happening at all.

“Nice shot by the way; you wanted to stop me and you sure did a good job doing that.” Bokuto chuckles lightly.

“It was supposed to land in front of you; I'm a little rusty.” Akaashi tells him.

“Wait- so you're telling me that you not only didn't try to kill me with that thing, but you also tried to not hit me at all?”

He doesn't need it repeated to know how crazy that makes him sound.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where have I been? You might be wondering? Well, to make a long story short, I was working at this job I completely hated right? Like hated hated, but I only stuck around because I was working with a close friend. Now they fired this close friend of mine because they didn't like how she worked and I couldn't believe it. I'm under qualified to work here and she's over qualified and yet they picked me instead of her? So yeah, now there's nothing keeping me there anymore and I've been working on quitting and getting a new job, which I have a few lined up. Listen up everyone, I may not be the best person to give this advice, but if you're not happy with where you are then leave. Be happy, stay happy, don't work at a dead end job you hate because life is short and there's no reason to put yourself through it.

He sat in Bokuto's lap with Kanti and Hausis in the room with them. Why did he sit on Bokuto's lap instead of beside him? Because he didn't trust his father, and honestly Akaashi didn't trust him either, but still. There had to be a more safe and secure place to be at instead of directly in his lap. How was this fighting efficient? If Eyota came at them right now Akaashi would be a shield. Bokuto's hold on him was tight and secure though; he wasn't letting Akaashi go anytime soon.

“Bokuto, I heard what happened at the hunt, and I see you're injured. Would you care to tell me your part of the story now?” Eyota asks, smoking an old pipe.

“Go ahead Akaashi, tell him what you told me.” Bokuto said.

What he had to explain over and over again on the ride back to the village for him to finally get it through his thick skull. Honestly Akaashi didn't have to sacrifice himself like this. Once Bokuto becomes chief their tribe would have died out sooner or later. There was no need for him to become this idiot's mate.

“You're hunting ways are all wrong. You kill way too many animals for them to reproduce and repopulate for the seasons to come.” Akaashi tells him.

“We need to though in order to feed our kin. What are you suggesting, for all of us to starve?”

“The Earth offers us more things than simply meat. In Tala Mitena plants from the Earth are our main dishes, animals and fish our sides. Where are your crops? Your gardens? They should be providing the main source of food to fill up stomachs.”

Eyota snorts, “our fields are small pieces of our great land. Nothing really-”

“That is not something to be sliding over and looking down upon! This is the reason why your tribe is suffering! Why you have nothing in your lands! Why you have to venture into ours! This is no laughing matter! If you don't start making changes then we're all going to starve here!”

“And who are you to make these changes?! Who are you to speak up against me?! You're nothing but a prisoner! A whore! Learn your place!”

“Dad, watch your mouth! He is my mate! He has every right to speak to you as I do!” Bokuto yells out, defending Akaashi. “You need to listen to him! What he's telling us makes sense! Imagine that there's a family of two and five buffalo in the entire land. That family only needs one buffalo to survive, so the other four have time to repopulate and have more baby buffalo while the family feeds off that one. Now the family becomes three, so they need two buffalo instead of one. The buffalo still have to time to make more babies, but when the family finally outnumbers the buffalo and eat them all up, what will they do now that all their food source is gone?”

Eyota's face is priceless. To find out that their chief is just as stupid as their son is priceless to Akaashi. He dares not laugh, dares not show the amusement he's feeling on his face, but he will never forget the expression on Eyota's face as he realizes where his son is going with this. It was the same exact example he had to use for Bokuto to make him get it. Like father, like son.

“Dad, we killed everything in sight, even when we didn't need the food. We splurge on everything, and as a result we now have nothing. If we do the same to Akaashi's lands we'll both end up with nothing and will have to move away from our homelands. If we don't start making changes we'll kill ourselves.”

Eyota hummed and rubbed at his chin, staring at his son and his young mate. He was a brilliant man, but also a fool. He knew when he was beaten, he knew when he had victory, and he knew when he was in over his head. He knew when the time of change had come, and when staying the same was the best sort of action. He knew best for his tribe... but so did his son, and now... so did the outsider. He was smart, Eyota always knew that, but he didn't think he'd be smart enough to help his tribe. Take it down, without a problem, but what was he gaining by helping him like this? Eyota didn't know, but he wasn't going to waste time finding out that could be used in saving his future generations.

“What does your... mate suggest we do then?” Eyota asks.

“He's right here Dad, you can ask him yourself.” Bokuto frowns.

“Expand your crops. Make it your number one priority; pull back on hunting life stock and focus on hunting fish for the meat substances. Start foraging more, you still have a vast forest filled with green life. There's bound to be something to eat in there; the overkill has to stop though. When hunting you shouldn't go for the children and women because that's what helps repopulate them.”

“You're just brimming with ideas, aren't you?” Eyota asks.

“It's common knowledge in my village, even our youngest children know it.” Akaashi shrugs.

Eyota narrows his eyes; Bokuto gives his father a warning glare as he tightens his hold around his mate.

“We'll talk to the warriors. We can make this change, our people will adjust. The women can help Akaashi with the crops, and he said he'd teach the warriors how to fish. He can help us go on hunts and tell us when enough is enough. He can help our tribe survive.”

“Bokuto, I see all the points you two are making are very good ones, but can't you see the reason why? Why is he willing to help our tribe at all?” Eyota asks.

“Isn't it obvious? Because he's one of us now.” Bokuto grins back at him.

That couldn't be further away from the truth. Akaashi is doing this to save his tribe in the future. He is doing this for his own selfish reasons, not at all for anything to do with Bokuto's... he's not...

He doesn't care about Taipa Nascha. If they all starved to death and died right now good riddance. He'd finally get to return home.

* * *

 

Akaashi feels his arm and blinks. He flexes slightly and sees what he usually sees, muscles. Actually muscles; his old muscles that had wasted away before now returning back to him. It must have been all that gardening work because Akaashi hasn't been training at all. Or, well, he has been doing some stretches and training with the women to build up their muscle mass.

Akaashi thinks back to when he first told them to plow new fields to plant all their new crops, how the women were pitifully trying. It was... it was a very sad sight. How the Taipa Nascha women were so weak was a disgrace. Once he told them all how women in his village were the strongest there, even stronger than their fiercest male warriors, that's when they all really started trying their hardest.

He had become the eye candy and gossip of the women as he worked shirtless because of the beating sun. He had finally caved into the heat and could no longer walk around with his furs, let alone a full shirt covering him up entirely. Bokuto hadn't liked that, not one bit, which made Akaashi smirk and actually wink at the ladies, laughing underneath his hand when Bokuto got pissed and ordered the ladies to start working themselves.

It took a while, but the field was looking great, large enough to support a tribe of this size, and the women seemed to be getting more in shape to take care of things. It seems Akaashi was getting more in shape as well without even trying. Come next harvest moon there should be plenty of food coming in... now if he could only teach the Taipa Nascha's how to portion their foods and not eat like animals.

“What's wrong?”

Akaashi hums and looks up, seeing Bokuto stare at him with worried eyes.

“Your arm, why are you touching it? Is something wrong? Does it hurt?” He asks walking over to check it for him.

“No, I just... my muscles seem to be coming back thanks to all that gardening work.”

“Muscles? Let me see!” Bokuto cheers and starts poking away at his arm.

Akaashi rolls his eyes and pushes his face away.

“Aw Akaashi, don't be like that! Hey! We should totally start sparing together! I mean, you can start joining in the matches we have with the other warriors! I bet you'd do great!”

“I don't want to,” he tells him looking away.

“What? Why not? You're a great fighter, you nearly got the better of me more than a couple of times.” Bokuto frowns.

Bokuto nudges him with his elbow causing Kanti to jump between them and start barking his loudest. Akaashi takes a breath and rolls his eyes, running his fingers through his fur.

“Why does he keep barking at me?”

“Because he doesn't like you, and he doesn't like you making me do things I don't want to do.”

“Well how do I make him like me? I allowed him to stay here, I made sure no one killed him, I keep him fed. What else does he want from me?”

Kanti growls out something and Akaashi frowns, keeping it to himself.

“He just doesn't like you.”

“Come on, there has to be something else? What is it that I'm doing to him that's so awful? I mean, I practically forgave him for chewing my arm off?”

Kanti barks right out at him.

“See? What's he saying?”

“He doesn't like you.”

“Come on Akaashi, I'm being serious.”

“So am I.”

“Tell me the truth!”

“You don't make me happy! So he doesn't like you!” Akaashi yells out, being pressured in a corner.

Kanti nods his head proudly while Bokuto freezes for a second. He kneels down on the ground, holding his hand out to Kanti, only for him to growl out at him.

“Don't worry, I'm going to make Akaashi happy, and then you and me will be the best of friends!” He grins out brightly at him.

Kanti stops growling and tilts his head back at Akaashi, growling something out.

“Yes, he's an idiot. I thought you'd figure that out by now.”

Kanti barks.

“Yeah, don't let him being the Chief's son fool you.”

“Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!” Bokuto shouts out.

Kanti lets out a laugh and Akaashi smiles a little bit, shrugging at him. Bokuto pouts and reaches out for his arm, looping it between his arm and dragging him off.

“Where are we going?” Akaashi asks.

“We deserve a break, you deserve a break, and I'm tired of the women gossiping all about you. Don't they know you're my mate?” Bokuto grumbles to himself.

“I'm sure everyone knows that Bokuto.” Akaashi mumbles.

Hausis coos over Bokuto's head and lands on Kanti's back, settling herself there. Kanti growls lowly and continues to walk with her standing on his back.

“See? Hausis and Kanti are finally getting along.” Bokuto grins.

Kanti rolls around in the ground, snapping and pulling out a couple of feathers from Hausis's tail. He grins and spits at the feathers, barking in laughter as Hausis angrily flies over him trying to claw at his tail in revenge.

“Yeah, they're the best of friends.”

Bokuto frowns and whistles out loudly, catching the two animal's attentions.

“Alright you two! Where we're going there is no fighting allowed, so if you can't behave you two are going to have to fight someplace else, understood?” He orders.

Kanti and Hausis both stop and behave after that, slowly following after them when Bokuto heads off again. He drags Akaashi through the village, going someplace he hasn't recognize before. Bokuto starts whistling out a song in the air. He stops, pauses for a second, and then starts whistling out again. Akaashi hears a couple of giggles before a whistle comes back to him. Bokuto laughs and starts whistling again, this time more whistles continuing with him. He spots a little girl running from behind a tent, blonde hair waving behind her as he heads over.

“Bokuto!” The little girl cheers with her arms out.

“Landi!” Bokuto cheers back releasing Akaashi.

He runs over and scoops her up in his arms, spinning her around in the air. Akaashi stops wandering and watches him, another kid popping up.

“Bokuto!” A little boy calls now.

More whistles are heard and more kids pop up out of what seems like nowhere. Akaashi didn't realize that there were so many children in this village because he hasn't seen them. Sure he's seen a couple here and there, but it looks like a mini army right now. Where have they been hiding this whole time?

“Bokuto, Bokuto! Look! Elu is flying! See?” A little girl says holding out her hands.

Inside of them is a baby owl, Elu, looking up and spinning her head around at the world. Bokuto awes and reaches out to pet her small feathers, Elu cooing under his soft touch. She starts flapping her wings a little bit, gaining flight in the air, before falling right back in her palms.

“See? See? She's almost there!” The girl cheers.

“Beautiful work Elu, nice job. Good job raising her Suletu, I can see how much she's loved and raised by you.” Bokuto praises the little girl rubbing his hand over her head.

Akaashi watches him with a blank expression on his face. Children flock to him, about a dozen or so, most of them holding baby owls in their hands offering to show Bokuto their handy work. Hausis hoots and flies over, letting the children pet her and play as well. One brave girl turns her head over towards him, Suletu he thinks, and smiles gently. She walks over to Akaashi, more like stumbles in a hurry to get over to him, and stares up at him in awe with her eyes wide and sparkling.

“Are you Bokuto's mate?!” She screeches out.

Akaashi blinks and flinches from how loud her voice is. She's staring up at him with such curiously and beloved eyes. He's not his mate, to admit such a thing would be an insult... but if he tells this cute little girl no what is she going to think of him? What is she going to do? Akaashi doesn't like crying children, so he nods his head once at her and she gasps, turning back to look at the other kids.

“Guys! Guys! Look! It's Bokuto's mate!”

“Bokuto's mate?!” They all gasp before running towards him.

Now Akaashi has played with kids before. A lot of his friends have kids, and there are a ton of children in his village... but that doesn't necessarily mean he likes him, or well, that kids like him back. He never knows how to act, how to- what in the world to do with all these small bodies. Teenagers he can handle, he trains the teenagers as soon as they turn of age to go out and become warriors, but until then someone else handles them. Now he's face to face with all these little girl and boys... all of them staring at him... looking... waiting... for what Akaashi doesn't know.

Luckily for him Bokuto sees his distress and whistles over out loudly, “hey guys, why don't you put your tiny feathered partners away before we go out and play alright? I don't want anything happening to those little guys when we start to get rough.”

“Okay!” They all cheer out running to put their owls back home in their nests.

Bokuto chuckles as he walks over to Akaashi, a smile on his face. “Don't like kids much, huh?”

“I don't- I don't know what to do with them.”

“Do with them? You just play around, tell them jokes, make them laugh.” Bokuto tells him.

“Does it look like I know how to do any of those things?”

Bokuto blinks as he stares at Akaashi's blank face, “... you have a point there.”

“I didn't even realize so many children are here, that's how bad I am with them.” Akaashi tells him.

“Well that's because we keep them hidden, just in case anything happens. And, well, you see we have a special area that I decided to show you today where all our owls nest. When they lay their eggs and when their babies finally hatch we match them to our children so that they get imprinted on. After that we teach the children how to raise their future partners; the first years of birth are the most precious years, so we kind of seclude the children until the owls are old enough to fly out of the nest.”

Akaashi nods, letting all this information sink in. “That's... pretty amazing. Wolves are different, we don't choose them, but them us. A wolf can go off on his own if he doesn't find anyone he wants to be his partner; Kanti was like that. No wolf chose me and when he was born, he didn't bond to any of the children, but me instead for some reason. They're very picky when it comes to us.”

“Really? I thought it might have been like ours, but then again owls and wolves are two completely different animals.”

At that moment before the two of them could continue their conversation the kids all came screaming back at them. Akaashi took a step back to kind of hide behind Kanti, but even his partner was retreating back with him. Bokuto looks back and smiles, reaching to hold him there.

“Come on, they can't be that dangerous. I'll teach you how to become everyone's favorite. If you can woo all the women in our village you can easily capture the hearts of all these kids.”

Akaashi gulps and thinks he rather face the warriors than these kids; at least he can fight them off. The kids all jump on top of Bokuto and he starts chasing them around, picking them up and throwing them around playfully. Kanti gets attacked as well, hands reaching out to pet his soft fur, and he runs away with the children running after him. Akaashi just stands there, completely still... what was he supposed to do? Throw them like Bokuto? Run away like Kanti? He usually entertains kids by... by... he doesn't usually entertain them.

Bokuto looks back at him and grins, heading over to wrap an arm around his shoulder. He then starts to show him the ways of entertaining kids, meaning chasing them and not catching them, because when he caught them they'd get mad and cry and Bokuto would scold him for that, and making funny faces at them. When Akaashi tried making funny faces he doesn't think they are funny at all, but Bokuto laughs until he cries and his laughter is contagious as the kids all soon join after them.

He's... surprising good with kids. Then again, Bokuto is good at a lot of things that doesn't have to do with exercising his brain. He didn't think he'd have this much of a gentle side though after seeing his crazy deranged face when fighting, after hearing all his fantasies of wanting Akaashi to attack him for them to be together... it's like seeing a whole different side to him.

Children are children, and soon enough after so much playing around they start to tire out as they do. Bokuto finds himself completely used as a pillow, children laying all over his body, a couple of them on top of Kanti whose gotten used to having them around, a few hugging Hausis, and even two sitting on his lap catching their breathes. He hopes they pass out soon so Akaashi will be able to slip away; he's had enough babysitting for one day.

“Bokuto, tell us a story.” One little girl asks him.

“A story? Hmm, what do you want to hear about?”

“Tell us an adventure!”

“No! I want to hear about a hunt!”

“No, no, continue on how you and Hausis chased that rabbit!”

“I want to hear how he and Akaashi became mates!”

“Ah- I haven't told you guys that one, good suggestion Tadewi. Yes, I'll tell you guys that one. This is the story about how I first met Akaashi and how we ended up together.” Bokuto says, calling for their attention.

Isn't that... like a horrible idea? To tell the kids how he threatened to start a war and took him as a prisoner of war and made him his mate against his will?

“Alright, so you all know how the Tala Mitena and the Taipa Nascha used to be at war with each other, right?” Bokuto asks them.

“Yeah, because the mutts were stingy with their lands and wouldn't share their food,” one kid said.

Akaashi glares at Bokuto making him laugh nervously, “oh Janu, you're so funny. Shush, that's not what we call them... ever. But yes, because we didn't know how to take care of our lands while the Tala Mitena did. Because we ruined ours we had to hunt in the Tala lands in order for us to get food to feed our whole entire village. Well, I and a whole bunch of your brothers and fathers all headed out for our hunt and found this really nice herd of buffalo. You all know what buffalo are, right? They have the horns, and the really soft fur, and they go mooo!” Bokuto says making his fingers look like horns.

The kids all laughs and Akaashi even smiles a little bit to himself.

“Well, Akaashi's tribe, the Tala tribe, were already hunting on the herd and the two of our warriors started fighting against each other. It was there that I met your next Chief. I heard something strange in the winds and took a step back, nearly dodging a spear heading straight for my head. As I turned over to stare at who threw such a thing, I saw him. Akaashi, standing near our fallen warriors, standing up tall and proud with this fire in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine.”

Akaashi blinks softly and leans in closer.

“He was dressed more differently than he was now, in his tribe clothes, but he was still beautiful. We ran over to each other and started fighting, and it was the most fun I ever had in battle before. At every second I thought I had him, he always surprised me and kept me on my toes. It lit something inside of me, made my heart race, seeing him, fighting him... I fell in love because of the fire in his eyes as he tried to kill me.”

Bokuto looked up into his eyes when he confessed that last part; Akaashi didn't know what to say... or think...

“Really? That's not very romantic.” One girl says.

“Well, people fall in love in a lot of different ways. I knew from the moment I saw him though that I wanted him. So the battle ended, and the both of us went our separate ways, but I couldn't stop thinking about Akaashi. Then we heard the peace treaty, how my father arranged for me to marry someone of his tribe so we could be united. I didn't think I'd find him again, but I did search. Who I found instead was someone who had eyes similar to his and then... I saw him standing in the crowd. As soon as I saw him I didn't want to let him go again, so I chose Akaashi... and now here he is, with me.”

“Aw, you got him!”

The kids all started awing together and Bokuto blushed and laughed. Kanti looked over at Akaashi, watching his behavior. He was looking down at his hands, rubbing his knuckles over and over again.

“What about the ribbon on your leg though Bokuto? Why doesn't Akaashi have one?”

Bokuto looked at his leg and grinned, “well Akaashi and I are together, but we're not married. The chief family wear these red ribbons to symbolize their leadership, and Akaashi isn't that quite that yet. One day though I'll offer him one when I ask for his hand and he'll be able to wear one with me, that is if he says yes.”

“Of course he'll say yes!” The kids all started cheering, “you two look cute together!”

“Really? Aw, you guys are so sweet!” Bokuto laughs.

He doesn't understand. This all happened because of a fight? Because of a spear that missed to kill him? Because he tried to kill him? How could someone possibly fall in love with someone who tried to kill them? It doesn't make any sense, none at all. It has to be the most confusing thing on his mind right now... why? What expression did he make when he fought against him? What expression did Bokuto make when he fought? Akaashi tried to think, but he couldn't remember at all... this doesn't make sense.

It gets late and soon the mother's come for the children, leaving Akaashi and Bokuto alone. His stomach rumbles out loudly and he rubs his stomach, looking over at his mate.

“Getting hungry Akaashi?”

Akaashi clenches his hand into a small fist and looks up at him. Bokuto can't tell what that expression means and tilts his head.

“Yes? No? What's the matter?”

He hasn't spoken since he told the story, and of course he expected that with what he confessed, but still. To still have nothing to say?

“I..”

Bokuto leans in and nods his head, “what's up Akaashi?”

“I want to fight you.” He says.

Bokuto widens his eyes, “really? You want to have a spar? Or a full on to the death fight, although I'd never kill you. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to fight you Akaashi.”

He shakes his head, “a spar, I want-... simply a spar. First one who calls out loses.” He says getting into position.

“Dude, what are you doing? We can't fight in front of the baby owls! Come on, I know a better place. Follow me.” Bokuto says leading the way.

He wants to see it. He can't remember it, so he want to see it. His fighting face. His own fighting face reflected in Bokuto's eyes. He wants to try and see the fire he keeps talking about him, he wants to see how he could have wanted him from a fight. Fell for him because of a fight. He wants to experience it again and figure out everything.

They get to a fenced off area, in what looks where they'd train wild horses or something like that. Bokuto tosses off his headdress and ornaments before he jumps over the fence, stretching out his muscles as he waits for Akaashi. He slowly walks over to the fence and climbs over it, one leg after the other, and walks over to Bokuto grinning at him. He doesn't throw the first punch, he bends down and waits, waits to see if this is what Akaashi really wants, or if he's suddenly going to change his mind. Akaashi clenches his fists, trying to get used to holding a fist. It hasn't been that long, but still. He hasn't fought in... ages it seems.

He looks up at Bokuto and strikes at him, throwing his fist out. Bokuto dodges it and counters with his own jab; Akaashi's a second too late and it strikes him in the ribs. He grunts out and tries for another hit, but again Bokuto catches it and this time tosses Akaashi around.

“What are you doing?! I thought you wanted a fight!”

“I am fighting,” Akaashi growls spitting out on the ground.

“No you're not, there's no fire at all! You're not serious!”

He isn't. He's fighting because he's curious, not because he's angry. Not because he wants to kill the enemy in front of him. He just wants to see that image, the image he's been talking about, the image that made Bokuto fall in love with him. He was angry back then though, and he has to get angry now. Akaashi tries digging up these feelings, no, not dig. He tries pulling them out, tries remembering the anger. They faded away from getting used to this village, but he tries to get them back.

He thinks about their first fight, how they nearly killed each other. Thinks about how he killed his friends during the battlefield, how many he killed of them. He remembers when he trespassed in his village, when he stared at his sister, when he almost chose her, how he almost took her instead.

How he said how her sister would be an easier lay than him.

Akaashi growls out and lunges forward, tackling Bokuto's unexpectedly down on the ground. He raises his fist up and gets a good strike on his face, quickly creating distance because he knows that's the only one he's going to get from that situation. He can't go straight forward; Bokuto's way too strong for him to take head on. He has to bait him, make him make mistakes, and strike when those little holes in his defenses appears. It doesn't take long, Bokuto grins as he gets into this and becomes the one not taking this seriously. Akaashi jabs at every opening he sees, knocks Bokuto down, kicks him in the dirt, completely seems to be dominating the fight.

Slowly Bokuto stops seeing this as a sparing match and starts seeing this as an actually fight. He stares up at Akaashi with his golden eyes illuminating, a grin appearing on his face. A shiver runs through Akaashi's body as he remembers that smile. It was the same one he gave him, the one with his face covered in blood, the one he grinned choking him as he pinned him down. He paused for too long, a fist connected directly against his nose and he felt the blood splattering out of it.

“FUCK!” Akaashi curses clenching at his face.

It hurts. It's painful. He glares up at Bokuto, growling out loudly ready to pay him back ten fold. His captor grins even brighter at him, tilting his head to the side.

“There's my love.”

What's so romantic about this? Fighting is between warriors, two people don't fall in love punching each other. He can't see what's so beautiful about a face full of anger and rage. He sees himself reflected in Bokuto's eyes, the expression of a warrior fighting for his cause, and sees Bokuto's expression of pure pleasure from the thrill of a fight.

Akaashi likes gentle things better. He remembers the few girls he was interested in when his father asked if he was at that age of wanting a mate yet. The girls he crushed were regular villagers, not warriors. They had a gentle spirit, a kind smile, long beautiful hair that flowed in the wind; all those things reminding him of his mother. His mother was not a fighter. Certainly she could fight, and she could hold her own against his father, but she rather make peace. She was always gentle, always simple, quiet, sweet, a kind smile that looked like the sun. Akaashi thought that was the kind of people he was interested in; that would be the type of person he marries and mates with.

What is this though? This... excitement running through his chest. It's from the fight, but fighting has never been exciting before. Bokuto throws his hits, Akaashi his punches, and just... it's... he's feeling something inside of his chest. He feels a smile appearing on his lips as he's able to get a successful hit on Bokuto and knock him over. He's happy, he's happy because that's what that bastard deserves, but he's also happy because he's winning. Bokuto spins around, swiping his legs from underneath him, and the two start rolling around on the ground. They wrestle around on the ground, no one really topping the other, until finally Bokuto has Akaashi pinned down. Eyes bright and wide, hand on his throat ready to choke him out, Akaashi's eyes shocked, but shouldn't be surprised. He knew he wasn't going to win this. He only wanted to see what Bokuto fell for, and he did see it. He didn't understand it, but he did see it and-

Bokuto's was panting over him, his face completely flustered as he stared down at him. Akaashi's eyes were wide, blood covering the bottom of his nose and jaw as his chest moved rapidly up and down. The two of them just stared into each others' eyes for a moment before Bokuto leaned down, crashing their lips together in a heated mess. Akaashi narrowed his eyes and turned his head away, but Bokuto forced his head back towards him and kissed him again.

“Not this time Akaashi.”

He kisses him roughly, teeth digging inside of his lip, his tongue prying his mouth open. Akaashi raises his hand to push him away, but Bokuto only grabs them and pins them down. He feels his heart racing outside of his own chest and feels Bokuto's racing as well. For a moment he thinks he moans. For a moment he thinks he starts kissing him back, wanting to know what it felt like, wanting to see how to kiss him back. He has a momentarily weakness.

He can't enjoy this though. He can't give into him, he can't possibly find any of this to be a pleasure. He can't find happiness out of this because of everything he's lost. He swore to his man his body and nothing more. Not his soul, not his spirit, and certainly not his heart.

Bokuto feels it when he completely gives up. He stops his advances and pulls away, staring down at the dead expression in his eyes. He could do it, continue, take it even further, and Akaashi looks like he wouldn't do a single thing to stop him.

It turns off Bokuto so much he has to get up and get away from him. Akaashi lays on the ground as Bokuto just leaves without a word. He stays there until he's finally able to catch his breath before he sighs out to himself, pressing a finger against his lips.

Their bruised.

Kanti wanders over sometime later, Akaashi having no idea how much time has passed since he's been left alone. He lays down next to his partner and places his head on his lap, whimpering out.

“I honestly have no idea what I'm feeling right now Kanti; is that a bad thing?”

Kanti doesn't respond back; he simply stays by his side and gives him the silent support he needs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while, and I'm sorry about that. I've just been... spinning? Yeah, spinning around. I'm here now and I brought you guys an extra juicy chapter. Please enjoy!

Akaashi puts on his old pants, his homeland ones, the texture feeling so foreign against his skin. He puts on his wolf coat next, brushing his fingers against the fur. His headdress is missing, along with his spear, but even with those things Akaashi doesn't think he'd recognize himself. He looks different. He can't place it, he can't point it out, but... he doesn't look like how he used to be.

He doesn't think anyone would recognize him from his old tribe.

“Akaashi?”

Akaashi flinches and kicks the bowl of water accidentally, the water spilling out onto the ground. He turns around and sees Bokuto standing there just staring at him, a deep frown on his face.

“Where were you last night?”

Akaashi turns away from him and looks back on the ground, “I didn't think you'd want to see me, so I slept outside with Kanti.”

“Never do that, ever again. I don't care how mad at each other we are, I don't care if you try to kill me and nearly succeed, whatever happens, you always return back to me Akaashi. Understood?”

Bokuto leans down and grabs his chin, not waiting for an answer. He reaches out to gently touch his nose, frowning at the purple bruises here and there on his face, the imprints of his fingers on his neck, and all those exposed spots over the rest of his body. Bokuto didn't walk away scratch free either though, his wounds showing in darker colors all over his skin for all to see.

“Did you take care of your wounds?”

“Huwaka did.”

Bokuto frowns at that, but doesn't say anything. He simply stands back up and dusts his hands off, waiting for Akaashi to join him.

“Come on, we're doing something fun today.”

“Don't you say that everyday?” He asks.

“Yes, but this time I think you'll find it fun as well. A day with just the two of us to... talk, or not talk, do whatever you decide. Just us though... I just want to be with you on our own. No Kanti or even Hausis. A vacation for us after all our hard work, or, well, your hard work. Just- come on before I keep stumbling over my words.”

Akaashi stands up and listens to him as told, walking behind Bokuto as they tread outside of the village and then into the forest. He reaches for Akaashi's hand and squeezes them together, holding it tightly as they venture off to someplace fun. It's silent for part of the way, Akaashi not really having anything to say while Bokuto tries to think of something.

“So, um, your family. I know it's the old guy, and your sister, is there anyone else though?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi gulps, “no.”

“Alright, what happened to your mother?”

“She died.”

“Come on Akaashi, I'm trying to talk to you here. Help me out.” Bokuto nudges their shoulders together.

“My father... he's Nadia Mimiteh, well that's his full name. It means wise new moon; he was the youngest warrior to ever become chief because my grandparents died young. My sister is Magena, simply moon. She hasn't earned a second part to her name yet, but she's crafty and skilled so I've been thinking up of a couple of things to add to her. My mother... she was Nahimana Honiahaka. Mystic Little Wolf. She died giving birth to Magena, so she doesn't know her at all, but I try and tell her all the things I remember about our mother so she doesn't feel sad.”

“I'm sorry to hear that about your mother. I lost my mother young because of a plague that ran through our village; it wasn't bad, we only lost a couple dozen of us, and my mother happened to be one of them. Is it bad that I don't remember a lot of things about her? I mean, I didn't really get to see and spend time with her because I was a male, and the chief's son, and a warrior first. When I wasn't training I was out exploring with my father and when I wasn't doing that I was out playing with my friends. I never really... spent time with her, which I regret now, but what can you do?! In case you were wondering Eyota Opa means Great Owl, my mother's name was Misae which means White Sun, my name full name means Future Bright Owl.”

“Full name?” Akaashi repeats, tilting his head.

“Yeah, my second name is horrible. My father didn't like it too much, so he called me Bokuto and because of that I'm mostly known as Bokuto. Only my mother and Hausis call me my first name. I won't tell you though since I'm sure you'll make fun of me.”

“In my tribe we're given two names at birth. The names we're called by others, and the name we're only called by our mates. We aren't allowed to share it out with anyone until we're bonded together.”

Akaashi doesn't know why he was telling him this; it was only going to set fire to the flames.

“What? Really? You have another name Akaashi? What is it? What does it mean?... Will you ever tell me it?”

“Probably not.”

To do so would be accepting Bokuto as his mate. He would have to be bonded with him and chose to spent the rest of his life with him. That would be a choice though, his choice, not anything he or anyone else could force him to do.

“Hmm, I think you will.”

“Alright.” Akaashi shrugs.

“What? You don't even want to hear why?” Bokuto frowns at him.

He shrugs again.

“Sure Bokuto, I'd love to hear why,” Bokuto says in a brooding voice, “that's great to hear Akaashi! I think you will because I think I'm finally growing on you. I think you're starting to like me.” He grins.

“Try tolerate.” Akaashi mumbles.

“That's still a step forward. Ah, I wonder what it is? Probably something amazing, that just rolls off the tongue. Akaashi... Akaashi...”

Akaashi frowns, not liking his name being called out so much, and tries to change the subject.

“You said that the children here are raised with the baby owls for imprinting? Is that how you met Hausis?”

“Oh, yeah! That's exactly right! This is probably the only memory I see my mother in, but she was there! I was probably five when she took me to the nesting grounds to pick my partner. I was screaming though, I mean I was a loud kid, so my voice scared all the other birds away. When none of them wanted me I ran off and started crying thinking that no one loved me. Hey, don't look at me like that, I was only a child. Anyway, my mother found me all by myself and grabbed my hand. She placed an egg inside of it and told me that this was the egg from a family who had not made it back. It was all by its lonesome self, and that if I treated the egg with kindness and warmth, one day it would crack and love me back. So I got super excited and carried the egg all around with me where ever I went; I was careful nothing ever happened to it, always did my best to keep it warm, I even slept right next to it under a bundle of blankets. Then one morning I woke up to some hooting and when I looked underneath my blankets I saw Hausis. I was the first thing she saw and I loved her instantly; my mother was so proud of me because of that. Later on my father told me he thought I'd crush it.” Bokuto laughs to himself.

Akaashi smiles lightly, completely seeing that inside of his mind. The two of them continue walking their path upwards, the tension that was surrounding them earlier vanishing. They talked more about family, more about their village, exchanging funny stories, anything to pass the time until finally Bokuto sees a clearing in the distance up ahead. He grins and stops speaking, running up tugging Akaashi right behind him.

“There, look! Here it is!” Bokuto cheers bursting through the final line of trees.

Akaashi sees vast clear blue skies and mountains hanging over the distance. He sees the entire forest spread out, the small speck of dirt life that would be Taipa Nascha village, and even the surrounding areas behind that where his village should be located. He hadn't notice; well, he noticed them walking straight up for a while, but he hadn't notice at all how high they were walking. Akaashi walked over to the edge of the mountain and looked down, seeing a large lake underneath where they stood with a river running downstream.

Bokuto was cheering and hooting out into the distance, jumping up and down excitingly. He looked at Akaashi and motioned to the view before clapping his hands.

“Isn't this amazing?! Look at this height! We're going to have so much fun!” He cheers.

The view really did look beaut- wait a second, fun? Fun how? To Akaashi, right now, looking at this sight was fun, but to Bokuto fun meant a whole different vocabulary.

“Fun?” He asks for a clarify.

“That's right! You see! We're going to jump off into the lake below and the first one who lands wins! I do this all the time with Komi and the gang, it's really, really exciting.”

Akaashi looks down at the height again and feels sick to his stomach.

“You can't be serious.”

“I am! Come on Akaashi, don't worry. Only three people have died from doing this.”

“People have actually died?!”

“Yeah, but we won't! Come on! On the count of three!”

“No, no! I don't want to do this!” Akaashi growls taking a step back.

“What? I don't want to walk all the way back down to swim around in the lake Akaashi, let's go. I promise you'll like this as well.” Bokuto says grabbing his hand.

“I'm being serious Bokuto, stop it.”

“Akaashi! Stop being such a wet blanket!”

Akaashi's eyebrow twitched when Bokuto tried tugging him closer to the edge. He growled out towards him and snatched his hand away, glaring at him.

“I said back off!” He yells pushing him away.

Bokuto stumbles back... and falls right off the cliff. Akaashi gasps and crawls over to the edge, hearing his voice yell out in the air before it's nothing as he splashed down into the water.

“BOKUTO!” Akaashi yells out.

What did he do, what did he just do?! He just killed him! He killed Bokuto! He didn't mean to though- that wasn't supposed to happen! He just- he wouldn't let go- and Akaashi- he didn't want to jump down that- and now he's- now he-

“WHOOOO! AKAASHI! HEY! HEY! HEY! AKAASHI! THAT WAS FUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!” Bokuto yells out as soon as he surfaces up above the water.

Akaashi sighs out in relief and lays on the ground, placing a heart over his chest. Good, he didn't kill him. That would have been the worst thing in the world, how would he have explained that back at the village? Hey, he accidentally pushed their Chief off a cliff and he died? Akaashi groans and covers his face, imagining it all and flinching.

“AKAASHI! COME ON! AKAASHI! AKAAAAASHI! I'M NOT GOING TO STOP YELLING UNTIL YOU COME DOWN!”

Akaashi rolls around and sees Bokuto floating around down there, waving his hand up at him. He can't be serious right now. Akaashi isn't going to jump down there, but instead walk back down... on a pathless place... and probably get lost. Well he can wait here for Bokuto to come back! Although, who knows how long that would be...

If anything, it would be Bokuto's fault he died. After that everything between their tribes should settle down, like it has now. Akaashi gulps and stands up. He takes a step over the edge and looks down again, his heart racing inside of his chest.

“I SWEAR I'LL CATCH YOU AKAASHI! DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE FALL! WORRY ABOUT ALL THE FUN YOU'LL HAVE GOING DOWN!”

“Fun, right.” Akaashi says rolling his eyes.

Well, if he's going to do this, he's going to make sure he has the highest chance of survival. Akaashi starts taking some steps back, he actually goes a far way back to get a running start. He bends down on his knees and takes a deep breath. He can't believe he's about to do this. His old self would have never, his family and friends would be so shocked to hear him doing such a thing!

Akaashi lets out a breath and takes off running. He runs back up the mountain and jumps at the very edge. For a second he thinks he's flying in the air, then all of a sudden he's kicking his legs as he falls. Akaashi screams at the top of his lungs as he flips around in the air. He's spinning and spiraling, the water coming closer and closer to him really fast. He tries straightening himself out like a board before he lands and holds his arms out in front of him together, closing his eyes and mouth as he dives in. It's a straight impact, and his skin stings a bit, but when he opens his eyes and doesn't see the afterlife he realizes he's alive.

Akaashi starts swimming upwards and breaks free through the water, gasping out loudly as he looks around. He did it... he did it! He actually did it! Akaashi starts laughing to himself as he spins around, smacking the water that once tried to kill him. Bokuto stares at him wide-eyed and blinks, his fingers combing through his hair as he watches his mate play around.

“I'm never doing that again!” Akaashi laughs out loud cupping his face.

“But you were so good Akaashi! I'm so proud of it! You looked amazing and you didn't flop in the water!” Bokuto praises him.

Akaashi looks over at Bokuto with a smile and splashes him with water. This guy is crazy, and his craziness is contagious because Akaashi just did the craziest thing in his life right now. His heart is practically ready to beat out his chest, his fingers shaking still in shock from the whole experience and this guy is to blame. He laughs as he splashes him over and over and then shoves his shoulder's underneath the water, trying to make him drown.

“YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!” Akaashi's laughter turns into anger, screaming at him as he holds him under.

“Akaashi! Akaashi can't breath!” Bokuto splashes around underneath him.

“GOOD!” Akaashi yells out.

Bokuto's able to grab his legs underneath the water and pull him down with him. He grins and starts kicking at him, splashing water when they surfaced laughing his head off.

“I wasn't trying to kill you! I was trying to show you some adventure!” Bokuto laughs throwing water.

“I've had enough adventure with you for a lifetime!” Akaashi grins splashing him back.

Laughter fills the air as the two of them play around in the lake. They splash and try to take each other down, swim around and race each other around the edges, dive deep underneath and stare at all the life living at the bottom of it. It's a full day of fun and it pains Akaashi to admit that. He had fun, he was having fun right now. He was actually having fun with his captor... he never expected this to happen. He never expected to think of Bokuto as anything more than the enemy, never believed he would consider him to be... a friend. At least a friend. He couldn't enjoy this much time with a stranger, nothing less than a friend.

It's scary how his mind changed. It's scary how he was able to make his mind change. Akaashi breathed in and out slowly as he drifted into the water. Bokuto was right by his side, staring at the sky with him, pointing out clouds that looked like shapes.

“You know, I always have a lot of fun with you Akaashi. You make me very happy.” Bokuto tells him.

Akaashi kicks water over his way, “I always feel like I'm getting a heart attack when I'm with you.”

Bokuto covers his face from the water getting into his eyes.

“But... I guess, just this once, you were right about today... I somewhat enjoyed what happened here today. I'll never be doing it again with you though.”

Bokuto was silent and Akaashi couldn't look at him to see the reason why. He missed how Bokuto's jaw dropped and how his face turned into complete awe before pure happiness appeared on it. He looked over at Akaashi, and saw a peaceful expression on his face as he drifted. His eyes were closed, a small smile on his face as his hair waved underneath the water. Bokuto felt his throat go dry. That was his, all his. From the moment he saw him he knew what he wanted and now he finally has him... but at the same time doesn't have him.

He loves Akaashi. He loves every moment he has with him, loves falling asleep with his arm around him and waking back up to his face every morning, loves sneaking whatever kisses he can get from him, loves hearing him speak, loves just... everything. And to be able to do nothing with that love of his... Bokuto was a man of his word, but he's also a man and he gets certain needs. He has desires, like everyone else in the world, and although he only acted out on it the first night they spent together there have been plenty of others.

One specifically coming to mind is when they first bathed together in the river. Akaashi had no idea what affect his body had on him and didn't cover anything as he bared himself and swam with him. Had no idea how Bokuto's eyes were lusting all over him, nor did he see the other times he did the same, practically every time they bathed together. He doesn't know if Akaashi was really just oblivious or knew and ignored him, but either way it didn't help his condition.

He wanted him. He wanted to touch him, to hold him. Especially after seeing him laugh so much today, especially after seeing his bright smile that nearly stops his heart from beating. He turns upright in the water and watches Akaashi's figure drift around. Even now he feels that hungry, even though he's fully clothed this time around, just being near him... it sets his soul on fire.

Akaashi wiggles his nose and sneezes once. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to jump into the lake without taking off his clothes. Now he's sure to catch a cold, having to walk all the way back to the village in his wet ones now. If he's sneezing that means he's already catching one. He turns around and lazily swims back over to the edge to get out. If Bokuto wants to stay in a little while long that's just fine to him; he'll take everything off and lay them out for the sun to dry them.

Akaashi feels his feet touching the muddy earth and starts walking out of the water until it only reaches his ankles. He turns around and sits down on the land, leaning over to his leg to pull one of his shoes off, and then the other, shaking his hair to get all the water out. Bokuto comes swimming towards him, standing up soon as he reaches the edge.

“Are you going to continue swimming or- oof!” Akaashi grunts in surprise when he's pushed down.

He stares up with a glare at Bokuto, but is only able to catch a glimpse of his golden eyes narrowing down at him before his lips are sealed. He kisses him and Akaashi raises his hands to his shoulder's trying to push him away. They were having such a great day before, so why in the world did he have to go and do something like this to ruin it? Then again, this is what people in their position do. Kiss. That's all Bokuto ever wants to do to him, but is somehow able to restrain himself most of the times during the day. Still though, when it first happened he absolutely hated it, all the times after that he got to used to it, but now... something different is happening now. Akaashi doesn't like this feeling now, not as strongly as in the beginning, but it's just... uncomfortable.

“Akaashi, stay still. You have to take your punishment like a man now.” Bokuto whispers hotly against his lips.

“My punishment?” Akaashi gasps out.

Bokuto places his hands on Akaashi's hips, digging his fingers into his skin as his lips start kissing all around his face.

“Yeah, twice you've tried to kill me. Once when we were hunting and you threw that spear that got me in the leg.”

“I wasn't trying to ki- ah! Kill! You then, but stop- stop- stop doing that right now!” Akaashi gasps out.

Bokuto nudges his nose against the crook of Akaashi's neck and licks a spot before he gently bites down on it, letting his teeth sink in. Akaashi's toes curl into the dirt and a shiver runs through his body, his fingers digging themselves in Bokuto's shoulder as he doesn't know how to react. His body has never felt this way before and it's scaring him right now. He doesn't want this; he wants it all to stop.

“Whatever, but today definitely counts. You pushed me off that cliff, I could have died.” Bokuto says grinning down at him.

Akaashi feels his face fluster and tries to catch his breath as he gives a weak glare at his captor, “it was an accident. Besides, it's not like you've never fallen down it before.”

“True, but I still consider that an attempt, meaning you have to be punished. Don't worry though, if anything I'm going to be the one in pain while you're about to experience tons of pleasure. Don't move a muscle, alright? I'll only warn you once.” Bokuto mumbles against his skin.

He makes his way down Akaashi's chest, kissing all over as his lips brush against his nipples making his back arch up, down his belly button, stopping right at his waist band. His body shivers again when Bokuto bites his sensitive skin just below his belly button. His hands move along with his lips, sliding down his waist, his fingers digging inside of his pants slowly pulling them lower and lower.

Akaashi groans and reaches his hands down, trying to stop him. Bokuto gives him an annoyed look that sends a shiver of fear down his spine.

“What did I warn you?”

“I thought you said you wouldn't force yourself on me.” He asks, his voice in a panic.

He sounds scared right now and if he sounds it, he looks it, and if Bokuto sees both of that he'll know the affect he's having on him right now. Problem is though that Bokuto already knows the affect he's having, and he's loving the reactions.

“I'm not; like I said before, I'm about to pleasure you, not punish you, so relax.”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi warns as he feels his pants slipping off.

“Shut up and let me do what I want, okay?” Bokuto asks.

“I said no-”

A strange noise escapes his lips he's never heard before. Bokuto reaches out and grab what he's been trying to get to this whole time. Akaashi gurgles and falls back onto the land as Bokuto strokes his shaft, letting his fingers feel all around to memorize the shape. He lets his nails scratch against the pubes showing, his thumb press against the tip, his face lean a little closer in to give it an experimental lick.

Akaashi makes out a foreign noise again to his ears and grunts out loudly. Bokuto grins, loving that reaction, and tries licking him again. His tongue lathers around his shaft, licking from the bottom all the way to the top of his tip before he consumes it in his mouth and starts sucking.

Akaashi completely looses his mind and his ability to function or even speak. He lays on the groan writhing around, his chest leaning up, then falling back down, his toes and fingers now curling into whatever they can grab as this completely new sensation floods through his entire body. He doesn't understand it, he doesn't know what it is. He doesn't know why what Bokuto's doing is making his body feel so, feel so, so good. It's painful, but it's the type of painful that the more you go through the more it turns into... pleasure.

He promised him pleasure.

Akaashi has never felt pleasure like this before; is this what it felt like? This burning sensation all over? This fire in his belly, growling, growing larger and larger. These- these tingles making his body shake and lurch. He wants it, he doesn't know what it is, but he doesn't want this to stop. He wants it to continue, he wants it to go. Something is building up inside of him and he doesn't know what, but he wants to release it. He's about to burst if he doesn't let anything go.

“Bokuto, Bo-ah- boah-kuto, he- help, I- I-” he doesn't know what he's saying.

His moans and words are sweet music to Bokuto's ears though. They're cheering him on, making him feel stronger, more confident. He feels the shivers coursing through Akaashi's body and it only makes him desire more. He takes even more of his mate inside of his mouth, sucking and licking, lightly grazing his teeth again his skin. His hands rub smoothing circles against his lover's thighs to prevent him from smashing his face between them. It happens all of a sudden, Akaashi's body racking around before Bokuto feels something filling his mouth.

He leans away and lets the white liquid fall out, Akaashi panting heavily on the floor. He can't feel his body, he can't feel any of it right now, and he doesn't even know what happened. At one moment he wants a release on something and in the next he's seeing nothing but a bright light. Everything dies down and he's just there again, him, but less than himself. He feels that small feeling of pleasure fading away and he... he misses it. He wants it again... it's gone though.

“Ugh, that did not taste as good as I thought it would.” Bokuto spits out.

He glances at Akaashi and sees his entire body flustered, red everywhere, especially at his face. That does nothing to help out the situation he's in, but it looks as if he touches Akaashi one more time he'll break. With a heavy grunt he lets himself swim back in the water to try and cool himself off.

Akaashi pants heavily, trying to wrap his head around what happened. Nothing, then a foreign filling, then something, something special, something strong, and then- and then- Akaashi grunts and presses his knees together. Something he never felt before, something he's never experienced that he doesn't even know how to describe that amount of- of pleasure he felt. The feelings gone, but thinking about it is making his knees shiver and turn weak.

It takes him a while to get back into his right shape of mind. He gains enough sense to pull him pants back up, trying to stand up on his two feet. His knees shake against each other, but he holds onto them to keep himself steady. He doesn't like this, not one bit. Bokuto made his body do something he's never known it can do, made it feel something... no. No. He takes a step forward, and another, trying to walk whatever is lingering from what Bokuto did to him. This is... this is... why? How could- how could him just touching him, kissing him- why did he suck- Akaashi groans and covers his face.

What just happened back there?

Akaashi brings his hand out and supports himself on a tree. He takes a deep breath and sighs out, trying to get a grip on all of this. There's no use in stressing so much about this because it won't get him anywhere... maybe he could ask someone. Kanti... wouldn't know, well, he might, but... Bokuto? He was the one who made him feel this way... but reminding himself about all the noises he made, ugh.

Bokuto comes walking out of the water and runs his hands through his hair, feeling a little bit better. He looks around for Akaashi, and spots him in the distance a little. He's not moving at all, and just leaning against a tree. Bokuto heads over step by step, taking calming breathes so he doesn't lose control. He did what he wanted, was able to relieve a little bit of tension, and was finally able to taste his mate. It might be a while until he's able to be like that with him again, but he can wait. He's waited this long to earn his trust and friendship, and he sees it. He sees the way Akaashi acts differently around him now than earlier before, actually changing and treating him... better.

Sometimes Bokuto just can't help his urges though. Sometimes he sees him and wants to kiss him, so he does. He wants to hug him, so he does. He just wants to consume Akaashi whole and keep him close forever until he's had enough Akaashi to last a lifetime... and maybe even more than that. Seeing him smiling earlier so carefree... he couldn't help it. He wanted to touch him, feel him, wanted to see more smiles, see his face fluster, see him- all of him- wanted all of him.

Bokuto feels his stomach tightening up and he groans out. He needs to stop thinking about that before he acts on his impulses again. They just need to hurry up and get home so Bokuto can eat all his sexual frustrations away.

“Akaashi,” he calls out placing a hand on his shoulder.

Akaashi flinches and spins around, his eyes opened wide, biting his bottom lip, his face going from pale to flustered in a second. A spark runs up Bokuto's arm as soon as he touches them and his eyes go still. Seconds later he's on him again, rushing up and shoving him against the tree as he smashes their lips together. Akaashi moans out into his mouth and squeezes at his arms, closing his eyes shut as he kisses him back.

He hasn't given up, but he's curious. He's curious and he wants to know what this is more. He doesn't push him away, but he doesn't pull him any closer either. His fingers dig into his skin preventing him from doing anything else other their kissing him experimentally. Bokuto groans and pulls away, panting out loudly. He doesn't know what's gotten over him, but all those pent of feelings are back and he just can't control himself.

“Akaashi,” he whimpers into his neck.

“Bokuto?”

His hands run down the side of his hips, hoisting one leg around his waist before doing the same with the other right next. He presses Akaashi harder against the tree, hearing him hiss out in pain from the scratches he gets from the bark. Akaashi doesn't know what's about to happen; his legs wrap around Bokuto though so he won't fall, and all of a sudden he's seeing a bright light for a second time today as Bokuto slowly grinds their hips together.

He doesn't know what he wants more, to kiss Akaashi or hear his moans. He presses their hips high up together and slowly grinds down, lips nipping at his neck, pace quickening with every stride he makes. Akaashi's moans become louder and louder in his ears, doing nothing but making his arousal bigger. He can't handle it anymore and goes back to kissing him, hard, gently, sloppy as quick pants escape out of his lips.

“Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi,” Bokuto moans feeling his stomach tighten up.

Akaashi bites on his bottom lip and digs his nails into Bokuto's shoulders, his toes curling as everything becomes over bearing. It happens just as quickly and random as it did before, the pressure becoming overbearing before pleasure sweeps over his entire body. Bokuto jerks out a bit before he's moaning out against Akaashi's mouth.

His body feels physically drained now, to weak to stand up, let alone continue to support them. Bokuto grunts and rests his head against Akaashi's neck, breathing heavily in his ear. Akaashi is confused just as much as he was last time, but he does know one thing for sure now.

He really, really enjoyed that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, like a lot of Americans I have a lot of problems not spending money. I mean, it's not really a huge problem when it comes to every day things. I can control my money with food and buying myself clothes and going to the mall and buying sweets and all that good junk, but when it comes to anime... when it comes to anime all of my common sense is thrown out of the window and I just buy whatever I desire. Yes, I can avoid buying anime things if I stop going online looking for anime things to buy... but just, when I think that there's something out there that I want that might have be released today and I'm the only one missing out... guys, anime has ruined (not really) my life. If anything it has put a hole in my pocket... but I'm not going to stop. I LOVE ANIME! Why am I telling you all this? I don't know, this has nothing at all to do with this story.
> 
> I'm happy a lot of people are enjoying this story! I got some hate in the beginning, that I ignored, and just as I thought people started loving this! Thank you all! Kisses for everyone! I tried to make Akaashi strong hearted because honestly when I think of the character I'm giving him he's strong willed. He doesn't want to give in, but we all know Bokuto, and as much as he can try Bokuto is getting to him! He's going to keep chipping away at that wall until finally, finally we get to the good stuff. I wish the good stuff was happening now though people, trust me I'm suffering just as much as you are. Anyway, long note. Peace out!

“Akaashi? Dear? What's wrong?”

Akaashi pulls the blankets further over his head, hiding his face. He's too embarrassed to say anything; he's not even sure how he can explain it. Huwaka waits for him to speak up on his own, but no words come out of his mouth. Instead she starts humming softly and reaches out to stroke where she imagines his head would be. What could have Akaashi acting like this right now? She hasn't seen him all day in the village, she just assumed that he might have gone out with Bokuto-...

“Did Bokuto do something to you?”

Akaashi flinches and Huwaka starts growling lowly under her breath.

“That idiot, I warned him that if he bothered you-”

Akaashi quickly reaches his hand out to grab her arm before she has the chance to wander off away from him; Huwaka pauses and looks back down at Akaashi, seeing his face slowly start to come out again. She's been Akaashi's friend through all of this, never shutting herself from him whenever he had problems or needed to get away from Bokuto. Huwaka protected him like a big sister would, like he'd do for Magena. She was his first friend out here in this village... so he should be able to tell her.

“It's not something he did, but... something I reacted to when he did it.”

Huwaka blinks and sits back down, “go on.”

Akaashi gulps and leans up a bit, “well... he... I... I experienced something I've never felt before earlier today with Bokuto and I'm just... I'm just so confused Huwaka. I don't know what any of it means and it's hurting my head that I can't figure this out.”

“What did he do Akaashi? To make you experience something you never felt before?” She asks, now generally curious.

“I... I don't know if this is the language I should use in front of a woman, but you remind me of a warrior, and you're the only one I can talk to about this, so at first he... well he pushed me down and he... he-”

Akaashi starts fidgeting and blushing a bright red. It only took Huwaka a second to put two and two together and her cheeks flustered a little bit as well as she imagines.

“He didn't... force himself on you, did he?” She asked cautiously.

“He did, but not the way you're thinking! He didn't... he only, with his mouth-”

“Ah! Stop right there!” Huwaka blushes holding her hands out.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.” Akaashi bows his head down lowly.

“No Akaashi, it's not that, it's just... not something I want to imagine. Wait a second though, are you saying that's the first time you've... ever?” She asks.

“Is that not normal?”

“It's... I don't know. They don't teach you about that stuff in your village? Your father never taught you anything about growing into a man?”

“He told me the basics about where children came from. When I became a warrior my father asked if I wanted a mate then, but I told him I could wait until Magena was grown up enough to take care of herself. I guess he was waiting until I became interested to teach me.”

“That's... that's... look Akaashi. I'm not going to lie to you, this is something you should talk about with another man. I'm a female, and although I have plenty of experience with sex,” she says rubbing her swollen belly for emphasis, “you're a man and when it comes to pleasuring yourself and doing it with another man, being a man, I completely have no idea. What you need is to talk to someone like yourself, and since I know you don't really have anyone there for you except for one person, you really need to talk to Bokuto about this.”

Akaashi's face falls, “I don't want to. He's the one who made me feel like this, asking him feels like... like my heart will explode. I don't want him to know the effect he has on me, I don't even want to acknowledge that he has an effect on me.”

“Just because you don't acknowledge it though Akaashi doesn't mean it isn't there. I know you and Bokuto have this whole stand still going on, but he's really all you have now Akaashi. Even if you don't think of him as your mate or lover, he is your friend. You can trust him and you know that. If you couldn't you wouldn't even be here right now, but instead in his bed listening to his every plea. Bokuto isn't an animal, he really is a gentle person, and he cares so much about you Akaashi. He loves you.”

Akaashi takes a deep breath and sighs it all out. He lets all this new information sink in and nods his head, slowly getting out from the covers.

“Do you think-... what if I say nothing?”

“And do what? Hide out here until you figure things out? Continue to ignore Bokuto? You know you can't do that, he'll go crazy without you. Don't you see the effect you have on him Akaashi? I'm sure he's felt this way plenty of times before, except I bet he talks to you about it.”

“He doesn't actually.”

“He's never said he liked you? Or loved you? Or wanted you?”

Akaashi frowns to himself and starts to pout, just proving her point. He walks over to Huwaka and leans his head down, pressing their foreheads together and thanking her for listening to his complaints before leaving her tent. Kanti raises his head as soon as he exits and starts strolling by his side, growling something out.

“No Kanti, it's nothing you can help me with.”

He growls out again.

“It's not what Bokuto did, but what... you know I swore to myself that I'd give him everything but my spirit, soul, and heart. Everything except what made me, me. Those three things would always belong to my tribe, but now... I don't know. I don't feel the hatred like before Kanti, I don't feel so angry at the world now, and I just-... I don't think that's okay for me to feel that. I shouldn't be happy, not here.”

Kanti nudges his hand and looks up at him with his wide gold eyes.

Why not?

Why couldn't he?

Akaashi tries to answer the question, but nothing comes to mind. Obviously he can't be happy because he's stuck here with his enemies and away from his family, but even then he could try to make the best of it. There are dozens of excuses he can answer of making the best of things, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't think, no thinking has nothing to do with this decision. He doesn't feel like he should be happy here. He feels lost, just like last time, just like this whole entire day, and there's only one way to fix all of this. He knows it, he knows what he has to do. There's light inside of their tent when he gets there and Akaashi runs his fingers through Kanti's fur before entering, his partner searching the sky for that rotten owl as he settles down on the ground.

Bokuto is inside weaving feathers into a new headdress, his face filled with concentration as he tries to do something so simple Akaashi would have probably been done with it in thirty minutes. He doesn't know how long Bokuto's been on it, but judging the irritation on his face and how shaky his fingers are he assumes a while. Bokuto looks up at his mate when he sees him enter and smiles lightly, a grin appearing on his face as he welcomes him home. Akaashi gulps and walks over, kicking his shoes off as he joins Bokuto on the blankets. He leaves enough space between them and settles his hands onto his lap, staring at them.

“Can I... can we talk?”

Bokuto blinks and stops what he's doing. This is the first time Akaashi's ever said those words to him, probably the first time he's ever tried to engage in a conversation with him. He quickly discards of the headdress and kicks his bag full of feathers away, staring right at him.

“Sure, what's up?”

He's quiet and moving around a bit and the only reason Bokuto could think of the reason he's doing such things is because of what happened earlier in the day. He feels bad, no he doesn't regret it at all, but he does feel bad... taking advantage of him like that just when the two of them started being friends. Now it seemed like Akaashi was about to give him a piece of his mind and maybe even a fight. Bokuto doesn't even think he'd enjoy this fight! That's how bad things were!

“What you did- ah... earlier today, at the lake....” Akaashi growls to himself and takes a breath, “what did you do to me?” He asks.

Bokuto straightens up and blinks, “what did I do?”

“Yes. What did you do to me and why did it feel so good when you did it? Both the time in the water and against the tree. I don't understand.” Akaashi narrows his eyes at him, seriously listening to him.

Bokuto feels like he's pressed against a wall now and gulps, “you don't understand? What don't- what is not understandable?”

“The entire thing. Explain it all to me.”

He feels his face drop hearing these words, “are you telling me you've never done anything like that before?”

“That would be correct. My father didn't teach me anything about that 'pleasure' you so called it. All I know are how babies are made, and even then that's between a man and a woman. I have no idea how this would work out between two men. I imagine you'd stick your dick in the only hole I have on my body, but that's only common sense. Is there something more to that?”

Bokuto felt like his head was about to explode. He had done... such a thing... to a person, to his mate... who had no ideas on sexual desires at all. His expression said it all and Akaashi knew that it wasn't normal for him not to know these things. He almost feels like seeking shelter back in Huwaka's tent, but he's already come so far. He can't back down now.

“Well at least you know what your dick is,” is what Bokuto decides to say first after his long pause.

This... doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing. He could turn this around, yeah, he could make this into a good thing by doing this, but that would be taking advantage over him... well, he's already done it before. What's one more to the list? Technically they are mates- no! No Bokuto! He shouldn't do this... but it's supposed to help teach him.

“Bokuto?” Akaashi calls out.

Bokuto nods his head and stands up, walking over to Akaashi. He sits down behind him and spreads his legs out, pulling Akaashi close to his chest. His mate immediately starts to wiggle around, but his grip on him stays strong. Akaashi doesn't like how warm Bokuto's chest feel against his back, nor how his arms are completely surrounding him. He feels trapped right now, he's always felt trapped, but now he feels like he can't get away and the thought is unpleasant.

“I can't believe your father never taught you this, leaving me with all this dirty work. Well, it is my job as your mate, and I told you I'd always tell you the truth, even to things you don't know about, so Akaashi. I don't know if you just skipped your whole adolescence scene, but when I grew up into a man my body grew up with me and I found out about desires that I felt inside. My father taught me how to relieve those desires, which is what I did for you, and myself plenty of times growing up.” Bokuto tells him.

Akaashi pauses on his struggles and settles down a bit, taking this new information into consideration. He blinks as he processes what he was just told and looks back to stare at Bokuto's face, "You've... have you ever done that with others before me?"

The look on Bokuto's face is baffled, almost offended even. He looked like how Akaashi looked every time Bokuto talked to him, like he just heard the most stupidest thing in the world. "What? No, never. What I did for you is only reserved for mates. I'd never pleasure anyone but you Akaashi, ever.” He tells him kissing at his cheek.

Akaashi doesn't say anything and waits for him to continue. He's surprised a bit that Bokuto was able to make an expression like that; it really made him doubt himself and has him thinking of his words and sentences now on.

“What I did is just what I've heard from others, I had no idea if it would work out or not though. I'm glad it did for you, but what we did is something that requires two people to gain that pleasure. What I'm about to show you is how you can do it by yourself, although you never have to now that I'm here to help.”

“What are you talking about?” Akaashi asks with irritation in his voice.

“I'm about to show you, just wait a second,” Bokuto tells him calmly.

He raises his hand to his face and spits on it, Akaashi raising an eyebrow, but saying nothing. He stills when Bokuto's free hand grabs at his waistband and pulls his pants down a little bit, jumping up and shivering when he placed his spit hand on his shaft next. It's weird, and unknown, and weird, and weird, and confusing, and weird, but those feelings he couldn't explain start to bubble up in his stomach as his captor's hands slowly start pumping him up and down. Akaashi places a hand over his mouth and bites down on the back of his skin, trying to muffle the groans and grunts that want to escape out of his lips. Bokuto just smiles and rests his chin down on his mate's shoulder, looking up at his cute constricted face before staring down at his member, feeling it throb and pulse softly in his hand. Slowly he loosens his grip and lets go of it completely, watching it stand up all by itself completely aroused. He did this. He did it.

“You've never felt it get like this all on it's own before?” Bokuto asks him, his breath tickling his ears.

Akaashi lets out a shaky breath and shakes his head, “never.”

“Well,” Bokuto chuckles, “you're lucky. This is a hard-on and males, supposedly, experience it when they're aroused, but then I guess that means I got aroused at everything growing up because I'd always get these anywhere. I guess that could also mean you were more mature than me, which you seem to be. But to never experience this before me, or even hear about it, is something special and something... amazing. It's like I'm your first.”

“You are my first,” Akaashi whispers lightly.

“I already knew that, but I'm discovering it all over again.” He says grabbing at his lover's shaft again.

Akaashi bites his bottom lip and looks down, seeing his penis react in ways he's never seen it done before. Bokuto starts rubbing his hand up and down against it again, creating friction, squeezing down on it as he nudges the tip with his finger. Akaashi groans out and bites his lips even harder, tasting blood in his mouth. This is unusual, it's unheard of, unexplainable. For him to feel all this, get like this just from being touched down there? He never though, never even heard of- ugh he curses his complete obliviousness from his younger days. Why didn't he take his father up on his offer? Or at least learn a bit more about his own body?

“Do you feel that? That pressure? That begging of release? That tickling in your ribs? That is what happens when you do this, building yourself up to that climax when it all comes crashing down beautifully. Men usually do this whenever they get aroused, or stressed, or even if they're bored sometimes. I've been doing this more frequently since I haven't been able to touch you the way I wanted to. I'd imagine you while doing it, seeing me touch you, kiss you, conquer your body completely. Tell me Akaashi, who are you imagining now?” Bokuto asks biting at his ear.

Akaashi can't think of anything at all right now besides the pleasure. He can't believe this is happening again, for the third time in a day. He knew asking Bokuto wouldn't be the best idea, but still. It feels so good, so good it's like he's almost understanding. This is just a reaction that his body has when he's touched like this, like when he hurts himself his body gives him a reaction that he's in pain, or when his stomach is hungry he feels it. It just so happens to be when his penis is sucked on or touched or even rubbed against he gets, a hard on is it? And the only way to relieve that hard on is by doing what Bokuto's doing now to him, or asking Bokuto to help.

Akaashi never thinks he's going to ask Bokuto for help again after this is over.

“Are you almost there? The best part is about to come, ahaha, come, you're about to cum. I didn't even mean to make that joke.” Bokuto chuckles deeply.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi whines.

He feels his hips thrusting up a little bit against his hand, wanting this to be over already. He wants to feel it, feel that release, before he balls up and completely denies Bokuto's existence.

“I know, it really hurts right? You want to cum already? You want to let it all out?”

Akaashi bites his lips and nods his head.

“How badly do you want to climax Akaashi, huh? How badly do you need this right now?”

His mate whimpers out. It's sweet music to Bokuto's ears, his first sign of giving in. He wants to hear it again and again, over and over as he pleasures his mate, as he pounds into him, see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice; he wants his mate's entire being to be give up and become one with his. Bokuto lightly nibbles on Akaashi's ear and chuckles darkly.

“Can you beg for me Akaashi?”

A switch turns on in Akaashi's head at the word beg and he's able to restore some small piece to himself. His eyes open up and he turns his head with a snap, able to ignore the burning desires in him for one moment as he glares at his captor.

“Never.”

No matter what's happening to him, no matter what he's feeling, none of that matters! He will never beg to this man. Bokuto doesn't seem taken back at all against his bark and actually grins, leaning forward to press their lips together as he quickens his pace. Akaashi is putty in his hands seconds later, a long moan groaning out against his lips as he finds his release. Sticky cum cover Bokuto's hand and Akaashi falls back into his chest, panting heavily as he tries to see straight again.

“And that, Akaashi, is what I did to you. There are many ways to make you feel that good, and I've only shown you three. My favorite though had to be when I dry humped you against that tree. Your crotch felt so hot against my own, I almost died.” Bokuto growls out darkly.

Akaashi feels a shiver course down his spine and lazily raises a hand to Bokuto's face, covering his mouth. Bokuto chuckles behind it and removes his hand from inside of his pants. He keeps a hand lingering against Akaashi's hips though and sinks his fingers into them again playfully, teasing him until Akaashi is panting against him, his grip loosening.

“Do you want to test out what's going to happen when I finally claim that body of yours as my own?” Bokuto whispers seductively.

“Stop, now.” Akaashi growls out weakly, but he feels his body giving in to this heat.

“I'll do exactly what I did earlier, and then again with my tongue, you remember how that feels, right? I'll lick all around you, nibble at your thighs whenever you feel like closing them, and then maybe lick a little lower. You were right about before, us males only have one hole down there and it's what I'm going to use when I finally fuck you senselessly Akaashi. I'm sure it'll be tight and slick, you've never done anything remotely close to this. I promise I'll go slowly at first, until you get use to me, but when you do you can bet your sweet ass I'll be pounding away in it until you scream my name so loudly your voice goes hoarse.”

Words. That's all he's saying, words in a slightly deeper voice than usually, but the effect it's having on him is unbelievable. Akaashi literally feels like he's about to melt, like he's about to cum again, and he isn't even getting touched like that. Bokuto's fingers continue to dance around his hips, sinking underneath his pants, but this time one hand heads in deeper than usual. It slides down and down, brushing against his balls making Akaashi's back arch out from the pure pleasure he experiences before he feels something insert in him.

Bokuto yelps when he feels claws being swiped against his cheek and looks wide eyed at Akaashi, who has made a distance between the two of them and is growling like a dangerous predator right now. So yeah, he definitely crossed the line with that last act. He knew he was going to while he was doing it, why did he still did it though? Who knows, he's an idiot.

Bokuto holds his hands up in submission and bows his head down lightly, “sorry.”

Akaashi stops growling, but keeps his glare. Bokuto takes this advantage to discard of the stained blanket, balling it up and tossing it near the exit. He stands up and walks over to Akaashi, still holding up his hands when he hears him growls. He doesn't snap though when his hand grabs his arm, only when his other hand goes for his pants does Bokuto get fangs sinking into his wrist.

“Ow, that fucking hurts Akaashi! You got to get out of those pants, I know they don't feel pleasant being all sticky.”

Akaashi glares and lets go of him, kicking his own pants off by himself. Bokuto licks his lips when he stares at his lower half; he's half hard right now, his shaft sticky with cum around it. Now it's way too late in the night to take him to wash off at the river, it's also dangerous too. Bokuto takes it upon himself to help clean off his mate and consumes him in one quick swoop. Akaashi gasps out when he feels warm and wet lips on him and grabs at Bokuto's hair, tired of his antics. He tugs on it hard, trying to pull him off, but seconds later he feels weaker.

Bokuto grunts from the rough treatment and makes sure his mate is all clean before he finally releases him, ignoring how much harder he seems to be now. He simply grins at Akaashi, waiting for him to say something against him, anything, and is only met with a hand against his face.

“I want you to sleep outside today.”

Bokuto's grin drops, “what?! Why?!”

“Because I said so, now get out.” Akaashi growls finding himself a different pair of pants to wear.

“Noooo! Akaashi! I'm sooooorry!” Bokuto begs rolling around the floor for him.

Akaashi glares down, but really has no power to force him to do anything right now. He doesn't know what he's more mad about, how he went this far, or how he was pushed this far and didn't even finish leaving him in a mess. Either way sucks, but Akaashi can't do anything about it now.

He simply settles for calling Kanti inside and sleeping with him instead, stealing all of Bokuto's covers leaving him to sleep alone on the other side of the tent.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the new World of Final Fantasy game and completely forgot about everything else in the world. Really guys, the only reason why I remembered this story was because I was watching the new episode of Haikyuu yesterday and was like, aren't I posting a Haikyuu story up now? Sorry, so sorry about the delay, but hey! I'm here now!

The heat is blistering on him making him sweat in places he didn't even know could sweat. Akaashi wipes his forehead off before he continues to forage, picking the ripe corn from the crops and placing them inside of his pack. He isn't alone during the task, several other dozen women from the village are helping him as well. A couple of others are watering the other plants that still haven't fully matured yet, but are looking great. This place finally reminds him of a suitable place for people to live at. It's coming in very nicely.

Akaashi has made his mark on this village. Even though he hadn't even tried to, a piece of him will always be here because of what he's done... well, he'll always be here as well. For his entire life time... his mind blanks after thinking that and his body goes on autopilot as he continues to harvest the rest of the food. It's another hour before everyone finishes up and he spots some of the ladies lying on the ground from exhaustion. Truly pitiful.

“Tired already ladies? The women at my village could last far longer doing this than any of the men could.” Akaashi asks walking up to one of them.

“How nice, how far away is your village? I think I'd like to live there now. Have all those strong ladies do all the work and leave the smaller things to myself.” She giggles taking the hand he offers out.

Akaashi helps her back to her feet and does the same for the others, carrying those who could not move on their own back into the village and sometimes to their homes. This is the reason why most of the women love Akaashi, because of how kind and gentle he is, which is why most of the warriors hate him for swooning their women.

Chief Eyota looks at the scene with a neutral expression on his face. He has to hand it to him, their village has improved over the last couple of months because of that wolf boy. Still though, having him here is a bad omen. Looking at all he's done for the village, at how much people like him, at how much his own son loves him! Ugh! That idiotic son of his! It's all because of that boy that this is happening.

What will happen to his village in the next year? In the next couple of years? When he's no longer with the living? His son will be ruler, that wolf by his side, and with the way he's head over heels about him already, that wolf is going to end up being their new chief. No, that can't happen. He can't let that happen to all his hard work. No, he needs to ensure that his village is kept in the right hands. He needs for Bokuto to have a son, a daughter, either gender would work! So he could mold him or her, mold them into the perfect leader for future generations.

Finding an eligible mate would be easy, but finding one that Bokuto would mate with?... Now that would be trickery. Eyota needs something, some leverage, something that gives him an extra boost. He'd never hurt his son, but maybe hurting someone he loved would help him get his point across.

“Thank you Akaashi for your help!”

“You're welcome,” Akaashi nods his head at her.

Kanti strolls up and rubs against the woman's leg, getting a giggle from the lady and a pat from her.

“Of course you too Kanti, such a kind wolf. A big, strong, kind wolf.”

Kanti barks out and licks her hand before strolling away after Akaashi. That wolf would be a problem, it would be easier getting rid of it completely. He's a warrior of Tala Mitena, one of their smartest. Going against Akaashi won't be easy, he'll survive long enough for Bokuto to sense something wrong and come to his rescue. He has to outsmart him, come up with something no one will see coming...

… he'll think of something, he always does. Something will present itself and Eyota will take advantage and make everything his will.

“Kanti? Do you think... could you do me a favor?” Akaashi asks.

Kanti growls out and barks at him.

“Do you think you could go back to the village? Now don't give me that look, just to check up on the others. I mean, see how things are going. Are the Taipa Nascha keeping to their side of the treaty? I've been hunting with them, but I'm sure they have secret hunts on their own. I just want to make sure no fights are going on. Check up on Father and Magena and see how negotiations are going.”

Kanti looks at him and talks back.

“No, I have no clue. I mean Bokuto and his father are in charge of that and I don't know what they've been doing, if they've sent any people over to talk terms of peace, or if we've just been ignoring each other. I would ask Bokuto, but he's not talking to his father now, and Eyota gives me the creeps so I'm trying to avoid him. I'm out of the loop.”

Kanti growls.

“I know, but I'll be fine by myself. I'm not saying that you have to stay there, you can come back. I'll be lonely without you here.” Akaashi smiles at him lightly.

Kanti barks out in glee and runs around him, nodding his head up and down. Akaashi chuckles and bends down to run his fingers through his fur.

“Thank you Kanti. I should probably write you a letter huh? To go along with you?... And I should probably ask Bokuto for his permission too.”

He never said he couldn't communicate with his family, but then again he never offered for him to. He dragged them away before they could have any good byes and earlier Akaashi didn't want to message them because he thought it would hurt too much to, but now... now he feels better. He doesn't need to cut them out of his life, they can still be in it. They just can't be together though. Kanti sees the sad look on his partner and takes off running. Akaashi blinks and watches him, a frown on his face.

“Where is he going?”

He gets up and starts walking around, planning to ask Huwaka for something to write on and write with to send his letter. Halfway there he hears screaming and yelling, a few seconds later those yells sounding vaguely familiar and getting louder with each second. He spots Bokuto running towards him, Kanti growling and barking, chasing him, herding him over to him. Akaashi has to cover his mouth with his hand to hide the big grin on his face and his laughter, not believing this sight at all.

“Akaashi! Akaashi help! He's trying to eat me!” Bokuto yells running towards him.

“Kanti, down. When I said I needed to ask him I didn't mean it as right this second,” Akaashi says. He kneels down and rubs Kanti's fur, “good job though.”

“You sent him on me? Akaashi, what the hell? I was busy training with the other warriors when this beast just ran over and started snapping at my feet! You made him herd me here?!” Bokuto yells out.

“Calm down Bokuto, what's happened has already happened. I have something to ask you.”

Bokuto raises an eyebrow at him and takes a step back; the last time he said those words to him things escalated fairly quickly and ended up with him getting a scratch across his cheek that was still healing.

“Would it be alright... if I sent Kanti back home with a letter to my family?”

Bokuto blinks. He wants to say yes, but he knows how his father would feel about it. What does his father have to do with anything about Akaashi though? Absolutely nothing. Akaashi is his mate and under his protection, not Eyota's...

“I...”

  
What could he possibly tell them in the letter? Secrets about their village? Their weaknesses? Akaashi would never do that, he isn't that type of person... but really, how well does he know Akaashi? Sure they've been living together for months now, but he still hasn't broken through his defenses. They just recently started becoming friends, and even then Bokuto messed that up. He barely knows anything about the wolf's childhood or past life, only that he has a father and sister.

“I... want you to. I want you to tell them you're alright and alive and are doing okay, but Akaashi... it can't be anything about my people. I have to, if not me it can be anyone else, but someone does have to read it or I might be putting my people at risk. I'm sorry.”

Akaashi nods his head, it's a fair trade. If their situation was reversed Akaashi would have done the same thing. Actually, he wouldn't have let Bokuto done it at all.

“I understand... thank you.” He mumbles.

Bokuto's eyes widen as he looks up and smiles, Akaashi turning his head away. Kanti watches the whole time and tilts his head to the side. He doesn’t understand it. The way his master is acting now towards this monster, the way this monster treats his partner. It isn't at all like Kanti thought in the beginning, like he thought when he first saw him and dragging his partner away. He thought he deserved to die for hurting his best friend, but now he sees how he treats him with the kindness and respect he deserves... most of the time. He isn't all that bad, his bird on the other hand yes deserves to die, but her master... if Akaashi is seeing the differences, Kanti's noticing them just as well.

“Are you going to mention me is this letter of yours?” Bokuto asks wiggling his eyebrows.

“Of course, you're going to be mainly what it's about.”

Bokuto falls over from the shock and stares at him with fear in his eyes. Akaashi rolls his eyes trying to hide him smile and steps over him, heading to Huwaka's again.

“What? Akaashi! I am?! It's going to be good stuff, right?! I have been treating you good, right?! Here! Let me hold that pack there for you!” Bokuto gets up and runs to his side, playing all buddy buddy.

Looking at this scene would make one think that Bokuto is the prisoner, not Akaashi. It sure looks that way to Kanti in his eyes. He's not what he thought he would be, not at all.

* * *

 

“Akaashi?”

Bokuto leans over and kisses him gently, waking him up from his daydreams. Akaashi shakes his head and pulls away, frowning over at Bokuto who's looking directly at him with his face all of a sudden way too close.

“What's wrong? You've been washing that same shirt for the past ten minutes.”

And it's been ten days since Kanti has left.

“Nothing,” Akaashi says going back to work.

Bokuto frowns and takes the clothes out of Akaashi's hands. He tosses them aside and reaches out for his mate, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to his chest. He's too tired and worried about other things to bother fighting against him this time around and just closes his eyes as he rests there.

“It isn't nothing, tell me what's wrong. You can talk to me you know, I'm a great listener. Haven't we gotten to the point where we can at least talk to each other? Is it Kanti? Are you worried about him? I sent Hausis with him to make sure he didn't get lost and no one messed with him while traveling. I'm sure they're doing great.”

“Unless Hausis has killed him or vice versa. That was a bad idea Bokuto, the two of them hate each other.”

“Correction, they use to hate each other. Not anymore though Akaashi, just like us. Do you still hate me?”

Akaashi blinks and stares at him, a frown on his face. Does he still hate him?

“Yes.”

Just not as much as before, but that hate is still there no matter how small it is and will always remain there. Bokuto whimpers hurt and places his lips on top of his head, Akaashi's hair tickling his nose a bit. Warm breath spreads over his skull and a shiver runs down his spine as a result.

“Well I don't hate you, not at all. You could fight me and beat me, you could kill me, you could cut off my arm or send your wolf on me, but I would always love you Akaashi.”

He forces him to raise his head and leans over for a kiss, this time on his lips, and Akaashi slowly kisses him back. It's nothing, it's nothing at all really, just a feeling. He still doesn't know what feeling or what to do with this feeling, but he's decided to explore it to figure it out. He's not giving in, but merely curious. In order to find out why his breath stops when they kiss, why his heart reacts so differently now when they do things when before it did nothing at all, and even how to kiss since he's never done such a thing before on his own accord he needs Bokuto. Everything he wants to learn about now has Bokuto at the center and it makes him feel better when he thinks he's observing and learning all he can about his captor to overpower him one day.

“Akaashi? We should totally spar after this.” Bokuto grins against his lips.

Akaashi rolls his eyes and goes back to washing clothes, listening to Bokuto's mindless dabbles. He hasn't fought against anyone since that time with Bokuto when they attacked each other like beasts. He has done a little training though in his free time with Kanti, keeping his muscles in firm and his senses sharp just in case. Hunting with everyone has also kept his skills there; Akaashi smiles remembering how mad Bokuto would get whenever he would steal his prey. It's the man's own fault for not using a weapon and his own fists instead; it just made it that much easier for Akaashi to win.

“If Hausis doesn't return back with Kanti in the next couple of days then we'll go out looking for them, so don't worry too much. I don't like a worrying Akaashi.” Bokuto tells him.

Akaashi blinks and looks over, “what?”

“We'll go and look for them, in your village, if they don't come back.”

Akaashi opens his mouth open, and then closes it, repeating this motion several times before he's able to stutter out, “seriously?”

“Do I ever lie to you Akaashi? I- our tribes are supposed to be at peace with each other, meaning that we can live together in harmony. What type of peace treaty is never crossing each others paths again? I should feel safe going inside your village like you should feel safe coming to mine. I never planned on keeping you here for the rest of your life; of course we'd go back and visit your family and friends, and of course down the line they can come visit you. I just... before that happened, I just wanted to make sure that... well, to make sure-”

“That I wouldn't stay there if I visited.” Akaashi finishes for him.

Bokuto stares at him and nods his head, “I don't want you leaving me Akaashi.”

“I could never leave you Bokuto. Being with you is the only thing keeping this peace treaty alive; if I run away my people will be in danger and I'd never turn my back on them.”

Bokuto's face scrunches together, “is that truly the only reason why you're staying with me Akaashi? You haven't, come up or even considered, one other reason?”

“What else could there be?”

Akaashi's not stupid, he knows what Bokuto wants. For his feelings to change, for his thoughts to change about him, but they can't. They won't ever. His spirit, heart, and soul, all belong to Tala Mitena. That won't change, that can't change. Something pings inside of him though when he sees the flash of hurt across Bokuto's eyes. It doesn't last for long since seconds later water splashes in his face.

Akaashi covers his face and blinks, looking back up to see Bokuto running through the river laughing to himself. He kicks up more water at him and Akaashi shields himself, glaring over. He stands up and charges through water, getting ready to drown Bokuto in this shallow river if it wasn't for the loud hooting sound that suddenly echoed in the forest. Bokuto stills and whistles back into the air; a howl follows right after and Akaashi smiles, cuffing his hands around his mouth as he howls out loudly back.

Hausis flies over and lands on Bokuto's arm, asking for praises and coos for a job well done that Bokuto has no problem giving her. Kanti, on the other hand, jumps on top of Akaashi and makes them fall into the river as he licks his face over and over again.

“Ah- Kanti! You're late!” Akaashi tells him, “get off of me boy,” he laughs.

Kanti laughs and strolls over him, heading outside of the water and shaking his fur dry. He swishes his tail around and turns his head, biting the ribbon and paper tied to his tail to present it to Akaashi.

“From father?” He asks taking it; he waves it in the air a bit hoping it will dry off.

Kanti barks out and nods his head. Akaashi lets the ribbon fall and drift downstream with the river as he opens up the letter and scan the words. He sees his father's familiar writing hardly filling up the page.

_Akaashi,_

 

_You don't know how much it made my old heart come back alive when I heard word of you. First of all I'm sorry things had to be this way, but I'm so proud of you my son. Thank you for all you've done for our village, and all you've continued to do. I tried my best to stop Kanti from following after you, but you know how stubborn he is. It pleases me to know he's by your side though, and makes my heart rest at ease to know you have someone you can talk to._

_Your letter didn't tell me much about how you're dealing with things, but Kanti has assured me that nothing bad has happened to you. Akaashi... truly, from the bottom of my heart, I never meant for this to happen to you. It wasn't supposed to be this way, not at all. I didn't expect this and I'm sorry, but I could see in Bokuto's eyes when I first met him that he was actually a good person unlike his father. I trusted that whoever he would choose would be able to live there, not happily, but at least peacefully. That's all I ask of you. I won't force you to try and be happy and pretend, but try to find peace my son. Fate has a strange way of working, you think it'll go one way but it doesn't listen. It never will._

_Magena is doing fine. She was hurt so strongly because she truly believed that it was her fault that you were forced to leave, but I've tried my best to reassure her it was your own choice to go and protect her. She still misses you, but has finally stopped sulking and continuing on with her life. She's a good girl, so strong like her mother, you have nothing to worry about. We haven't received any type of word for the Taipa Nascha regarding our treaty, but we haven't had a single run in with them since your departure. I plan on sending some representatives over soon if this continues, so you'll might be seeing some friendly faces in the near future._

_Akaashi, everyone at this village misses, thanks, and loves you. You have not been forgotten, nor will you ever. I love you son. Stay strong and remember, the winds will always be there for you, and us with it._

Akaashi feels his throat go dry and his closes his eyes, holding the words close to his chest, to his heart. He reads it over once more, to make sure he has everything memorized, before he rips it up into pieces and lets them fly away in the wind.

“Akaashi? Is something the matter? Why'd you rip the letter? What was on it?” Bokuto asks, his voice in a panic.

“Nothing, I was done with it. That's all.” He says.

“Oh... so, how is everyone doing?”

“Fine, just fine.”

“Really?... Is that all?”

Akaashi stares at Bokuto and frowns, “no, actually father wrote me that we were about to attack Taipa Nascha and that I should knock you out and kidnap you right now.”

Bokuto blinks and tilts his head, “really?”

“No you idiot, that was supposed to be a joke.”

“Well it wasn't a really good one, I didn't believe you for a second. You could have fixed your facial expression a bit, geez. What a bad joke.”

“Shut up,” Akaashi growls.

Bokuto laughs at that, loudly, and doesn't stop until Akaashi gets up and splashes water all over him. Bokuto looks and grins over at him, jumping out and tackling Akaashi into the river. Kanti watches their fight with mild amusement until water comes spraying on him from above, Hausis laughing as she circle around him. Kanti growls out loudly and chases after her in the water, joining in the battle.


	17. Chapter 17

He dreams of silence. Complete silence. A vast of nothingness. Just... darkness. Nothing to fuel his nightmares and nothing to plague his good dreams. It's the type of sleep he yearns for now, the type of sleep that finally lets his brain rest from being on guard most of the hours in a day. Free of worries, of troubles, of Bokuto. He's completely by himself and allows his mind to be swept deeper into the darkness before everything comes rushing back to him.

"Akaashi."

A voice echoes in his mind.

"Akaashi!"

He tries to hang onto this unconscious state of his, but now he feels someone shaking him, the voice repeating his name over and over again until finally he cracks his eyes open and feels them burn.

"Akaashi, Akaashi, I think I'm dying." Bokuto gasps out.

Akaashi wishes to glare at the man, no, he wishes a lot more crueler things, but he decides to roll back around and pull the blankets to cover his head. He tries ignoring his captor, and when that only makes him start to shake him again, he resorts to kicking him away.

"Leave me alone Bokuto, I'm tired."

"But I'm dying! I need water!" He moans.

“Get it yourself then!”

“I'm too tired, please Akaashi? Pretty please? We're all out of it here, all the bags are empty and I forgot to bring them to the river yesterday to refill them. If I don't drink something soon I may have to resort to something else.”

Akaashi pretends to snore loudly, completely ignoring him. It is in the middle of the morning, maybe still in the middle of the night. He's had a long day before, the both of them have, and now what he needs most is rest. Bokuto keeps nudging against him though, whining to him, touching him, his fingers brushing against his ribs before they start trailer lower and lower. It only takes a second for Akaashi to process what he just said and he jumps out of bed, cheeks flustering at the thoughts of what could have happened if he stayed for a second longer. Bokuto pouted a little, missing the warmth on his fingers. He was so close to touching to him, he almost feels like reaching out and dragging his mate back down into the bed with him- that is until his mate kicks him hard in the back

"Ouch!" Bokuto hoots.

"You lazy bum!" Akaashi growls out, stomping as he grabs the bags and leaves the tent.

He hears Bokuto call out after him, "thanks Akaashi! I love you!"

"Go die!"

Akaashi throws the tent flaps to the side as he stalks out, whistling out at Kanti sleeping around their tent... with surprisingly Hausis next to him. The both of them wake up when they hear his whistle; Kanti yawns and stretches out his legs before catching up while Hausis spreads her wings as she takes off. It is a while before Akaashi notices that his captor's partner is following him from above, spotting her shadow hovering over him. Seems like Hausis is coming with them on their journey. Akaashi was right about the time, it's early in the morning, the early that warriors wake up to train at, that Bokuto should probably be at but instead is sleeping inside of his tent like a baby.

Akaashi used to wake up this early as well with his warriors, but all those late morning with Bokuto suffocating him underneath his chest has taught his body to sleep in even later. When they make it to the river everything seems so silent and still. He kneels down and runs his hands through the water, letting the coldness wash against his skin waking him up. As soon as he gets back to the tent Akaashi is going to pour all this freezing cold water over Bokuto and see how he likes it. The idea makes a smile appear on his face and he quickly fills the three bags he brought with him, putting the caps on to make sure they don't spill out on his journey back. Kanti bits one from out of his hands and Hausis flies a little bit lower to them, accepting the other bag when Akaashi holds it out for her. It's helpful, since water isn't light at all, and the three end up making their way through the forest.

“Hausis?” Akaashi asks.

Hausis coos out to him, but Akaashi doesn't understand a thing.

“Sorry, I was just wondering if I could hear what you're saying, but I guess not. Can you and Kanti understand each other?”

Kanti growls out and Hausis makes a noise that sounds like a laugh. Much against Kanti's wishes, they probably do.

“I wonder if I'll be able to understand you one day too Hausis.”

And Akaashi truly does wonder that. If one day he'll be able to talk to Hausis like he can with Kanti. It doesn't matter if he wants to or not, or well, he doesn't mind either way. Maybe learning how to speak with owls could be a good thing, it would be a great thing and give him an advantage to know what the birds were saying when he walked by. He should probably start learning it... if it was that easy. Akaashi has a feeling that Bokuto wouldn't be the best teacher in the world.

“Hausis, do you know of-”

Akaashi doesn't finish because Hausis takes off flying. He stops in mid sentence and stares at her leaving him behind, his mouth open wide before he closes it.

“Okay then,” Akaashi says to himself.

Kanti huffs by his side, nodding his head agreeing what he just said. The two of them alone make it back to the village a couple of minutes later, a cold wind blowing in. Akaashi shivers and hugs himself, yelping out when the cold bag filled with water touches his bare skin. He misses his wolf fur; it doesn't help at all during the day and during work, but in the middle of the night and early mornings he needs it desperately. Kanti sniffs in the air and stills a bit, his claws digging into the Earth. Akaashi keeps walking and whistles at him to catch up when he lags behind, counting the tents he passes to lead him back to Bokuto.

It's ten in total before he makes a left and walks all the way to the furthest one at the end. Why Bokuto's so exiled from the others? He doesn't know, and it really doesn't matter. Then again, Akaashi doesn't think he'd want the other villagers to hear what they sometimes do late at night, or the screaming matches they have. Akaashi sniffs and rubs a finger underneath his nose; it feels like ice. He quickens his pace a little bit more, turning to the left when it's time.

Hausis dives straight down cutting in front of his path, her wings flapping like crazy, her claws still holding onto the bag of water. Akaashi nearly falls over from the surprise and jumps back, eyes wide.

“What the hell?” He growls.

Hausis caws and coos at him, but Akaashi has no idea what's going on. He tries to take a step forward, but Hausis screeches and attacks him.

“Ah! Hausis!” He yells out.

Why is Hausis attacking him? Did Bokuto set her up to this? No, that idiot is probably still sleeping wrapped up in their warm blankets... wait a second, is there something wrong? Akaashi freezes and takes a step back, Hausis following after him. His eyes widen and the water bag slips from his fingers before he takes off running in the opposite direction. Hausis appears ahead of him flapping her wings desperately, leading him to where he needs to be right now. What is happening? Is someone in trouble? If that was the case then why did Hausis come to him instead of warning her own tribe first? Kanti was just behind him a second ago, but where is he now? Is he the one being messed with?

“Release me this instance!” Akaashi hears a voice scream out piercing the night.

A female voice.

A familiar voice.

Akaashi follows after Hausis and turns to the right, running pass tents and over to the training area for the warriors. He spots them up ahead, half a dozen or so standing there together. What he sees next makes him fall flat on his face onto the ground. There are familiar feathers on the headdress the female wears, bright red furs that could only belong to one person, green eyes sparkling as they glare at her enemies. Kanti is also there, beside her side confirming his thoughts, snapping at any of the warriors who got close.

Magena.

What in the world is his little sister doing here? Better question actually, why isn't he trying to protect her right now? Akaashi quickly picks himself up and runs on over, his mind on frantic mode right now. It can't be though, he can't act on his instincts. He needs to keep a cool head and try to fix this situation he's somehow found himself in, try to reason with the tribe that is unreasonable to everything.

"Back off!" Akaashi yells at the top of his voice as he breaks through the crowd.

“Akaashi!” Magena yells out, her face lighting up when she sees her brother.

“Back off, right now. I'm warning you!” Akaashi growls.

Kanti moves to his side while he stands in front of his sister, standing up tall with confidence as he stares down the warriors. His tail brushing against Akaashi's back reassuringly, telling him that he's got his back no matter what is about to go down. Akaashi tries not to seem like he's ready for a fight, although he is entirely. He tries to keep himself leveled as he glares at the warriors slowly surrounding them. He sees a familiar one in the mix, one he's met several times before with Bokuto, Washio he believes his name is, but the rest of them are a haze. A couple of faces he remembers, but only from passing by them. Not a single one has tried to get to know him and he has returned the favor.

“What the hell is she doing here? This is our lands, not the mutts! She has no businesss here unless you planned this!”

“Hey, hey, everyone calm down now. Remember, we're not allowed to harm Chief Bo's mate.” Washio says speaking up.

He's trying to help the situation, but by the look in everyone's eyes they want blood. Akaashi tries to think what he can say, but the only possible leverage he can hold against any of them is exactly what Washio just said. Bokuto. To use Bokuto in a situation like this though, to rely on his name for help... it just leaves a salty taste in his mouth.

“Shut up Washio, we already know that. We don't want him, but the girl. Think about why she is here? She could be a spy sent by the wolf clan and Bokuto's mate here could have been the one to call for her! Chief Bo isn't going to be so happy to hear that when we tell him," one of the warriors starts laughing.

“Brothe-”

“Keep quiet,” Akaashi growls looking behind his shoulder, glaring at Magena before he stares back ahead of them.

“She's a spy!”

“It's not our place to judge that, but the chief's.” Washio reasons.

“You're right, so let's present her to Chief Eyota Opa then, shall we? Stand down Akaashi.”

“If you take one step closer I'll bite your heads off.” Akaashi growls deeply.

“Akaashi, calm down. You're not helping right now. It's within our rights to take the girl to our chief for questioning since she's trespassed into our lands.”

"I'll take the responsibility for that and all the punishments that go with her, you are going to allow her to return home though. This was just a mistake, it doesn't need to get messy."

  
No one is backing down. Not Akaashi who doesn't move a single muscle nor the warriors who are all looking at each other, silently nodding their heads one after the other.

“Hold the chief's mate down and try to harm him as little as possible, get the girl. I'm sure one of our chief's will understand why we had to use force.”

When the first one leaps Akaashi is ready. He reaches out to grab onto the warrior's neck and slams him down on the ground, his nails digging into his skin drawing blood. Kanti leaps up and bites the arm of another one heading towards them, and Hausis surprisingly helps by dropping the water bag she's carrying onto another that tries to sneak up behind Akaashi. Magena sees her brother's fighting spirit and lets out a warrior howl. She's ready to jump into action and raises her spear, killing the only thing on her mind. She runs from Akaashi's protection and pulls her spear back, ready to stab a fallen warrior right in the heart.

She can't do that though. If she kills one of these Taipa Nascha it will be an act of war, the first blood spilt since the treaty. All of Akaashi's hard work would have been for nothing if that happens, or worse, Magena would have to pay for her crimes. Akaashi lets go of his enemy and runs after Magena; he lets his instincts take over and leaps to cover the fallen warrior, howling out in pain when he feels the spear pierce his skin. The warrior just looks up at him with wide eyes, mouth agape before Akaashi headbutts him to knock him out. It takes the pain off his shoulder for only a second before it comes back at full force. Magena's eyes go wide as her spear stabs into her brother's shoulder. She immediately releases it and steps back, her hands raising up to cover her mouth.

“Brother! I didn't- I-I- I'm sorry, I didn't-”

“Stand down Magena!” Akaashi yells out at her.

His sister is in shock though and falls down to the ground, wondering why she would ever harm her brother like that. Why did she do that? Why didn't she stop? Why couldn't she save him? She saw him there, saw him leap, so why didn't her body react as fast as her eyes did and stop the spear? It's because of her own weakness. Here she came to rescue her brother and now he was the one rescuing her... again. Why is she so useless? Akaashi growls out and grips the spear, pulling it out with much distaste. It didn't go completely through his shoulder so that was a good thing, but it was deep enough that it had his vision split when he pulled it out. He can't succumb to the darkness now though. He forced his body to stand up and face his enemies. Kanti has taken one down onto the ground and is trying to keep him there, Hausis distracting another one as she attacks with her talons. That makes two, and counting the one of the ground he just protecting makes three. There are three others making their way over to him now making it six. One is missing... where is Washio? Akaashi quickly turns around and looks at his sister, but no one is there. He's gone. Great, one less person to fight against.

“Run.” Akaashi tells her.

“What?” Magena cries.

“Run, right now. Run into the forest before they kill you.” Akaashi growls.

“But Akaashi-”

“RUN!” He yells.

Magena shivers from his order. She bites her bottom lip and takes off running, her feet patting against the ground as she strides through the clearing before finding shelter into the forest. Akaashi needs to keep these men busy enough for her to make it out of here, he needs to buy time until she's made it far enough where they can't track her. He can't kill them though, his grip on the spear tightening before he lets it drop on the floor. Killing them would easy, but it would not be the right thing to do in this situation. She's gone now, so maybe they will listen to reason.

“Enough,” he tells him.

“You're a traitor to our village! We accepted you in here and you're helping the enemy!” A warrior yells tossing his fist at him.

“We're not enemies anymore! We're in peace, remember!” Akaashi yells, grabbing the fist with his good arm and using his bad one to punch him across the face.

That wasn't a good idea on his part, pain throbbing up and down his body now. Akaashi feels someone grab his arm and when he tries to break free, the guy's hand comes swooping out and digs his fingers into his wound. Akaashi let's out a loud cry as he falls to his knees, the warriors then taking advantage. They force him onto the ground and hold him down there, slamming his face into the dirt as he struggles.

“I have him, quickly. Go get the girl.”

Akaashi feels the weight shift and uses that advantage to try struggling harder, nearly breaking free until more warriors hold him down again. One was no problem, but with two he couldn't even move a muscle. Akaashi watches that free warrior run towards the forest and curses out loudly.

“DAMMIT! KANTI! HELP ME! HELP HER!”

Kanti doesn't hear his cries, but Hausis does. She swoops down and attacks one of the warriors holding him down, Akaashi rolling around and screaming when his wound burns as he breaks free and kicks the other man off. He staggers to his feet and starts running no matter what condition he is in. He will protect his sister. That became his job the minute she was born into this world. He wasn't able to help his mother, but he will help his sister and protect her with his life no matter what.

He's not going to catch up to him in time though.

He doesn't have to as a blur of white races in front of him and tackles the warrior down. They struggle for a little bit, Kanti weak with one of his legs injured. The warrior is able to land a lucky hit and kick Kanti with his full strength in the stomach, his partner flying away on the ground and lying there whimpering, struggling to stand back up. 

“How dare you do that to my best friend!” Akaashi yells jumping onto the warrior.

He sinks his fangs into the man's shoulder, trying to take him down with him. He's twice the size as him though, and is completely pissed with getting his ass beat right now. He doesn't care who Akaashi is anymore and pulls at his hair, connecting his fist to his stomach before he tosses him up and connects his foot with his face. Akaashi coughs up blood as he lands on the ground, but even bleeding, blind, pain screaming throughout his body, he reaches a shaking hand to grab a hold of the warrior's leg and digs his claws into it.

“How many times do I have to beat you down boy?!” The warrior yells kicking him down.

Akaashi tries to cover himself up and defend his body. How long has it been since the fight began? Five minutes? Ten? Thirty? If he had his weapon, if he would have used his spear, everything would have been over in an instance. Seven people, no problem. All he needed was seven slashes or stabs and he would have been the only one standing, but he couldn't. He couldn't harm these people, this tribe that they're at peace with. Only if they would have gotten a hold of Magena would he have went on a killing spree, but they didn't... he was able to do that much as her big brother.

Has it been long enough? Ten minutes? Fifteen minutes? Is Magena a safe distance away? Kanti can't go after her to help, and she wouldn't know what to do if Hausis came by her side. She'd probably think of him as an enemy. Akaashi needs to stop these warriors, the only ones who know about her coming here. He needs to stop them, he needs to stop them.

Akaashi glances up, blood tripping down his face, one eye swelling up making it harder to see out of. The warrior he has a hold of yells out loudly in frustration and slams his foot right into his face. Akaashi reaches out his other hand and quickly grabs a hold of it, not letting go. He won't let go. He won't stop fighting. He won't stop.

“Die!”

He plans onto to protect his sister.

Something happens. He hears Hausis first, a loud screech coming from her, before the warrior he has in his clutches gets tackled away from him. Akaashi blinks and turns his head to the side, seeing several of the warriors backing off with their hands up, Hausis flying in the air next to Washio. Wait, he's looking the wrong way. He turns his head the other way and sees... Bokuto. Of course. This wouldn't be the first time he's saved him like this. Akaashi was really hoping the last time though would have stayed the last.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TELLING MY MATE TO DIE!” Bokuto roars out throwing punches back to back, over and over again until the man's face becomes unrecognizable, but even still he keeps hitting and hitting and hitting.

He almost lost Akaashi... he almost lost everything. While he was sleeping soundlessly Akaashi was getting attacked, while he was relaxing Akaashi was nearly getting killed. If it wasn't for Washio- if Washio never would have came for him, never would have woken him up- Bokuto's body trembles with fear at the thought. He closes off those feelings before it can take a hold of him and takes everything out on the man beneath him. He'll start with him first, and then continue down the line until they're all dead. Until each and everyone of them is lying breathless on the ground around them. Afterwards he'll release everything and allow his fears to take control, allow the tears to come rolling down at the thought of losing his mate and allow Akaashi to reassure him that everything is alright.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi calls out.

He doesn't even look at him, not even a single flinch from his voice. Akaashi tries reaching out his hand, his fingers digging in the dirt when he can't reach.

“Bokuto,” he tries calling louder, “Bokuto!"

Why isn't he looking over? Why isn't he all over him at the moment like usual? He can't... he has to... he doesn't want to... his sister is out there right now alone. Bokuto is about to kill his own people. Akaashi needs help. He needs help and the only one here who can give him that is the last person he wants to ask, but he can't allow him to kill his own people and let his sister wander in unknown lands. Akaashi bites his tongue until it bleeds and balls his hands into fists. He can do this, he has to do this.

"Please, Bokuto... please help," he calls out, begs in a broken voice.

Bokuto stills in an instant and pauses. He takes a breath to himself, staring at his bloody fist, before he slowly turns around. That can't be his mate's voice. His mate is strong and prideful. He has a serious and strong voice, but also a boring one at the same time with a hint of smugness and sarcasm. His mate's voice never sounds scared like that, nor broken. His mate doesn't look battered up and beaten like that. HIs mate's eyes never look like the fire inside is about to go out like it does now. Bokuto stops what he's doing and immediately rushes over to him, reaching out with his blood stained hands wanting to hold and touch him. They stop though in mid-air right above him, afraid that he might do more harm than good, that he might finally break him completely if he lays one finger on him.

“Akaashi! Akaashi are you okay?! Akaashi what happened?! What did they do to you?!” He yells out, grabbing onto his shoulder.

Akaashi cries out loudly and buries his face into the ground trying to muffle it. Bokuto pulls his hand back, eyes widening at the size of the wound in his shoulder. He looks around for what could have done such a thing and spies a spear lying on the ground. That feeling of fear bubbles inside the pit of his stomach again and he closes off his emotions, everything turning read as he spots the warrior standing next to the weapon that dared to hurt his mate.

“You,” he growls out with such hate that word alone should have killed him.

“Bokuto, please, my sister.” Akaashi pants out.

Bokuto glances at his mate, then at the man again, before his brain sets his priorities straight and forces him to take care of his mate. He turns his attention back to Akaashi and narrows his eyebrows together, "what did you say?"

“My sister... please, help her.”

“Akaashi, what about you?! What's wrong with you?! I need to help you first!”

“Help her first!” Akaashi yells out, grabbing his chin. He glares into those golden eyes with such anger, such fear, it has Bokuto flinch away. “They went after her! Protect her! I can't- I can't do it- I can't-”

Tears start streaming down his face. Tears. He's never allowed for him to see his tears willingly before, never. Bokuto lets go of Akaashi, he has to let go of Akaashi. He doesn't want to, not one bit. He wants to hold him and kiss him, make sure he's okay and heal all his wounds. He wants to wipe away all his pain and sadness and just kiss him long and hard until everything is forgotten. He's asking him though, begging him, he's crying right now. Bokuto's hands start shaking, but he slowly lets go of Akaashi finger by finger. He slowly forces his legs to stand up and take a step back. His heart screams, but he powers through it and takes another step back, and then another. He has to abandon his mate in order to help him.

“Washio, take care of him. I'll deal with the others later, but if I come back and find him in a worse condition I'll kill all of you including your families.” Bokuto glares down at his subjects, sending shivers and fear into their beings, before he turns around and heads off.

He calls for Hausis's help to guide him and Akaashi stares at Kanti, his eyes pleading for his partner to find the strength to stand up again. Kanti stares back and huffs out, struggling to get to his feet. He falls three times doing it, but on the forth he's able to support himself and slowly starts limping after Bokuto. His only hope disappearing inside the forest's thick trees.

He's done it... can he rest now? Akaashi's eyes feel very heavy all of a sudden. They start to close all on their own and soon they do, slowly, but surely. He hears everything and then seconds later it's completely silent.

Just like in his dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faster update! Yeah! I didn't know where to end this chapter, so hopefully I did it at a good place. Wrote way much more than usual. Thanks for reading!

Everything hurts so badly. This has to be the worse fight he's ever gotten himself into before. God, what was he thinking? He should of just killed them, killed them all. The consequences would have hurt way less than what he's feeling right now. He'd be dead, which would be better because he wouldn't be able to feel a thing. Akaashi tries moving a little bit and pain instantly shoots up and down his entire body. He grunts out and gasps, lying completely still hoping it would fade.

 

“Shit, Akaashi.” He hears a voice calling for him.

 

“Don't worry Bokuto, he's just fine. He's still sleeping.”

 

“But he's in pain!”

 

Something cool presses against his forehead and he relaxes a little bit. The voices start up again, but Akaashi can't hear them all that clearly anymore. He thinks he starts to fall asleep. The next time he wakes up he can feel more than just pain in his body; he can feel how exhausted he is, and also how hungry. He tries opening his eyes, but there's such a heavy weight on them it's hard to. The only thing he can move right now are his toes and his fingers. They twitch and curl up, clawing at the blankets. One hand gets lift up and his fingers curl against something softer and warmer, more squishy.

 

“Akaashi?”

 

How much longer can he stay asleep for? A pretty long time he figures with how exhausted he feels, but he shouldn't. The longer he sleeps the more time he's wasting and there's so many things he needs to do. He shouldn't put them aside; no matter how much his body is craving sleep right now, he knows he won't have another good rest until his sister is safe. Akaashi groans out lowly and squeezes his eyes together, trying to force himself to wake up. He fights against everything holding him back and snaps his eyes wide open in a hurry.

 

The first thing he sees should be Bokuto, but he can't tell for sure. Everything is a blur of black, white, and gold. Akaashi forces his head up and places it gently on the side of Bokuto's face, making it out clearer after blinking a couple of times. Bokuto's heart starts to beat faster inside of his chest as he stares down at his mate, his vision of him gets further and further away though as Akaashi slowly pushes his face away from his personal space.

 

“Ah-Akaashi!”

 

Akaashi turns his head to the side to try and figure out where he is right now. He sees the familiar paintings on the tent showing him that this is their tent, but there's an added surprise of Kanti and Hausis resting in a corner with his sister snuggled up between the two of them. He reaches out his hand for them, but discovers he's much further away from them than he realizes. Instead he tries to roll over and get him, but Bokuto reacts in an instant and is forcing him to lay back down.

 

“What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy? You nearly died and you want to try getting uo? No. No.” Bokuto tells him.

 

“Release me now,” Akaashi growls out.

 

“No Akaashi, I'm not backing down from this. I almost lost you. I'm not letting anything happen to you again.” Bokuto says stubbornly.

 

Akaashi looks over and glares at him, ready to tear him a new one. His eyes lose their sharpness though when he sees how red Bokuto's eyes are... and those dark rings underneath them... he actually looks pretty exhausted himself right now sitting next to him. What the hell happened to him? Akaashi was the one who got his ass handed to him. He allows Bokuto to push him back down onto the blankets and stays there, because Akaashi is started to rethink the whole moving thing now that his head is ringing loudly, and accepts the water he's offered eagerly.

 

“What happened?” Akaashi asks.

 

Bokuto laughs out dryly and runs his fingers through his hair, “that's precisely what I wanted to ask you. All I asked you to do was get some water Akaashi, not start a fight with my warriors and have a death match.”

 

“I was doing precisely that until Hausis... she... she warned me, she tried to warn me. Hausis freaked out and I went to follow her and then I saw... she came. She came and they tried to hurt her so I tried to protect her. Magena, is she safe? Did they get her? Did you save her?” Akaashi asks.

 

“She's fine Akaashi, just look at her. No one got to her at all thanks to your dumb self. You, on the other hand, really got hurt-”

 

“What about Kanti? He was limping last time I remember.”

 

“We patched Kanti up as well, he's as fit as a horse now, but you-”

 

“And Hausis? They attacked her even though she's supposed to be one of them and-”

 

“Goddammit Akaashi will you worry about yourself for one fucking minute?!” Bokuto yells out.

 

His voice startles everyone in the room and they wake up. Magena jumps up and pulls out a knife, narrowing her eyes and looking everywhere before they narrow in on Akaashi. She drops her weapon and quickly stands up, running to jump on him until Bokuto held his hand out in front of his mate protectively and growled.

 

“Oops, almost forgot. Akaashi,” Magena whispers gently falling to his side.

 

“Move Bokuto,” Akaashi grunts swiping his hand away so he could reach out and hug his sister.

 

He doesn't care how much it hurts, he just wants to hold her in his arms. To feel her there safely in them. Akaashi's hands wander all around, rubbing her back, stroking her hair, grabbing her shoulders as he pushes her back and then slams their foreheads together. Magena cries out and quickly covers her wounded head while Akaashi glares down at her.

 

“What the hell is the matter with you Magena?! I thought you were smarter than this! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He yells out at her.

 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says, a little shocked how their touching reunion changed so quickly into violence.

 

“What's wrong with me? I just wanted to see my brother, that's all! Months! You've been gone for months without a single word from you and the one letter we get from you after months! Of you being gone all you have to say to me is hi? I love you and take care?! Of course I would worry after reading that from you! I had to see that you were okay with my own eyes!”

 

“You nearly gotten yourself killed! You've sealed your fate coming back for me Magena, you've ruined all my hard work and sacrifices! God you're such a dumb ass! I can't believe you would do this to me and father, it's like you don't care at all about the safely of our village and our people! You're not a child anymore Magena, you need to grow the hell up! I won't be able to be in your life forever!”

 

Magena flinches and bites her bottom lip, tears rolling down her cheek making Akaashi grunt out is frustration.

 

“I- I'm sorry.”

 

“Sorry doesn't even begin to solve what would have happened to everyone back home if you would have killed someone here!”

 

Bokuto places his hand on Akaashi's back and starts rubbing up and down, trying to calm his mate. He's never seen him worked up like this before. Sure his mate yells at him all the time, but he rarely ever sees him get this worked up over something. It's startling.

 

“Akaashi, there's no need to be so hard on her. She only wanted to see her-”

 

“Shut up Bokuto! You're supposed to me on my side! She almost got herself killed! If anything would have happened to Magena I would have-” Akaashi chokes on his words as blood splatters out of his lips.

 

“Akaashi!”

 

“Brother!”

 

What just happened right now? Akaashi tries to speak again, but more blood comes flying out of his lips as he coughs. He lifts up his hand to cover her mouth as he coughs out more and more blood until he's finally able to breath again. Everything hurts, his chest, his lungs, and his shoulder burning right now. Just what the hell happened to him?

 

“Shit, he opened his wounds again. Magena, quick, the bandages! Akaashi, here, drink this.”

 

Whatever Bokuto pushes to his mouth stinks, but he lets whatever medicine go down his throat. He allows his captor to help him lean up fully and rest against his chest, groaning when he starts taking the bandages off stained red. He sees a large wound on his shoulder nearly the size of his fit that explains why in the hell his shoulder hurts so much. Where is the world did he get a wound like that? Oh wait a second, that's right. He took a spear from Magena that was meant for someone else. That explains it.

 

“Akaashi, I have to clean your wound again. This is going to hurt, so I'm apologizing in advance and hoping you won't bite me.” Bokuto says.

 

Magena reaches out and grabs his hand, catching Akaashi's attention before it all happens. Akaashi stares into her eyes and grunts out when a damp cloth is brushed against his skin.

 

“Magena.... I'm sorry.” He chokes out between gritting teeth.

 

“I'm sorry too Akaashi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I only wanted to see you. I didn't think at all about anyone else, but myself. I'm sorry,” she cries out.

 

Akaashi clenches his eyes closed and holds onto her hand as Bokuto cleans his wound and wraps up his bandaged shoulder again. He doesn't want to see himself in a reflection at all; he probably looks completely messed up, bruises everywhere, his eye swollen from the fight, bandages everywhere making him looked like a kicked wolf. Now isn't a time to be resting though, but a time for action.

 

“Kanti, are you alright? Can you move?” Akaashi calls out.

 

Kanti growls out and stands to his feet; he's favoring one more than the others, but he looks at his partner determined to listen to whatever he tells him.

 

“Magena, we're leaving. Now.” Akaashi growls forcing himself to stand up.

 

“Akaashi, I swear to- wait a second! You're not going anywhere, especially in your condition!” Bokuto yells grabbing a hold of him.

 

“The longer she stays here the longer her life is at risk! Everyone probably already knows she's here by now! I need to get her back home before they make Magena a prisoner just like me!” Akaashi yells.

 

“You aren't my prisoner and neither will she be! Nothing will happen to her!”  
  


“You don't know that!”

 

“I do and I swear it! She'll be able to go back home, no one will keep her here.” Bokuto says.

 

“You're a fool,” Akaashi stares up at him, “both of you,” he says next looking over at Magena. He reaches out and grabs her arm, forcing her to follow after him as he stumbles towards the exit.

 

“Akaashi that's enough.”

 

His cold voice makes Akaashi shiver and he stands still, a scowl on his face as he stares down at the ground. He won't win, not in his condition, not while Magena fights against him still wanting be with him. He can try to kick Bokuto and then flee, but that would only do him more harm than good. Once again he's completely useless in a dire situation. Bokuto takes a deep breath as he straightens up his back and marches over to him, trying to seem like a chief at the moment, or at least someone who knows best.

 

“Stay here. I will get this all straightened out, I will prove to you that your sister will able to come and go whenever she wants to, I will take care of everything and we will escort her home together whenever she wants to leave. You have to stay here while I get everything settled though, and you have to rest.”

 

Akaashi turns his head out of his hand and growls out darkly, “if my sister doesn't make it out of here alive I will kill you and everything you hold precious, including myself.”

 

He allows Magena to help him back into bed, Bokuto paralyzed for a second. He gulps and sees Magena's gentle smile and nod, telling for him to go on, and Bokuto nods right back her and looks over at Akaashi one more time before he leaves. Akaashi groans out as Magena lays him back down onto the blankets.

 

“Akaashi, you should listen to Bokuto. Worry about my situation later, you need more help.” Magena says running her fingers through his hair.

 

“Why did you come? Does father know? Did you come without telling anyone? What did you think would happen? What was your plan? What were you thinking about killing that warrior? If his blood would have spilled you would have been trapped here and they would have had enough means to start a war against our tribe. Everyone we would have loved would have died.”

 

“I... I was supposed to be the one Akaashi. He was supposed to chose me,” Magena tells him.

  
Akaashi's eyes widened, “no Magena, it was never you. It was me all this time.”

 

“I know that now, but before he grabbed me. He, I thought he wanted me. I was prepared for my life here Akaashi, yes I was scared, but I was willing to do it for our people... and yet you stepped in and saved me... again. I didn't want- I hated myself when you got dragged away, I couldn't believe I did that to you, you weren't supposed to be the one! It was supposed to be me! This was supposed to be my role in helping our village! And father, he fell apart, he brought himself back together, but I could see that he needed you and just- I wanted to help brother. Everyone wanted you back, I wanted you back, and when your letter came I knew I had to do something. So I came here in order to beg Bokuto to take me instead and let you return back to the village.”

 

Akaashi stilled, his breath hitching up, “Magena-”

 

“He didn't want me. I asked him while you were asleep, begged him to have me instead, and he... he said no. He said that he was in love with you and only wanted you. I thought the most horrible things were happening to you here, but now I see... it probably all wasn't that bad. You, you weren't completely miserable. There was some happiness in your life and Bokuto... he's a good mate. If I never would have came here to see you I never would have found out that you were in good hands, if only his.”

 

“Why-why- what makes you say that? Why do you think that Magena?” Akaashi stutters out.

 

Magena blinks as she stares at him and starts to giggle, “are you being serious right now? Did the two of us not just see the same person? He cares about you Akaashi, more than his own life. You should have seen how he rushed to your side when he returned back with me, how he wouldn't let anyone touch you and tried to fight off anyone who was only trying to help. Kanti and I had to help him let someone heal you, but even we had a hard time trying to convince him. Even when you were all patched up he never left your side; he stayed awake through all of it taking care of you even when I offered to take his position. All night and day, he would talk to you. Wish you would wake up... Akaashi, you mean the world to Bokuto. He protected me because of you. I've never seen such a fierce love before. It was- I'm... I'm kind of jealous.”

 

Akaashi feels something. He feels his entire body light up in flames and fluster all around. He knew these things, he already knew all these things before Magena had to tell him, but her saying them just made him feel... all the more embarrassed. Bokuto truly does care for him, he truly does love him, and would do anything for him... he can't... he can't possibly though. He was brought here as a prize of peace between the tribes, it's not supposed to be a good experience. He's not supposed to end up happy, he needs to be careful and make sure nothing here happens that could hurt his family back home and-... he shouldn't enjoy being here.

 

“There's nothing for you to be jealous over Magena. You will find your own mate in do time back home in our village, but not here. You won't ever be forced into anything like I am.”

 

“Brother, you may have been forced into this, but aren't you lucky? Aren't you happy here? Because you seem much more happier than I thought you would be, than you yourself thought you would be. Am I wrong about this?”

 

Akaashi feels his face fluster even hotter and looks down to hide it, “yes! You're wrong about that!”

 

Magena doesn't say anything and only smiles, nodding her head at him. She knows her brother enough to be able to tell when he's lying, especially right now since he's giving out so many signs to show that he is. She reaches out and hugs her brother close to her chest, letting her head rest on top of his hair.

 

“You know how father used to talk about the circle of life thing, like how what we take from the earth the earth gives back to us? Or life? Or something? I think, and maybe you should think like this as well, but what if the earth took your life away back home, and in a circle, made you come here. That's bad, right? But what life takes it also gives back to you, so maybe life was trying to give you a new life? And maybe, even, a better life?”

 

“You have got to be joking Magena.” Akaashi says dully.

 

“No, I'm not. I know you think this is a bad thing, I thought it was too, but after seeing and meeting Bokuto... you deserve to be happy Akaashi. No matter what, you can find the best of things no matter what situation. This doesn't seem like a very bad situation, or maybe it's simply because of you Akaashi. You're strong and kind and fearless, you always stand alone and ahead of everyone else ready to risk your life for those you care about, but now it seems you found someone who can stand up with you, by your side.”

 

Akaashi doesn't say anything and blinks, shaking his head once, twice. Magena smiles knowingly and runs her fingers through his hair again, letting him relax underneath her grip. She wants him to sleep, and he does eventually when his brain is too completely filled up with the nonsense she told him. Kanti swishes his tail back and forth, watching his two favorite people in the world, ears up high from listening to their entire conversation and thinking about it all.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto runs his hands down his face a bunch of times as he walks through his village. Every instinct of his is telling him to go back and be by Akaashi's side, but he needs to do this for them. He'll be fine, Kanti is there, as well as Hausis. It won't take him long, he'll just go and talk to his father before coming back and taking care of his mate again.

 

Bokuto heads towards his father's home and flaps open the tents, but there's no one standing in there. He goes looking around the village, asking if anyone has seen him, but everyone comes up at dead ends. Bokuto sighs out and runs his hands through his hair, turning around and heading someplace else. If his father isn't in the village he can only be at one other place, visiting his mother.

 

The graveyard isn't far from the village, but it is quite a walk. The desert area turns even more without life, cracks appearing all in the ground, lone crows flying over crying out as they search for their next meal. It used to be beautiful, filled with green life, decorated with all sorts of flowers and such, but after so many years and so many bodies being buried the land slowly started to die by itself. He sees his father's headdress in the distance, sitting down on his knees with flowers around him. Bokuto hops over the gate and is careful not to kick down any of the stones buried in the ground as he heads over to him.

 

He sits down next to his father and doesn't say a word at first, bowing his head at his mother and sending her a prayer. He's come here before, right after he got Akaashi, to tell her all about his new mate. He's been wanting to bring Akaashi here one day, but just never had the chance to. One day though, one day soon he will. He knows his mother would have loved Akaashi and probably fallen for how handsome and kind he is like all the other women in the village.

 

“I already know what you're going to ask and the answer is no.” Eyota tells him simply.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Bokuto replies back calmly.

 

“Bokuto-”

 

“I already have a mate, I have Akaashi. He was the only one apart of the peace treaty, I didn't want anyone else nor did I need anyone else. You can't say no because we can't keep her here; it breaks our treaty with them keeping her prisoner.”

 

“She was supposed to be your mate Bokuto.”

 

“I fell in love with her brother though.”

 

“Bokuto... please, I'm tired and I don't want to fight in front of your mother. Please, just do as I say. I'm not asking you to marry the girl, I don't care if you keep Akaashi as your real mate, but I do need an heir from you and she's the perfect one.”

 

“No! I'd never do such a thing against him!” Bokuto yells jumping up.

 

“Bokuto, our village can not live on-”

 

“That's his little sister! I would never break Akaashi's trust like that!”

 

“If not her then who?! If you swear you'll impregnate some other women in our village then I'll let her go! If you swear to me right now you'll give me a heir in the next five years you can continue to do whatever you want!”

 

“Why do I need to produce a heir for you?!”

 

“To continue on our bloodline son and give the future generations a leader!”

 

“Do you hear yourself right now? Blood doesn't make a great leader! Anyone could do it if they love our tribe and want to protect it!”

 

“If our tribe truly believed that we would have died off ages ago! We're the ones who keep them surving Bokuto, me, you, and now your future child! That torch is passed off from generation to generation!”

 

“I love him Dad! I love him! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!”

 

Chief Eyota stands up and rubs a hand down his face, staring down at his son.

 

“Bokuto, this is your job. Akaashi sacrificed his entire life to be with you because you wanted him, because he knew that was the best thing for his village. You need to do the same, this is your job, your sacrifice. If only you had your mate's sense of duty, you'd be a much better son.”

 

Bokuto blinks and clenches his hands into fists, releasing and clenching them back again over and over again. He isn't going to hit his father, especially in front of his mother, but the feeling is strong inside of him.

 

“Owls mate for life. One person, one mate. No one else, I can't be with anyone else other than him. You'd never do this to mother, Mom never would have allowed you to do this.”

 

“Your mother isn't here though anymore Bokuto! She's gone! She's gone and I'm doing the best that I can to take care of our tribe!”

 

“Yeah, take care of the tribe, but not your own son! Your wrong father!”

 

“I'm right! And what's right for the tribe is right for you as well! That's what it means to be leader! If your people are happy and healthy then so should you be!”

 

“I'm not going to mate with him and sleep with his sister! You're crazy if you think I am going to do that for our tribe!”

 

“It doesn't have to be her Bokuto, it can be anyone! She isn't going to leave though until you act on this!”

 

“This is an act of war! We can't keep her-”

 

“Yes we can! She trespassed into our village! She attacked our warriors!”

 

“No she didn't! She ran, our warriors attacked her! The Tala Mitena have a right to wage war on us and they should!”

 

“Like they would with both of Chief Nadia Mimiteh's children here. We could demand anything we wanted now because we have his children, but look at me. I'm not taking advantage of this fact, but I will Bokuto! I swear I will take advantage and really use the worth of those two mutts you are protecting right now!”

 

Bokuto takes a step back and breathes out loudly throw his nose, looking down at the ground. What can he say? What can he do? Beating his father wouldn't change anything, arguing with him would do nothing, change nothing. He can't- he can't win. He never thought- he didn't think-

 

“I thought you cared father.”

 

“I care way more than you do son. I care enough to sacrifice your happiness for the best of the village. All I ask is for one heir and she'll be able to go home, or who knows? You might like and keep her with you.”

 

“I won't do that to him, never. I'll choose someone from the village, but let Magena go. Let her return home... please.” Bokuto begs.

 

Eyota sighs out and places a hand on his shoulder, “I will release the girl when you keep your end of the bargain. Until then she will stay in the village, under careful watch. You've disappointed me enough Bokuto to make me know when you're lying and when you're trying to fool me. I wasn't born yesterday, this needs to happen. Don't disappoint me again; be the son I know you can be and protect our tribe.”

 

Protect their tribe, protect their tribe! Chief Eyota Opa lets his hand drag off his son's shoulder and then starts walking away, leaving him behind. Bokuto waits a while before he yells out loudly to himself, kneeling on the ground and pulling at his hair. What is he doing? What can he do to fix this? He promised Akaashi, he told him he would fix this. He can't- he can't ruin this. Akaashi just started liking him, he can't have him go back to hating him. He won't let Akaashi's sister stay here as a prisoner, never as a prisoner. Akaashi will never allow his sister to stay here, he'd rather die trying to get her out of here. He'll die and leave him all alone. When Akaashi finds out about this... he's never going to forgive him.

 

“Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!” He curses punching at the ground.

 

He doesn't notice it when he knocks over his mother's stones, everything crumbling apart. He pauses and stops immediately, eyes wide as he carefully cradles it in his hands.

 

“Mommy... I'm sorry. I didn't mean... what's wrong with father? Why is he like this? What am I suppose to do now?” He asks.

 

Nothing happens, no answers, no responses, just a bit of wind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! New update!

The first thing that Bokuto does when he enters back into their tent is walk up to Akaashi and lift his face up, pressing their lips together. Akaashi's eyes widen and Magena gasps, her face blushing as she places a hand over her mouth to hide her surprise.

 

“What the hell are you doing in front of my sister?!” Akaashi growls out smacking his face.

 

He grunts out and reaches for his shoulder, clutching it to try and stop the pain from coursing through it. Bokuto quickly starts fretting over him, his hands hovering and moving around and around wondering what he's supposed to do.

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yells out.

 

Akaashi looks up at his worrying face and frowns. He really does care about him, he already knew that before, but now... he notices just how much more desperate his face looks now. Akaashi sighs out and turns his head away.

 

“I'm fine, really. Just don't do that again.”

 

Bokuto blinks and smiles lightly, reaching out to brush his fingers against his face. Akaashi frowns and moves his head away. He's never like doing these things before and he's especially not liking them with his sister right there in the room with them.

 

“So, what did you father say?”

 

Bokuto stills and looks down on the floor. It was all he had to do for Akaashi to know.

 

“I knew it. He said no, didn't he? What does he want with her?”

 

“Nothing, he doesn't want-”

 

“You don't lie to me Bokuto, so don't start now.”

 

He flinches and lets out a sigh, holding his hand out for him. He shouldn't be doing this, but there is no way he's going to discuss what his father said in front of Magena and it wouldn't be the wisest thing to make his sister wait outside without protection. Akaashi lifts his hand up and grabs it back, allowing Bokuto to support him up. He wraps one arm around his shoulder and his other one around his waist, though Akaashi doesn't need that much support.

 

“Stay inside Magena, we'll be right back.” Akaashi tells her, “watch her Kanti.”

 

“Okay Akaashi, take care of him Bokuto.” Megena smiles and waves.

 

“Hausis watch over the tent, come get me immediately if anyone tries to come over.” Bokuto orders.

 

Hausis coos and flies out of the tent when the two of them leave. It's a quiet walk as they head a few feet away, settling on one of the fences holding in all the cattle inside. Akaashi stares at the cows mooing from the inside, eyes a little curious. He had cows in his village as well, but they were different colors. Black instead of brown. Is their milk different than his own cows? And what about meat? Does that taste different as well? Akaashi hasn't been able to taste the difference so far, but maybe because he hasn't been looking for it.

 

“He wants me to have an heir so that our bloodline continues and we stay chiefs of the village.” Bokuto says.

 

Akaashi scratches at his arm, “is that where my sister comes in?”

 

“For him, yeah, but I'd never do that to you Akaashi. I love you and only you; one mate for life, like owls and wolves. I never want to be with anyone other than you. That never changes nor will it ever.”

 

Something inside of his chest beats out loudly making his body have this butterfly feeling. He leans up off the fence and turns his head, staring at Bokuto staring right back at him.

 

“What did your father say to that?”

 

Bokuto's eyes lower and he frowns, “he basically took you and Magena as hostages. If I don't give him an heir he's going... he's going to hurt you. It doesn't have to be Magena, it can be anyone in the village as long as I can give him someone he can use-”

 

“Are you going to do it? To save Magena? It can't be her, I'll never allow you to touch her like that. Is there anyone who you're interested in?”

 

Bokuto's eyes widen and he leans back like he's just gotten punched in the stomach. A look of disbelief appears on his face and he just stares at Akaashi, just stares at him like he's the dumbest person in the world.

 

“Are you- did you just not hear anything I said earlier? Akaashi... I know you don't care, but... do you really not? Do you want me to go impregnate and be with some other women? Is that what you want?” He asks, grabbing onto both his wrists and holding him there until he answered.

 

Akaashi blinks. He's... scared. He's panicking. He doesn't know, Bokuto looks so- so... broken staring down at him that Akaashi... he doesn't... he-... he doesn't want him to do that. No. He should because it's the only way to let his sister go freely, but there has to be another way because Akaashi doesn't want that. He doesn't want Bokuto to be with another women, do the things that he does to him, have a baby with some other woman, a child, and him be in the background while he raises that child with a real family. No. No.

 

“No,” Akaashi whispers.

 

“What?” Bokuto asks, “what did you say?”

 

“No, I don't want that. I don't... no. There has to be another way.”

 

He's smashed against Bokuto's chest and yells out painfully as his wounds are probably ripped open again. He quickly realizes his mistakes and bounces back away from him, apologizes on his lips, but Akaashi leans in again and rests his head against his chest. This is okay, this is fine. Bokuto relaxes a bit and gently places his arms around him.

 

“I'm going to get Magena out of here, don't worry. We're going to run away with her, all five of us, and get her back home. It can't be right now because father has his eyes on us, but I won't let Magena be trapped here. I want to protect what's precious to you because they're precious to me as well.”

 

Bokuto looks around, doesn't see anyone, and cups Akaashi's face as he leans down to kiss him. It's gently at first, he's careful not to cause anymore harm and watches out for his arm, but slowly he slips his tongue in the mix and really starts kissing him. Akaashi lets his eyes slip close as he kisses him back, feeling a warm fire spread throughout his entire body. This is the normal now when they kiss like this, not nothing, not something annoying, just this feeling of being... just being... he doesn't know how to describe this feeling. It went from being nothing to being something though, from being completely disgusting to being something he actually enjoys.

 

The two of them run out of breath and part, Bokuto doesn't take his lips off of his skin though and kisses the side of his lips, his cheeks, his nose, eyes, forehead, hair, curling his fingers through his hair as he holds him close to him. It's a quiet moment between the two of them.

 

“Is Magena sleeping in the same tent with us?”

 

Akaashi sighs out loudly, “you're kidding, right?”

 

“I was just making sure, we won't be able to do anything for a while it seems.”

 

“Like I let you do anything to me in the first place,” Akaashi scoffs pulling himself away.

 

“I don't know, you haven't been in the mood to fight me off lately. Am I finally breathing through those walls of yours?”

 

Akaashi stares at him and then rolls his eyes dramatically, leaving Bokuto behind in the dust to get back to his sister. Bokuto grins and starts laughing to himself, running up to catch up with Akaashi and walk right by his side. His hand grabs his hand and holds on tightly despite how Akaashi tries to pull away.

 

“You're my mate Akaashi, and one day we're going to get married, and then you'll tell me your name and we'll both live our lives happily with each other.” Bokuto says grinning at him.

 

“Keep on wishing that.” Akaashi just tells him.

 

“Seriously though Akaashi, what do you imagine our future being like together? Or do you see yourself back in your own village? Before you met me, what did you imagine your future being like?”

 

“You're asking too many questions at one time.”

 

“What did you imagine before me?”

 

“Doing what I did normally, hunting, helping my tribe, watching over them and my sister. One day becoming Chief and watching my sister turn into a warrior, taking care of her first to make sure she finds a good mate before finally settling down on my own. I'm not good with children, as you've seen already, so I would tried not to have any, or at least one. I would rather have my sister's child becoming my heir, which is going to happen now since I'm with you, but before you... I guess I planned on traveling around with my family and leaving my village once I knew Magena had a hold on things.”

 

“Really? Travel around? You could have met me! We could have still met if you traveled to my village!” Bokuto cheers out.

 

“Why would I travel here? You're the enemy, were the enemy. In a world where we didn't meet I wouldn't have came here, but completely went the opposite way.” Akaashi frowns at him.

 

Bokuto's cheery expression turns into a depressing one making Akaashi feel bad a little bit. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

 

“I'm sure we would have crossed paths, somehow. In a future without you our clans would still have to work together for peace; we probably would have met both as chief's and negotiated things.”

 

“And I still would have fallen in love with you at first sight and given you whatever you wanted,” Bokuto sighs dreamily.

 

“Yeah... sure.”

 

“My future was exactly the same, play around, become chief, get serious, except I wouldn't have left my village at all. I would have stayed here until the day I died, but traveling around? Seeing the world?... That sounds nice. Where would you have gone?”

 

“Anywhere the wind takes me.”

 

Bokuto tilts his head, “the wind?”

 

“Yeah, the wind. My tribe is a big believer of reincarnation and our loved ones still being present although we can't see them. We sometimes ask the earth or the sky to guide us and give us a sign. When my mother died I thought I could hear her in the wind, so whenever I'm lost I ask the winds to guide me and push me forward.”

 

“Does that actually work?”

 

Akaashi chuckles a bit and shrugs, “if I believe it to. I know wind can be completely random at times, but for my mother... I don't know, sometimes when it hits me I just feel this warm feeling inside like I'm being embraced.”

 

“That's... a nice feeling to have. Could it be the same way for me? With my mother? I just visited her grave and I did feel a gust of wind when I talked to her. Do you think?”

 

“Probably if you believe it Bokuto. You went to visit her though?” Akaashi asks, a little confused.

 

“Yeah, when I went to look for my father. He was there and we kind of ended up arguing in front of her; I'm sure she wasn't too happy about that. I talked to her though about what to do, and about you too.”

 

Akaashi stills and looks over, “me?”

 

“Yeah! I tell her all about you; you're practically the only thing I talk to her about nowadays. I've been wanting to take you to introduce you to her, maybe once we handle this whole mess we're stuck in now we can.”

 

“I...” Akaashi squeezes his hand lightly and nods, “I'd like that.”

 

Bokuto laughs out loud and taps their heads together, “you're so cute Akaashi.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Last question before we head back in, how does our future look like together?”

 

Their future together?

 

“You look happy.”

 

“Nice try, but I was asking our future, not mine. How do you look Akaashi? What do you expect five years down the line? Ten years? Twenty?”

 

In the beginning... he just imagined himself as a slave, a prisoner. He was prepared to be locked up someplace and be used by Bokuto whenever he wanted, and in the worst case scenario killed by him. That image didn't change for a long time, but as Bokuto kept talking about his love, his caring, calling him his mate, it slowly started forming into something else. He imagined himself to just being locked inside of his tent forever, and then just acting as a villager, being by his side for looks, for whatever he decided. They went out on adventures though, they had fun together, they hunted and bonded, Akaashi met so many new people and became friends with like two or three of them, he made his mark on this village and helped them improve and survive... he didn't imagine any of that. He didn't imagine the freedom he has now, not at all. He didn't ever imagine that he'd be holding hands with Bokuto willingly and walking back to their home, to even consider his tent being theirs and their home.

 

“Honestly, what I imagined when I first got here is absolutely nothing what I thought it would be now, so I don't know what I imagine the future to be like. It can be anything now, absolutely anything we mold it to be.”

 

Bokuto likes that answer a lot because he smiles and kisses him quickly to show his affection.

 

“We can mold it to be anything, and I don't care what future we have as long as we have it together.”

 

Akaashi blinks at Bokuto, “you're so... much different than when we first met,” he says thinking back on his attitude now that he already thought of the past, “you wanted to fight me all the time. You wanted me to refuse you and stand against you, but now you're so... nice. What was that about? What happened?”

 

“Oh that? It's the reason I fell for you, because I wanted a warrior not a regular villager. I wanted someone strong and amazing, someone who could challenge me and make my heart race and soar. I guess I didn't want to settle down yet, I still wanted to live the adventurous life, and seeing you made me feel like I could forever have that life. I really wasn't lying about the fire in your eyes Akaashi when you tried to kill me. When we fight I just... get all these tingles inside of me. I don't like it when you submit, if I wanted a submitting mate I would have married anyone here. I wanted a fight, the fire, so I forced you to get angry and mad at me. I'm sorry, that was pretty childish of me, but I still feel the same way only now I'm more worried about your feelings as well. I love you Akaashi, but I have to admit I love the warrior you more. Didn't you feel the same way when we fought against each other?”

 

“I... was certainly excited, but I also feel my heart racing when I'm in battle. I think everyone is like that when faced in a life or death situation.”

 

“That may be true, but you always make me feel like that Akaashi. You're the only one who makes my heart race that fast. My offer still stands you know, if you're able to kill me or escape I'll let you go without a problem.”

 

Akaashi snorts and rolls his eyes, “you're still going on about that? It's never going to happen.”

 

“Whatever haves you challenging me I'll accept.”

 

Akaashi licks his lips and stares down at the ground, seeing the tassels on his shoes flip and flop with every walk.

 

“I won't... when I was fighting your warriors I was so weak and useless, I couldn't beat them at all without a weapon and got my ass kicked. I guess what I'm saying is that I wouldn't mind you training me a bit, just so the next time I go against seven of your warriors I won't get beaten too badly.”

 

“I won't ever let a situation like that happen to you again. These people, they don't understand my words when I tell them not to mess with you. I'll show them though, I'll show them all. No one will ever doubt me again when I punish those warriors who did this to you.” Bokuto's voice grows cold.

 

A chill runs up Akaashi's spine, “Bokuto?”

 

“I'll protect you. This is your home now, and if you don't feel save in your own home, how can you consider it just that? Don't worry Akaashi, I have you. I'll take care of you.”

 

“What were you talking about earlier? Punishing the warriors, punishing how?”

 

Bokuto looks at him and smiles, “don't worry about it. Unless you rather hurt them as they hurt you yourself, I'll take care of them in my own way.”

 

“They should have listened to my warnings, but they were just doing their jobs Bokuto in protecting everyone. You aren't going to... kill them, are you?”

 

“What does it matter? Why do you care about them? Look at what they did to you, look at your face! Your arm! Why do they deserve any of your pity?”

 

“Why do they deserve to die?”

 

“Because they fucked up my mate!”

 

“But I'm alive, aren't I?”

 

Bokuto growls out loudly and pulls his hand away, “why? Why are you like this Akaashi? When you first woke up you didn't care at all about yourself, only about the others, and now you're telling me you don't want me to harm those fuckers who did this to you?!”

 

“Listen to me Bokuto, I'm just saying this might not be the best course of action since we're facing your father. I mean he is chief, but I've seen how everyone reacts and lights up around you. If you kill these warriors, these friends of yours, for an outsider like me they won't understand and will grow to resent you.”

 

“You aren't an outsider! You're my mate!”

 

“And I'm sorry to say this, but you're really the only one who believes that here. We're not like a normal couple, we're both males. Yeah it happens, but not to anyone with our status. This wasn't supposed to happen to us. Your people were expecting for you to come home with this beautiful exotic woman and bear beautiful mixed children to lead their own children into peace, but instead they got me. ”

 

“There's nothing wrong with you Akaashi, you're perfect for me.”

 

“But I'm not fit to stand by your side in their eyes, in your father's eyes. Everyone is wanting an heir from you, which I can't give you.”

 

“Why are you telling me these things Akaashi? What does it matter?”

 

“It matters because I don't want you giving up your entire village for me. I'm doing this to help you in the long run. No one wants me except for you here-”

 

“Now that's a lie. People like you, Huwaka likes you, and Komi, and Washio as well as the rest of my friends. Hell, half the women here would kill to be your mate! You belong here Akaashi, they accept you here.”

 

“I know Bokuto, but who controls the village? Who makes up most of it?”

 

Bokuto narrows his eyebrows.

 

“The warriors. And those warriors follow your Chief Eyota first. If you punish and kill them you'll lose the support and your father will have an even easier way of controlling us, of getting to me.”

 

Bokuto grabs a hold of Akaashi and holds him tightly, “but that's not fair! I don't want anything to happen to you! I don't want them doing anything to you!”

 

“Well I guess I have to stop getting myself in stupid positions like that then.”

 

“This isn't funny Akaashi,” Bokuto mumbles into his neck.

 

“I'm not trying to make it into a joke. This isn't anything we have to worry about now, but in the long run. You want your people to respect and love you Bokuto, you want them to believe in you and trust in you. If you can't control them how are you going to stop them from destroying themselves? From destroying others around them? You have to start thinking more like a leader, more about what's best for your people and village, and not only for yourself.”

 

“I would give it all up for you though,” Bokuto confesses, burying his face deeper into Akaashi's neck. “My village, my people, my life, if I had to choose I'd pick you every time.”

 

Akaashi gasps a little and stands there, not believing his words. He gulps, and slowly places his hands on Bokuto's back. He can't believe he just heard him say that; Akaashi would never confess such a thing out loud, even if he felt like that. He knows that his life is to his people and that he can never give it up for himself. He thought Bokuto knew the same thing being a chief's son and all, but it seems not.

 

“You have to stop thinking like that.”

 

“You mean I have to stop loving you?” Bokuto asks, his face filled with confusion as he pulls away and looks at him.

 

“No, not that. You have to start loving your people more though again. You have to remember what you felt here before I entered your life and grasp onto that.”

 

“I would do anything for my people, but my life in my own and I'm allowed to choose what I'll do with it. It's my choice to stay here and protect them, but I don't have to keep that choice. I'm free to pick and change my mind whenever I want. That is my given right as a person.”

 

Akaashi doesn't know what to say to that, so he says nothing at all. He's never felt that way, or even thought he could think and feel that way. All his life his father taught him to take care of others, to be a leader and watch over their brothers and sisters. That was a decision he was programmed and taught at a young age, a decision he thought he himself decided to make, like choosing to come along with Bokuto to save his people. He didn't have to do it though. He didn't have to come. He could have done a million of different things. This decision was the easiest though with the least amount of bloodshed. It wasn't the best decision for him as a person though.

 

Just like Bokuto picking him wasn't the best decision for his people. The best would have been picking a female and having an heir, but Bokuto chose selfishly and picked him because he has to live with his decisions for the rest of his life and he wanted to be happy in that life. Akaashi could have been happy in his life because it's his decision to pick and chose what's best for him... he can still try and be happy.

 

“You're... right,” Akaashi finds himself saying after a long though.

 

“Of course I am, when am I ever wrong?” Bokuto asks him, the mood lightening a bit.

 

Akaashi ignores the joke and nods his head, “you can do what you want, but I ask of you to consider thinking about your people and not killing everyone who tries to harm me.”

 

Bokuto frowns, “I thought we just went over this?”

 

“We did, and you won that argument, but I'm asking you not to do anything extreme when you punish those warriors who harmed me. Simply show them whose chief, but don't kill them. I'm asking you this.”

 

Bokuto's eyebrows twitch up, “so, in other words, could you consider your asking, begging?”

 

Akaashi narrows his eyebrows and sighs out a little bit. It's for the good of his people, and for his own well being. Akaashi doesn't want to be worried every time he walks around the village without Bokuto by his side against the warriors. He's sure to become public enemy number one, feared and hated by all, if Bokuto kills everyone who ever crossed his path.

 

“Please,” is all he gives him though, because Akaashi will not give in so easily.

 

Bokuto seems to light up with joy and cheer, “close enough! I'll settle for paying them back twice of what they did to you-”

 

“Bokuto.”  
  


“Fine, I'll simply break both their arms for raising a hand against your.”

 

“Bokuto!”

 

“I won't settle for anything less... well, we'll see. If you keep me in a happier mood, I might just feel like lightening their sentence a little more.”

 

Akaashi glares before an idea forms inside of his head. He softens his glare into a look that is almost flirtatious, making Bokuto blink a couple of times before he widens his eyes. Akaashi leans in slightly, fluttering his eyelashes and wrapping his arms around Bokuto's neck. The stupid man gulps and leans into him as well, liking where this is going. It only takes a second to knock the unguarded fool off his feet and keep him lying on the ground as he passes over him.

 

“Keep dreaming Bokuto, but it will never come true.”

 

Bokuto lies on the ground watching his retreating figure, a bright smile on his face. The fire is still in there, still there and burning bright, and damn does his mate have a nice pair of hips on him.


	20. Chapter 20

“Oof! Ugh, these are some tough weeds. Stubborn as well.” Magena grunts falling on her butt.

 

“Exactly like you,” Akaashi mumbles underneath his breath.

 

Magena pouts and throws her weeds at Akaashi, who chuckles a little bit as he brushes them off. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and stands up on her feet, walking over to the edge of the fields to grab some water.

 

“Akaashi! Are these tomatoes ripe yet?! I can't tell, because they're red, but they're still green, and you said if they look good enough to eat then they're ready and to me these look good enough to eat!” Bokuto cheers.

 

“I'm coming!” Akaashi says standing up, brushing his hands off.

 

The other ladies working the field with them all start giggling and laughing out loud at their chief. Akaashi watches Magena out the corner of his eyes, Kanti right beside her on guard duty. Good boy, if there's anyone he can count out it is always Kanti. He's careful not to tread over any of their crops as he makes his way over to Bokuto, kneeling down to examine the tomatoes with him.

 

“Are you sure it's safe to be doing this?” Akaashi whispers beside him.

 

“Father said he would be watching us, so we need to act as normal as possible. We'll leave when he least expects it, maybe at the end of the week. If we wait any longer then I'm afraid what would happen.” Bokuto whispers back to him.

 

Akaashi nods his head and picks one of the tomatoes from the crop, handing it to Bokuto.

 

“Do you see this color? This is perfect, you always want to pick them if they look like these.”

 

Bokuto stares at the bright red color and nods before he takes a bite out of it. Akaashi rolls his eyes at him and smacks the back of his head while his captor moans out.

 

“It's so good.”

 

“And dirty, you're suppose to wash that first. It grew out from the ground.”

 

“Hey brother! Look! Look how big this corn is! I've never seen corn this large before, it's incredible!” Magena cheers running over to them, “do you think it tastes as well as it looks?”

 

“Don't eat it now Magena without washing it off and cooking it properly!” Akaashi yells stalking over to her.

 

He hears Bokuto laughing at him in the background, “we're just alike.”

 

“What? I know better than to do that brother, I'm no fool. Do you think we can cook this up soon though? I'm getting hungry from all this hard work! I never thought that the Taipa Nascha would have such a large garden like this! It's almost as big as ours!” Magena cheers.

 

“Yeah, just not as fruitful. Come on, if we finish our work early I'll cook you up whatever you want.”

 

Magena gasps, “really?!”

 

“What the- what about me Akaashi?! I'm doing a good job too!” Bokuto calls from the background.

 

Akaashi sighs, “I swear he's been such a baby since you've came.”

 

Magena giggles, “I just think it's because he's jealous, that's all. I have been taking up all your attention lately leaving none at all for your mate. He just wants a little love.”

 

Akaashi scoffs, “he needs to grow u-ah!”

 

“Brother!”

 

“Akaashi!”

 

Akaashi groans and clutches as his shoulder, feeling it pulse underneath his hand. Magena and Bokuto are by his side in a minute fretting over him.

 

“I told you not to overwork yourself Akaashi,” Bokuto growls lightly checking his bandages.

 

“Does it still hurt? Do you need to lay down?” Magena asks him gently.

 

“I'm fine, really, it just all of a sudden started acting up. I'm fine though.” Akaashi says looking at him.

 

Bokuto stares into his eyes and frowns.

 

“I said I'm fine Bokuto, let me go.”

 

“We're going back to the tent.”

 

“No-”

 

“You need your rest or else you won't heal up at all and how will you be useful then?”

 

Akaashi opens his mouth and then bites down on his tongue.

 

“I really don't mind it Akaashi, I already got to see a lot of things today.” Magena tells him.

 

He doesn't want her being locked up with him though. It's already bad enough that she's stuck here, but to be stuck in a tent all day like a real prisoner? He wanted her to at least see the Tala Mitena village, see something new and experience some new things she can take back to their village.

 

 

“Alright,” Akaashi sighs out getting back to his feet.

 

He hands Bokuto his bag filled with crops and goes to check on the other ladies to see if they know what they're doing before going back home with them. Magena smiles and dances around as they hold hands, Bokuto fretting about his arm, Akaashi really the only one on the look out for anyone watching them.

 

He's notices more people around them than usual, some warriors that usually never hang around their tent being there for some reason. Bokuto wasn't lying about the eyes on them, they were being watched very carefully now. Bokuto hasn't left their side once since it's happened, but Akaashi knows that can't last for very long. Sooner or later his father is going to get anxious about it and when they will try to run and get caught, his father will force Bokuto into... into...

 

Akaashi reaches out for Bokuto's hand and the man looks down at him with a confused expression on his face. He isn't going to let that happen, not a single chance of that happening.

 

“So Bokuto, tell me. What do you guys usually do out here that's fun?” Magena asks.

 

Bokuto switches what he looks at and hums at Magena, “what do we do that's fun? Well, loads of things. We throw parties, we go out on hunts, we have this amazing cliff that's right over a lake that Akaashi and I jumped down from.”

 

“What?! You jumped off a cliff Akaashi?! That's so cool! I want to do that!”

 

“No! Three people have died from doing such an idiotic thing!”

 

Magena pouts and crosses her arms, “that's not fair, you got to do it.”

 

“And I guess that makes your brother an idiot, huh?” Bokuto chuckles.

 

“I was pushed into it-”

 

“Ah-ah-ah, actually, I was pushed into it, and I could have actually died. Which reminds me, I need a repay you for that.” Bokuto stares down at him.

 

“Yeah, push you're injured friend off a cliff. That's real nice Bokuto.” Akaashi scoffs.

 

“Mate. Push my injured mate off a cliff, and you know I'd never do that to you Akaashi, but come on. Let the girl experience one crazy thing out here, you can rest and watch us play around in the water.”

 

Akaashi glares at him.

 

“Yeah Akaashi, come on. Please?” Magena whimpers at him.

 

Akaashi flinches at her and frowns deeply, scowling at the two of them. He stares over at Kanti strolling around them and asks him for advice.

 

“What do you think Kanti?”

 

Kanti growls at him making Magena laugh out loudly.

 

“What did he say? What did he say?” Bokuto asks.

 

“He's telling Akaashi not to get him involved with this.”

 

“I hate you all right now,” Akaashi growls stalking off without the rest of them.

 

“I guess that means a yes! Come on Magena, you're going to have so much fun! Not you Akaashi, you need to rest, but Kanti! You're all healed up, right? You can try it too!”

 

Akaashi groans out and runs a hand down his face. Why does his sister and Bokuto have to be on the same wave length? He can handle one of his sister, and one of Bokuto, but both of them at the same time? He's not going to survive for long with this arm of his.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi wakes up when an elbow smacks him in the face. His eyes open up and see Magena with a dopey smile on her face as she dreams about whatever could make her that happy. Akaashi turns around and looks for Bokuto, but he's absent. He leans up and looks around the tent, not seeing him at all inside of him. Kanti wasn't here at well either.

 

“What's going on?” He asks getting up.

 

He pulls the covers over his sister before heading outside of the tent, finding Bokuto there instantly sitting on the outside. There's a shadow flying over them and he sees Hausis doing her rounds, Kanti moving around in the distance on guard.

 

“What happened?” Akaashi asks.

 

“Hausis said she spotted some suspicious people outside our tent; I'm just making sure nothing is going on. Kanti reacted on his own, I heard him barking and growling at something earlier.”

 

Akaashi gulps and moves to sit next to him, “are we safe?”

 

“We're always safe here, nothing is going to happen to us.”

 

“If that was true you wouldn't be sitting out here playing guard.”

 

“I know Akaashi, I know, but nothing is going to happen to Magena. I swear to you.”

 

Akaashi takes a deep breath and sighs out, “do you think, a hunt is coming up soon. If we take Magena with us we'll have a chance-”

 

“No, that's way too risky. Father would never allow that, we're going to have to leave in the dead of night like this. Travel all night and day, you know your lands, right? You should know faster ways to get there, ways with great cover. We'll be able to do this.”

 

Akaashi nods his head and stand back up, the cold air finally getting to him. He brushes his hands against Bokuto's hair, brushing it down before he touches his shoulder.

 

“Come on, it's cold out.”

 

Bokuto looks up at him, his golden eyes sparkling in the night, and slowly gets up to follow after him. He grabs Akaashi's hand and walks after him back into the warmth of the tent, careful to mind his shoulder as he holds his mate in his arms and falls asleep with his head buried in his hair.

 

* * *

 

 

“Akaashi... Akaashi, come on. Wake up.”

 

Akaashi cracks his eyes open and sees Bokuto kneeling down in front of him. He takes a minute before he realizes what's happening and opens his eyes up wide. He leans up from his lying position and sees him dressed up in his native outfits, helping him up and minding his arm.

 

“Kanti and Hausis are ready outside, as well as the horses. Get dressed, I'll grab Magena for you.” Bokuto says.

 

Akaashi nods his sleepy head and reaches for a new pair of pants and a shirt, groaning as he slips his arms into it. His wolf furs are the last touch and he wraps it around him tightly, looking over at Bokuto picking up a sleeping Magena in her arms. That's horrible, she stays sound asleep and doesn't make a peep. She should be more aware of her surroundings, especially if she's in a foreign place.

 

“Hold it,” Akaashi says grabbing her furs.

 

He places it over her body to keep her warm and looks around for anything else she might have left before following him outside. The wind blows harshly against him making Akaashi shiver, even with his furs on.

 

“Can you ride on your own Akaashi? Or do I need to wake Magena up?” Bokuto asks.

 

“I should be fine on my own, don't drop my sister though.” Akaashi warns him hoisting himself on.

 

“Like I'd ever,” Bokuto rolls his eyes placing Magena up on his horse.

 

He jumps on right after, making sure her fur is around her snugly as he holds onto her. He grabs a hold of the reigns and kicks the side of his horse, leading Akaashi outside of the village away from the others.

 

“We're going to have to circle around the village; Hausis checked the area already and no one's around because of the hunt the other warriors went on yesterday. We'll have to stay away from our usual hunting grounds when making our way back.”

 

“Once we get to a certain area I'll know where I'll be going.”

 

“Good, until then though I'll lead the way. We need to be careful and fast, if you get tired tell me when you need a break.”

 

“Just don't get all touchy with my sister,” Akaashi warns him.

 

Bokuto flashes him a grin and a wink, “I'd rather be touchy touchy with you.”

 

“Is now the time for that?” Akaashi sighs rolling his eyes.

 

Bokuto laughs out loudly and leads them into the forest. They travel all night, through the dark woods, through the rocky terrain and harsh weather. Akaashi's shoulder starts to sting more than once on the bumpy ride, but he tries to hide it and not hold on to show Bokuto he's having some trouble. They get to see the moon and watch it reflect from the river as they stop to water their horses, and see the sunrise together as they ride across a field of wildflowers in a hurry for shelter again. Magena is completely soundless during this trip until the sun is shining high in the sky, the sunlight casting over her face and waking her up. She groans and opens up her eyes, feeling sick from the motion. She looks up and sees Bokuto's face before she scrunches her face up.

 

“Akaashi?” She calls out.

 

Bokuto blinks and looks down at her, “well good morning. Akaashi, look who finally woke up?”

 

“Brother? What's happening? Are we heading home now?”

 

“Yes, we are.”

 

“Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped.” Magena frowns leaning up in her position.

 

“It's all taken care of now Magena, we're heading home now so just focus on not falling off and on your surroundings.” Akaashi says.

 

Magena looks over at him and nods her head, “okay Akaashi.”

 

Bokuto blinks and frowns a bit, slowing his horse down without Akaashi thinking much of it. He leans closer to Magena to whisper in her ear.

 

“Is your brother always like this to you?”

 

Magena turns around to look at him and smiles, “it's only because he cares about me. I'm not... as strong and smart as I should be at my age; I haven't even passed our warrior test yet.”

 

Bokuto narrows his eyebrows, “warrior test?”

 

“Yes, it's a battle we have between us. We get to choose a warrior we wish to fight with, and if we win, then we become warriors. I tried once and challenged my brother, and you could say he beat me so badly it was a disgrace that I didn't even last a minute; I wasn't even able to put a hit on him.”

 

“Really? You would think he'd go easier on you since your his sister.”

 

Magena giggles, “it's because he's my brother that he didn't. He would be considered a disgrace as well for going easy on me, but he didn't. He treated me like a real warrior, even though I wasn't able to become one.”

 

“Well I'm sure you will one day; Akaashi tells me that the female warriors are much stronger than the male warriors there. I'm sure one day you'll become stronger than his.”

 

Magena smiles gently, but then it slowly falls, “thanks... but it seems I won't be able to find out since he isn't there anymore.”

 

“Yes you will. Whenever you want to, or- well, I shouldn't be telling you this, but if you just send a letter to us or when our villagers get along much better you'll be able to see Akaashi whenever you want and visit him as well. Whenever you feel ready for another fight Magena all you have to do is tell me and I'll bring him right over. I'm curious about how these rituals goes, I have to warn you though. Akaashi is super strong, like almost as strong as me.”

 

Magena giggles and stares up at Bokuto, “well maybe I should challenge you instead to really impress my brother.”

 

“Ah- I think Akaashi would kill me if I ever tried to harm you.”

 

“Hehehe, that's true. You know, you're a lot nicer than I thought you were when I first saw you dragging my brother away from me.”

 

“Thanks... I'm sorry about that.” Bokuto apologizes.

 

“I know, I mean, I can see that your cherish my brother, and even though he tries to hide it, I can see Akaashi cherishes you as well. He likes you, even if it's only as a friend, which is good because Akaashi doesn't really have a lot of friends. I mean he has partners, and people he hangs with, and people he talks to, but you're the first person I've even seen him make such expressions too. It really seems like he's having fun here.”

 

Bokuto blinks and stares over at Akaashi; he turns to look at him and raises an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what's the matter.

 

“That looks like he's having fun?” Bokuto asks.

 

Magena looks over and smiles at her brother, waving.

 

“Yup! I've never seen him make a look like that irritation one before. Isn't it cute?”

 

Bokuto smirks a little and Akaashi glares before turning back in front to watch where he's going.

 

“The cutest.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi starts kicking dirt into the fire, trying to make it die out completely. It's no longer twilight, and their light from it and smoke in the air is bound to give people their location. Magena is nearly passed out lying on Kanti, moaning lightly from eating too much.

 

“We can rest for a couple of hours, and we should make it back home before sunset tomorrow. The round about way takes too much time, but it's the safest we can use. We might be running into my warriors soon and they'll be able to help protect us and take Magena home.” Akaashi says stomping out the rest of the fire.

 

Magena hums out lightly hearing her name, but doesn't wake up fully. Bokuto turns his head around and walks back over, running his hands through his hair.

 

“Alright, you better make sure they don't try and attack me when they come. Although, with my amazing body, I'm sure I could fight them all off.”

 

Akaashi scoffs and slaps his hand away, “okay then Mr. Macho, you can take first watch.”

 

“Wha- Akaashi!” Bokuto whines.

 

Akaashi stands up and walks over to Magena, picking up her body and waving Kanti away. He settles himself on the ground next to her and lets her use his arm as a pillow, Magena mumbles out lightly and snuggles into his chest instead though.

 

“Wake us up in two hours.” Akaashi tells him.

 

He hears Bokuto grumble a little bit before walking away, talking his grumbles with him. Akaashi blinks a couple of times and turns his head around, seeing Bokuto settling further down away from them making himself comfortable on this small hill. He's a little worried about leaving Bokuto on his own, but then again Kanti and Hausis are with him. He'll only sleep for two hours, and not even a full sleep. Just a light one. If anything happens he'll be able to wake up in an instant.

 

He thinks that to himself, but ends up knocking out and doesn't wake up until he feels his entire body shivering. Akaashi breathes out and sees his own breath in the air; yeah, he's back home alright. He groans and runs his hands down his face, double checking on Magena. She seems warm enough, her coats covering her up, and for some reason Akaashi kicked his coat off him while he was sleeping. He's careful to remove himself from Magena, letting her lay on the ground as he sneaks off into the woods to do his business.

 

When he comes back his eyes scan towards Magena again before he starts to look for Bokuto, finding him in the exact same position he was in last time. Kanti is sitting... somewhat near him, by himself, but not completely far away. Hausis... Akaashi doesn't see her flying around anywhere. She must be scouting further away or something.

 

Kanti's ear move around when he hears him walking over and turns his head, spotting him. Akaashi hugs his furs closer to him as he nods his head, Kanti stretching out and yawning before he starts walking away. Akaashi walks up the small hill and settles himself next to Bokuto.

 

“You know, I'm surprised you're still awake.”

 

Bokuto hums, “the cold air is keeping me awake. I was nodding off a bit, but Kanti came and smacked me with his tail. I think he's starting to like me more.”

 

“Sure, it's time to switch now. I'll keep watch.”

 

“Oh good, I don't know how much longer I was going to last.” Bokuto sighs out leaning his head against Akaashi's shoulder.

 

Akaashi frowns and moves around a bit, but his captor doesn't budge at all. He actually moans and wraps an arm around his waist, burrowing his face in his furs.

 

“You're actually really warm, I think I'll stay here with you. You know, we haven't had a moment to ourselves since your sister came. It's been nice meeting her and everything, but I miss being able to cuddle with you like this.” Bokuto mumbles into his shoulder.

 

Akaashi blinks and sighs out, moving his shoulders around to take his furs off. He stretches it out as far as it can go and wraps it around Bokuto's shoulders as well, settling his head on his arm instead of the other way around. Bokuto stills and his face flusters up, not believing that this is happening right now. Akaashi... his Akaashi... is actually... cuddling up against him! Him! Bokuto blinks and places his chin down on top of Akaashi's head, his soft hair tickling him a bit.

 

“Go to sleep now,” Akaashi says staring off into the distance.

 

“I don't think I can, even if I wanted to honestly. I-... I want to enjoy this moment with you.” Bokuto confesses.

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes, “sharing my furs is hardly a moment; I should have warned you about the climate changes, but I completely forgot. This is me taking responsibility over my mistakes.”

 

“You should do this more often then,” Bokuto chuckles lying a kiss on top of head.

 

It's... comfortable. He actually thinks this is... comfortable right now. Akaashi doesn't understand it... but maybe there's nothing to understand. Maybe he's just feeling things right now that his brain doesn't want to accept, so it's becoming all jumbled up and confused. Like Magena told him before, like Bokuto tried to tell him, it's his choice. He can choose to be happy or not, he can choose to feel whatever he wants... he can choose... it's his choice.

 

Akaashi leans back against Bokuto's chest more and is tempted to close his eyes in peace. The stars twinkle above him brightly, the moon a full moon out shining up above them.

 

* * *

 

 

His eyes burn. Although it was tempting to fall asleep, as soon as Bokuto fell asleep and started snoring it became nearly impossible. Now he's all cranky and nearly deaf from having drool and snores all over him. As soon as the sun cracks up he pushes Bokuto off him and watches as he tumbles down the hill yelling.

 

“Morning,” is all Akaashi calls out walking down with him.

 

“Akaashi! What the hell was that for?!” Bokuto yells at him.

 

“Magena, Kanti, come on. We got to get moving, start packing up our things and get a move on.” Akaashi says.

 

Magena moans and opens up her eyes, yawning as she stretches out. She slowly gets up on her feet and smiles at her brother, walking over to give him a soft kiss against his cheek and a smile.

 

“Good morning brother.”

 

“Good morning Magena,” Akaashi smiles back at her.

 

“What the hell?! I get pushed, but she gets a smile and a hug?!” Bokuto yells out.

 

“Start packing before we leave you behind,” is all he says back.

 

“What happened between you two last night?” Magena asks folding up the blankets.

 

“Nothing, mind your business and hurry up. If we aren't back home before the end of the day we're going to be in trouble.”

 

Magena pouts, “geez, lighten up Akaashi. You don't have to be so anxious to push me aside; after this it'll be a long time before we see each other again, so why can't we have fun-”

 

“You just don't get it, do you Magena!? You just don't get what's happening right here! We're being hunted! You're being kidnapped! We don't have time to be happy and have fun and reconnect because one wrong move and you will be forced into slavery and never see our family again! I can't protect you out here! I can't protect you anymore ever! Why can't you get that through your thick skull, you need to grow up and move on without me! You need to start being your own person and stop following me around!” Akaashi explodes.

 

Magena flinches and looks down at the ground, balling up her hands and biting her bottom lip. She turns her head away and starts helping Akaashi along with the packing, settling it all on their horse. Kanti walks up to her and starts rubbing up against her leg while Bokuto walks up to Akaashi and places a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Akaashi-”

 

“Shut up Bokuto. You have no idea what I'm feeling right now nor what it feels like trying to protect your younger sister. Just hurry up and take us back before we're all killed.” Akaashi says moving away.

 

Bokuto hardens his hold on him though, “you don't have to take out your worries on her. I know your scared, but maybe instead of pushing her away, you should be holding her tighter so she won't be taken away.”

 

“But she will Bokuto. I'm not going home with her... and if I don't push her away now and make her despise me then she's just going to come back again, and again, and again to see me. She needs to forget about me and worry about herself and our people.”

 

Bokuto blinks, “you can- that- I don't want that to happen. I want you to be able to visit her, and her you, whenever you want in peace.”

 

“I know Bokuto, but how long will that take? Months? Years? Long enough for her to waste her time waiting for me instead of moving on and becoming who she's destined to become, a great warrior just like our mother. She needs to be pushed.”

 

“Or maybe if you simply tell her what's going on your mind? She loves you Akaashi, she'll listen to you if you really tell her what you're thinking.”

 

Akaashi blinks and looks over at Magena, seeing her get settled on her horse waiting for the other two to come. He takes a deep breath and sighs, patting Bokuto's shoulder before he heads over to her.

 

“Let's go,” he says jumping on behind her.

 

Bokuto shakes his head and sighs, “alright then, let's get our darling little sister home.”

 

“My darling little sister!” Akaashi yells out at him.

 

Bokuto starts laughing and Magena twitches a bit, a smile appearing on her face that she hides. They take off running to finish their journey, not an enemy in sight with the bright sun leading them home. Akaashi starts feeling nostalgia all around, seeing places he used to play at, rivers he used to fish in, fields he used to train at. He remembers collecting herbs with his mother over here... and teaching Magena how to hunt right over there...

 

“I'm not coming back Magena.” Akaashi says in her ear.

 

Magena smiles sadly as she sees the same exact memories, “I know that Akaashi.”

 

“What happened to me wasn't your fault. I wanted to protect you, to protect everyone, but mostly you because I know you're going to be needed more than me in our village. I was always planning on you to be chief of our tribe one day because... I knew you'd be the best choice out of the two of us. I wanted you to become chief and take care of tribe, and how could you have done that being stuck with Bokuto in his village? I don't want this life for you, ever. You can grow up on your own, you can be with whoever you want to be and mate with whoever you want. I want you to have all those choices. You need to grow up though in order to do those things and stop trying to following after me all the time.”

 

“I want to be just like you Akaashi,” Magena tells him sadly.

 

“Become your own person Magena, not like me, nor anyone else.”

 

Magena nods her and frowns, “I will, I'll become someone to make you proud of.”

 

Akaashi sighs and shakes his head, “no Magena, become someone who will make yourself proud of. Forget about me.”

 

“I can't. How can I? You're... my everything Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi stares down at her and then peeks behind him, “I'm Bokuto's everything now Magena.”

 

Bokuto looks around at all the wonders the Tala Mitena tribe has. Everything's filled so such life here, such color. There are creatures roaming all around here and... it must have been amazing to grow up here. He can see a small Akaashi roaming around, laughing, playing. Bokuto tries to imagine himself as well if they were from the same tribe. They would have been friends, fast friends because Bokuto would have loved him instantly again and done anything to make him like him like now.

 

A wolf howls in the distance sometime later and Akaashi slows down, holding a hand in front of Bokuto to tell him to stop as well. Magena howls out loudly and then there are wolves all around them, howling, barking, the voices multiplying all over and spreading through the wind. Nahimana comes walking through the forest and Kanti runs up and tackles him on the ground, the two rolling around on the ground playing. Akaashi smiles seeing his father's wolf and jumps off his horse, jogging over to give him a hug.

 

“Hello Nahi, it's been a long time since we've seen each other.” Akaashi says bending down to his level.

 

Nahi barks and jumps up on him, licking all over his face as he welcomes him home. Akaashi laughs and runs his fingers all through his fur, missing the old wolf.

 

“Um- Akaashi! Help!” Bokuto calls out.

 

“Back off,” Akaashi growls at the wolves surrounding his captor.

 

“Thanks,” Bokuto sighs seeing the beasts fall back.

 

“It's good to see you again Nahi, but I'm afraid we can't stay here for long. You can take care of Magena for me now though, right? Take her back to the village safely, protect her with everything left inside of you. We assume we were followed getting here, but we haven't ran into any trouble. You know what to do, right?” Akaashi asks.

 

Nahi nods his head and howls out loudly into the air.

 

“Wait- Akaashi, what are you talking about?” Magena asks looking at me.

 

“I already told you Magena, I'm not coming back with you.”

 

“I know, but why aren't you going to make sure I get home safely like you said you would? Why aren't you going to come back with me? Everyone's worried about you, just come and say-”

 

“No Magena, it's time for you to leave now. This is as far as I'm going.” Akaashi tells her.

 

“That's not fair though! How come I'm the only one who gets to see you? Father misses you! As well as everyone else! They all want to see you al-”

 

“SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! I'M NOT HERE TO BABYSIT YOU ANYMORE MAGENA! GO! LEAVE! GROW UP! EXPERIENCE THE WORLD WITHOUT ME AND GROW UP INTO THE BEST WARRIOR YOU CAN BE! I know you can do it... I know you'll make me proud, because you've already have. It's time to grow up Magena... leave now.”

 

Magena cries and jumps off her horse, reaching out for Akaashi and burying her face in his neck as she cries. She leans back and kisses him, a smile on her face as snot and tears come out her nose and eyes, before pressing their foreheads together.

 

“I swear the next time we see each other I'm going to be the best warrior there is in Tala Mitena, just you wait and see. I won't let you-... myself, I won't let myself down.”

 

Akaashi doesn't say anything, just helps her back on her horse and squeezes her hand tightly before she rides off. Nahi nods his head at him and he nods back, howls sounding off all through the forest. Kanti runs up and howls out the loudest, saying good bye to his friends and hello to those who miss him.

 

“You can go back Kanti, now's your chance. I know mating season is soon, are you sure you want to go another year without having any pups? Or seeing your friends? I'm grateful you came for me, but this is no life a wolf should live. Trapped like this... go home Kanti.”

 

Kanti turns around and growls at Akaashi, snapping at him. He's angry, after everything they've been through he would have at least thought that his partner would know that he'd be with him forever. Akaashi smiles sadly and leans down to rub his fur; Kanti snaps at his hand though.

 

“I'm sorry Kanti,” he says still reaching out again.

 

Kanti growls lightly, but allows Akaashi to run his hands through his fur. Bokuto walks up to them and places his hand down on Akaashi's shoulder, leaning down with him to stare at him in the eye.

 

“You know we could have gone in and said hello. I wouldn't have minded Akaashi, we still can. Maybe even stay there a few days if you want.” He says.

 

“It was hard enough leaving them the first time. I don't think that would be wise. Thank you though.”

 

Bokuto opens his mouth, but then closes it and frowns. Akaashi takes a deep breath and stands back up, his face as emotionless as a stone as he leans into Bokuto for support and help. He doesn't waste time helping him up onto the horse and making sure Kanti and Hausis are ready before they start their long journey back.

 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi whispers.

 

“What's up?”

 

Akaashi takes a small breath and stares straight ahead, “... what's going to happen to you?”

 

He ruined him. Akaashi made him disobey his father's orders, made him help take his sister back home, their only leverage against his tribe, run off together when his father told him not to. He's made him betray his tribe, so now what's going to happen when they go back?

 

Bokuto chuckles underneath his breath and rubs the top of Akaashi's hair, “nothing, nothing at all! I mean, yeah my father's an asshole, but I'm his son. He can't really do anything too harshly to me, so you don't have to worry.”

 

Akaashi nods his head, he was hoping for that, he doesn't want anything to happen to Bokuto after what he did for him... even though he did put him in this situation, he didn't have to help out. He could have kept his sister, he could have treated them both harshly, but he hasn't and so... ugh, his head is all cracked up about this, but that's the least of his worries.

 

“What about me?”

 

“Absolutely nothing. Not as long as I'm here, no one is allowed to touch you.” Bokuto says.

 

Akaashi gulps and scoffs, “he's going to want to take it out on someone and if not you, why not that mate who's been whispering lies in your ears? Bokuto... I'm grateful for what you've done for me, but I don't think I'll be able to go unscratched from this.”

 

“Akaashi, I swear to you he isn't going to lay a single hair on your head. You're my mate, nothing is going to happen to you. If I can't protect you then there's no way I can call myself that.”

 

Akaashi looks back at him and for a second he believes him. No... he wants to believe him. He'll find out in two days if he was right to do so or not, but for right now it's a good feeling knowing that someone has his back. He leans in and presses their lips together, closing his eyes as he believes in him. Bokuto smiles and kisses him back, tightening his hold on his mate. Nothing is going to happen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been out for a couple of months! I can't believe that! To me it only feels like days! I'm going to try and finish it before the year ends, so hopefully you will be getting new chapters all this week. Thanks for sticking with me for so long.

For the longest all he hears is their horse moving, the hooves trotting across the grass. Their ride began at such a quick pace, but slowed down little by little. There was no rush anymore. They could have taken as much time as they wanted, they could have made a couple of detours, seen a couple of sights, but they didn't. Bokuto hasn't actually said anything since they started off this morning and it was like being forced into the unknown again for Akaashi. It just wasn't something his captor was, that his captor did... it's very unsettling.

 

At the sight of the first owl flying in the sky his hold tightens on him. Bokuto kicks the side of their horse to pick up the pace as they near the village. Warriors start to appear along with more owls, Bokuto nodding his head at them as he passes by.

 

“Your father's pissed you know,” Washio warns him.

 

“I know,” Bokuto sighs.

 

The ride in is careful, more warriors and eyes staring at them as they head into the heart of home. Bokuto whistles for Hausis to stay close and jumps off his horse, telling Akaashi to stay on it as he leads the way on foot.

 

“Kanti,” Bokuto calls him over.

 

Kanti growls out lightly at him, but listens.

 

“If they try to come after Akaashi protect him and get him out of here, okay?”

 

Kanti blinks softly and leans up, tilting his head at him. Bokuto turns back around and stares at Akaashi.

 

“I want you to run away if they try to get to you. Don't worry about me, I'll come find you again. You need to get somewhere far away though and somewhere safe just in case... you know.”

 

“Bokuto-”

 

“Just listen to me Akaashi,” Bokuto snaps.

 

There are loud whispers surrounding them and the crowd seems to part once they get to the outskirt of the village, closer to the tents. Chief Eyota Opa comes walking from between them all with a straight face. He looks right over in Akaashi's eyes, the hatred burning in them making a shiver run down his spine. They turn to Bokuto next, a look of disappointment now. Bokuto doesn't seem to waver at all and stops Akaashi's horse before walking up ahead.

 

“Father, listen to me-”

 

Eyota wound his fist back and smacked it across Bokuto's face.

 

“You ungrateful little brat!” He yells out at him.

 

Bokuto falls back on his butt and glares up, quickly getting in a defensive stance as his father stalks in on him again.

 

“I raised you! Trained you! Kept your fed! Took care of you and did my best as father and chief, and this is how you repay me?! Repay us?!” Eyota yells throwing hits and kicks.

 

“She wasn't apart of the deal Father! What we were doing was kidnapping, they could have attacked us and started a war! I was doing the best thing for the village!”

 

“You were doing whatever it took to get that piece of ass over there! Don't you dare say that selfish act was for the good of our people!”

 

Akaashi knew he was supposed to be ready to run when Bokuto told him to, but he was ready to jump off his horse and help. No one was coming after him, everyone was circling around the two chief's cheering and hooting at the battle. Akaashi got ready to jump off, but a hand grabbed him.

 

“No, you can't interfere. This is a battle between them Akaashi.” Huwaka says appearing beside him, “plus you need to be ready to leave just in case Bokuto loses.”

 

“Huwaka,” Akaashi whispers staring at her.

 

She smiles lightly, “I didn't think you were coming back when you left with your sister and Bokuto, but I'm happy to see you. This happens between the two of them all the time, there was practically a battle every week before you came here.”

 

Akaashi gulps, “and did Bokuto ever win it?”

 

He flinches when Eyota punches him in the gut and smacks the side of his head, making his son slam into the ground. Bokuto spits out blood and quickly gets back on his feet, charging right back at him.

 

“No, but he's never had a reason to fight before that's stronger than you.” Huwaka smiles at him.

 

Akaashi turns over to the fight and watches every punch, every kick, every scratch, all of it, the warrior inside of him wishing to go out and help him. This is an unfair fight, there's no logical way Bokuto can beat his father unless he starts thinking with his head and not just charge in blindly like his fighting style is.

 

“And if he loses?”

 

“Chief Eyota already threw his fit and warned the others not to touch you or his son. No one will dare bother you, your fate is in Chief Eyota's hands now. Maybe it would have been best if you stayed behind .”

 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi whispers gently.

 

Kanti looks up at his partner and back over at Bokuto. The human isn't doing all that well in the fight. Bokuto clearly is younger and more fit, but his father still has a couple years of experience on him. Eyota easily takes the lead, knocking his son down over and over again. At one point Hausis flies in to save him, but Sawni comes in to fight her off. It's only the two of them.

 

“Was it worth it? Was he worth it my son?!” Eyota screams over him.

 

Bokuto spits on his chest and laughs, “always.”

 

In three hits it was over. Bokuto swung and landed against his father's chin, he used that momentum and swung again, wanting him knock him out this time around. Eyota grabbed his arm through and pulled him close, slamming their heads together before kneeing him hard in the stomach. Bokuto coughed up blood and fell to the floor, fingers digging into the ground struggling to get up.

 

“Akaashi,” he moans out, “run.”

 

“Why are you still worrying about him?! I don't care about that whore of yours, I care about how you're weak enough to let him seduce you!” Eyota yells at him, “I won't let this happen again. I'll teach you this time, I'll teach you exactly how to start obeying your chief!”

 

He was supposed to run, Huwaka was urging him and pushing his horse away. Akaashi started turning it around, getting ready. Kanti was by his side growling out loudly and barking. No one was closing in, no one was attacking. All eyes were on the two chief's, especially Akaashi's as he spared one more passing glance.

 

Eyota lifted his foot up, ready to stomp it over Bokuto's head and have him kneel down to him. He stomped his foot down hard... and then he screamed out in pain. Akaashi's eyes widen as Kanti bites down on Eyota's leg, hard enough to chomp it right off if he wanted to. Eyota screams and pulls back, Kanti growling and howling out loudly in the air as he stayed hovering over Bokuto's fallen body.

 

Akaashi's eyes simply stay wide, not believing at all what just happened. Kanti... he just... he just claimed responsibility over Bokuto... all on his own. It couldn't have been a mistake either, there's no possible way Kanti at his age would accidentally do that.

 

“Kanti,” Bokuto grunted out.

 

“What the hell is this?!” Eyota screams out in pain.

 

Akaashi didn't hesitate any longer. He jumped off his horse and ran over to Bokuto's side, standing tall with Kanti as he glares up at the chief. Eyota just glares at the three of them and reaches his hand out for Akaashi, who does nothing as he grabs him by his furs and pulls him forward.

 

“Don't get so comfortable here, things are going to be changing now and that includes you as well. I won't allow whatever you're pulling to last for much longer.”

 

“If you lay one more finger on Bokuto I will kill you,” Akaashi growls out at him.

 

Eyota blinks and scoffs, before he laughs, and laughs, harder than before, so hard he starts crying and has to hug his stomach and hold on.

 

“Am I understanding this correct? You, kill me, over him?! The person who dragged you from your family?! The person who has been keeping you here as prisoner? We never wanted you, no one wanted you here wolf boy, but my son! It's his fault you're here, and yet you're standing across from me protecting him?!”

 

“Yes, I am.” Akaashi says nodding his head with a second's hesitation.

 

Eyota glares at him once more before shoving him away and turning around, “leave! The show is over, everyone get out of my sight!”

 

The crowds fade, but Kanti doesn't lower his guard or his position. Even Akaashi gets snapped at by Kanti until he calms down a little bit, reminding himself that this is his partner. Bokuto groans when Akaashi touches and turns him around on his back, so many bruises covering his body and blood- his hands are shaking, scared that if his eyes weren't open he would be nothing but a dead body.

 

“Akaashi, Kanti-”

 

“Shhhh, we need to get you fixed up. Oh my God, Bokuto... you idiot.” He sighs out.

 

Akaashi careful lifts him back to his feet and carries him, more like drags him, through the village. Kanti is right on their tail, growling and protecting them, all the way until they are safely inside of their tent. Akaashi lays him careful on the ground before he starts scampering around, looking for water, bandages, lots and lots of bandages, and that herb thing they used once. Where is it? The bad smelling one, it should be here, but it isn't, and he needs it there, and it's- it's-

 

“Ah-! Akaashi! Help!”

 

Akaashi turns back around and walks over to the outside, calling Kanti off as Huwaka holds up a bag for him.

 

“For Bokuto,” she says.

 

“Down Kanti, I'm sorry Huwaka. Thank you.”

 

“Are you sure you don't need help?”

 

“We're fine, thank you, plus I don't want Kanti scaring you away.”

 

Huwaka smiles and nods her head, “good luck. Nice fight out there Bokuto! You almost had him!” She calls out loudly.

 

“Hahaha, thanks Huwaka!” Bokuto calls out from inside.

 

“If you need anything Akaashi remember there are people who like you and are here for you.” Huwaka smiles before walking off.

 

Akaashi nods and quickly heads back inside, throwing everything on the floor as he wets some fabric and rubs it over Bokuto's blood.

 

“Did you tell Kanti to save me? I told you to run Akaashi.” Bokuto grunts out.

 

“Shut up and stop moving... and no, I didn't. Kanti protected you all on his own.” Akaashi says reaching for the herbs next.

 

“Why would he do that?”

 

Akaashi pauses for a second before he continues his work, “he claimed you.”

 

Bokuto blinks, “claimed me?”

 

“I told you before, each of us have a wolf partner who watches over and protects us, like we do for them. The wolves are usually the ones doing the claiming, Kanti was a teenager by the time I was born which is unnatural for wolves to find their partners so old, but he did it for me. The only time a wolf claims more than one person is when their partner gets a mate or have children.” Akaashi mumbles the last part, a small blush appearing on his face.

 

Bokuto's eyes widen as he realizes where he's going with you, “do you mean to tell me that Kanti recognizes me as your mate?”

 

Akaashi stares at Kanti and sees him smiling and nodding his head.

 

“Traitor,” Akaashi hisses at him.

 

“Akaashi? Akaashi, answer me. Does this mean what I think it means?”

 

“Shut up and let me fix your wounds!”

 

“Aw Kanti, get over here! You saved my life! I love you! Not as much as Akaashi, but I still love you my furry friend! Welcome to the family!” Bokuto cheers out.

 

Kanti comes running over and starts licking at Bokuto's face, a sight Akaashi never thought he would see. Bokuto laughs out loudly, hissing out in pain right after, but still laughing happily.

 

“Alright, that's enough. Wait until after I wrap everything up before you jump him.” Akaashi says.

 

Bokuto stares and grins brightly over at Akaashi, the pain disappearing in the back of his mind. Before he realizes it Akaashi is finished, tying up the last bandage and applying the last bit of ointment right on his cheek before covering it up with a bandage. Bokuto leans up and wraps one hand around Akaashi's waist, his other hand reaching out and keeping Akaashi's hand on his cheek. Akaashi blinks down at him before the two of them start kissing.

 

“Do you really think we should be doing this now?” Akaashi asks parting a bit.

 

“You're not stopping me?” Bokuto asks right back.

 

Akaashi bites his bottom lip and looks away, Bokuto leaning in and kissing him again. He's careful not to touch anywhere he just bandaged, carefully placing both of his hands on Bokuto's shoulders as he moves around on his lap. Right when it was getting to the good part Kanti started barking out loud and seconds later Hausis flew in. The two of them parted, Akaashi with his face bright red completely forgetting about his partner while Bokuto pouted and frowned.

 

“Goddammit Hausis! What's- Hausis!” Bokuto yells standing up.

 

Akaashi falls out of his lap and Bokuto curses as he stumbles over to his partner. Hausis coos lightly and holds up her one injured wing, trying to tell her partner it's nothing major.

 

“Oh my, did you at least get Sawni back twice as much?” Bokuto asks looking at her wing.

 

She coos out bravely making Bokuto smile, but the fear on his face is still there.

 

“There, there girl, let me take care of you- ah... actually, I could use your help Akaashi.” He says, holding up his bandaged hand.

 

Akaashi nods his head and walks over, supplies ready in his hands. He sits next to Bokuto and in front of Hausis, staring at her bent wing.

 

“What do I do?” He asks.

 

“You have to straighten her wing out first, it's going to hurt, but my old girl is prepared for that. After you do that you have to keep her wing straight so it doesn't bend again and then wrap it up tightly.”

 

Akaashi does exactly as told, Hausis' dark brown eyes staring at him the entire time. He's careful not to harm her more than necessarily, mindful of her feathers although they tickle his fingers as he wraps her wing up tightly. Hausis spreads her wing out in the air and then careful tucks it in her side.

 

“You know better than to stay off on that wing now Hausis, where ever you need to go I'll carry... oh.” Bokuto frowns, flinching when he tried to stretch his arm out.

 

“I can help. I mean, Hausis you helped protect my sister as well. Thank you for helping us. I owe you and Bokuto a lot, so if there is something I can do for you I won't hesitate.”

 

Hausis coos at him lightly and turns his head to the side. Bokuto laughs lightly and Akaashi looks at him, a frown on his face.

 

“What did she said?”

 

“She's grateful for the offer, but she says she'd be more comfortable with Kanti carrying her around.”

 

Kanti growls and barks out, Hausis jumping forward and backwards around him. She jumps up next to him and lands right on his back, cooing as she's makes herself comfortable. Kanti looks behind himself and barks out, but doesn't do anything else and slowly just sits back down and lying there.

 

“See, I told you they get along.” Bokuto grins at him, “just like us.”

 

Akaashi sees Kanti stare at him before closing his eyes and shrugging. It's not so much as getting along as much as... just tired of fighting each other? Or maybe it is getting along, but not really becoming friends. Kanti and Hausis are probably one step away from becoming friends, maybe if Hausis stopped annoying him.

 

“I guess,” he says.

 

Bokuto chuckles underneath his breath and reaches out for Akaashi, wrapping an arm around him. He leans over and tries to get things in the mood again, getting ready to kiss him. Akaashi placing as hand on his shoulders though and squeezes them softly, a groan escaping his lips.

 

“I think you need to rest.” Akaashi says.

 

“But- but- ah... I don't want to rest.” Bokuto pouts, but pain is etched on his face.

 

Akaashi chuckles a bit and runs his hands through his hair, “don't worry, there will be other chances for you to attack me, just don't do it when your life is in danger. Besides, it's not like we can do much with our partners here.”

 

Bokuto looks over at Kanti and Hausis now staring at them, then back over at Akaashi. He sighs out and gives in, allowing Akaashi to push him down to a lying position and get comfortable. He lays right down next to him, fingers still in his hair running them through softly. He's always wanted to touch his hair, wondering why it stands up so high in spikes. Soft hums come from Bokuto's lips and he stares lazily up at Akaashi, a smile on his face before he slowly starts to drift to sleep. Akaashi stays awake for a little while longer, fingers running through his soft hair, his eyes staring down at his captor as he's fast asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but still that's better than a week right? THanks for loving this story!

 

 

Bokuto doesn't know what to do now. His father is furious at him and won't even look in his direction, which is a good thing, but when he ventures out into the village... things aren't the same as before. His people are divided, half forgiving him for his crimes and understanding them while the other half have been seduced by his father's words and think Akaashi is a traitor, along with himself. Half his friends are shunning him or giving him the stink eye and he's not even allowed to punch any of them in the face because Akaashi forbids him until his wounds are healed.

 

“Is this how you felt Akaashi in the beginning when you came here?” Bokuto asks, fingers attaching feathers to a headdress he's been working on for months now.

 

“Pretty much,” Akaashi shrugged scratching the top of Kanti's head.

 

“God this is boring.” He curses.

 

“Your wounds are almost healed up and then you'll be able to fight whoever you want and do whatever you want.”

 

“Even without these wounds I don't know what I'd do anyway. Tension is high right now since we came back.”

 

Akaashi looks over at him with a raised eyebrow, “don't you just need a party?”

 

Bokuto scoffs, “is that all you think about our tribe?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, you have a point, but I'm sure getting a lot of people drunk won't do anything but make this situation worse.”

 

“If I were you, in this situation... I guess I would try to gain everyone's trust again and reconnected with my friends. Without the person who put you in this situation though, so I guess that means me.”

 

“This isn't your fault though Akaashi,” Bokuto pouts at him.

 

“I'll take the blame though so your tribe doesn't end up turning on you. Like you said, your people are mad at you because of me. So if you make me the common enemy then-”

 

“Akaashi, enough! I'm not going to let that happen! If they hate you then they'll hate me as well! You're my mate! You're their future chief whether they like it or not! I want them to accept you, you're Taipa Nascha! You're just as much apart of this tribe as me, Kanti too. You guys are family now and family don't try to hurt each other.”

 

Akaashi sighs out lightly. He's such a naive chief, a lot more nicer than he thought, and so, so very stupid. He stands up, Kanti getting up out of his lap and walking beside him.

 

“I'm going to go-” Akaashi's about to tell a lie, but why bother? “see Huwaka, I'm going to go visit her. I'll be back in an hour.”

 

“Wait, I'll go with you-”

 

“I want to see her alone, I have some things to talk to her about.”

 

“It's not safe Akaashi to be wandering here alone.”

 

“Like you would be able to help me much with your injured self. I'll be fine Bokuto, just stay here and... finish that headdress, or change Hausis bandages, I don't know, finally clean up this mess of our home! Do whatever you want, I'm leaving though.” He says heading towards the exit.

 

“Akaashi, wait! Why are you pissed off at me?”

 

Akaashi keeps walking and watches his surroundings as he heads through the village. It's like the first day he ventured on his own inside here, his whole body on edge, ready to strike when forced to. Kanti is more relaxed for some reason, happily strolling next to him glad to outside of that stinky tent. Kanti barks out something at Akaashi, his eyes wide with wonder and confusion.

 

“I'm not mad, I'm... irritated.” Akaashi answers him.

 

Kanti brushes his head against his legs.

 

“He wants- he wants... that idiot, he doesn't understand that-” Akaashi can't even put it into words.

 

Bokuto wants him to be one with this tribe, but he can't be. He's promised that his spirit and heart would always belong to Tala Mitenza, he promised and swore that to himself, but... but... that isn't making him happy. He thought he'd be happy if he kept his feelings inside, knowing that he would never betray his family, never betray his tribe... he's such an idiot though. He thought everyone would be savages, would be beasts, that he would be treated so inhumanly, all those things would have made this easier for him, except... none of that happened. Bokuto was an ass in the beginning, but he changed. Akaashi... he made friends. People he cared for, not more than his own tribe, but still... he wouldn't want anything to happen to them if he could avoid it.

 

He's going to stay here. Despite what everyone wants as long as Bokuto wants him here and keeps his promise he's going to stay here. The day of war Akaashi is going to escape without looking back, but until then... he doesn't have to suffer as he stays here. He doesn't have to make this home... but Magena told him to at least try and be happy. She was already so sure that he was happy now, but Akaashi doesn't feel happy. He feels safer than he did before, used to being here and hated, but not happy... he doesn't feel happy... maybe if he tried he could? All Akaashi really knows now is that his fate is entirely in Bokuto's hand and when he suffers, Akaashi is sure to suffer as well.

 

“Huwaka? Are you there?” Akaashi calls out.

 

He hears voices on the other side and then a head pops out, Komi's, before the rest of the tent opens up and Huwaka appears beside him. Akaashi immediately bows his head.

 

“I apologize, I didn't mean to bother you.” He apologizes immediately.

 

“No, no Akaashi, it's fine. Is there something the matter? Is it Bokuto?” Huwaka asks.

 

“No, he's fine. I needed someone to talk to, but I can see your busy. Hello Komi, I can't remember if you hate me or not. I'll leave if you desire me too.” Akaashi nods his head at him.

 

“No, I'm not one of the ones who hate you, especially after how you keep my wife so much company. We're good,” Komi says.

 

“Oh... thanks.”

 

“Come on in Akaashi, all Komi and I were doing is thinking up names for our kid. I have a feeling it's about to happen soon and we haven't agreed on any of them! Maybe you could help us?” Huwaka smiles kindly pulling him in.

 

“I shouldn't-”

 

“It's fine Akaashi, I wanted to ask how Bokuto's doing anyway. No one is really allowed to visit him right now because of Chief Eyota's orders.” Komi says holding the tent open for him.

 

Akaashi is pulled inside and pushed down on a pillow, Kanti immediately making himself comfortable sitting on Huwaka's lap. She giggles lightly and starts scratching at his head.

 

“Hello to you too Kanti, I have some treats for you if you want.”

 

Huwaka pulls over a bag and pulls out some jerky for her favorite wolf, Kanti barking out excitingly as he gobbles them all up. Komi offers him something to drink, Akaashi thanking him as he reaches out and takes it from him.

 

“So Akaashi, what's up? What's wrong? Or would you rather talk about baby names first?” Huwaka giggles.

 

“I fear what's going to happen to Bokuto.”

 

Komi frowns and says nothing.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Huwaka asks.

 

“Chief Eyota Opa doesn't want me. I'm bad news, I know this, but after the stunt I made Bokuto do... I'm afraid he's going to try and turn the tribe on Bokuto. I don't him to lose his people because of me, so... I guess what I'm saying is I need help on how to make everyone love him again... and accept me too... I guess.” He mumbles.

 

“No, Komi-”

 

“It's true Huwaka. Chief Eyota is completely pissed off at Bokuto because of him.”

 

“I did what I had to do to protect my sister. Bokuto wasn't supposed to help us-”

 

“But of course he would because you're his mate,” Huwaka interrupts.

 

Akaashi nods his head, “I didn't want him to get involved, but he did, and now we're paying the consequences. Bokuto was never supposed to choose me, he was supposed to pick a female to give an heir to this tribe of his own blood, and Chief Eyota kept my sister here because he was hoping for Bokuto to impregnate her. I don't think he's given up on this ideal, so now isn't the best time to have the entire village against him.”

 

“Bokuto won't like anyone who doesn't like you, so you want to make nice with everyone so he'll be everyone's favorite again, is that where this is heading Akaashi?” Huwaka asks.

 

“I don't know why, but that idiot keeps choosing me.” Akaashi frowns.

 

“Of course he would, you're his mate. I would choose thousands of times over Komi for this village.” She smiles looking over at him, “this isn't the craziest thing he's done before anyway.”

 

“Why though? Why are you doing this? Why do you care about Bokuto or what happens to this village?” Komi asks him.

 

“Because what happens to him affects me since I'm his prisoner. If Chief Eyota is able to turn everyone against Bokuto then he doesn't stand a chance against protecting me, which means that Chief Eyota will be able to do anything he wants to me. I'm sure he'll simply kill me though, not wanting to keep me around. That would be more merciful though.” Akaashi tells him.

 

“I don't believe that. If you wanted people to like Bokuto you would have sent him here for advice instead of yourself, but you came instead asking ways on how to make us like you. You don't start fights, you haven't tried escaping, you haven't really betrayed us, you helped save our future generations by teaching us things, you basically saved this village from extinction which wouldn't have helped your tribe at all. You're helping us, so if you want our help I want to know why.” Komi says.

 

Akaashi is stunned.

 

“Komi, isn't it obvious?! Because Akaashi loves Bokuto as well! I knew this would happen, sooner or later. You've fallen for him, haven't you Akaashi?”

 

“No, never. Not after everything he's put me through.” Akaashi answers.

 

Kanti barks out and Huwaka laughs, “I think we both agree that you're lying.”

 

“I just... if I'm going to live the rest of my life here, I rather it be as comfortable as I'm possibly allowed.” Akaashi says.

 

“Now even I can tell your lying. Just say you want to help Bokuto and we'll help you Akaashi. We also care about him as well. He wants you here, he wants you to be our friend and our family, and it's hard to do so if you don't want this as well.” Komi says.

 

Akaashi takes a sharp breath, “that's not it at all. After everything he's done for me, after everything he's done to me, it should balance out, right? Taking me from my village? Saving my sister? Although if he never would have taken me my sister would have never came here, but still! Life runs in a circle and what goes around comes back around! What I mean to say is that even though he did something horrible, he did something to make that up? Which doesn't make any sense, and just- I don't know! I want to help him! I don't know why but I want to help that bastard! And it's confusing as hell because I don't understand why I would possibly want to help him, but I do! I want to help him! I want to make him happy! I want to be happy as well! So why can't I be happy here? Why can't I try to fight for my own happiness here?! Is it such a sin?! Am I really betraying my own village by trying to find a life here?!” He ends up screaming, running his hands through his hair tearing it out.

 

Komi just stares at him wide eyes, Kanti lowering his head, and Huwaka... she stands up. She stands up and walks over to him, pulling him in for a much needed hug.

 

“I don't know what's wrong with me Huwaka, I'm so confused.” He whimpers into her neck.

 

“I know you are, I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel right now. You think it is your duty to not give in to him, but that doesn't make you happy. You actually like him, but your head is splitting you apart saying that's wrong, so that doesn't make you happy as well. You can't forget and you can't move forward, you're stuck Akaashi. You're stuck in the middle of nowhere and you don't know where to go. You don't have to worry though, there there,” she tells him running her fingers through his hair, softening it up again.

 

“One day this will all become very clear. Your head hasn't caught up to your heart yet, and when it does everything will become very clear. What Bokuto did to you... it was terrible, I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. I know it was hard at first, but now it seems like the two of you are generally having fun. I mean, look at me and you Akaashi. You've killed plenty of my family and friends I'm sure, as my people have killed yours, and yet we're getting along just fine, right? We're friends, right? And does that make you confused? Or feel like you're betraying yourself?”

 

Akaashi closes his eyes and shakes his head, “no.”

 

“But I'm sure you felt that in the beginning, felt strange befriending us Taipa Nascha? It took time for you to open up to me, just like it took time for you to open up to Bokuto. I'm sure one day you'll feel just as comfortable as you do now with him, so don't stress too much about things. Go on your feelings rather than your instincts. You want to help Bokuto, right? Then don't question that feeling. All long as their sincere there will be others who will help you out if you want.”

 

“I... thank you Huwaka.”

 

“No problem Akaashi, someone has to watch over a little baby like yourself. I'm sure there are a lot of people who rather see Bokuto take up charge sometime very soon, but are confused now because of how Chief Eyota has been speaking to them.”

 

“Mainly the warriors, but yeah, everyone is hating you now and doubting Bokuto's wisdom.” Komi says.

 

“It's not like everyone does hate you though! I know the women love you for how you help them all the time in their fields! And the children! They love you too, especially because of Kanti. So that's... maybe a fourth of the population?” She wonders.

 

“There's no point speaking to the elders, as for everyone else though... so what, you want them to like you?” Komi asks.

 

“I don't care if they like me, I want to be accepted though by them.” Akaashi tells them.

 

“Accepted? Well then, let's see... the quickest way to do that would be talking to Chief Eyota, but that might be the worse idea ever.” Komi tells him.

 

“You think? That old man would probably kill me, or use me to make Bokuto have an heir with a random woman in order to gain his forgiveness.” Akaashi says.

 

“Well, the warriors are all about fighting right? Why doesn't he go through the initiation to become a warrior? You know, that tournament thing you guys do?” Huwaka asks.

 

“You want Akaashi to fight against our warriors? As if people don't think he's betrayed them and hates them enough?”

 

“Not fight as a Tala Mitena, but as a Taipa Nascha. Remember when Bokuto threw that really big party to invite Akaashi into our tribe when he first got here? We can do another one of those, except Akaashi can speak to all the warriors head to head saying he wants to be apart of their warrior tribe. I mean, it's better than speaking to them. Men speak more with actions than words.”

 

“I can do that, I can fight them. What is your process to become a warrior? Is it like mine, where you just pick one person and fight them?”

 

“No, our way is a little different. You're thrown in with all the warriors and fight until you've earned their respect, win or lose. It's... Bokuto was the only person to defeat everyone. Basically someone fights you, and then someone else can just jump in once you defeat that person, and it goes on and on and on until you're down or you're the last one standing. I was only able to fight and defeat four warriors before I was knocked out, but I fought bravely and earned their respect. That... might work for Akaashi Huwaka, but I fear how much damage they're going to do to him. I mean some people want blood.”

 

“So then I'll give them blood. I'll give them whatever they want, blood, sweat, to entertain them, to earn their respect. I'll tower down all over them and prove to them all that I want to be apart of this.” Akaashi says.

 

“It's a good idea, isn't it?” Huwaka smiles.

 

“But at the same time a bad one. Imagine, if Akaashi wins it all that doesn't necessarily mean everyone will accept him. It'll just mean that he's stronger than all the warriors here-”

 

“Which would make me a bigger enemy to them.” Akaashi finishes.

 

“I mean Akaashi, it could go either way. I'll try and speak about it with the other warriors, but if I were you I would actually try and learn more about the villagers here, and not just speak only to my wife for things.”

 

“Komi!”  
  


“I mean no offense to that Huwaka, I'm just saying that you knew exactly why Akaashi disappeared and believed in him because you knew him. If the other villagers knew him as well they'd have no reason to doubt him and listen to Chief Eyota's words. I know Bokuto well enough to always trust his decision, because I know he knows best. If you want to join us Akaashi then you need to connect with us more.”

 

Akaashi listens to his words and nods his head, “you're right. Maybe this could help Bokuto as well, reconnecting him back with everyone. Thank you Komi and Huwaka. I fear I've stayed here to long to make Bokuto worry, so I need to get going now. Thanks for your help though.”  
  


“Of course Akaashi, we were happy to help.” Huwaka smiles.

 

“Yeah, anything for Bokuto.” Komi nods his head.

 

“Come on Kanti, we're leaving.” Akaashi says heading towards the exit.

 

He holds open the tent, but looks behind him for a second. “Nahimana. In my language it means mystic. Thanks again.”

 

“Hmm, Nahimana. That sounds pretty,” Huwaka giggles.

 

“We'll keep it at it, but it's the best one we have so far.” Komi tells her.

 

“He's changed so much since the first time I saw him. I think he really is finally getting used to being here... and liking it.” Huwaka hums with a smile on her face.

 

“I think he's finally getting used to being one of us. Him actually coming back from going to his village... even with Bokuto with him, it's something amazing. I remember the first time I met him, he straight out ignored me and shot daggers at Bokuto the whole time. Now he's just... he's different.”

 

“Yeah, and he's constantly changing. Soon we'll meet a Akaashi who is happy, who loves it here, who loves Taipa Nascha just like we do... hopefully. Here's to hoping, my fingers crossed.”

 

Komi chuckles lightly and hugs his wife, “you're so precious.”

 

“I know, that's why you love me.” Huwaka giggles before kissing him lightly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have work Monday thru Friday, and school Monday thru Thursday, and during the weekend I'm so tired I knock out. I'm having trouble finding a balance between these three things, which is why this story has suffered from updates, but I am trying.

  
 

When Akaashi got back to his tent... he thought it was the wrong one. The reason why he thought so was because everything looked so much... more different. If it wasn't for Bokuto and Hausis still inside of the tent he would have thought he actually did go to the wrong tent.

 

“What did you do?” Akaashi asks walking back inside.

 

“What you told me to do, I cleaned.” Bokuto told him.

 

“I can see that.”

 

“Then why did you ask?”

 

The bones were gone, along with the scraps of foods and foul orders. The clothes were all piled neatly together, the dirty ones in a basket. Akaashi could actually see the floor now, actually look down and see it straight underneath him and not peeking out from under any trash. He's tried cleaning their tent before, but Bokuto always trashed it back up hours later so after a while he thought what was the point? But to see him actually clean it himself?... He was amazed.

 

“See, I even made a little spot of Kanti and Hausis to stay. Hopefully not everyday, but yeah here is your new bed Kanti.” Bokuto grins over at him.

 

There was a large stack of hay piled up in one corner, half of it covered with a blanket, the other have with a stick perched up Hausis was resting on now. Kanti strolled over and walked around it a couple of times before settling down on the blanket and growling happily.

 

“You're welcome bub.” Bokuto grins scratching at his ears.

 

“So you are actually capable of doing things,” Akaashi says out loud.

 

“Of course I am, I just choose not to do boring things. After you left though, with my condition, I thought why not?”

 

“I wonder how long this is going to last?”

 

“Probably until I'm healed,” Bokuto shrugs.

  
Akaashi looks over at him and raises both eyebrows, a curious smirk appearing on his face. Bokuto gulps a little, feeling his body heat up, and watches as his mate walks over to him and leans down to his level. Akaashi reaches out to rub Bokuto underneath his chin, just like he would do when praising Kanti, and started wrapping his arm around his neck next.

 

“Good work there Bokuto, I've very impressed.” He praised him.

 

Bokuto grinned brightly and nodded his head, “right? I'm amazing.”

 

“You are, very amazing. If only you could keep it this nice though, that would really amaze me. I don't like living in a pig pen, so do you think you can help me out a little bit? Please?”

 

Bokuto was nodding before he knew what he was agreeing too and Akaashi grinned at him before leaning over and kissing him. Kanti mumbled something in the background, but Akaashi ignored him and resisted the urge to laugh. He didn't trick Bokuto, he just simply... convinced him using methods he knew would work. In all honestly Akaashi doesn't know why he hasn't tried this before.

 

“You're in a surprisingly good mood, did Huwaka make you happy or something?” Bokuto asks holding onto him.

 

He readjusted them so that Akaashi would be sitting on his lap, placing his chin on his shoulder as he looks up at the younger mate in his arms. Akaashi was not expecting this cuddling after doing that... not to say it wasn't comfortable... it was just... sitting in his lap was not something he was used to.

 

“I, yeah, kind of. We talked about you, and me, about our situation with the village. She suggested that in order to make everyone respect me that I should do the warrior trial thing you guys have here-”

 

“That's-... no, that's out of the question. A good idea, a really good idea in fact, maybe if you kick everyone's ass then they'll see not to mess with you anymore, but still! I don't want anything to happen to you or hurt you, especially since I can't do anything about it right now.”

 

“Komi didn't think it was a good idea either because it might have the opposite effect; everyone here might think I'm more of a threat than an ally if I end up beating everyone.”

 

Akaashi is smiling a little inside; Bokuto didn't question for a second that he wouldn't be able to handle himself, even saying he would be able to beat everyone up. Of course he would know if he could or not, they've fought plenty of times, but still. It's nice to see he doesn't think of him as a weak prisoner.

 

“That's another reason we shouldn't do this. I can actually see that happen very easily; you'd in fact have to get your ass handed to you to make them feel better about themselves, but even then their opinions wouldn't stop. It's not a win situation at all.”

 

“Komi suggested that I try talking with the people and getting to know them instead of only knowing Huwaka. I do admit I tried not to be friendly with these people since... since I didn't think it would be necessary at all.”

 

“You mean you thought you'd just be locked up without any contact?”

 

“Either that or they'd harm and betray me someway if I opened myself to them. I didn't want to settle here... but it's happening. I mean, what I'm saying is... well, I'm coming to terms that being here doesn't have to be as horrible as I thought it had to be. It's never been as bad as I imagined it would in the first place, but I was always waiting for you to just snap at me. In the beginning I actually thought you were tricking me to get my guard down.”

 

“I wasn't though Akaashi, I'm never going to harm you. I love you. I want you to be with me and be happy... I want you to accept me as your mate like Kanti has, I want to marry you and learn your real name. I want you to want me.” Bokuto says, his wide golden eyes showing so much emotion in them.

 

“I know,” Akaashi nods at him.

 

They don't want the same thing, but then again Akaashi still isn't sure what he really wants.

 

“I thought talking to the villagers is something the both of us could do, since we're both in trouble now.”

 

“Akaashi I love you.”

 

“Are you listening?”  
  


“Akaashi, I love you.”

 

Akaashi frowns and narrows his eyebrows at him, “I hear you Bokuto-”

 

“Do you? I love you.”

 

“I do, are you listening back to me?”

 

“Akaashi I love you.”

 

Akaashi pushes Bokuto away from him and growls out a little bit, “you're annoying me now.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Stop it.”

 

Bokuto stands up and grabs Akaashi's hand, “I love you.”

 

“Bokuto! What is the matter with you?!”

 

“I need you to hear me, I love you.”

 

“I hear you!” Akaashi yells out.

 

“Why are you yelling?” Bokuto asks.

 

“Because you're annoying me!”

 

“I love you.”

 

Akaashi growls and takes a step back, but Bokuto just pulls him back in front of him.

 

“What's the matter? Is hearing me say it such a bother to you?”

 

“I don't care.”Akaashi spits in his face.

 

“I think you do though, or else it wouldn't get under your skin like this. I don't know how many times I have to prove myself Akaashi, yet you still think of me as some maniacal master like my father.”

 

“I had a good reason to as well since you kidnapped me from my family and forced me to be with you!”  
  


“I wanted you! I didn't know what else to do, we were enemies!”

 

“You could have tried talking to me! Courting me like a normal person would have!” Akaashi yells at him.

 

Bokuto pauses and so does Akaashi, both of them staring wide eyed at each other. His grips loosens a little bit on his mate as he licks his lips.

 

“Would you have actually listened? Would you have allowed me to if I tried?”

 

“I don't know what you want from me,” Akaashi answers.

 

“I already told you what I wanted, just a minute ago. I gave you a complete list.”

 

“I can't give you what you want from me,” he changes.

 

“And why not? Why is it so hard Akaashi? We've come so far, we've gained so much ground. I know I have an effect on you, I know you're starting to feel something more, something special with me, so why won't you allow yourself to feel that? It doesn't have to be a surrender if you're happy. Pride has nothing at all to do with love.

 

“What about betrayal?”

 

“Betrayal of what? We're in peace, our tribes are united.”

 

“Really? Because my sister told me there hasn't been anyone from your tribe trying to negotiate words of peace and I've been here for months.”

 

“But she didn't say we were going out and starting fights, did she?”

 

“Bokuto, I can't afford to let anything happen to my tribe. I can't afford to get use to this for you to only betray me in the end-”

 

“Dammit Akaashi I'm telling you I would never-”  
  


“You may never Bokuto!” Akaashi raises his voice, interrupting him, “but the same can't be said for your people... the people I'm supposed to be friends with, ha- hahaha, that is crazy. This is impossible. I'm never going to be accepted here, why did I even think this was a good idea?” He asks himself, everything coming together in his head.

 

They used to fight and kill each other. Akaashi's seen how fast they've turned on him, in the beginning opening their arms, but the instant something happens the hatred coming back no matter how much good he did. He had gotten so used to everything his instincts were playing tricks on him.

 

“Our peace only stands as long as I'm here and they have their hunting grounds. Our peace is built on a handshake and small words. It hasn't actually happened, just look what happened when my sister tried to come see me. She was made prisoner instead of being welcomed and allowed to come and go as she pleases. I can't believe I started thinking anything different than that. I can't be off guard, I can't be carefree here. I can't be happy,” Akaashi whispered at the end because he realized the truth.

 

Imagine a future with Bokuto. He's happy, they're mates, he's enjoying every single day of it. He learns to love him so much he becomes just like Bokuto, choosing him above his own tribe. One day the Taipa Nascha will grow too big for the small hunting lands they gave them rights to and will start exploring again; they will try for negotiations, Chief Eyota will use Akaashi against his father and, and... just keep going and going until the Tala Mitena tribe is pushed out. He thought he was saving his people, but in the end he was just prolonging their exiles.

 

“Oh God,” Akaashi whispers covering his mouth.

 

Even if they stay like this, it will happen. This tribe will only grow larger, they will feed more, and no amount of crops will be able to stop that. Blood will be shed and the end result will be war. If that's the truth then what is he still doing here? Why doesn't he leave right now or start killing everyone? Speed up the process?

 

“Akaashi, Akaashi! Akaashi listen to me!” Bokuto yells grabbing at his shoulders.

 

“What do you want?” Akaashi asks slowly, speaking to him like he is the lowest scum of the Earth.

 

“I want to make you happy.”

 

Akaashi stills under his touch, “you- you can't Bokuto. It's too late, it's... I didn't do anything to help my tribe. I didn't make a difference-”

 

“Will you stop thinking about your tribe for one goddammit minute of your life Akaashi?!” Bokuto yells at him. “I want to talk to you! To Akaashi! Not Tala Mitena Akaashi! Not even Nascha Taipa Akaashi! Just you! The human being you! You Akaashi!”

 

Akaashi simply stares at him.

 

“Do I make you happy?”

 

He says nothing.

 

“Do you think I can make you happy?”

 

Again, silence.

 

“Do you think... Akaashi I-” Bokuto face scrunches together as he tries to think how he can get his feelings into words, “I-I... fine... fine. Fine! You win! You win! Get your shit! Kanti allow Hausis to ride on your back, we're leaving!” Bokuto yells out in frustration.

 

Akaashi finally reacts and blinks, “what?”

 

“We're leaving! This place! My village! We're getting the fuck out of here and going back to Tala Mitena! I'm taking you back Akaashi and we're going to live there from now on! I'm going to become your prisoner and try to understand a quarter of what's going through your head right now. You win, we're going back to your home!”

 

“That's not winning, that's not what I want.”

 

“Tell me what you want then Akaashi! Talk to me! Don't just stand there with a blank expression on your face! Talk to me, I'm begging you ! Tell me what will make you happy!”

 

“I don't want anything to happen to my tribe!” Akaashi yells out at him at the top of his voice, “I don't want anything happening to my father and my sister! I want to be able to see them! I want them to see me! I don't want any war or violence to happen! I want your tribe to just leave us alone!”

 

His voice breaks and feels raw, tears prickling his eyes as he breathes heavily. Akaashi's hand immediately goes to his chest and he clutches at his heart, hating the pain it's releasing right now. It pains Bokuto to see him like this as well, to be reduced to such a state, but his words hurt him the most.

 

“And what about me? What do you want to do about me?”

 

Akaashi sniffs, “that's the worse part Bokuto, because when it comes to you I have no fucking clue on what I want. I like it when you hold me, but I hate it when you're close to me. I hate it when you take advantage over me, but I like to feel your touch and your lips. Everything that has to do with you is twisted up in my head, I can't make sense of anything.”

 

Bokuto nods his head and takes a cautionary step forward. When Akaashi doesn't seem to do anything about it, he takes another and another, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in for a hug.

 

“Let's go at this one step at a time then until it becomes clear for you. I'm the source for a lot of your problems, so maybe when we fix all those problems your feelings about those things will stop be associated with me and then all you'll feel is love for me.”

 

Akaashi sniffs.

 

“It's a good thing for me as well that all your problems revolve around your tribe; makes things much easier for me. Akaashi, I want our union to be just like for our tribes. All of us living together, being together, free to love one another and be happy with each other. You know what I promised your sister? That one day she'd be able to come and leave freely as much as she wanted, and I intend to keep that promise. No matter what obstacles, father, my people, it doesn't matter. I don't care what it takes, I want to make that happen for us. Before I saw you again I was prepared for war, I was prepared to kill your father when he came in words for peace and lead an army to slaughter all of your people, but that's changed. You changed me and now I can say with complete honesty that I don't want war either. So lets lead by example instead of an iron fist like my father, let's just- let's be happy. Let's show my people that we're happy together and what we did before wasn't an act of betrayal, but an act of what we thought was the right thing to do. Let's show everyone that the Tala Mitena and the Taipa Nascha can get along in peace.”

 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi whispers.

 

His head hurts so badly right now.

 

“You want all these things Akaashi, so help me. I'm willing to give you my all, I need your all as well though. That's what it means to be mates and support each other, that is what it means to love one another.”

 

He runs. Akaashi doesn't know what to say, what he can say. He's hearing things he wants to hear, words he wants to believe, but what? Honestly, what could him saying yes change? Nothing at first, Bokuto wants to try though, he wants to fix everything, but Akaashi... he just needs time to think. Away from Bokuto, without him pressuring him and watching over him, he needs... he gets what he needs. Silence. Time to think about what Bokuto told him, time to think about what it means to him and how he feels about it.

 

Akaashi never thought being here could be so complicated. Live here, be a prisoner, obey orders. That was supposed to be his life, but instead- God instead it turned into so much more. It had so much more meaning, more life, more confusion and feelings and... one thing becomes clear to him. Bokuto wants to help him, so he'll allow it. There is nothing he can lose that he hasn't already lost by allowing Bokuto to help him try. Everything else can be put on pause, one thing at a time before he freaks out again. It's dark when Akaashi finally decides to return back to the tent, and when he does he sees it completely empty except for Bokuto sitting crossed legged working on his headdress again. He doesn't bother looking up when he hears him come in.

 

“...” Akaashi licks his lips and gulps, “I'm sorry.”

 

Bokuto's fingers still.

 

“You were right before. Hearing you speak to me like your mate... irritates me... but also makes me feel bad, because I can't respond back. It feels like your toying with me when you confess because my feelings have no meaning at all, but I know that's not true, but I still feel that it is, and just... I'm fucked up. Coming here I was expecting something so simple, but you completely changed the rules and it completely fucked me over. I don't know how to adapt to these new rules and I feel like I'm drowning more than I should be. You're very confusing Bokuto.”

 

At this his captor snorts, “you're the confusing one Akaashi. You run away from me, a complete rejection of everything I said, and then you come back apologizing telling me I'm right. Talk about a change of rules and fucking people over.”

 

“You love me. Pieces of me can't believe that, pieces of me still believe that you might betray me, and nothing you can do can change that inside of me as long as I still feel like I'm your prisoner with my families lives hanging in your hands.”

 

“So when peace is actually here between our villages does that mean you'll accept my feelings?” Bokuto asks him.

 

“If I discover that my feelings are the same... then yes. Why wouldn't I? What would hold me back from being happy for myself if you actually do make me happy?”

 

Bokuto puts what he's doing away and holds his arms out, wanting Akaashi to walk into them and fall into him. He pauses though and stops himself, slowly dropping them to his side and balling his hands into fists against the blankets.

 

“Our game will stop. I won't... force you into anything you don't want, not in the slightest anymore, even if it's simply a touch or caress. From now on whatever you want from me I'll give it to you Akaashi. I'll stop treating you as a prisoner like you think I am, and I'll stop treating you as my mate as well if you hate it so much. From now on I'll try to keep a friendly relationship between us. No promises, but I want you to see it. I want you to realizes just how much my presence has an impact on you.” Bokuto tells him.

 

“You don't need me to wait to see it, I already know it Bokuto. I always feel you with me, even when your not here, even when I'm with you, it invades my being. You're a big part of my life now Bokuto, nearly all of it, and that's my problem.”

 

“Because before your village was everything and now I am. I understand Akaashi, I get it. We will fix it though. You'll discover that we can both be in your heart in harmony.”

 

Akaashi walks over and sits down next to Bokuto, placing his hands on his shoulders. He leans in and presses their foreheads together softly, keeping them there as he closes his eyes.

 

“In my tribe this is a sign of respect and adoration between two friends, lovers, family, anyone you care about.”

 

Bokuto raises his hand and runs it through Akaashi's hair, balling up a huge fist full as he sighs out.

 

“Well out here this could be mistaken as a lover's thing, just so you know.”

 

Akaashi starts laughing and leans away, Bokuto grinning and soon joining in after him. It's better, things are going to get better between them. They are both learning and still trying to figure out how to make this work, but they are seeing their mistakes and trying to move past them and ahead. For the first night ever Bokuto leaves Akaashi alone in their bed, keeping to his own side and keeping his hands to himself. Akaashi has to admit that it does feel a little strange without warm arms or a hot breath breathing down his neck, but he's happy that he's allowed to change that feeling or not. He has the power to roll around and cuddle next to him or stay here on his own.

 

He doesn't choose to move and stays tucked away at his own side, but the next morning he wakes up to find it is him clinging to Bokuto and not the other way around. He still had the power in doing so, or well, his unconscious body did. He made that choice. It was his choice.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE SPEECH AND THEN I AM FREE FROM MY PUBLIC SPEECH CLASS! That is the only reason I haven't been updating this, because I've been scared shitless due to that class. No more stressing though, come Monday I will be free and happy as a bird! Tweet! Tweet! Thanks for waiting! Sorry for the long update!

Anna. Diana. Rose. Dyama. Deana. Theresa. Margaret. Hana. Jessie. Lucy. These are the women he works with in the fields nearly everyday. Anna, Diana, Lucy and Margaret are the only ones married, Margaret, Lucy, and Diana with children, while everyone else are still kids technically, not yet of age to begin the courting rituals. He's worked with these women for so long and yet he never took the chance to learn anything about them, not even their correct names.

He sees what Bokuto sees whenever he got jealous of him hanging around these ladies, the women now fawning over him as Bokuto helps out in the fields since he can't really do anything else that requires too much work because of his injuries. He learns about them right alongside Akaashi, asking about their lives, their children, and telling small stories they experienced.

It's a start.

Women don't make up most of the population here, but it's still a start to the others. Women and children first, and then the villagers who aren't apart of the warrior tribe, and then somehow someway the warriors, in which they're still trying to figure out a way to get them. It's easy for Bokuto, all he has to do is fight them and they'll have a grand old time, but for Akaashi... it's about respect. He needs to do something that will amaze them, that will have them thinking of him in adoration, that will earn their respect. He has a feeling beating up all of them or Bokuto though isn't the greatest way to do all of that.

“Akaashi, would you be a dear and take these to Lucy real quick? Ever since having her baby she hasn't been able to leave the house as much and her husband is busy hunting this week for the tribe.” Anna asks handing him a bag full of vegetables.

“Sure, as long as you watch over Bokuto. Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless with that body of his.”

Anna giggles, “alright, although we both know that it probably won't do any good.”

Akaashi laughs at that, “thanks.”

He waves over at Bokuto, calling out that he'll be back in a quick second, before he makes his way back into the village. If he remembers correctly Lucy's tent is located near Huwaka's, all sorts of gifts on the outside because of her newborn child. He walks through the village, small glances peeking at him, but not as much as before since the warriors have left. It makes it easier for him to move around with people breathing down their necks, but it's only going to last for so long.

Lucy was more grateful than he thought she would be, and almost tried to make him stay by handing him her baby as she ran off real quick. Akaashi may not be good with children, but babies... it seems he was alright with those. This one didn't seem to move, nor cry, just stare up at him with innocent brown eyes blinking at him. One day this little baby boy will grow up into a man, a warrior... but for now he was so innocent and harmless.

Lucy comes back as quickly as she left, thanking him over and over again before finally taking him back. Akaashi's eyes narrowed at the sunlight against his face and he lifted up his hand to block the light from coming in. If he hadn't left his shirt back in the fields he could be using it to tie around his head and hide him from the heat.

A hoot calls out in the distance. Akaashi looks over and sees other owls looking up in the air as well, calling out back. He doesn't know what they're saying, but he does know that it's something important judging by the way people are stopping what they're doing and running off. Akaashi turns his body over to the direction they're heading, takes a step forward... and then turns back around to run back to Bokuto.

He doesn't know what's going on, he'd be going in blind, and if it's something bad... Akaashi can't afford to make his situation any more worse than it already is. He runs into Bokuto about half way back to the fields, Kanti and Hausis by his side.

“I was coming back for you,” he tells him.

Bokuto nods his head, “I was just telling Kanti to help me find you. It's the warriors, they've brought people back with them.”

“People?” Akaashi asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, your people have come here Akaashi.”

Akaashi blinks and gulps, “should I? I don't know-”

“It's fine Akaashi, come on. Let's go find out what's going on.”

“Okay,” he nods.

Bokuto's about to take off, but Akaashi reaches out and places his hands on his chest. They're hot and make his hands all sticky with sweat, but he keeps them there to make him stay put.

“Hey, you're still injured. We're taking it slow here,” Akaashi warns him.

“But...” Bokuto bites his tongue when he sees his mate's stubborn face, “okay. Let's just hope we get to them before father.”

“It'll be fine, if my father have sent people here it's not without reason. They aren't going to try anything unless pushed to it.” Akaashi tells him.

Bokuto nods his head and holds his hand out, only to keep it to his side in the end. He wants to grab a hold of Akaashi's hand and keep it tight in his, wants to show off to his tribe that although Akaashi was originally one of them, that he's his now, but he can't. He shouldn't... he doesn't have the right to. Akaashi reaches out and grabs his hand instead, looking up at him with his greenish silver eyes.

“I don't mind,” he says, seeing the whole thing.

“I don't want you to not mind Akaashi, I want you to want it.”

“Then I want it,” Akaashi tells him simply.

Bokuto stares at him, but doesn't say anything as they continue their slow pace. There sure seems to be a crowd at one point, but people start passing by them heading back to their chores for the day. Only the warriors are standing around when they finally get there. Kanti barks out playfully at the wolves who tagged along, nice to see his friends again. The four wolves run up and bark around him, wanting to play around, but Kanti stays tamed because of the bird on his back. Akaashi knows who is it just by looking at the wolves and he has a hard time believing it.

Yuki and Kaori, his cousins, came along, along with their mother and his auntie Yahiya. It surprises Akaashi to see her; she wasn't there when he was dragged away, and for her to return back home without seeing him and only hearing what happened to him... all of a sudden Akaashi feels self-conscious. He sees his sisters dressed in their furs and traditional outfits, those markings of their tribes covering their faces, and here he is... dressed up in Taipa Nascha clothes... holding onto the chief's son...

“Akaashi,” Yahiya calls out, a breath of relief and a smile on her face.

Akaashi stares over at her and smiles lightly, but doesn't move from his so called mate's side, “hello auntie.”

“Auntie?” Bokuto repeats, looking over at him with a look of surprise.

Yahiya takes a step forward, but the warriors get a bit antsy and move to stand in her way. His auntie growls, her red eyes narrowing as she growls out.

“Now boys, aren't we in a place of peace right now? You've already taken all our weapons, what harm could we possibly do?” Yahiya asks them.

“Yeah, just in case you didn't know, in our language that means get out of her way before she bites your heads off.” Kaori comes up from the side to tell them.

“Kaori!” Yuki scolds, but there is a light giggle in her voice.

“Guys, it's fine.” Bokuto tells them.

“Our orders were to keep you and your mate safe by orders of your father, Chief Bokuto.”

“And like the lady said, we're at peace with the Tala Mitena tribe now, so there's no need to be so cautious. Now if you make me repeat myself again we're going to have a serious problem.”

The warriors all backed down and Bokuto straightened up his posture as he walked Akaashi over to his family. Yahiya walked over and cupped his face, leaning their foreheads together and sighing out delightfully before she leaned back and kissed him on top of his forehead.

“Akaashi, I've missed you so.”

“I hope you didn't kill father when you saw him again,” Akaashi tells her back.

“Really Akaashi? That's the first thing you have to say to me after not seeing me for nearly a year?” Yahiya frowns at him.

“I would like to know if I should be in mourning for my father first please.” Akaashi tells her.

Yahiya frowns and pouts, “you treat me so badly Akaashi. Of course you know I'd never kill your old man... I just, you know, treated him like the worthless piece of trash worm he is for selling his only son like he did and banded him out of his big tent to the wolves with only a small blanket and a fish bone.”

Bokuto's face stills in a smile, his eyes going wide. Did she really do that? He looks over at Akaashi, but he doesn't seem fazed at all by her words. What in the world is going on here? If this really is Akaashi's Auntie... then, does that mean Bokuto can be expecting the same fate when he makes Akaashi that mad? Bokuto gulps heavily.

“That's fine.”

DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT?! Bokuto fears what's going to happen to him once they're on equal grounds as mates. Akaashi doesn't seem like that type that would do that, no, he'd probably do something even worse to him.

“Now give it here,” Akaashi says holding out his hand.

“Aw Akaashi, what are you talking about?” Yahiya asks.

“Yahiya, I'm being serious. I have no problem having them kick you out of here if you don't listen and obey their rules. We're at peace, remember?”

Yahiya's sweet face twists into something dark and brooding and she glares over at Akaashi as she digs into her clothes. She places two hidden daggers in Akaashi's hand with a face that reads 'I hope you know what you're doing' on it.

“All of it Yahiya,” Akaashi warns.

“Dammit Akaashi! What in the world is the matter with you?!” Yahiya growls slamming her last hidden knife hidden near her ankles onto his hand.

“Good job. Yahiya, I would like you to meet Bokuto now that you don't have anything that could kill him anymore.”

“I still got my claws and my teeth.”

“That's very charming, he's the chief's son and-”

“You don't need to introduce us, I already know all about the man who lusted after you so much he dragged you away from your family to take advantage of you here.” Yahiya barks out, “so please excuse me if I seem to have forgotten my manners at home since I was expecting to be welcomed home from my baby chief, but instead I get cries from your sister and silence from your father when I returned to the village from my journey.”

“It's nice to meet you too Yahiya, I've heard absolutely nothing about you,” Bokuto tries to stay polite, grinning and ignoring her sharp words.

“For good reason,” Akaashi whispers to him.

“Ah, now Akaashi dear. Now I know I taught you better than that.” Yahiya growls pinching at his cheeks.

“Ah-ah!” Akaashi whimpers.

“Madame Yahiya,” Yuki warns.

“Yes, yes, I know. I must behave while we're here. It seems my poor little nephew needs to be whipped into shape a little bit though. Kaori, add it to the list of many things I must do before I leave.”

Akaashi takes a step back and sort of hides behind Bokuto, which surprises the man. He's seeing so many sides of Akaashi he's never seen before, or even imagined, now that his family is here and... it's both exciting and makes him feel sad. He thought he knew Akaashi, not all of him, but at least enough, but there still seems to be so much he doesn't know about him... and he wants to know it all.

“Nice to see everyone chit chatting so happily here in my village. Ah, why am I not surprised to see you here already son, and with your mate.”

Heads turn and faces drop when Chief Eyota Opa is spotted walking over, the crowd making way for him. Yahiya, Kaori, and Yuki know their respects and bow down lightly at him. Bokuto nods at his father and Akaashi... he just stares. He hasn't forgotten the beating he did on Bokuto because of him. No matter what the excuse, he still had no right to hurt Bokuto like that. He actually tries pulling him back a little, away from his father and behind his protection instead. If Bokuto had a clue about what he was doing he would have smiled and blushed.

“To what do I owe the pleasure in seeing you Tala Mitena here in my village?” Chief Eyota asks.

“Hello Chief Eyota Opa. My name is Yahiya, and these are my daughters Kaori and Yuki. We come here with a message from our Chief Nadia regarding our peace negotiations that seemed to have disappeared along with our next chief.” Yahiya tells him with a small smile.

“As to our agreement. Did your Chief really think it was necessary to send his women out to do his work? I would have followed up on our negotiations, he hadn't need to be so anxious.”

“Excuse you Chief Eyota, but I think the word you meant to say were warriors. Did he think it was necessary to send his warriors and the answer to that is yes, since it has been nearly seven months without a single word of peace. Is that right Akaashi? How long have you been here? Seven months? Close to a year, correct?” Yahiya asks looking at him.

Akaashi doesn't say anything to that.

“Plus, he wanted to thank you for seeing to it that his only daughter had a nice time here visiting her brother.” Yahiya grins a predator grin.

“Ah, I see. Well, I'm not quite in my right of mind, but if you give me a few minutes I'll have my warriors see you to my tent to talk about.... negotiations.”

“Great! We don't mind, take as long as you want! I'll just take a tour of this beautiful village with my extended family here! Get over here nephew-in-law.” Yahiya says reaching her arm to wrap around Bokuto's shoulder.

Akaashi reached out and grabbed her wrist though, giving her a warning glance. Yahiya raised an eyebrow at him, but pulled her arm back. She was rather curious about her nephew. He's acting so... protective right now, which is weird. She thought he would be leaping into her arms, hoping for her to take him back right now... but he's not.

“Great, I'll have my warriors come get you when everything's ready. Bokuto, why don't you show them around? Since you love wolves so much,” Eyota snorts turning around.

He starts wandering off, taking his warriors with him, and Yahiya whistles out loudly nudging Kaori in the shoulder.

“Who put that stick up his ass,” she mumbles.

“Yahiya, what in the world are you doing here?” Akaashi asks her.

“Seriously Akaashi, you're really starting to piss off your all loving saint of an aunt. Why are you acting so hostile to me?”

“Because I know you. Father would never send someone like you to speak for negotiations, especially if that someone was you, which leaves the question what are you doing here?”

Kaori giggles underneath her hands while Yuki smiles gently, “he has a point you know.”

“Shut up Yuki. Akaashi, do you think I could talk to you alone? Without your master breathing down our necks? Bokuto? Did you say your name was? Could you direct us to a quiet place and then walk a thousand miles away.” Yahiya says.

“Ah-”

“No Yahiya, it's fine. Come on, follow me. Oye Kanti, bring the others. Don't let them wander off into trouble.” Akaashi whistles out to them.

Yahiya howls out loudly and whines, crossing her arms behind her head as she stomps following after them. Kaori and Yuki are by her side, looking out and watching their backs for any surprise attacks. Akaashi walks ahead with Bokuto, his captor peaking behind his shoulder seeing Yahiya glaring at him before he flinches and looks straight ahead again.

“I can see where you get your glare from.” Bokuto mumbles to him.

“Yahiya isn't really my aunt; my mother and father didn't have any sisters.” Akaashi tells him.

“What? Then how-”

“When my mother died Magena and I needed someone to take care of us. My Dad tried to, but he was the chief of a village so he had other responsibilities as well. Yahiya was the one who took charge and took care of us; she was childhood friends with my mother. They were practically likes sisters, so I call her Auntie.”

“Oh. Well, I can see where you learned how to glare from.”

Akaashi snorts and covers up his mouth, chuckles a little bit under his breath making Bokuto look down at him and start laughing out loud. Kaori and Yuki both shared a look while Yahiya almost tripped on her own to feet. What in the world... is going on right now? Here she was thinking that she'd be a savior, but instead she finds her little nephew... protecting them... happy even? Staying on their side rather than hers, even holding hands with the enemy! He better start explaining and explaining quick before Yahiya starts raising the body count around here.

“Where are we taking them? Hopefully not our tent,” Bokuto asks him.

“No, just around it. There's a campsite near we can all sit at, it's away from the village as well so we don't have to worry about people eavesdropping.”

Bokuto nods his head, knowing the exact place their talking about. When they finally get there Bokuto sits down on a log, Kanti strolling up and taking the seat next to him, placing his head on his lap while Hausis cuddles into his arms. Akaashi walks over to Yahiya and finally gives her that hug she's been waiting for, arms wrapping around her back. Yahiya's heart flutters and she leans down, squeezing the little boy tightly against her chest.

“Oh Akaashi, I missed you so much.” She whispered.

“I missed you too Auntie.”

“I'll never forgive your father for what he did to you.”

“Better me than Magena Auntie.”

“Yes, that is true, but still. He never should have offered his children away, or any of the women. We should have fought and destroyed this tribe.” Yahiya growls.

Bokuto clears his voice. He doesn't say anything, but he does clear his voice.

“No Yahiya, our people would have suffered.”

“We're a tribe Akaashi, if one of us suffers we'll all gladly suffer to lessen the pain. They never should have let you done this, I never would have let you done this if I would have been home.” Yahiya says lifting up his chin.

Akaashi stares into her eyes, but not for long before Kaori tackles him into a hug.

“Akaashi! I missed you so much! How about a match, huh?! Huh?! Just like the good old times?!” She cheers spinning him around in the air.

Bokuto raises an eyebrow, both at the girl's strength and how Akaashi is just allowing this to happen.

“Yuki, save your strength for when we have to fight out of here. Nice to see you again Akaashi, we haven't forgotten what you've done for our tribe. Thank you,” Yuki says pressing their foreheads together when Kaori pouted and put him down.

“No thanks necessary Yuki, I was only doing what I should.”

“Come on guys, what are you doing? Come say hello to your old chief.” Kaori whistles calling the other wolves.

Akaashi is finally tackled down on the ground, four wolves licking, slobbering, and biting on him playfully. He starts laughing out loudly and runs his hands across all of them, growling right back and wrestling them on the ground.

“Is Akaashi always like this?” Bokuto asks Kanti, rubbing against his ears.

Kanti growls and nods his head.

“Wow,” he mumbles.

This is how he wants his Akaashi to be. Happy. Carefree. Not afraid to be himself or talk to him. Akaashi feels eyes on him and turns his head, seeing Bokuto looking over at him with a smile on his face.

“Alright come on, knock it off. Bokuto, I'd like you to meet my family. This blue one right here is Keanu,” Akaashi says running his fingers through his midnight blue furred friend.

“And this right here is Nahi,” Akaashi says next introducing the blue and white wolf.

“And then we have Mana, the grey and white one, and then Mista, the all black one.”

The four wolves all look at him and the howl out together. Akaashi reaches out his hands and starts pointing at his sisters next.

“Then we have Yuki and Kaori; I was in charge of their training back at home. The two of them were never able to beat me,” Akaashi grins at them.

“Well a lot of time has passed and you're looking kind of chubby there to me Akaashi; I bet you wouldn't last a round with me.” Yuki grins at him.

“Hey, that's not fair! I asked him first!” Kaori pouts at her.

“Keanu, Nahi, Mana, Mista, Yuki, Kaori, and Yahiya. Nice to meet you all. I'm Bokuto again, Akaashi's mate.”

“You mean his master.” Yahiya growls.

“Behave Yahiya.” Akaashi warns her.

“Don't lecture me Akaashi. Why don't you start making some sense to me? What the hell happened to you? What did he do to you? Did they torture you?”

“No.” Akaashi says.

“I would never do that to him.” Bokuto growls out.

“Shut up! Did they beat you?”

“Isn't that the same question?”

“Did they poison you? Starve you?! Play mind games on you?! Why the hell are you acting so docile right now?! Where is the Akaashi I know? Who would have been pissed? Who would have tried to fight this? Who would have beaten the shit out of everyone here! Aren't you the one who tore that bitch over there a new one?!”

“No, his father did that to him.” Akaashi tells her.

“Why are you acting so calmly right now?!”

“Because it's over. I've had time to be angry, I've had time to fight and bitch and moan about everything, and then I got over it. You've been gone a long time Yahiya, you have no idea what's happening anymore. We've been at war with the Taipa Nascha tribe for so long, I know you've been in the battles. Bokuto offered me a way to stop the bloodshed and I accepted it. That's all there is to it Yahiya. If I stay here our family at home stays safe.”

“You aren't staying here out of a sense of duty anymore Akaashi! If you were you certainly wouldn't be so tamed! I understand duty, I understand your sacrifice and I actually respect you for that, but what pisses me off is that you seem to be so at home here! That you actually want to be here! That you actually belong here!”

Akaashi flinches and lowers his head, clenching his hands into fists. He knew this, he was afraid of this happening to him. His soul, spirit, and heart, all to Tala Mitena... but it doesn't seem like that anymore. His spirit will always be with his people, but his heart... his soul is now wavering.

“Hey, don't talk to Akaashi like that!”

“And you're letting him protect you too! What the hell is wrong with you Kanti?! Why are you acting so comfortable around him?!”

Kanti jumps up and starts barking out at her; Yahiya's eyebrows goes all the way to the top of her head while Kaori and Yuki gasps out.

“You've accepted him?” Yahiya growls out.

Kanti barks and nods his head proudly.

“Yahiya, things changed. I've changed, but what matters is that we save our tribes. Bokuto doesn't want a war either, and he's agreed to help me unite our tribes.”

“I can't believe what I'm hearing right now.” Yahiya says.

Akaashi takes a small breath and walks up to Yahiya; he takes her hand and pulls her aside from the others, a long distance away to make sure no one would be able to hear his next words he's about to say.

“What is it Akaashi?”

“I know it's hard for you to accept this because you've been taking care of me your entire life and I know you want the best for me and I know you promised Mom that you'd take care of me, but I'm not a child Yahiya. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I'm old enough to know right from wrong, and further more I'm old enough to know what to do with my life.”

“And this is what you want to do? Be that owl's whore?!”

“Shut your mouth! I am no one's whore! I am my own person! Yes I was expecting and preparing to be just that when I came here but Bokuto didn't once treat me like any less other than a human being!... After the first night! I grew accustomed to their people! I've learned about them and learned how they live their lives! I... I made a life here, believe it or not. Yahiya... trust me, I hate this. I hate this so much. I have no idea what I'm feeling, what I'm doing, what I'm thinking, but I also like it. Being here, being with them, being with him. I swore to myself that I'd never give my heart, soul, and spirit to this tribe tribe and it's tearing me apart because...”

Akaashi starts taking deep breathes over and over again. Yahiya blinks softly and reaches out, brushing her hands through his hair gently to try and get him to calm down.

“Akaashi...”

“I know I can't love him Yahiya, I know that I can't be happy here because it would betray my tribe, but can't I at least try to make something here? Is it alright to do that? To make something that my family would like to come visit? Something to prove that everything I went through wasn't in vain?”

“I didn't mean, Akaashi. Aw you poor boy, come here.” Yahiya gasps wrapping her arms around him.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry dear. I thought he was forcing you to say those things, I thought they had finally broke you, but to think... I'm sorry Akaashi. What your saying... it isn't right. I mean, what you think is right. You shouldn't feel anything towards these people because of what they've done to you, but after hearing what you just said, if it was your mother, if she could have heard you... she would have told you to do anything you believe in, and do anything that makes you happy. Akaashi, I'm not your mother. I'm not your parent, your guardian, I can't tell you what to do. I still love you and want the best for you, but only you can decide that for yourself. I'm sorry for giving you the tough time, but if you really believe he can make you happy... I guess I have no choice other than to accept and blah, blah, blah, be a good Auntie and whatever.”

“Yahiya ... thank you.” Akaashi sighs resting his head against her shoulder.

“Of course, anything for my favorite nephew.” Yahiya whispers in his ear.

“Can you help me a bit? I mean, I know I talked a lot about big words, but I actually have no idea what I'm doing with Bokuto right now. He makes me feel things I've never felt before, but I can't possibly be with him. My head is split and when I think about it too much it hurts.”

“Then don't think about it Akaashi, it's that simple. Keep doing what you're doing and love will come. I mean, you can't force love. It's either there or not. It's confusing now, but one day it'll get simpler and simpler until it's painfully obvious that it's there.”

Akaashi pulls away and smiles a bit, “is it painfully obvious for Bokuto?”

“God, so obvious for a second I thought you were the master and he was the slave. That isn't a joke, is it?”

“No. He tells me it nearly everyday, actually he does do it everyday. It's... difficult to hear him tell me it. At first I would ignore it and it would mean nothing, but now... it's just different.”

“Aw Akaashi, you're so cute.” Yahiya giggles kissing at his nose.

“Yahiya?”

“I wouldn't worry too much about love Akaashi. Sooner or later it'll happen, let's just worry about these fuckers trying to screw us over. I see Eyota Opa is still as much of an asshole as I remembered him to be.”

“You have no idea; the reason he kept Magena here is because Bokuto chose me as a mate and wanted a son.”

“Oooooh, he's fucking dead! How could he think- Both of Nadia's children?! What in the hell is wrong with him?! He isn't going to just get away with that!”

“No Yahiya, don't do that. What he did was horrible, but it was only him that was the asshole. We shouldn't let these people suffer as well, they're just like us after all... except a lot more primitive. Seriously, I had to teach them so many things when I got here.”

“Don't worry, I believe you. Well that's a good advantage for us, being geniuses.”

“Yeah.”

The two share a laugh before they smile at each other.

“So, we're good?” Akaashi asks.

“Yeah, we're really good now. Nice to see you stand up for yourself.” Yahiya grins at him.

“And you'll stop trying to kill Bokuto now?”

“I make no promises, but yes.”

“Good, then I can take you back now.” Akaashi tells her.

Yahiya laughs, elbowing him in the gut, before walking back over to the others. When they go back they see Bokuto gulping and bright red, Kaori and Yuki surrounding him and giggling with each other. Akaashi raises an eyebrow at the seen and Bokuto mouths a 'help me' to him.

“Hey, you two, down.” Yahiya whistles snapping at him.

“Aw, fun talk is over now.” Kaori pouts.

“Come on Mah, we were just getting to the good stuff.” Yuki purs.

“That's Madame when we're outside of the village Yuki, and I need to have a talk with him for a second,” Yahiya says lifting up Bokuto by his collar.

Bokuto chokes out as he's lifted above ground, his feet dangling in the air. He reaches his hands up to grip Yahiya's wrists, trying to find footing. Yahiya lifts him up even higher though and glares straight at him, leaning her face closely into his.

“No listen here you feathered brained punk, I don't care who in the world you are or what kind of power you have, if you ever hurt my fucking nephew I won't kill you. No, that would be way too easy of a death for you. I'm going to lock you up and torture you, day by day cutting a piece of you off bit by bit and feed it to my wolves until you're nothing but a pile of garbage and then I will kill you, right when you've given up hope of me being so merciful. Is that understood?”

“Yah-yes! Yes!” Bokuto chokes out, struggling to breath.

“Good. Don't test me. And don't take advantage of him either. You know how precious he is, so treat him well.” Yahiya says slowly bring him down to his feet.

“Of course.” Bokuto says nodding his head.

Yuki and Kaori smile at each other while Akaashi sighs and shakes his head. He takes a step forward to push them away from each other, but Yahiya already knows and backs away from her nephew's mate.

“Alright everyone, now that we're all friends and getting along with each other we should definitely go out and have some fun now!” Yahiya cheers.

“Um, should I be afraid of what she thinks is fun?” Bokuto whispers to Akaashi.

“No, you like fighting don't you?” He asks right back.

“Against others, yeah, but against your auntie? I think I'm good.”

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto and then starts laughing, out loudly, really hard. Bokuto looked at him with a smile on his face while everyone else starts laughing along with him. Keanu, Nahi, Mana, Mista all look at Kanti, who grins and barks out at them. Hausis hoots on top of him and chuckles.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update because I am awesome. This story is almost done. Like 3-4 more chapters and we're finished people. Wow. I can't believe it. Thanks for reading and thanks for all your constant support and messages. You guys really make my day.

Akaashi tries to make it look like the tension in the room isn't effecting him. He wants to rub his neck though, run his hands through his hair, play with his fingers, tap his foot against the floor, but he sits perfectly still beside Bokuto, the perfect image of a mate, Bokuto on the other hand sitting lazily by his side with his hands to himself.

 

Yahiya, Kaori, and Yuki all sit on the other side of them, looking just the part as representatives from their tribe. Only on the outside though, because Akaashi knows well that these three people shouldn't be the ones representing their tribe.

 

Chief Eyota clears his voice a bit, “well then, let us all begin.”

 

“Yes, lets. Honestly there isn't really anything that has been wrong between our agreement. We haven't seen your people in our lands, there haven't been any fights, any bloodshed, so that's all and good. Our problem is that this wasn't what our Chief had in mind when we agreed to this treaty.” Yahiya says.

 

“Really? Because that's all we really discussed about.”

 

“I'm sure Chief Nadia wanted to discuss things in more detail, but couldn't after you took his son away from heartbreak. And then again he probably would have mentioned things sooner, but seeing as none of your people ever came to negotiate terms more we haven't had the chance to.”

 

“So I can tell you're about to tell me the extensions of our treaty?”

 

“Of course. What Chief Nadia had in mind was that thanks to our children mating that our tribes would also be able to unite as well.”

 

“Our tribes unite?”

 

“Yes, is that such an unbelievable idea? It would have happened if your son would have chosen a female. Our Chief has an idea for starting on this unification, planning on sending some of his people to live here peacefully with your people while you send some of yours to our village to start this peace. To have our people get to know one another better.”

 

Chief Eyota chuckles a bit to himself, “it's funny how Chief Nadia has sent you people here in words of peace, asking more from me, when he himself sent a spy that not only broke into our village without warning, but also injured a great deal many of us.”

 

“Now that isn't true at all and you know it!” Yahiya growls out.

 

“It is not true? Did your chief's daughter not come here to my lands?”

 

“Did you not keep her in your lands as your prisoner?!”

 

“Dad, calm down. What they're saying does have a point-” Bokuto says.

 

“Be quiet son!”

 

“It was all my fault,” Akaashi voices up, “she came to visit me and I was the one who injured our people, so if there's anyone to punish it's me, but it had nothing to do with the Tala Mitena tribe so there should be no problem at all agreeing to these terms of negotiation.” Akaashi says.

 

“And we both know how much you enjoyed your punishment from my son,” Eyota snorts.

 

Kaori and Yuki start growling out dangerously, Yahiya smacking their heads to calm them down.

 

“Father, what you said was inappropriate and had nothing to do at all with these terms of negotiations. We are here to talk about the future of our tribes, not about our own petty squabbles.”

 

“The future of our tribe rides on you Bokuto-”

 

“No, it rides on all of us! Why can't you see that? I don't single-handedly hold the key to our survival, but everyone around us! Just because I was born from greatness doesn't mean that I myself am greatness! Blood doesn't mean anything when it comes to being a good leader! What it takes is heart father! What it takes is selflessness and a strong love and desire to protect your family!”

 

“And are you telling me that you don't posses any of these qualities?! That you are unfit to be the chief of Taipa Nascha!”

 

“No Father, what I'm saying is that you're unfit because you won't even allow change to happen, even if it's a good change, even though it might be the best change of our life. You just keep taking from these people and that isn't right! What does our peace with them even mean to you?! What do you want from them? Everything?! All of them!? And then what? We destroy their tribe, we completely wipe them out, but will that be enough for you?! We don't need that world to live on Father. Life gives and life takes away as well, it's a circle of give and take, and we're long overdue to start owing the lands that we call our home back.”

 

“You ungrateful little piece of shit!” Eyota yells out reaching for Bokuto.

 

It seems beating him senseless once wasn't enough; this would have to be a continue process until his son finally gets it through his thick skull that this is what is right for their people. Bokuto prepares for a fight, teeth baring as he gets ready to strike his father back no matter what type of condition he is in right now.

 

A knife flies through the air though right at Eyota's hand, slicing his open palm and flying towards the tent getting stuck right in the fabric.

 

“Now now there Chief Eyota. Bokuto is as precious to us as he is to you now that our chief has accepted him as his mate, so I warn you from refraining to touch our new chief's head as well.” Yahiya glares daggers at him.

 

“You! He! Goddammit! God damn you Nadia! You had this planned all along didn't you?! Turning my son against me! Turning my future against me! Tricking him! Telling him lies! Sacrificing your greatest asset on the hope things would turn out your way! You bastard!” Eyota yells out.

 

“Father calm down, what are you talking about? I'm not against you, I'm with you, just not 100% of the way. I don't want to be mated to anyone else other than Akaashi and I want our tribes to unite so we can be together. Why can't you understand that? Why can't you see the goodness in that?”

 

“And why can't you see that this tribe is tricking you?! We were always the dumber species, but with more muscles! We could easily take over them and Nadia knew that, which is why he planned this idea to send one of his own into our tribe to break us from the inside out! I knew it, I had a feeling, but I never believed that they would be so crafty!”

 

“I'm sorry Chief Eyota, but it seems you're sprouting out nonsense. For our chief to come visit your tribe in words of peace, to finally see what your tribe is built and made out of since we've never even gotten close to your village before, notice how incompatible our enemy really was, and then come up with the idea of sending a spy inside of your walls disguised as a mate for your only son? Who rumors his muscles speak more than his words? And then assume that he would choose the smartest warrior of his he has, which turned out to be his own son? To go in, make your son fall completely mad over him, and then brainwash everyone? Now that's crazy talk.”

 

Akaashi started at Yahiya wide-eyed. No... no, impossible. His father would have never have planned... no, no! He couldn't ha... no? No. His father couldn't have thought that up, Yahiya is just making it sound more convincing than it really is with that sly tone of hers. He couldn't have known if that would have worked, he was honestly just sending one of his warriors here to actually be a mate and... it's a genius plot. Akaashi noticed immediately how primitive these people were once he came here and how simple minded Bokuto was. To think of this idea though in the couple of hours he was here... no...well... it's not an impossible idea, but still. They're good with mind games, so maybe this is what Yahiya is playing right now. The idea is so crazy there's no way it could be true, but still so crazy that... it might actually be the truth. Except his father hadn't planned on it being his own children, Akaashi knows that much... the plan probably would have never worked if it wasn't though.

 

“I should! I should... I should... Bokuto. I have given my life to this tribe, for you to say such an insulting thing is not only disrespectful to me, but to all of our ancestors as well. If you believe this is what our people needs then fine, have it your way, but you will see. I don't speak for myself, but for our people, and I'm telling you now that the Tala Mitena are a crafty bunch and will overrun our tribe. Listen to me, I'm trying to help us all.”

 

“Help us how though Father? What do you suggest we do, huh? Keep our small treaty to the lands we are allowed at and ignore them? Wait until we completely deplete those lands and then ask for more again? This time giving up one of our own for marriage? Have me allow you to hold my mate hostage so I'll produce an heir for you? Can't you see those are nothing that I want to do. I'm not happy with that Father. I'll never be happy with that.”

 

Eyota sighs at his son and lowers his head, fixing up his posture as he holds himself up.

 

“I cannot continue this conversation with you, son. Do what you will, I'm done. I can't believe- I can't... Koutarou, I'm ashamed to call you my son.”

 

Bokuto completely stilled and froze as his father stormed out of the tent. Akaashi blinked and tilted his head, wondering about Koutarou. He knows that must have hurt, if Akaashi ever heard those words from his father he would have broken. He reaches out for him, wanting to comfort him, but Bokuto turns around with a grand smile on his face and laughs.

 

“Well, it looks like we got rid of him, huh?”

 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi whispers.

 

“What Akaashi? Don't worry, I'm fine. Great in fact. It's finally time for that old man to step down and for me to rise up into power, so Yahiya I'll be acting as my people's negotiator for the rest of the day. You and your friends are welcome to stay for as long as you like and I swear it will not be as prisoners or leverage. I am not my old man, I do want peace between us.”

 

“Alright then, finally a man we can talk some sense into!” Yahiya grins and laughs.

 

Akaashi is not so convinced though. He gulps and still touches Bokuto's shoulder, but his captor gives him a look that's telling him to bury everything and not bring it up again. He doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't want to even mention it. Fine then.

 

“Excuse me, I've been trying to hold it in for a while but nature does call. I'll be back. Yahiya, don't take advantage over him while I'm gone and Bokuto, don't agree to anything completely until I get back.” Akaashi says standing up.

 

“What? Me? No, I would never.” Yahiya says.

 

“Sure thing Akaashi.” Bokuto grins at him.

 

Akaashi nods his head and starts heading outside of the tent, but he doesn't head towards the forest to do his business. He calmly walks until he can run without question, whistling out to his partner in a state of emergency. Kanti comes running over towards him, Hausis gliding trying to stretch out her wings and see if they're recovered yet.

 

“Chief Eyota Opa, I need to find him you two. Kanti try to sniff him out and Hausis if you could show me the way without telling Bokuto at all... I would greatly appreciate it.”

 

Hausis coos and turns her head.

 

“Please, it's for Bokuto, even though he doesn't think it's best for him.”

 

The owls coos again and really takes off flying, Kanti growling in defiance, but still sniffs out the grounds doing as he's ordered. He picks up a trail and hears Hausis's calls to him, heading over towards the direction with Akaashi running right after. The village and tents all start to slowly disappear, a wasteland appearing all around them for so long. Just cracks in the grounds, no sign of wild life anywhere, no sign of any life anywhere. Slowly something appears in the distance and Akaashi thinks it might be a mirage. A wooden gate makes it way to his eyes though, with an entrance, and then all these small wooden sticks sticking up from the ground with dead flowers scattered here and there.

 

Akaashi stops just outside the gates and peeks in, a gasp on his lips. It's a graveyard, but no graveyard he's ever seen. There was the greenest grass where his family and friends were buried, wildlife completely surrounding them, fresh flowers blooming out of the ground with the beautifulest sight in the entire village behind them. Here though... it's just sad. Really, really, sad looking.

 

There's a figure huddled over sitting in front of one of the graves and Akaashi takes a step forward. He remembers Bokuto telling him about his buried mother and knows that this is the place he was talking about. He wished there was something that he could bring to her, but there is nothing growing around them that could be plucked as an offering.

 

Eyota stares at the place his wife is buried, ignoring the audience of one sneaking behind him. He sees his son's owl landing on top of her tomb, resting on the wood and cooing gently as she stares down at her old friend.

 

“I honestly didn't think you would come after me Bokuto.” Eyota says.

 

“He didn't, I did.”

 

Eyota whips his head around and sees Akaashi walking over, a blank expression on his face. He sees the damn wolf that almost chopped off his foot circling the grave on the outside, eyes on wide alert for anything else that might jump out at them. Eyota is alone though, or at least was alone until he showed himself.

 

“Hausis, you obey this man? Things... things really are ending, aren't they?” Eyota asks himself turning back forward.

 

Akaashi takes the very brave step of sitting next to Eyota. He tries to lower his guard as he stares down at the grave, not being able to make out the name in the wooden stick. He does offer his prayers though, bowing his head in respect and greeting Bokuto's mom for the first time.

 

“I should kill you.” Eyota says.

 

“I know you feel that way.”

 

“Truly, I'm being serious. You poisoned my son's mind, you made him desire you more than anything else in the world. I should kill you to prove a point. I should kill you for doing such a thing. If I do go through with the act though I know I will truly lose my son completely.”

  
Akaashi doesn't say anything and just listens.

 

“I should injure you instead, rip off a limp, an eyeball, something. Why do I have to let you live on without suffer when you've caused me so much suffering? Where is the fairness in that?”

 

“Why are you like this?”

 

“Like what my boy?”

 

“Filled with all this hate, filled with this desire to control everything, thinking you know better than everyone else, better than your own son.”

 

“Don't I though?”

 

“No, you don't. What ever gave you the idea that you did?”

 

Eyota takes a deep breath and digs around his pockets, looking for his pipe. Sadly he did not bring it with him and he sighed to himself, really desiring it right now. He has nothing to do with his hands as he prepares to tell his small tale, nothing but to dig his fingers into the earth and feel his wife underneath him.

 

“I see Bokuto walking down the same path I did, except this time around, he isn't going to have anything to keep him moving forward.”

 

Akaashi narrows his eyebrows, “what do you mean by that?”

 

“I loved my wife. My mate, she was everything to me, my whole world. Growing up with her... I couldn't believe how lucky of an owl I was that she'd ever choose me, but she did. I was exactly like Bokuto, young, foolish, in love. Although he still takes on his responsibilities, I would often forget about my work as the chief's son just to be with her. I gave her all of me when I should have given it all to my tribe. Maybe if I had, that plague never would have happened. If I was a better chief to my tribe and not only just a great husband, maybe I wouldn't have lost her.”

 

Akaashi blinked softly and listened.

 

“She was my everything and then she was gone in an instant. I had nothing, I truly believed that I had no reason to live on anymore and I was ready to end my miserable existence to go join her in the next life... that is until Bokuto started crying and whining out loudly. I suddenly remembered that I had a son, a son that needed me, a son that the two of us shared. I still had her, if only a piece of her, and I swore to protect him and make sure nothing ever happens to him as long as I'm here. So I was a good father, I spoiled him like I spoiled my wife, I taught him everything I knew and told him he was greatness. I pushed him so he could withstand anything that was thrown his way, I had hoped he would be better than me in every way. When you came around I noticed he might be doing so, I thought he could find love with a real person and simply use you to relieve his stress out on, or even if he did love you he could have two people he loved. Might lessen the heartache when one of you leave him, but that didn't work out at all. My son, my idiot son actually fell for you, and I saw the path he was heading down on,” Eyota chuckles darkly, running his hands through his hair.

 

“He was going to love you, he was going to do anything for you, it was only a matter of time. Then one day you were going to betray him, you were going to hurt my son and leave him and Bokuto would have either gone after you or stayed broken without you. I didn't want that to happen, I tried preparing him to stop just that from happening, but that stubborn brat wouldn't listen.”

 

He was right to believe that. Just as Akaashi believed that if he stepped out of line Bokuto would slaughter his entire tribe, Eyota believed that if Akaashi simply asked of it his son would betray everyone in an instant.

 

“I wanted him to find something else that he could care about other than you. I wanted him to have a child so he could have something, so he could realize that it's not only you that he should be caring for, but everyone. It was wrong of me to use your sister as a hostage, but by that point I was truly desperate. I had nothing against you and yet you had everything stacked against me. I- you... he needed someone else.”

 

“You believed he needed someone else.”

 

“I did what I had to do to ensure that my son would never feel the pain that I did. I should have protected my tribe first and foremost; he's making the same mistakes as me.”

 

“I'm not asking Bokuto to chose between me and his clan. He may not be feeling the same pain you did, but he is still feeling pain. You are forcing him to mate with someone he does not love and have a child he will never accept. A child he will resent for the rest of his life.”

 

“A child that will force him to wake up and realize that life can't be exactly what he wants it to be!”

 

“A child that would not be raised in a loving environment, but a hostile one! Chief Eyota, you have to be listening to yourself. You're forcing what you think is good for Bokuto, but did you ever once think he might know what is good for himself?!”

 

“I thought I knew what was good for myself and look what happened to me! My wife is dead! My people are dying! My son is about to be taken away from me! He doesn't know what's good for him!”

 

“He does! Bokuto is not you! Bokuto has never been you nor will he ever be you! He makes his own choices, he makes his own mistakes! I see your point, you care and cherish one thing above all and when that one thing disappears you fall apart, but Bokuto isn't like that! He's stronger than you think he is! He won't fall apart if I leave, and even if I'm overestimating him I know he isn't ever going to become like you because I won't let him! I'm never going to leave his side! That is what I came to terms with in order to keep my people safe! In order to make you happy!”

 

“Akaashi my dear boy, you have never been a prisoner here and you know it. You may have come here to keep your people safe, but you have never given in like you were supposed to. You made this life of mine so much harder by existing in it.”

 

“Well the same could be said to you to.”

 

Eyota chuckles a bit and looks over at him, his gold eyes dulling a bit, “do you love my son Akaashi?”

 

Akaashi flinches.

 

“Can you honestly tell me right now that you accept him as your mate? That you want to be apart of our tribe? That you want to be accepted, loved, that you want to live here happily with him. Because if you can I'll accept this all. If you can I'll allow Bokuto to do whatever he wants. Tell me right now, prove it to me. Do you consider Bokuto your true mate?”

 

Akaashi can end this all in a few words. He's a great liar, he can just stare at Eyota with a determined look in his eyes, straighten his face, make it look as serious as possible and say I do... but then he'd be living the rest of his life as a lie.

 

“I don't.”

 

“Let me tell you what's going to happen. My son is going to agree to anything your people offer because he thinks that is what is going to make you happy. Your people are going to take control over my people, spreading lies and kind words, making them believe in you, only for you guys to smirk above us now that you have all of us under your control. Once it's painfully obvious that we have no chance against you Akaashi you're finally going to return home, where you belong, with your people and marry some nice wolf girls and have tons of wolf children and my son is going to stay here, broken, and then soon after that I'll be burying him right next to my wife. I'll be damned if I have to bury both of my family Akaashi. I can tell you that much.”

 

“I don't want that, I don't want any of that.”

 

“You may not want it, but it is going to happen. And I much rather kill you know than have you slowly enslave us later.”

 

“Chief Eyota Opa I want to understand and help you. I want us to help each other out. What can I do to make you actually believe that?”

 

“Tell me, tell me what you think is going to happen.”

 

Akaashi gulps and nods his head, “I think it's going to be tough. I think tensions are going to be high as we try to introduce our tribes together. I think fights are going to break out and people are going to get hurt, but I think we're smart enough creatures to know how to work past that and forgive. I think my people are going to actually love living here, like your people will love living in my village. I think slowly we'll start moving closer and closer to one another until the wolves and the owls are turning into one clan, one tribe, and we live together in harmony. And I don't think that is going to happen over night. I don't think this is going to happen in a couple of years. It's going to take generations for it to happen, but I do want to be apart of this change as the person who took the first step to making this happen.”

 

“You truly sicken me Akaashi.” Eyota spits out.

 

Akaashi blinks at that hate and malicious turns in laughter and then completely psychotic laughter. Eyota stands up on his feet and grins from ear to ear, looking up at the sky.

 

“Do you hear this mutt?! Do you hear what he sprouts?! It's so unbelievable I can't help but laugh at it! Hahahahahaha! Ha, but knowing you, I'm sure you'd want to believe in this guy's strong words because it sounds like a paradise. It sounds like peace and happiness, but I know better.” Eyota tells his wife before looking over at him, “so show me Akaashi, show me your determination. I've heard you speak a lot of strong words before, but never once have I seen you back it up.”

 

“What?” Akaashi asks.

 

“Show me what you got. I'll consider everything you've just said if you're able to prove to me that you have what it takes to back up what you're sprouting. Come on, take me in a fight. Let's do this.” He says.

 

Akaashi gulps and stands up on his own two feet, “do you know what you're doing?”

 

“Not really, but I've been wanting to beat you from day one and this seems like a good excuse to.”

 

Akaashi chuckles and smirks, “have it your way then Chief. If I win you have to step down though and let Bokuto become Chief of this place. You have to let him make his own mistakes... but still kick his ass into shape when you see him start to stumble.”

 

“And if you lose... I want you to leave. No, my son would probably leave with you. If you lose I want you too... I don't know. Everything I want you to do I know you would never do.”

 

“If you will I'll submit-”

 

“No you won't.”

 

“You're right, I won't, I will still do everything in my power to help our two tribes. If I lose I will not stop trying to prove to you that what we're trying to do, what we're trying to change, is going to help out a lot of us.”

 

“It seems I'm getting the short end of the stick both ways, but none of that matters as long as I'm able to make you bleed.”

 

“You sound so confident, but I'm a smarter fighter than your son. Beating me will not be easy.”

 

“Beating you will be easy, winning against you is the hard part.”

 

Hausis hoots her complaints and Kanti runs up barking out, agreeing with her. The two warriors stare at their partners and tell them to mind their own business before they look at each others eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter today. I will try to update again sunday because there is literally 2-3 more chapters left. We are so close again people! Thanks for reading and loving and supporting me so much! I've been getting the nicest comments every, you guys are awesome.

Akaashi drags his body across the ground, staggering a little bit himself. He thinks his leg is broken, he can't really feel it, and when he does it hurts like hell from putting pressure on it. There's so much blood leaking down his face and getting into his eyes he can hardly see where he's going, but Kanti is there in front of him, a small puff of light against the earthy brownish red color, and Hausis is cooing to him through the ringing of his ears trying to lead the way.

 

He makes it until he hears the first gasps of another person before he collapses on the floor, Chief Eyota lying on top of him and grunting when he feels the impact.

 

“Chief Eyota!”

 

“Someone get help!”  
  


“Chief Eyota Opa!”

 

“What in the world happened to the two of them?!”

 

“It was that mutts fault!”

 

Shit. Akaashi needs to get up. These people need to help him instead of yelling and throwing insults at him. He can't really seem to find the strength to at all though.

 

“No one touch this man!” Eyota yells out tiredly.

 

The crowd freezes and Akaashi struggles to keep his eyes open and stay conscious to hear the rest of this.

 

“He is your brother now. He is as much as us as he is of you and he has proven it to me he does have what it takes to be a Taipa Nascha, to do what's best for our tribe, and to want what's best for our tribe. He is a true Taipa Nascha, and if anyone harms him they will be igniting not only my wrath, but the wrath of all our fallen warriors and ancestors. Akaashi, he is one of us.”

 

A weight is being lifted from his shoulders, literally. The warriors slowly walk over and grab their chief first before they reach for Akaashi. Gently, carefully, they pick him up and mind his wounds, welcoming him into their tribe, into their arms, telling him that everything is going to be alright.

 

If only they knew how much like shit Akaashi truly felt now though. God he's about to die, he knows it. He knows it, he knows it, he knows it and there were so many things he still wanted to do. See his sister finally become a warrior, let his father retire and enjoy his old age, visit his mother's grave again, see Kanti's pups whenever he decides to settle down, have more fun with Bokuto... have more good times with him. Explore parts of the world with him, try fighting him against and see if he could win this time since he was able to beat his father (but Akaashi thinks the only reason for that is because he was still recovering from the wounds Bokuto made on him), do this with Bokuto, find out why he felt all warm around him, realize what he truly felt... to finally make him happy. To stop hurting him and for one day, one moment, make him truly happy.

 

Wow... that's really sad. Did he really just think that right now? He misses him. He wants to see him. He wants to be held by him right now. He wants to tell him what he was able to accomplish, tell him the good news, that he can be free, that he can rule like he wants, that they can stay together, and he wants him to smile and thank and praise him. He wants to feel a kiss, a hug, hands on his hand, on his body, all around him. He wants to feel that feeling that could only be described as pleasure and see how far it can go when they try and go all the way. He wants to accept what he has to offer, accept all of him like Bokuto's accepted all of himself, and... and... Akaashi mainly just wants to be happy. He wants to make Bokuto happy. It's funny, strange how he came to realize this feeling right when he was about to-

 

“Die.”

 

“You're not dying you idiot, like I would ever let that happen to you.”

 

Oh, he's not dying? Why does he believe in that voice? That voice has no idea what he's feeling right now, but it sounds so confident, so strong, that Akaashi can't help but want to believe in it.

 

“You're so stupid.”

 

It's a nice voice.

 

“Then again, I'm the stupid one for actually believing that you were going to piss right after my father stormed out.”

 

It makes him have a nice feeling inside.

 

“Akaashi, God I love you so much.”

 

He really likes it. He's accepted it, he's okay with liking the voice. He's okay with liking the person. He won't act on it, he can't act on it yet because there's still so much to do and so much that could go wrong if he slips up or does the wrong thing, but right now it's okay. In the comforts of his own brain, believing that he might live or actually die as he feels like he's going to, it's alright for him to confess it to himself. It's okay to think-

 

“Love you back.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I'll never forgive you for what you did to him.” Bokuto glares down at his father.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about son, if anything you should be more worried about me. I'm the one who loss... wow, I did lose. That's a first in a very long time,” Eyota hums lighting up his pipe.

 

“Why did you do that to him?! You nearly killed him?! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you hate him that much? Is this a warning to me?!”

 

“Pipe down son, stop acting all dramatic. What we did was only a fight between warriors, a fight for you. Since it's my loss I guess I have to man up to my promise and tell you this. I, Eyota Opa, here by stand down as Chief of Taipa Nascha, and give my rightful heir Bokuto Koutarou, my place as Chief.”

 

Bokuto froze and started blinking rapidly, “wha-wha-what?”

 

“Did you not just hear my son? I'm stepping down, I'm done. You're rising up into power now.”

 

“Akaashi- he fought, he fought you... so that I would become Chief?” Bokuto asks him again.

 

“Not in the beginning. He told me his hopes and dreams for our tribes and I asked him to back up his words. It only turns out his hopes and dreams included you as well, so in a way he fought for you. He loves his tribe very much... I wonder if he was my son instead of you if things would have ended up different.”

 

“Father?” Bokuto asks him.

 

“Don't worry Bokuto, I'm only half serious. Anyway, moving on. There are lots of things that need to happen now that you're becoming Chief, not only a party, but a whole bunch of other ceremonies as well. We're going to have to put a pause on our treaty and send our guests home until we're settled straight.”

 

“Father what the hell is the matter with you?!” Bokuto yells out loud.

 

Why is he acting like this?! It's weird, it's unnatural! What in the hell happened while he was with Akaashi?”

 

“You could say I got some sense beaten into me, but we have more important matters to discuss Bokuto. You aren't going to accept this and I know this is going to be hard for you to swallow down, but you need to let Akaashi return back to his tribe for a while.”

 

Bokuto stands up, “I knew it, I knew you couldn't be acting all nice! I'm not letting Akaashi go, I never will! He's my mate!”

 

“I understand, I have accept that.”

 

“You can't tell me what to-... wait, did you just say you accepted it?” Bokuto blinks tilting his head to the side.

 

“Yes, I understand now. You love him like I love your mother, but do you remember what happened to me when your mother passed?”

 

Bokuto lowered his head and frowned.

 

“Loving someone and loving your tribe is a difficult thing to do at the same time. Bokuto... I need you to be here for the tribe first. I know this is an impossible thing to ask of you, but I need for you to try. Akaashi can't first. You can love him more, but you can't put him above all the other lives here that are in our hands. Akaashi doesn't belong here at the moment. Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be to build our tribe back up from scratch? How many minds we're going to have to change about the Tala Mitena. I'm no fool Bokuto, our people still hate their tribe and still hold grudges. Having Akaashi around did nothing to help their minds. Can you imagine what's going to happen if they start living with us? If they try to come join our tribe?”

 

Bokuto nods his head. It isn't going to work as smoothly as he wants it to. Akaashi's acceptance wasn't smooth, he was branded as a slave in the beginning and once he finally got accepted, the instant he did something wrong he was branded as a traitor just like that. If all of a sudden a whole bunch of Tala Mitena's come here to live... there are sure to be fights, outbreaks. Then war will truly happen.

 

“Bokuto, I always wanted what was best for you. When you were younger I thought I knew what that would be, but now I see that only you can figure that out for yourself. Things are going to be different now. If you choose to stay with the tribe I'll do my best to support you... and if you choose to leave with Akaashi I'll accept that too.”

 

“Leave?” Bokuto asks, “isn't there- can't he stay here?”

 

“Stay here for what? The rebels? The arguments? The fights that are sure to break out? We're trying to convince an entire tribe that the people we used to kill are now going to be our neighbors and living with their children. No one is going to accept that Bokuto, it's going to be a fight and your mate is going to be caught right in it. I know everyone seemed excited for peace, but that's only because they believed that it was a out of sight out of mind peace. They believed it was just going to be stick to their own lands and stop killing each other. We're about to tell them something completely different from what they imagined and- just listen Bokuto, I'm trying to do what's best for Akaashi. In the end it's your decision completely, but think about it. What is it going to look like when you tell our people what's going to happen soon with Akaashi by your side?”

 

His father speaks the truth, but he doesn't want to believe that. Akaashi can stay here, he can. He'll have a hard time of course, but he's strong. He'll be able to pull through, he'll be able to... why would Bokuto ever put him through that though?

 

“You don't have to decide now Bokuto, we can send him home later if you want and enjoy a couple more days of peace, but you'll have to decide soon. The longer you wait the harder it's going to be.”

 

“Yes father, I understand. Is there anything else you need to tell me?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Please excuse me then,” Bokuto says standing up.

 

He walks outside of the tent and just stands there, running his hands down his face over and over again. What is he going to do? He knows the right thing, but it's not the right thing for him. It's Akaashi. It's always been Akaashi. He holds him above everything else... so does that mean he should just go with him? Abandon his village? Go to live with him? Have his father deal with everything else still and just help from the sidelines someplace else?

 

Bokuto takes a step forward and starts spinning around, looking at his beautiful village. He sees memories of his old life, of his friends, of everything he's experienced here, of every joyful, prideful, exciting, saddening thing.

 

How could he ever leave this place behind for good?

 

Bokuto gulps and starts making his way back to his tent. He sees the army of wolves all sitting in front of his home on alert. One seems to growl at him cautiously, but with one snap from Kanti he falls back into line. He reaches out to brush Kanti's fur before he walks in, Kaori, Yuki, and Yahiya all huddled over Akaashi's figure.

 

“How is he?”

 

“Well it looks like he got the shit beaten out of him, but he'll live. My Akaashi is a little fighter; how did things go on your end?”

 

Bokuto sighs and ran his hand through his hair, “he tells me it was mutual, that Akaashi was fighting for my sake.”

 

“I figured as much. He never does anything that's pointless and if he was fighting to protect himself then your father would be dead right now.”

 

“Yeah... do you mind?”

 

Yahiya looks at him and then sighs, standing to her feet. She nods at Kaori and Yuki, motioning them to follow her out. Bokuto walks over and takes up her seat, sitting cross legged on the floor next to them. Akaashi is an image of black and blue all over, a sight that saddens him. Even in their fights he's never done such things to Akaashi, never gone this far after they stopped trying to kill themselves. He reaches out to stroke his hair away from his face, Akaashi flinching lightly against his touch.

 

“Akaashi,” he whispers out.

 

What if this happens to him again? Not by his father, but by someone else who doesn't want to let the Tala Mitena in? It could. This is a possibility, a high possibility... and it actually might taken further. He'd have to see Akaashi in this state again, over and over. This isn't right. He's supposed to be safe here, Bokuto is supposed to be protecting him here, and he didn't even stop once to think where he might actually be heading off to when he left?! It didn't slip his mind once that he might be in danger! And every time he is in danger Bokuto never knows, he never notices at all! Someone else is always coming to get him and- and- and-

 

He would be better off at his own village. He'd be better off and safer there, away from people who could hurt him... but he wouldn't be better off without Bokuto.

 

“Akaashi, rest well. I'm sorry this happened to you... and thank you for trying to help me. I really love you, you know. Honestly I do. I only want the best for you, I only want to make you happy.”

 

When will he finally stop hurting him?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys. This is the last chapter, and then we have an epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me for so long. This chapter is pretty long, the epilogue pretty short, but I hope you enjoy the ending of this story of mine. 
> 
> P.S......  
> ...  
> ...  
> smut.
> 
> You have been warned

When Akaashi finally wakes up it is in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He starts panting as he shoots up and looks around him, groaning and gasping loudly as he clutches at his shoulders. What's wrong with him? Gosh, everything hurts. His memories are a little foggy, but the instant he remembers Chief Eyota it all comes running back. He was trying to get them back to the village and he accomplished just that, but right after... he believes he passed out.

 

All his wounds have been tend to and he's back at his tent. Bokuto's resting right next to him, a small trail of drool running down his chin. Akaashi smiles a little bit and reaches out to wipe it off. He must have had quite a scare when he heard the news. Akaashi himself couldn't believe how he was here right now; he thought he was dead for a while. For a long time actually. But he's not, he's here right now, with Bokuto...

 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi whispers shaking his shoulder.

 

Bokuto slowly blinks his eyes open and turns his head, a gently grin appearing on his lips.

 

“Good morning Akaashi.”

 

“Actually I'm sure it's late at night right now.” Akaashi tells him.

 

“Huh? What did you say- night? Akaashi? Akaashi! Oh my God, Akaashi! Are you alright?! What in the world were you thinking?! You were such a bad ass though, Dad told me you won, but still! Akaashi! I thought we don't lie to each other!” Bokuto frowned.

 

“I'm fine Bokuto, well I don't feel fine, but I'm alive so that's all that matters. And don't be too impressed, I'm sure the only reason I won was because he was still recovering from his fight with you. It was a tag team thing.”

 

“Akaashi, why did you do it? Why did you fight him?” Bokuto frowns, wanting to reach out and touch him.

 

There's a million reasons, for his family, for his tribe, because he's been wanting to beat Eyota up since day one, but there's one reason that's stronger than the others.

 

“Because I wanted to for you.”

 

Bokuto's heart flutters and he doesn't resist any longer. He reaches out for Akaashi's cheek and leans in, smashing their lips together in a heated mess. Akaashi instantly feels like he's on fire and wonders when was the last time that the two of them did this? The last time that he's ever felt something like this before? They kiss back and forth, hands gripping each other, body's mushed together until one of them finally parts for breath.

 

“I'm sorry, I just- I wanted to so badly you have no idea.” Bokuto sighs pressing their foreheads together.

 

Akaashi smiles a little and closes his eyes leaning his forehead against his as well, “it's fine. I... have missed that as well.”

 

“Akaashi-”

 

“How did the talk go? With Yahiya while I was gone? You didn't agree to anything yet, did you? And with your father? I hope you didn't go too bad on him since the fight was something we both wanted.”

 

“Let's not worry about any of those things right now. Here, hold on just a second.” Bokuto says getting up.

 

It's pitch blackness so Akaashi can't see all that well, but Bokuto has eyes like an owl and he sees perfectly in the night. He lights a spark to make a small light in the room for Akaashi before he walks over to one side of the corner, grabbing a headdress, and then walks back.

 

“Here.”

 

“Oh, so you finally finished it? That took you, what? Like four months?” Akaashi asks him.

 

“Haha, very funny. It took me that long because I wanted to take my time to make it look good, which it does. It actually looks perfect. The best one I've made ever.”

 

It really is nice. The feathers are long and straight, such a soft feeling to them. A mixture of white and black freckles to the feathers and then dyed gold at the top of them. There's this crisscross design on the front of the fabric, and is that a-

 

“What's with the owl and the horse?”

 

“What horse?! It's supposed to be a wolf!”

 

Akaashi starts laughing as he looks at the poorly drawn wolf on the headdress; it hurts and he tries to stop, but that just makes him laugh even harder. Bokuto blushes from embarrassment.

 

“Stop laughing! I did my best for you!”

 

Akaashi sniffs and hums, “what? For me?”

 

“Yeah, I made this for you out of Hausis feathers. It's a gift, um, sort of like a ritual for wanting to be with someone. You make them a headdress and if they accept that means they are interested, but this can just be a gift between friends! I wanted you to look the part of Taipa Nascha, although you already do, and I know you left yours back home so I wanted to make one for you to welcome you here, but I got the idea to make it perfect in my mind which is why it took me so long, and just-”

 

“Enough Bokuto, you're rambling.” Akaashi tells him.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Akaashi runs his hands through his hair before he lifts up the headdress and puts it on. It's a bit heavier than what he's used to, because the feathers go all the way down to the back of his legs, not just below his shoulders, but it makes Bokuto look so happy seeing him wear it... so it'll do.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It looks... wow, it looks really good on you.”

 

“I'm sure my black eyes compliment it very well.” Akaashi jokes.

 

Bokuto gives a few humorless chuckles, but he can't stop staring at Akaashi. It just looks so... right on him. Wearing his outfits, looking the part as his mate. No one would question that he's from Taipa Nascha right now if they could only look at him. Akaashi blinks and feels a little antsy under his gaze. He tries to clear his throat to catch his attention, but Bokuto just continues to stare.

 

“Akaashi,” he whispers.

 

“Yes Bokuto?” He answers.

 

“Um... listen, I...” he gulps and then backs out, “we have to send Yahiya and everyone else back home early in the morning. Father doesn't want them here while we're trying to get the idea that I'm official the new Chief into our people's heads.”

 

“Oh, alright. That's fine, I'm sure she'll understand.”

 

“I want us to travel with them, back to your village as well. I want to apologize to your father for what my father did, what I did, and tell him our hopes for the future. It's going to be put on pause until I can get my village together, but when it is I do want to try out his idea and slowly make our two tribes into one. Maybe we can even meet in the middle and set up a village there?”

 

“That doesn't sound like a completely bad idea. I'm sure my father will like that.”

 

“Oh, good... we should get some rest then. I know it's a hard think asking you to take this journey with your condition-”

 

“I'm fine and I mean it-”

 

“But I'll be by your side so you don't have to worry.”

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes and takes the headdress off, placing it very carefully next to him. He allows Bokuto to help him lay back down and tuck him underneath the covers, Bokuto humming lightly underneath his breath as he pats at his chest.

 

“Would you mind singing to me in your native language?” Akaashi asks.

 

“Really? Why would you ever want to hear that?”

 

“I want to hear how badly you sing, that's all.”

 

Bokuto chuckles, “fine, but you owe me a song back.”

 

He started singing about a lone boy and his owl and the adventure they go on. Akaashi barely understands what some of the words mean, but it's the melody that sweeps him off into dream land. Bokuto finishes softly and sighs to himself, placing a small kiss against Akaashi's nose.

 

“I'm really going to miss you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So I take if you've made your decision then?” Eyota asks him.

 

“If you don't see me come back in a couple of days you'll know,” Bokuto answers him.

 

Eyota nods his head and strokes at his chin. He clears his voice and looks the other way as he tries to say what's about to come.

 

“I never hated you, I was only tough because I didn't want anything to happen to you Bokuto. You were your mother's and my pride and joy and I didn't want anyone to take that away from me.”

 

“I know Dad, I know. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting like a spoiled brat lately, thank you for allowing me to be your son.”

 

Eyota smiles slightly and pulls him in for a hug, Bokuto grinning as he hugs him right back tightly. Eyota yelps out in pain and Bokuto simply laughs as he pulls back, slapping his father's back for good measures.

 

“You'll be alright.”

 

“You little brat, hurry up and go already.”

 

This might be the last time he sees his son in a long while. Eyota gulps and hugs him again, ignoring all the pain. He has to let him go now, he has to let him go and make his own decisions. Slowly he does and Bokuto looks at him, almost on the brink of tears. He quickly mans up though and nods his head at him, shouting out a hoot before leaving.

 

“Take care of him for me Hausis, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.” Eyota calls out.

 

Hausis flies around him and hoots gently before she heads back over to the others. Yahiya, Kaori, and Yuki are already all packed and ready to go on their horses, their wolves playing around snapping at each others' tail to pass the time away. Akaashi's trying really hard to stay steady on his horse, holding onto the hair so tightly he feels bad for the animal. Bokuto runs up and jumps on right behind him, wrapping his arms securely around his waist and forcing his body to lean back into his chest.

 

“There we go, all ready my love?” Bokuto asks with a wink.

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

“I had to get some affairs in order, but everything is all good now.” He say kicking the side of the horse.

 

It takes off running and the others soon follow after, howls erupting around them as the wolves announce their leaving. Bokuto looks back at his village with a sad smile before looking back at his lover. He leans over and presses his face against his hair, taking a deep inhale and exhale.

 

“I love you Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi twitches lightly, “I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto is careful to help Akaashi off of his horse when they finally arrive home. Magena is jumping all around them, ready to pounce at her brother, but Bokuto is careful to warn her about his injuries. Akaashi hardly cares though and is ready to accept any kind of pain when it comes to his sister.

 

“Brother!” She screams wrapping her arms around her.

 

“It's good to see you Magena,” Akaashi smiles hugging her back.

 

“I became a warrior! See! I even got the scars to prove it! You should have seen it Akaashi! I fought against Tadewi and he was all like, I'm big and bad, but then I was all like swish and swoosh, dodging this, flipping that, it was amazing!” She exclaims.

 

“You're going to have to tell me the story in more details because I barely understood that. Tadewi though, huh? I'm impressed. He is a tough person to fight against. Good work.” Akaashi smiles rubbing the top of her head.

 

Magena blushes and laughs, enjoying the praise. Bokuto watches this scene with a smile on his face before unpacking the baggage. He doesn't really remember this place at all; it's only been once since he's actually been inside the village, but still. His memory usually isn't that bad.

 

“Um Kaori? Do you think you could help me?” Bokuto asks.

 

“Sure, give them here. I'll put these in Akaashi's tent, I'm sure Chief Nadia is going to want to meet with you immediately.” Kaori says reaching over for them.

 

“Okay then if you think you can handle it,” Bokuto says handing them over.

 

“Geeze, what in the world did you bring? There's no reason for you to pack this much junk for this small trip unless most of it is food and you eat like an animal.” Kaori grunts.

 

“Sorry, thanks for the help though.” Bokuto tells her.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” She mumbles walking away.

 

“Bokuto! Hello, I haven't forgotten about you. What in the world happened to my brother? Did you guys have another fight again?”

 

“No we didn't Magena, Akaashi got these wounds all on his own. He was amazing doing it though.”

 

“Really? Akaashi, you need to learn to be more careful. I don't want to see you beaten up every time I visit you,” Magena pouts cutely.

 

Akaashi chuckles a bit and runs his hands through her hair, “hush now you.”

 

“Come on! There's so many others who want to meet with you! Everyone is waiting to see you again for so long! You've missed so much Akaashi, Honia had puppies! They're so cute, you need to meet with them!”

 

“Ah- hold on Magena, Bokuto-”

 

“It's fine, I need to go meet your Chief anyway. Go on with her.” Bokuto waves them off.

 

“But-”

 

“Come on! He said it was fine! Let's go!” Magena cheers, tugging him away.

 

Bokuto watches them leave with a small smile on his face and then looks around, suddenly finding himself alone in what used to be enemy territory. It shouldn't be that hard to find the chief of this place though, right? A hand slams on his shoulder and he jumps out, scared. Yahiya stares at him and then starts laughing out loudly.

 

“What's wrong with you?”

 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Bokuto sighs resting a hand over his chest.

 

“Sure, come on. Chief Nadia has been waiting for ages to see you again. Follow me little owl.” Yahiya says leading the way.

 

Bokuto nods his head and starts following Yahiya through her village, sticking close to her as they walk. It's beautiful out here, wildflowers growing around everywhere, little children laughing and playing with their wolves, men, actually men warriors, doing chores and everyday things... wow. That's amazing. There are actually women warriors sparing with men warriors and holding their own, one even beating them!

 

This is how his village should be. This much peace, this much equality, this beautiful and green, this... just beauty. Yahiya stops walking and holds open the tent, nodding her head for him to enter in. Bokuto sees the Chief already inside sitting to himself and remembers what he looks like then. He nods his head at her before walking in, Yahiya leaving them to their own.

 

Bokuto walks through the tent smelling of sage and other herbs, his eyes wandering around. There's clutter in here, but still much cleaner than his own room since it's organized. Akaashi must have gotten his cleanliness from somewhere. His eyes pause at four hand prints on the fabric and takes a step closer to it. There's a large manly one, a big skinny one that had to be a female's and then two baby hands.

 

“My wife had us do that when we first moved in here together, and then again when Akaashi was born, and then I made Magena do it when she was born.” Chief Nadia says looking over at him.

 

“It's cute.” Bokuto smiles lightly.

 

“Hello Bokuto, it's been a while since I've last seen you. How have you been?” Nadia asks.

 

Bokuto turns around and looks at the old man. He looks tired, worn out, stressed, and he couldn't blame him. Losing his son and then his daughter right after, not knowing if she'd come back and not wanting to send warriors to go get her if she didn't because that would start a war. He should look even worse than he does now, but he doesn't. He's trying to stay strong and judging by how everyone here seems to be happy here, he still is doing a good job.

 

“Things have been crazy since the last time I met you, but now everything is fine. I've grown a lot since then, realized some mistakes, realizes a lot of mistakes, and hopefully that has made me a better chief to my people. It's mostly thanks to your son how much I've grown up and I realize now that I owe you the biggest apology ever for taking your son away from you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Chief Nadia for what I did to you and what I made you go through. Please forgive me.” Bokuto says going down on his hands and knees, lowering his head all the way to the ground.

 

“I wanted to cherish him, I wanted to protect him, I wanted to give him a happy life with me and I couldn't even do those things. You gave me your son and yet I wasn't able to do anything that a good mate should be. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I couldn't even make sure he was safe and I-... I know you may never forgive me, but I beg that you at least consider it. I don't deserve your son, not one bit.”

 

Chief Nadia's eyes widened a bit before they soften up. A wrinkly smile appears on his face and he stands up, walking over to where his son-in-law is bowing down. He takes up the seat right in front of him and sits his old bones down, reaching out to place a hand on Bokuto's shoulder.

 

“Rise my son, a single apology was all that I needed from you.” Nadia smiles gently.

 

“But-”

 

“I knew you were different Bokuto from the moment I first met you, I saw it in your eyes. I knew that whoever you chose would be in good hands, although I did not expect for it to be my son. I see it now though that it was a good choice. He really has changed you and you really have fallen in love with him, haven't you?”

 

Bokuto nods his head, “I love him. So much that I only want the best for him, even if that doesn't include me.”

 

“Akaashi is his own person Bokuto, only he has the right to decide what is good for him or not. Not me, or even you can pick that choice for him. If he's stayed with you for this long there must be something there for him as well.”

 

Bokuto looks at him with a little hope in his eyes and laughs, “you are soooo much more nicer than Akaashi.”

 

“Hehehe, that's because I've lived a lot longer than him and have seen a lot worse.”

 

“I'm not completely sure about the whole feelings thing for him as well. Akaashi... he's my friend. He's my best friend, but that's probably all we are in his eyes. And that's okay, because as long as I have some small part in his heart I think I can continue on to do my best and have that part grow into something larger.”

 

“You have to understand Bokuto that my son never thought at all about mating; all his life the only things he's been worried about has been his sister and his tribe. Heck, I didn't even teach my son some valuable lessons that my father taught him.”

 

Bokuto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and say 'I know'.

 

“You're his first experience in everything that has to do with it.”

 

“A bad first experience.”

 

“Yet again, if you were as bad as you think you were my son would have probably killed you.”

 

“Nah, Akaashi let me get away with a lot of things since he believed that if I said the word our tribes could be in a blood bath war right now- No! No! I didn't mean- I didn't take advantage over him like that! I mean, it was just a couple of- I'm sorry!” Bokuto blushes and bows down again.

 

Nadia raises an eyebrow with a peculiar look on his face, but doesn't say anymore.

 

“You should probably kill me, I know I would have. Taking your only son, hurting him, and then taking your daughter as well-”

 

“Ah, Magena. That reminds me, I want to thank you for what you did to her.”

 

“Wait, hold on just a minute. Thank me? Why? My father kept her prisoner, she wasn't allowed to go home because of me! If anything you should be beating me, not thanking me!”

 

“That's not what she tells me. Her story goes a little like this, about how when she got there she was scared because warriors attacked her. How Akaashi came to rescue her, and then you came to rescue them both. How you made sure no one hurt or even so much touched her, and how you took care of Akaashi when he was injured. She said you showed her your village and gave her a nice time, and then even went against your father's orders to make sure she got home safely for Akaashi. Am I missing anything?”

 

Bokuto blinks, “ no, I don't think so.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for Bokuto. It was my daughter who ran off, you helped save her so thank you for that. Thank you for taking care of both of my children.”

 

“You're... welcome? Gosh, this feels so weird having you thank me after everything I did to you.”

 

“In times of peace you must forgot the past and try to move into the future.”

 

“Yeah, I feel you. Chief Nadia, the real reason I came back here with Yahiya and the others isn't because I wanted to make sure she got home safely, or have Akaashi visit you guys which I should have allowed earlier.”

 

“I had a feeling it wasn't.”

 

“I recently became Chief of Taipa Nascha and there are a lot of things that are happening in my village between my father and my people.”

 

“Go on son, I'm all ears.”

 

Bokuto looks up at him and nods his head, speaking out.

 

* * *

 

 

For the first time... ever probably, Bokuto wasn't really in the mood to party. Not to say that Tala Mitena didn't throw good parties, everyone seemed to be having fun, music dancing in the air, the bonfire lighting up the night sky. It looked amazing! But he just... felt exhausted honestly. He stayed though, hidden away in his little corner, only to watch Akaashi smile. Only to see him dance around with his friends, laugh carefree, see him in such a happy state that he didn't know it could exist.

 

The Tala Mitena were completely different than Bokuto's people. When he first entered he thought he'd be hated like Akaashi was, but no. They were accepting. They actually saw him as a hero of sorts, taking care of Akaashi, making sure Magena returned safely. He was thanked for that, over and over by different people, and it only made him feel bad. He shouldn't be thanked for the crimes he's committed, but no one saw it that way... at least, not anymore.

 

They were kind, they welcomed him, they tried to shower him with gifts, the only one he accepted though was food. They welcomed him into their groups, tried to have him dance, to sing their songs... he couldn't get into it though. He'll have other chances to enjoy this, to have fun with Akaashi, to experience another party like this. Right now he just wants to enjoy seeing Akaashi in a state of happiness he's never seen him in before.

 

Their eyes meet and Akaashi stops dancing around the bonfire, his chest moving up and down rapidly as the dancing bodies move past them. Bokuto smiles lightly and waves and Akaashi turns his head around out, his lips moving, before he starts making his way over to him.

 

“I thought you would be going crazy right now,” Akaashi tells him, a whole lot out of breath.

 

“I know, right? But I actually found the perfect seat to watch you enjoy yourself at, so I'm good right here.” Bokuto smiles at him.

 

Akaashi stares down at him, half look of irritation for being a pervert watching him, with a half smile. He looks around and spots his father and sister, both of them looking busy, before he looks back down at Bokuto and holds out his hand.

 

“Come on.”

 

“Akaashi, I'm really not in the partying mood-”

 

“I can see that, so let's go. Let's leave so I can show you my tent and how it's supposed to look.” He teases.

 

“But everyone's here to celebrate you.”

 

“And they have, I'm actually a lot tired myself right now. If you don't go with me I'll just leave all on my own.”

 

Bokuto chuckles a bit, “that doesn't really scare me since these are your peoples.”

 

“Who knows? A random animal might get me.”

 

Bokuto laughs louder as he takes Akaashi's hand and gets up. The two of them escape the party, Nadia's eyes watching their retreating figure with a small smile on his face. Unlike Bokuto, Akaashi's tent was located in the inner rings of the village. It was practically deserted now though since the party was happening on the outskirts of his home.

 

Akaashi opened up it up and pulled Bokuto in, lighting up a few incenses to brightened up the otherwise dark place. In it Bokuto saw... emptiness. There was hardly anything in here, a couple of furs on the ground, a random shirt, the bags he brought with them on the journey Kaori put there for him, some herbs... nothing really else.

 

“Magena must have looted the place when she moved in with Father. This should be enough though to keep us warm, hopefully.” Akaashi says pulling off his headdress.

 

He places it with care on the floor before he kicks off his shoes next and checks out the furs, seeing how many there are. Bokuto looks around a bit, wondering if there are any hidden secrets inside of here, and does fine one. Two hand prints just like in his father's tent, probably Akaashi's and Magena's.

 

“When we become warriors we're allowed to leave our home and created a new one; when I became one and pitched my new home here Magena would cry and cry and cry all the time because I wasn't with her, so I let her stay here with me. She was such a big baby when we were younger, I'm glad to see how much she's grown though.” Akaashi says straightening out their bed for the night.

 

“She probably just loves you a lot.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Bokuto raises his hand and presses it against the hand print of Akaashi's; it easily overlaps it, nearly twice the size as the smaller one. He can image Akaashi here now, a young teenager, maybe even a boy, living on his own, making this marking here.

 

“So? How long are we planning on staying here Bokuto?” Akaashi asks lying himself down.

 

“What do you mean? Are you in that much of a hurry to leave?”

 

“I rather not get too comfortable here; it's hard leaving you know. I'm truly not as calm and collected as I appear to be. Even I can get hurt sometimes.”

 

Bokuto snorts, “try all the times. The minute I let you out of my sight you are always starting something.”

 

Akaashi smirks at him, “and none of those times were my fault. I don't start anything, I just finish things that get started.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He rolls his eyes.

 

Akaashi chuckles lightly and Bokuto grins, taking off his necklace and headdress before joining him on the ground. He stares over at Akaashi, those silver green eyes blinking back at him.

 

“How are you feeling? You shouldn't have been straining yourself in your condition, but I didn't want to parade on your fun.” Bokuto asks.

 

“Nothing really, just a dull pain... everywhere. My leg acted up a few times, but now it feels better. Shouldn't really stay on it for too long since it's healing.”

 

“Yeah, dancing around probably wasn't the best thing to do on it.”

 

“I believe you're right.”

 

The two of them smile and share a laugh before Bokuto sighs out. He rolls over to lay on his back and stares up at the ceiling, seeing stars peek out from the small opening on the top of the tent.

 

“You know I can sleep somewhere else, right? This isn't my village, but yours. I won't mind if you don't want me here.”

 

“Honestly I don't think I can fall asleep without your obnoxious snores anymore.”

 

“Shut up!” Bokuto laughs nudging him lightly.

 

“No, it's fine. I don't mind. I've gotten used to you being beside me. It would be weird if all of a sudden you were gone.”

 

Something pings in Bokuto's chest and he frowns, looking over at Akaashi again. He looks so serious, as always, but there's something else he's trying to convey to him.

 

“Are you happy Akaashi?” Bokuto asks.

 

Akaashi thinks it over for a second, “yes, I am.”

 

“I'm happy that you're happy then.”

 

Akaashi stares at Bokuto long and hard. He reaches out his hand and presses it against his captor's lips, running his fingers down it.

 

“You want to kiss me.”

 

It wasn't really a question.

 

“I don't think we should; I might get carried away and end up hurting you.” Bokuto tells him.

 

“I'm not as fragile as you think.”

 

“I already know that, if you were you wouldn't have lasted so long.”

 

“Come here.” Akaashi tells him.

 

Bokuto doesn't really move and just continues to lay there.

 

“Please?” He asks next, raising an eyebrow.

 

Bokuto smiles at him, “God I love you so much.”

 

He scoots over and gently cradles his face before pressing their lips together. Akaashi closes his eyes and falls into the kiss. Bokuto is careful with him, but he doesn't really want that right now. He's still wide awake from the party they just left, and he feels like he has all this extra energy inside. So he takes control a little bit. He leans in closer, presses their lips together a little bit harder. When Bokuto breaks apart to take a breath Akaashi continues the kiss and kisses his cheek, down his neck.

 

Bokuto feels a tingling sensation all over his body and raises Akaashi's head up, pressing their lips together again in a heated mess. Akaashi's arms wrap around his neck and he rolls around a little bit, forcing Bokuto to be on top of him. It just feels so nice right now. Not thinking about anything, about their tribes, their families, their problems. Simply thinking about him, and Bokuto, and this feeling being shared between the two of them. It's good it's really good. Akaashi feels that pleasure awakening inside of him again and he allows it run free. It's alright this time, it's fine. He's in control, he can continue this or stop it. His head isn't foggy at all right now and his heart is beating so rapidly in his chest, he wants more of this.

 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto moans out slightly.

 

His breath hitches up when Akaashi leans up and licks at his cheek, his green and silver eyes sparkling so brightly against the small lights in the room. So much love fills his body for this man right now... it's unbelievable.

 

“Make me feel wonderful Bokuto,” Akaashi tells him.

 

Bokuto gulps and nods his head over and over again, yes he will, yes he will do just that. Yes to all of the above. He leans in and gently kisses his lips before he trails them down to his neck, then his chest. Akaashi shivers when he feels his warm hands outline the side of his waist, tugging at his pants trying to slip them off. Akaashi doesn't hesitate to help him discard of his clothes as well, wanting to feel their skin on each other.

 

He doesn't plan on going far with him. Bokuto just continues to feel him up, kiss him everywhere, tug his pants completely off as he swallows his member and starts sucking hard. Akaashi arches his back and runs his hands through Bokuto's hair, moaning out loudly, loud and dry, his heart exploding inside of his chest. He gasps out when he finally cums, his chest rising rapidly as he tries to catch his breath. Against his wishes, Bokuto ends up swallowing everything and grimaces at the taste. He leans back over at Akaashi and sees his flustered face, a grin appearing on his face as he leans over him and begins to grind them together.

 

Akaashi groans out loudly, biting on his bottom lip as he grips Bokuto's shoulders. He holds on tightly and tries to meet his strides, their members crashing and pressing against each other, rubbing over and over again, this hot friction happening before Bokuto grunts out and comes. He sighs out loudly and presses their foreheads together, trying to get a hold of himself.

 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi whispers kissing his lips.

 

“What's wrong? Did I hurt you?” Bokuto asks in a panic.

 

“No you idiot, don't stop.” Akaashi tells him.

 

Bokuto's eyes widen a little bit, “but-”

 

“Please, more. I want to feel wonderful, I want you to make me feel that Bokuto.”

 

He's torn at this moment, half of him wanting to pound into his body endlessly, the other half wanting to take care of him.

 

“I don't want to hurt you.” He groans out.

 

Akaashi flutters his eyes and bites his bottom lip, tilting his head to the side cutely, “I'm begging you to.”

 

Bokuto frowns at him, “you're not playing fair.”

 

“You've never played fair in your life.”

 

He actually chuckles at that part and wraps his arms around Akaashi, moving them around so he sits on top of his waist. This way he has a little bit more control and Bokuto can't go as crazy as his entire body is telling him to go. He lifts up his waist and feels around Akaashi's thighs, massaging them as he leans over and kisses him.

 

It happens piece by piece. Akaashi's breath hitches when he feels his fingers going inside of him; he doesn't know what's going on or what to do, but he trusts in him. It feels weird at first, and then a little bit painful, but Bokuto is kissing him all over taking his attention elsewhere. After a while though something happens, another finger enters, and then another, and Akaashi can't focus on kissing anymore as a wave of pleasure runs through him. He leans against Bokuto's chest and moans out loudly, sticking his ass back and in the air to get his fingers to move deeper inside.

 

“More, faster,” he grunts out, not knowing what he's saying.

 

Bokuto nearly has a nosebleed at the sight. He gulps and slowly takes his fingers outside of him, Akaashi growling and begging him to keep going. He lifts him up a little and tries to line them up perfectly before he inches inside slowly. Akaashi breath hitches again and he clenches up.

 

“Calm down Akaashi, relax. I got you.” Bokuto says kissing him gently.

 

Akaashi does exactly as is told and starts moaning out as Bokuto slowly pushes himself in. He's all the way in to the point where Akaashi is sitting right on top of him, his face completely flustered as he looks down at him. He's gnawing on his bottom lip raw, nodding his head over and over again wanting something to happen. He's ready, he wants this, he wants this so badly he doesn't even know what.

 

So Bokuto shows him. He moves up and grinds into him, Akaashi seeing starlight. He repeats it over and over, starting off slow at first before he works his speed up. Akaashi quickly catches on the grinds down when he grinds up, getting him at a deeper position, a closer one. His cries echo through their tent as they go faster and faster, fear and injuries forgotten.

 

At one point Bokuto stops and watches as Akaashi does everything. His chest is filled with love, his body hot on fire, his lower regions about to explode if it doesn't find a release soon, and Akaashi is on top of him riding him, wanting him. For a minute he believes that this is all a dream, that none of this is real and he's going to fall back into reality and find out that he's alone.

 

Akaashi closes his eyes and moans out loudly, knocking his head back as he cums out. He stops completely and pants out, it taking a second for him to be able to see again. He's never felt anything like that before and he doubts he'll ever find anything more pleasurable than that. He leans back forward and stares down at Bokuto, his eyes widening when he sees tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Bokuto?” Akaashi asks touching at them.

 

Bokuto sniffs and blinks, squeezing onto Akaashi's hips tighter. He flips them around and crashes their lips together, tears still falling down his cheeks as he pounds himself into him. Akaashi is quickly to feel the pleasure that starts building up inside of him again and lets it consume him, let's it consume all of him.

 

“I love you Akaashi,” Bokuto whispers in the dead of the night.

 

“Always and forever.”

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn't know where his horse is. It shouldn't be hard to hide a horse, those creatures are huge, but here he is struggling to find it. Hausis coos over at him and he follows after her, finally finding the area where they are kept. He hops over the fence and finds his, patting her coat softly as he leads her to the gate and lets her out.

 

It's so freezing in the middle of the morning Bokuto doesn't know how he's going to make the journey back in this weather. He wishes he was smart enough to pack some heavier clothing, but he'll have to make do. Bokuto is careful not to make any noise as he walks through the village again, his horse and Hausis right beside him. No one is awake at all, and the wolves that open their eyes to look at what he's doing quickly go back to sleep seeing he isn't planning anything to harm them.

 

Bokuto almost thinks he's free until a ball of white walks in his way. Kanti sits down in his path and tilts his head, whimpering out lightly.

 

“Shhh Kanti.”

 

He barks softly.

 

“I... I'm going back home.”

 

Kanti jumps up and motions his head back to the village.

 

“No, Akaashi is staying here.”

 

It only takes a second for Kanti to understand. He lowers his stance and starts growling at him. Bokuto doesn't have to speak wolf to know what he's saying, thinking that he's abandoning Akaashi as a mate.

 

“You have it all wrong, I'm doing this all for Akaashi. I want him to stay with his family for a little bit, but I will be coming back for him. I swear to you I will, and you too Kanti. You guys are family. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way.” Bokuto says leaning down.

 

Kanti looks as him shady, but allows his second partner to run his hands through his fur and wish him goodbye.

 

“Please don't tell Akaashi, I don't want him to know. Just tell him I left and that I'll be coming back for him one day, so don't worry and don't come looking for me... also make sure to kill anyone who tries to court him. Watch out for him Kanti and makes sure he doesn't stray too far.”

 

Kanti puts his paws on Bokuto's shoulders and leans in, Bokuto pressing his forehead against his in return. He then licks his cheek before walking off, offering him a small bark as a good bye. Bokuto smiles lightly and goes back to his horse, Hausis missing from her place. He looks around and spots her flying around and messing with Kanti one last time. He chuckles a bit and starts heading off again, knowing she'll catch up when she's done.

 

He's almost there. He makes it outside the village and checks to see that his baggage is all securely on his horse before he jumps on her back. Bokuto makes the single mistake of looking behind him, sparing one last glance at his future. If he hadn't he would have kept going, if he hadn't he wouldn't have noticed him one bit. But he did. Bokuto did look back to say goodbye and see this view one last time, and in return he saw a figure heading towards him.

 

Bokuto blinks as he stares at the figure... then watches it fall to the ground. His eyes widen and he jumps off his horse, abandoning it as he takes off running towards him. Akaashi is digging his fingers into the earth as he tries to push himself back up, but his legs hurt so badly right now he can barely stand up.

 

“You don't just leave without saying good bye!” Akaashi yells out, hoping he'll hear him.

 

He has to get up, if he doesn't he's going to leave. He's going to leave without him and-

 

“Akaashi! What in the world are you doing?!”

 

He looks up and sees Bokuto running towards him, leaning over and grabbing onto his arms to help him up. He sees red and reaches out his hand, slapping him across the face and growling.

 

“What the hell was I to you?! You can't just fuck me and then disappear into the morning! People just don't do that! They say goodbye! They take their mates with them if they're leaving, they don't abandon them!” He cries out.

 

“Akaashi... I'm sorry. I didn't- I thought-”

 

“You didn't think at all! Not about my feelings or how I would wake up with you just gone! Completely gone! You would make me chase after you? Do you want me to beg that badly?”

 

“No Akaashi! Not at all! It's nothing like that! It's just-... I'm trying to protect you.”

 

“Ha! Protect me?! By leaving me here?!”

 

“By giving you back to your people! Akaashi, I can't protect you in my village. Things are going to be crazy when I get back, I'm going to become the new Chief and half of my people think I'm brainwashed by you. They aren't going to want me in power, and then they aren't going to want to hear me talk about being at peace with Tala Mitena, and just so many things can happen and-”

 

“All I'm hearing is excuses. I belong to you Bokuto, you don't just abandon people you've taken responsibility over. You don't do that.”

 

“I thought you'd be happy to stay here.” Bokuto mumbles softly.

 

Akaashi breath hitches, “not without you idiot.”

 

Bokuto's eyes widens and he feels tears prickling at his eyes. He looks up at Akaashi and sees pain and fury in his eyes, like he's restraining himself from chocking the hell out of him. Not the expression he was hoping for at all, but he knows him better that he's trying to hide his true feelings.

 

“I already talked to your father about this. He's going to take care of you-”

 

“Bokuto-”

 

“Until I come back to get you.”

 

Akaashi freezes and stares at him.

 

“You once yelled me saying that if I tried courting you instead of taking you things would have been different. You didn't answer me back then, but if I tried befriending you before? If I tried to court you normally, would you have considered it? I'm trying to change Akaashi, change myself into someone who deserves to be your mate, and change my people into someone who deserves to be at peace with you. I don't know how long all of it will take, but when I come back... I want to do things the right way. I want to do things the way I should have in the beginning. Basically what I'm saying is if it's okay for me to try and court you in the future?”

 

Akaashi's face flusters and he glares at him, hating him for making him feel this way. He doesn't know, he doesn't have a single clue on how he's feeling right now. On how everything has changed, on how his head feels completely clear right now. And instead of asking and waiting for him to show him, he's just taken it upon himself to leave in order to protect him. Such bullshit.

 

“Why not do it now when we return to your village together?”

 

“Akaashi, please. Please, try to understand. You're precious. You are my most precious person out here in this world and I want to protect you. I don't want to do this, I want to stay here and live with you. I want to abandon my people and just be completely yours... but I also don't want to do that at the same time. It's very confusing, but I am coming back for you. I'll never abandon you Akaashi, ever. I will come back and we will be together... if you allow it.”

 

Akaashi sniffs and wipes his face off, “you'll just have to find out when you come back to me.”

 

Bokuto smiles brightly and kisses his forehead, “I love you Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi leans into his shoulders and closes his eyes.

 

“And I know you love me too.”

 

He flinches making Bokuto laugh. He pulls back and wraps his arms around his mate, lifting him up into the air and carrying him back into the village.

 

“So you talked to father about this?”

 

“Yeah, I was hoping he could do my dirty work and explain it all to you.”

 

“You're really don't fight far.”

 

“I'm sorry, I just didn't think I could leave you if you were standing right in front of me, asking me not to.”

 

“You're such an idiot,” Akaashi frowns, burying his face into his shoulder.

 

Bokuto carries him back to his tent and lays him in his bed, running his hands through his hair as he watches over him.

 

“Now no getting up, and no moving around. Your body is still very sore, especially after what we did last night. I want you in complete recovery when I come back to see you.” Bokuto warns him.

 

“I hate you, you know. I really do.” Akaashi tells him softly.

 

“I know. I'm mean, I'm selfish, I do whatever I want and force you to do whatever I want as well. I don't consider your feelings at all, I believe I know what's best for you, and all that other bad junk, It doesn't matter though because you're going to listen to me like a good mate and one day when I come back you're going to give me payback and make me work my ass off to even be considered by you. Don't let me off easy one bit Akaashi.”

 

“You already know I won't.”

 

It was time. Bokuto leans over and kisses him softly, whispering for him not to follow after him, and squeezing onto his hand tightly before he pulls away to leave. Akaashi holds on for a few seconds longer, his hand slipping out of his own until... he's gone.

 

Any doubt in his mind left him as he watched him leave, his heart feeling like it was coming undone and breaking apart.

 

* * *

 

 

God he sucks.

 

“My God you suck Akaashi; what did you do over at Taipa Nascha? Let your fangs rest?” Yahiya asks hovering over him.

 

“Shut up,” he growls out picking himself back up.

 

He thought he was still in shape, but apparently not. He's been getting his ass handed to him all week with no concrete results. Even Magena was able to make him yield, Magena! His little sister!

 

“I think you need a break.”

 

“No, I can keep going.”

 

“Akaashi, listen to me. Take a break. You can't go on trying to distract yourself like this, you're going to get hurt. Do a few stretches, walk yourself around to cool down, and then we'll practice again.”

 

“I'm your Chief now, I don't have to take orders from you,” Akaashi pouts at her.

 

“But I am your Auntie and Mother figure and so help me if you don't listen I'm going to put you on my knee and spank you until your ass is raw.”

 

Akaashi flinches at the image and falls onto the ground, stretching out his arms to try and reach his toes. Yahiya laughs out loudly at this and grins at him.

 

“I'm going to go check the others, I'll be back for you though later.” She says.

 

“Yeah, yeah... geeze, this sucks.” Akaashi mumbles to himself.

 

Kanti comes strolling along just when he's finished and starts rolling his arms around. He looks miserable; it reflects on Akaashi. Kanti hasn't really been the same since they've been here. Akaashi doesn't know if it's Bokuto he misses, or Hausis, or just the thrill of always being on the watch in constant danger, or maybe all three. He's seen him happy to be back home though with his friends, but... it's not the same.

 

Akaashi is happy and yet... he's not as happy as he could be.

 

“Come on, want to go for a walk?” Akaashi asks him.

 

Kanti barks out lightly and follows after him. Everything fell right back into place, seeming as if he never left at all. The same people, the same village, the same every day peaceful lives. Once he's back into shape he needs to start hunting again, that will really take his mind off things, and work out in the fields as well. He wonders if the ladies back at Taipa Nascha are taking care of their plants. Akaashi taught them everything he knows; they're going to get a real lecture if when he comes back everything is dead...

 

He can start training the teenagers again into warriors when he's back into shape, but he is going to have a lot of time consumed with learning the ins and outs of becoming chief with his father. He's been disconnected for so long he needs to start talking with his friends one by one, family by family, and hear their voices. That shouldn't be too hard since he knows everyone; he felt more nervous when he was planning on doing the very same thing with Bokuto in...

 

Winter is going to be coming soon! He's going to have to get back all his clothes and furs from Magena. Now that he's here she doesn't need to hoard them anymore to smell his scent again. All those Taipa Nascha clothes that Bokuto packed in the bags will start to be useless when it comes, which they already are useless since it's much cooler here and... Akaashi should have known by then what he was planning on doing. He didn't question why he packed so much junk for their journey, didn't question why they were coming here when Yahiya could have made the journey herself, didn't seem to think really the reason why Bokuto was acting so funny. He saw it all, he noticed it all, but he just didn't think...

 

Akaashi groans and runs a hand down his face. Kanti barks something at him.

 

“It's so annoying, I can't stop thinking about him at all.”

 

Kanti hums in agreement, knowing the feeling. He starts barking out excitingly and jumps around.

 

“If it comes to that we will have to visit and drag his ass back here, I completely agree with you on that.”

 

Akaashi didn't really think of his life as boring until Bokuto went away from it. Now, his everyday life, his everyday living... it's boring as hell. He finds himself just wandering around, getting himself more familiar with the sights and sounds, and then visits his mom for a little bit to bring her flowers.

 

Akaashi visited her the first day Bokuto left and has been coming back everyday since then to tell her about everything that has happened to him. The winds always act up whenever he talks to her, so he knows she must be happy to hear all about it. Kanti's falling asleep by his side as he finishes up telling the story about how Bokuto made him play with all the children, which he had the hardest time ever doing. A powerful gust of wind came interrupting his story, nearly knocking him right over.

 

“Geeze Mom, I didn't hurt the kids at all.” Akaashi says.

 

He guesses she didn't like that story to make him shut up like that. Katni's nose starts acting funny and his ears went up, eyes wide on alert. He howls out loudly before he stares back at Akaashi, running around him and pushing him forward.

 

“Hey- what the heck Kanti? What's wrong?”

 

Kanti doesn't tell him anything, but just pushes him up and snaps at his feet for him to get moving. Something has got him excited and the only time he usually acts like this is when the warriors come home with fresh kill.

 

“Geeze, you're just like him. Thinking with your stomach all the time,” Akaashi mumbles jogging over towards the village.

 

Kanti barks out in laughter and starts running in circles around him. Akaashi doesn't know where he's getting all this energy from, just a few seconds ago they were resting peacefully. Kanti lets out another loud howl surprising him and takes off running up ahead of him.

 

“Hey! Kant-” Akaashi's breath hitches up when he sees a shadow flying over him.

 

Kanti barks and jumps up in the air, an owl lowering down and flying circles around him, playing with him. Akaashi's eyes go wide and he looks around, trying to find the partner to that owl. He keeps jogging, no, running after them, ignoring the joints in his legs protesting. Hausis and Kanti lead him to him, a sharp whistle echoing through the air as he calls for his partner back.

 

Bokuto grins brightly and waves over to Akaashi, acting like he hasn't been missing from his life at all. Akaashi runs all the way up to him and then he stops, panting lightly to catch his breath, staring up at the reason he's been in such a shitty mood all the time.

 

“Hi Akaashi!” Bokuto grins down at him.

 

“What the hell are you doing back here?” Akaashi snaps out harshly.

 

“Ouch, that really hurts love. Here I thought you'd be happy to see me after missing me so much.”

 

“You've only been gone for a week! Seven days! How can I miss you in seven days?!” Akaashi yells out.

 

“I did.” Bokuto tells him simply.

 

Akaashi looks at him, punches his shoulder, blushes, and then throws his arms around him as he buries his face in his shoulder. Bokuto laughed and held him back, resting his face against his hair.

 

“I missed you, so much. I couldn't stop thinking about you and at night I would just stare up at the stars and wonder what you were doing. It got to me, really it did. I thought I was going crazy and then I realized the reason that I didn't want you coming back to me is because I feared of what my people might do to you, but if I visited you then they can't really do anything about that and your people seem to like me enough because of your father. So there, problem solved! It looks like we don't have to stay away from each other! I can visit you whenever I have a break and we can be together until everything is settled!” Bokuto says cheerfully at the end.

 

“You are such an idiot,” Akaashi says dryly.

 

Truly an idiot. Saying such a dramatic speech when he left, hurting him, hurting himself, making Akaashi believe that this would be the last time they saw each other in months.

 

“I know, I'm sorry, and you forgive me. I brought you another gift! To continue my courting, that of course if you won't mind accepting.” Bokuto asks pulling away.

 

Akaashi just looks up at him and blinks, “what is it?”

 

“It's nothing fancy like a headdress, but still something stylish. Um, if I remember correctly, I'm supposed to do something like this.” Bokuto says going down on one knee.

 

Akaashi stares down at him and sees Bokuto pull a red ribbon out from his pockets and hold it in front of him.

 

“It was my great grandfather who started this tradition, or maybe great great grandfather, I know it was a long time ago, but the chiefs of our tribe always wear this ribbon on their legs to symbolize their status and head as chief.” Bokuto starts.

 

Akaashi remembers and sees the ribbon on Bokuto's leg; he doesn't remember a single time when he didn't have that on.

 

“And as mate to the chief, my predecessors would propose to their mates to be with a red ribbon just like this one and tie it around their legs, bonding the two of them together forever. Basically it's a marriage proposal. If you choose to accept to wear this you'll be mine forever, we'll get married, have this big party to celebrate our union being mutual this time around, and live out the rest of our lives happily together.”

 

“You just started courting me, vanished for a week, and then propose expecting me to say yes? Without a single date in between?” Akaashi asks, narrowing his eyebrows and frowning.

 

Bokuto looks around and smiles lightly, “ah, yes?”

 

“I can't believe I'm marrying such a fool.” Akaashi sighs, shaking his head.

 

“Hey, I maybe a fool, but if you think about everything we've been through together this really isn't out of the blue and- and- wait just a second, what did you say?”

 

“Huh?” Akaashi asks him.

 

“You, what did you just say, just now.”

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

Bokuto stands up, “just now, just now you said- you said marrying such a fool!”

 

“Did I?” Akaashi tilts his head to the side.

 

“You did! You did, I heard you!”

 

“Did you?”

 

“AKAASHI!”

 

Akaashi starts laughing out loud, making Bokuto frown and pout even more than he is right now.

 

“That isn't very nice.”

 

“I know, come over here.” Akaashi says reaching over for him.

 

He grabs onto his shoulders and pulls him down, pressing their lips together for a short and sweet kiss before pulling away.

 

“I'll wear your damn ribbon and I'll guess I'll be yours for the rest of our lives, just stop being a baby about it.”

 

Bokuto smiles fondly before it turns into an evil grin, “a baby that you loooooove.”

 

“Don't push it.”

 

“Aw Akaashi, being all embarrassed. Here, hold out your leg.”

 

Bokuto leans down again and ties his ribbon across his left leg, the same exact place he has his own. He lets his fingers go, checking to see if it'll stay in place, and smiles to himself before leaning down and kissing right above it.

 

“You're mine now Akaashi.”

 

“I was always your Bokuto.”

 

“I know, but now you're mine by choice. We're going to be very happy and live together with our partners and then travel around the lands spreading our love everywhere we go and just-”

 

“Calm down Bokuto-”

 

“Koutarou.”

 

“Excuse me?” Akaashi asks.

 

“Call me Koutarou. My mother named me it, but I hated it growing up. My father only calls me that name when he's angry with me, but I think I'll like hearing it from your lips. Try it out, please.”

 

“Ko-Koutarou?” Akaashi tries.

 

“You're forcing it, just say it naturally. Koutarou.”

 

“Koutarou?”

 

“Koutarou.”

 

“Ko-tarou.”

 

Bokuto laughs and presses his hands against Akaashi's cheek, leaning in, “Koutarou.”

 

Akaashi blinks sofetly, “Koutarou.”

 

“Yes?” Bokuto answers and chuckles a bit, “see? There you go. Perfect.”

 

Akaashi stares into his eyes and then leans forward a bit, whispering something in Bokuto's ear. Bokuto narrows his eyes a bit in confusion and stares over at him, but Akaashi turns around and starts walking off.

 

“Come on, I'm sure Dad and Magena will be happy to see you.”

 

“Wait Akaashi, what did you whisper-”

 

“That isn't my name to you.” Akaashi calls out without looking back.

 

Isn't his name? Bokuto's narrows his eyebrows and then puts two and two together. He looks up over at Akaashi with a bright smile on his face and calls out.

 

“Keiji!”

 

Akaashi turns around and looks at him, “yes Koutarou?”

 

“I love you!” Bokuto hoots out, jumping into the air.

 

He runs over and picks Akaashi up, spinning him around and laughing the hardest he's ever laughed. He holds him safely in his arms and looks up at him, still grinning brightly.

 

“And you love me too.”

 

Akaashi just smiles and pats at his cheek, “keep telling yourself that Koutarou.”

 

“Keiji! You're not allowed to be mean to your mate anymore!”

 

“Whatever you say Koutarou.”

 

“Keiji.”

 

“Koutarou.”

 

“Keiji.”

 

“Koutarou.”

 

Bokuto pouts, “I love you Keiji.”

 

Akaashi looks at him and smiles gently, “just maybe I might feel the same way.”

 

“You're never going to let me have this, are you?”

 

“You already have me, so how much more do you need?”

 

Bokuto grins and shakes his head, pulling Akaashi close as he seals their lips together. This isn't over. There's still so much each of them have to do to ensure their people's safety and peace with one another. There's still so much left to do for them to truly be together and celebrate their union, but for right now it's alright for the two to have a break. To enjoy each others' company, to love each other freely.

 

Bokuto fell in love with the burning warrior who fought with everything he had to protect the ones he loved.

 

Akaashi fell in love with the idiot puppy who was head over heels about him, who was arrogant and a jerk who seemed to have a considerate side, to a complete dumbass who cared too much about him and forced him to have fun, to a... to a nice guy who was more than what he seemed, more than who he believed all he was, and actually turned out to be the best thing that happened to him.

 

If Bokuto had asked to court him, things may have turned out this way. On a much smoother course or on a much bumpier one, it still would have had the end result. Bokuto is someone Akaashi fell in love without even noticing, so he was sure it would have happened again.

 

And all over again Akaashi would have fallen in love with him and answered the same yes to becoming mates.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END! THIS! IS! THE! END! I would like to thank everyone one who read this! Thank you so much for loving this fic! I can't believe that it's over, it seemed so long ago that I first started. Hahahaha, I haven't been writing anything good lately, but hopefully I'll come out with something new sooner or later.

 

 

He sees owls circling around the village, looming over, casting shadows for everyone to know of their presence. He doesn't hear screams though or shouts of warning, no, instead he hears laughter and peace. Something he never thought he'd see or hear not once growing up. Owls were a sign of death, a sign of war, a sign of what was to come soon, but now... they were a sign of friendship.

 

“Wow! Looks like owl mating season really did a wonder this year! Look at all of them! I almost mistook this village for my place!”

 

Akaashi smiles a little, “I know. We've been gone for a very long time. I wonder how everyone is doing.”

 

Bokuto looks over at him with a serious face and hums, “well, if I had to guess, probably terrible since we weren't here.”

 

That has Akaashi laughing out loudly, making Bokuto soon join in with him. Once upon a time he thought of himself lucky to ever hear his mate laugh or see such a carefree expression on his face, but now it's such a normal thing, an everyday thing. It still makes his heart sore though and bring warm feelings into the pit of his stomach. He leans over and kisses Akaashi's laughing face, at one time doing such a thing would get a smack or a punch to the nose, but now instead he gets soft moans and careful arms pulling him closer.

 

“I'm exhausted,” Akaashi tells him when they part.

 

“Well let's go settle down then and pick up where we left off later,” Bokuto grins kissing his nose quickly.

 

Akaashi smiles and agrees with him, the two of them walking hand in hand as they close in on the peaceful village. Soon they start making out the villagers and the animals living alongside them. Wolves are roaming around with owls resting on their back, nests settled up in every tree with children playing with baby owls and wolves a like. Akaashi smiles at the small new wolves of his family, chuckling when he sees one of them trying to walk and fall.

 

People can see them now and he hears the whispers, some wondering who they are, others gasping is disbelief. The first one who makes a move though is a large white wolf walking around, his baby in his mouth as he tries finding her mother. Akaashi pauses for a second and Bokuto whistles, a bright grin on his face. Kanti's ears flicker and he looks around, his eyes widening as he sees his two partners. He takes off running towards them and Akaashi kneels down, tears in his eyes as he opens up his arms.

 

“Kanti!”

 

Kanti nearly jumps onto him if it wasn't for the pup whimpering loudly now in his mouth. He pauses and places his daughter on the ground gently, nipping at her ears before he licks up Akaashi's face.

 

“I've missed you too boy, I see that you've been busy though. Is that your pup?”

 

Kanti barks proudly.

 

“Good boy, he looks just as cute as you.” Bokuto grins patting his head.

 

Kanti growls and barks out at him.

 

“Oops, sorry, SHE looks just as cute as you.” He changes.

 

Kanti nods his head proudly while Akaashi reaches up for the scared pup. She's just as pure white as snow as her father, her eyes a sharp red though. Probably from the mother's side he wonders. The pup starts whimpering in his arms and Akaashi shushes her, gently pressing their foreheads together.

 

“There there little one, I won't hurt you.”

 

The pup barks softly and licks Akaashi's nose making him laugh.

 

“Is she the only one you have?” Akaashi asks.

 

Kanti laughs as he barks out has he had three liters since they're departure, a full pack of nine wolves altogether.

 

“Nine! Wow Kanti, you really don't waste time. Congratulations,” Bokuto says rubbing his ear, “I'm sure Hausis must be happy to hear that she has so many of you to pick on now. Is she here?”

 

Sadly Kanti whimpers and explain how she's back at the owl village at the moment, how she left just a while ago.

 

“Don't worry, Keiji and I are planning to visit father soon after we finish up here. Up for the adventure?”

 

Before Kanti can agree Akaashi glares at him.

 

“No he's no Koutarou, he has his pups to consider.”

 

“They can all come along with us! It will be a family outing!”

 

He starts laughing out loud and Akaashi sighs, shaking his head. How can after all these years he hasn't changed one bit? Not one bit at all?

 

“How is Magena doing Kanti? And my two new nephews?”

 

Kanti barks out loudly and cheerfully.

 

“Really? She's over there as well?”

 

“Well she can't help it, she did mate herself to someone from our tribe.”

 

“I know, but we've already integrated this much together. Isn't it about time for them to move into these lands yet?”

 

“Akaashi we haven't been gone for that long. Some people still fear leaving the lands they've been raised on.”

 

“Not permanently, your place can be like a vacation spot or something. I don't know, I'm not the leader and thank goodness for that. I'll let Magena continue doing her thing. What about father though Kanti? Is he still there?”

 

Kanti barks and picks up his pup, motioning for the two of them to follow. It would have been a quick trip if Bokuto and Akaashi weren't stopped along the way by so many of their friends they haven't seen in years. They arrived here in the morning and by the time they made it to their father it was past the afternoon, the two of them feeling more exhausted than ever.

 

“I'm about to pass out,” Bokuto grumbles walking into a tent.

 

“Not before me,” Akaashi frowns.

 

Eyota turns at the sound of the voices and a grand smile appears on his face, “my sons.”

 

“Hi Dad, been a while. Sorry, we were supposed to be back sooner but... let's just say things kept coming in the way.” Akaashi says walking over to his side.

 

“No worries, as long as you both made it back safety. Still though, you've been gone for three years. Your last journey only lasted one, you sure know how to make an old man worry.” Eyota chuckles hugging his son for the first time in ages.

 

“Well you won't believe what we saw Chief Pops! So many new lands, so many new things to eat! And so many new tribes! There was this one with crows as companions to these people, and another one with cats! Keiji didn't like that one so much, but to me they were so cute and adorable and soft.” Bokuto describes.

 

“They're evil father,” Akaashi whispers in his ears.

 

Eyota chuckles under his breath before he goes to hung his other son, “I'm sure there will be time for you to explain everything to me, but I'm betting right now the two of you are exhausted. How long do you plan on staying?”

 

“However long Keiji wants,” Bokuto shrugs.

 

“I can see you're still the same as ever Bokuto.”

 

“You know me.”

 

“We'll only be here for a week or so before we go and visit Koutarou's father, and then I guess we'll keep going back and forth in between for a couple of months. Honestly I've missed home, so it'll be a while before we go off and explore again.” Akaashi tells him.

 

“Then you must rest and settle down, because later tonight we shall have a great feast in honor of your return!”

 

“Whoo! Now you're talking Chief Pops!” Bokuto starts cheering.

 

“Thank you Dad, we'll do just that. I'll see you soon,” Akaashi says pressing their foreheads together.

 

“You as well son, careful not to pass out on your way home. I've kept your tent just the way you guys left it.”

 

Akaashi nods and Bokuto waves goodbye as the two of them leave. They're quick on their toes to make it home without running into anyone else they know, the two of them passing out on the ground as soon as they make it into their tent.

 

“I think we're getting old,” Akaashi mumbles shrugging off his pack.

 

“I don't know about that. We're only... what, thirty? Twenty something?... Wow. To think that we've been together for nearly a decade.” Bokuto mumbles as he looks at his mate.

 

A lot has changed about him. He looks more mature, no longer the baby face he fell in love with. More sturdier like his father, and definitely taller, but not taller than him. Akaashi decided to cut his hair short a year ago and has kept it like that, much to his distaste. He misses being able to run his fingers through it, and hopes he decides to grow it back now that they're staying for a while. His body is covered in tribal tattoos, from both of their villages along with a couple of new ones they got out while traveling and meeting other people. Bokuto's sure he's changed as well, looking more handsome than he's ever been, hair longer and gorgeous, face absolutely irresistible now that he's decided to grow some stubble that Akaashi loves to run his lips across. He ignores the wrinkles on both of their faces, ignores the fact that neither of them are as fit as they use to be, that neither of them are as sharp, but none of that matters.

 

This is a time of peace, a time where fighting and war no longer matters. A time where he can just lay down with Akaashi and stay there for the rest of his life with no worries.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Akaashi asks running his hands across his cheek.

 

“How much I love you,” Bokuto answers, because every time he answers that he gets the sweetest smile from Akaashi.

 

“I love you too Koutarou.”

 

It warms his heart to hear it and most of the times Bokuto always kisses him after that moment, but sometimes, oh sometimes he likes to tease him just a little.

 

“Yeah, now you do, but before oh ho ho! How many hoops you made me jump through just to see you even look my way without hate!”

 

“Shut up Koutarou! I was a child then!”

 

“You're still a child now! Well no, I guess you aren't, but still! You really were stubborn while you were with me.”

 

Akaashi pouts and frowns, turning his head away and whispering a small apology. Bokuto chuckles and gets up, leaning over him as he grabs his hands and smiles.

 

“Don't be, don't ever be, because if you would have done one single thing differently in the past, been one single bit different, I don't think we would have ended up like how we are now and I really love how we are now.” Bokuto smiles at him.

 

Akaashi smiles back and reaches his arms up to wrap around his shoulders, “hurry up and kiss me you fool.”

 

“With pleasure.”


End file.
